


The river will always continue to flow

by christine_530



Category: Chris Evans Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 102,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christine_530/pseuds/christine_530
Summary: Lexie is trying her best to take care of her goddaughter Alex and make sure she does not screw it up. She meets Sebastian on the flight to Wizard world and little did she know that encounter will not just take place on a plane but for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I rewrote the story! Some things I did not change but some I did. The story will be set in 2018 after Infinity War came out.
> 
> Thank you for your support xxx

(Thursday June 14)  
“Please God let this trip be good for Alex and myself” Lexie kept repeating to herself as they headed to the airport. She knew Alex can behave well but she is still a five year old girl who gets cranky like all other five year old. They got out of the cab and made their way to the check in line. Alex is holding on to Lexie’s hand and holding her teddy bear in her other hand while Lexie carried her bag and rolled their luggage. Traveling with a five year is not as horrible as people make it out to be. They have traveled together before so she picked up on the pattern. She has to have a carry-on luggage because it is much easier than to check-in a luggage. They made their way to the receptionist.

“Hi, good evening” Lexie told the lady.

“Good evening ma’am. How can I help you?”

“My name is Alexine Bleck and this is Alexandra Bleck. My aunt told me that she has two tickets on hold for us.”

“Can I see your ID please?”

She handed the lady her ID and waited a few minutes until the lady gave them their plane tickets and said, “Enjoy your flight to Philadelphia. First class lounge is going to be on your left.” Lexie just stood there in shock. Did she just say ‘first class’? The lady seemed to pick up on the fact that Lexie was shocked and said, “Yes, the lady that booked your tickets wanted to fly you first class.” Lexie smiled and grabbed Alex’s hand and began making their way to first class lounge. They were stopped by a gentleman who asked to see their tickets. She showed him the tickets and he let them in. She flew first class before but she did not think they would fly first class today. She found two empty seats and began walking towards them with Alex holding onto her hand.

“Auntie, how long is the flight going to be?” Alex looked up at her with her blue eyes and blonde shoulder length hair. Alex has her mother’s features.

“Don’t worry baby doll, the flight is an hour long. I promise they will have movies. We need to call Grandma Jodie and thank her and Grandpa Bill.” She grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and began calling Aunt Jodie who is like a second mother to her. As the phone was ringing, Alex started to yawn.

“Hi Aunt Jodie, Alex and I are at the airport. We want to thank you both so much for this amazing trip. You really did not have to fly us first class. You guys are already paying for the trip and everything. We are very thankful for everything.”

“Hi Lexie, I am glad that you and Alex made it to the airport safe. I promise this is nothing. We just want to spoil you two on your birthday. You both deserve it. Can I speak with Alex?”

She looked at Alex and handed her the phone so she can talk to her Grandma Jodie.

“Hi Granny. Thank you for the best birthday gift ever. I love it… I am doing well.”

Alex is giggling.

“I am going to meet the Winter Soldier, Captain America, and the Falcon. Well I am meeting the people that play them. I get to take pictures with them and hug them.”

She looked at her aunt and handed her back the phone.

“She is so excited to meet the cast of Captain America. I never knew that Marvel will have such a big impact on our lives. She does not know the schedule but she knows all the names of the actors that she is going to meet. I just hope it goes smooth.”

“Lexie, I am glad that she is happy to meet them. I want you to both enjoy this weekend. Please take pictures.”

“Thank you auntie, all of this is possible because of you and Uncle Bill.”

“You are welcome sweetheart. Well I will let you go and please text or call me when you land as well as when you make it to the hotel. The room is under your name.”

She did not want to burden her more than she felt that she is but she knew that she had to ask her before she got off the phone. She took her chances.

“Hey auntie, I need a big favor from you. I completely understand if you can’t do it. Kelly is getting married at the end of July and since I am a bridesmaid I have to attend her bachelorette party. I really don’t want to go but I got a text message from the maid of honor, Stephanie, telling me that I did not put in any effort as a bridesmaid, how I missed the engagement party as well as the bridal shower and the least I could do is attend the bachelorette party in Las Vegas. Auntie, I really don’t want to go and this is the first time that Alex and I will spend the night apart. What I am trying to ask is if you can watch Alex for the 4th of July weekend?”

“Honey, of course I will watch her. I think you should definitely go because I am not even sure when the last time you had time to just be you. Did you want us to fly to New York or are you dropping her off in Boston?”

She hesitated before she answered. Is she making a mistake leaving Alex so she can go to Las Vegas for a party that she did not care for?

“Thank you, auntie. We will fly together to Boston, I will drop her off and then head back to the airport and fly to Vegas. I will leave Vegas on Sunday morning and fly to Boston. Then we will fly back home.”

“That sounds great except I will pick up Alex from the airport and you will spend the night with us on Sunday and you can fly back home whenever.”

“Thank you Aunt Jodie. I have to go but I will let you know when we land. We love you.”

After she hung up the phone, she took out a sandwich from her bag and handed it over to Alex. Alex did not want it so instead she offered her the chocolate chip cookies they baked earlier. She smiled and took to the cookie from her aunt. Half hour later, they announced that are boarding the plane. She grabbed Alex’s hand and grabbed the handle of the luggage in the other hand and began walking towards the gate. There are not that many people here which is good because Lexie is not really good with big crowds, Claustrophobia. They made their way inside the plane and towards their seats. She told Alex to sit down while she put the luggage in the cabinet. This was a problem because she is only five feet tall and weighed about 105 pounds. A man must saw that because he took the luggage from her and said “Please, let me.” When he closed the cabinet and faced her, she saw a face that she had seen thousands of times before thanks to Marvel. His tall muscular body with those blue eye, sharp jaw line, and somewhat long hair length. “Thank you” she said while looking down on her hands. He must have seen that she recognized him because he smiled and sat back down in his seat. She took her seat and made sure Alex sat near the window. She loves to sit near the window when they flew anywhere. Alex looked at her with her blue eyes and said, “Auntie, do you think mommy and daddy are asleep right now or can I talk to them when the plane is high in the air and close to them.” Lexie’s heart still skips a beat every time Alex asks her that. She smiled and said “Alex, your mommy and daddy are awake and are waiting to hear what you are going to tell them when we get very close to them.” Alex smiled and sat back down fully in her seat. Lexie turned off her cellphone. The flight attendant made her way over and asked if she can get them anything to drink. Lexie asked if she can please bring them orange juice for Alex and water forherself. The flight attendant came back with the water and orange juice a few minutes later. A minute later, the pilot gave the pilot speech and said to buckle the seat belts. Alex loves when the plane starts to move fast before taking off completely in the air. That is the one thing Lexie is thankful for is that Alex is not afraid to fly. Once the plane was steady in the air, Alex looked out the window and back at her aunt and said “I am going to talk to mommy and daddy. I miss them so much.” Lexie smiled and told her “okay baby doll.”

“Hi mommy and daddy, I miss you. I am flying to Philadelphia with aunt Lexie. She is sitting next to me. She will talk to you after I am done. She told me once I got older I can watch the new Marvel movie Infinity War. She will not let me watch it because I am too little. Tomorrow I am going to meet the Winter Solider, Captain America and the Falcon. I get to take pictures with them. Grandma Jodie and Grandpa Bill surprised us with this gift. I am five years old now. I am going to start first grade soon. I am really excited to turn six on Sunday. Aunt Lexie and I are going to have chocolate cake. I love you both and I miss you. I promise to visit you soon. I will tell you about my trip on Sunday night so make sure you are awake.” She turned and gave Lexie a smile. Lexie knew that Alex is sad but she is being really strong. She hugged Alex and let her drink her orange juice. They only need another fifty five minutes till they land.

Lexie began to regret drinking the water bottle because she now has to use the restroom. She did not want to leave Alex unattended and there is no way she is taking her with her to the restroom. She just needs to hold it until they land. A few minutes later she realized she cannot hold it anymore. She waited for a flight attendant to walk by but no one did. She thought that she can ask the ‘stranger’ behind her but feared he might say no. He already helped her once; maybe he can help her again. She turned around and he looked up at her. “I am so sorry but I really need to use the restroom, do you mind sitting here with her for a minute.” He smiled and said “Sure.” She turned to face Alex and said, “Please behave. I am going to use the restroom and this gentleman is going to sit with you. Remember the rules.” Alex nodded and Lexie got up. “Thank you again.” She began walking towards the restroom and hoped that Alex does not recognize him. As she made her way back to the seat, she noticed that they are talking and he was smiling. Lexie was glad that Alex did not bother him. She looked up at her aunt and said “Auntie, I am talking to the Winter Soldier.” Lexie felt her cheeks burning and she knew for sure he noticed because he smiled and looked back down at Alex. He began to get up when Lexie said “I was hoping she did not recognize you but we do watch the Marvel films every Friday. I hope she did not give you a hard time.” He is now standing in front of her. He is very tall and muscular. Well he does play the Winter Soldier. “She did recognize me and she told me about her weekend at wizard world. She is really excited to meet the cast of Captain America. She did not bother me. She did tell me how you did not let her watch Infinity War. I enjoyed my conversation with her. She is smart for a five year old.” Alex interrupted him “I am almost six. My birthday is this Sunday as well as Aunt Lexie.” He looked at her and said “I am sorry; I meant to say a six year old.” Alex looked away and starred outside the window. Lexie knew she had to introduce herself before he thinks she has no manners. “I am Alexine Bleck but most people call me Lex or Lexie.” She reached out her hand out and as he toke it he said “I am Sebastian Stan and most people call me Seb or Sebby. Nice to meet you Lexie.” She smiled and said “Likewise Sebastian” and made her way into her seat. He sat back into his. She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder and jumped. “I am so sorry. I did not mean to scare you.” She tried to compose herself before speaking. “It’s okay. I am very jumpy.” “What days are you going to attend the convention?” She grabbed her purse and pulled out her planner. 

“We are attending the whole weekend actually. On Friday we are going to attend the Captain America panel then we have autograph sessions with you, Anthony, and Chris as well as photo-op. On Saturday, we are going to walk around and we also have autograph sessions with you, Anthony, and Chris as well as photo-op. Sunday, we are just going to walk around the venue and enjoy our birthday.”

“Wow, you have a busy weekend. Wait did you say you have photo-op’s and autograph sessions with the same people for two days in a row?” 

She felt her cheeks now on fire. “Well…the Friday photo-ops and autographs are just for Alex. I want to put the pictures in her album. The Saturday photo-ops and autographs are for both Alex and I. The photos will go in our album.” 

“That is great actually. I look forward to seeing you guys both days.” 

“Thank you. Just a heads up, she is going to be really excited on both days.” 

He smiled and Lexie turned around and looked straight. She heard him say her name. “Lexie, I am sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop earlier, but I heard Alex talking to her parents. I am assuming you are her guardian. I just want to say you are doing a great job. That girl is so happy.” She felt the tears forming in her eyes and she had to blink them away before they fell on her cheeks. “I truly appreciate your words. Yes, I am her guardian. I have been for the last three years. In September it will be four. It was really difficult at first but I think I am getting the hang of it. I am sorry now I am just rambling.” She turned around quickly.

“Please, there is no need to apologize.” A few minutes later, the pilot began to speak, “Please buckle your seatbelts. We are about to land. Welcome to Philadelphia.” Lexie buckled Alex’s seatbelt as well as hers. She noticed Alex had fallen asleep. She tried to wake up Alex but she was still sleepy and Lexie knew that this was going to be a battle. “Come on baby doll, wake up. We are here and I need you to wake up so we can exit the airplane and go to the hotel.” Alex opened her eyes and Lexie can see how tired Alex is. Once the plane landed, she stayed behind to wait for all the passengers to exit. Lexie noticed that Sebastian was still sitting in his seat. He probably did not want to exit and get mobbed my fans. After the passengers exited the planed, she reached over to grab her bag from the floor when she noticed Sebastian got her luggage from the cabinet as well as his. Alex stood in front of her aunt and held onto her teddy bear while her aunt grabbed everything else. “Thank you for grabbing my luggage. This is the part that I dread the most. She is so tired but I need her to be able to walk so we can grab a taxi before it is too late.” He looked over at Alex and back at Lexie and asked, “What hotel are you guys staying at?” “We are staying at the Hilton down the street from the venue.” He smiled and said “That is where I am staying as well and instead of you grabbing a taxi this late in the night, you and Alex can come with me in my car. My driver should be waiting outside right now.” Lexie could not take him up on his offer. “I truly appreciate it but I have bothered you so much tonight that I do not want to trouble you. Plus you are probably tired and want to get going.” He carried Alex and said “No, there is no arguing. Let’s go.” She grabbed the handle on her luggage and began rolling out of the plane. Once they were inside the airport, she took his luggage so that he didn’t have to carry Alex and roll his luggage at the same time. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He spotted his driver who was holding a sign that read “Mr. Stan” and headed towards him. He shook his hand and told him about Alex and Lexie were joining them. The driver took both luggages from her and placed them in the trunk. Sebastian got inside the car with Alex still sleeping on his shoulder and she followed. Once inside, she mouthed “thank you” to him and he smile and nodded. The rest of the ride was silent. Once they pulled up to the hotel, Lexie woke up Alex. Once the car parked, Sebastian got out and grabbed Alex’s hand. Lexie followed and waited for the driver to open the trunk. He put their luggage’s down and they said thank you and he drove off. Alex was still holding onto his hand when they entered the hotel but this time he was rolling his own luggage. He waited for Lexie to check in before he checked in so he can stay with Alex. “Miss Alexine, thank you for choosing to stay with us. Please call the concierge if you need anything brought up. Your room number is 18-221. Have a good night.” She smiled and thanked her and walked back to Sebastian and Alex. “I am all checked in. Go ahead and check in, we will wait by your luggage.” He nodded and walked towards the lady. The lady was blushing and nervous. He was easy on the eyes and she must have recognized him. He came back and he grabbed Alex’s hand and said “Ready?” They headed towards the elevators. She pressed the up button and waited till it arrived. Once inside she pressed the ‘18’ button and asked him, “what floor?” He looked and said, “Same as you. 18.” He walked her to the room. He walked inside and made sure she is all set. He walked towards Lexie and stood in front of her. He just noticed her features. She has dark brown below the shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a tiny figure. “Thank you Sebastian for all your help. The airplane, car ride, and helping me with Alex. Thank you for that!” “Hey, it’s no problem. I really don’t mind. Anyways I need to head to my room to catch some sleep for tomorrow’s activities. I am in room 225. If you need anything please let me know. Do not hesitate.” She nodded and said “Thank you. The offer goes to you as well. Oh, I have chocolate chip cookies that Alex and I baked and I think they have your name written all over them.” She reached down to her bag and grabbed them and handed them to him. “I really appreciate this. It is very rare that I eat anything homemade and chocolate chips are my favorite. Thank you.” He began to walk towards the door before he stopped and asked “How are you guys getting to the venue tomorrow?” “We are just going to walk because it is just down the street. Her grandparents offered to get us a driver but when I said no, they booked this hotel because it is in five minutes walking distance.” “You guys can come with me. It’s no problem really.” “I appreciate your offer but it will be fun to walk. I will see how we feel Saturday though.” “Let me know if you change your mind. I will be in the lobby by 10.” “Thank you Sebastian. Have a great night.” “Likewise Lexie.” He walked out and closed the door behind him. She hurried to the luggage and began taking out her and Alex’s pajamas. She helped Alex change into her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to wash off her makeup and brush her teeth. She went to lie down next to Alex and set her alarm to 7. Besides watching his movies, Lexie never bothered to Google him or read any magazines and thought about how much of a nice guy he is for helping her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of wizard world and Lexie has no idea what she is about to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not update this chapter..only the date.

(Friday June 15)  
She turned off the alarm before it woke Alex up. She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed to the shower. Her showers usually were between ten to fifteen minutes because she did not like to leave Alex unattended. Alex was awake and coloring in her book. Lexie let her continue coloring while she dried her hair. She decided to wear her hair down but put a hair tie around her wrist in case she wants to put it up later. She put her usual makeup on which consisted little of everything. A half hour later, she helped Alex with her shower and put her in her outfit. Her outfit took Lexie days to put together. She has small wings that represent the wings that Falcon uses; she wore dark jeans and her blue shirt has the same star on that Captain America had on his uniform. The sleeves both had red stars on each side to represent the Winter Soldier star that he has on his metal arm. Lexie grabbed the passes for today’s events and put them in her bag as well as Alex’s coloring supplies and they headed to the elevator towards the lobby to grab breakfast. It is now 9 o’clock. They found a Starbucks inside the lobby of the hotel and headed there. She ordered Alex a kid’s hot chocolate and a black coffee for herself with two blueberry muffins. So many people complemented them on Alex’s outfit which put a smile on both of their faces. Once they finished, they headed towards the convention. The walk went by fast. There are a lot of people here which made Lexie nervous. Her anxiety kicked in but she has to control it so they can enjoy the day. Once inside, Lexie made sure that Alex knew the rules and to stay holding onto her hand no matter what. She also told her that if she gets lost that she needs to find a person and tell them she is lost and have them call her cell phone. Alex nodded and held onto Lexie’s hand. The first event they are attending is the autograph session with Sebastian (the Winter Soldier). The line is long which led them to have a conversation with people. Many people told Alex that they love her wings. Once they started to get close to Sebastian, Lexie’s anxiety kicked in. She was not sure why because he is a nice person and she didn’t know what changed from yesterday to today. She had to carry Alex so she can see him and get his autograph.  
“Hi Alex and Lexie, I am so glad you guys made it and I love your outfit Alex. Did you make it yourself?”  
“No, auntie helped me. She let me pick out the wings.”  
He looked in Lexie’s direction and smiled. The lady next to him said, “Sebastian we need to keep the line moving in order to stay on schedule.”  
Lexie grabbed Alex and said “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble. If you can just sign this photo that Alex drew of you that would be great.”  
He took it and starred at it for a few seconds. “Alex, can I keep this? I will sign something else but can I please keep this drawing?”  
Alex looked at her aunt and turned to him and said with a laugh “Yes, you can keep it Bucky.”  
The girl sitting next to him looked at Lexie and gave her a dirty look. “We will see you around. Bye Sebastian”  
“Bye Lexie. See you and Alex soon.”  
He got back to signing autographs and they made their way to the next event. Next up was the autograph session with Chris Evans (Captain America). They waited in line and Lexie noticed that Chris was looking at Alex as they got closer. Her outfit was an eye catcher. The lady next to him ushered them over. Chris said as they stood in front of him, “Is your name Alex? My friend Sebastian told me all about you. He really likes you.” Lexie was just taken back with how nice Chris is with kids.  
“Hi Captain America, my name is Alex and I have something for you.” She looked at her aunt and Lexie handed her the drawing she drew of him. Alex handed Chris the drawing and he just starred at it. He also asked if he can keep it and said he will sign something else for her. She of course agreed that he can keep it. Alex said her thank you to Chris and they headed out.  
Lexie looked at her watch and it was time for the panel. They made their way inside. She is happy that they got here early because they sat all the way in the front. Lexie gave Alex a few crackers before the panel started. The interviewer came out and he introduced Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, and Chris Evans to the stage. Alex is jumping with excitement. Lexie is happy as well seeing Alex smile so big and be happy. She deserves it. The panel began and the interviewer and audience asked them questions. Lexie is noticing that Anthony is looking in their direction. “Who is that cute little girl over there with Falcon wings?” Everyone just starred at them and Chris said “That’s Alex. You will meet her soon.” Sebastian added, “She also knows how to draw really well.” Alex just smiled and waved. Once the panel finished, they headed towards Anthony’s booth for the autograph session. They waited about forty-five minutes before they finally made it up there. “I want a hug. Come here Alex.” He took her from Lexie’s hands and is talking to her like they are best friends. Lexie handed Alex the drawing she did of him and he also asked if he can keep it. They left the booth and found a place to eat. They ate their pizza and just talked about how the day is going and if Alex is having fun so far. Once they finished eating they headed to the restroom to wash up before the photo-ops. This has been a good day so far. Alex is behaving really well and Lexie’s anxiety is under control.

The first photo-op of the day is for Sebastian. They waited in line and all the girls are talking about the types of possess they want to do with him. Lexie just smiled and thought about herself when she was their age. Her and Anabelle would fan-girl so much when they were teenagers. Now, she just works and raises Alex which is a blessing. When it was their turn, Lexie told the person who saw their badge that this photo is just Sebastian and Alex and she is going to step to the side. He nodded and told her where she can stand. Alex ran over to Sebastian and he picked her up and hugged her. The photographer said, “Hey Sebastian, whenever you are ready look here.” Sebastian looked at Alex and held her facing the camera. “One Two Three.” The photographer turned to Lexie handing her the picture, “Here you go ma’am. Your daughter looks really cute.”  
Lexie just smiled at how cute the picture came out and told the photographer “Thank you so much for your patience. She is my niece actually.”  
Sebastian put Alex down and motioned Lexie towards him. “Lexie, come here and take a picture with me.”  
She blushed and hesitated, “Oh I can’t. I don’t have a ticket.”  
“You don’t need a ticket. Come here. Alex, tell your aunt to come here and take a picture.”  
“Auntie, go take a picture with the Winter Soldier.” Lexie looked over the photographer and the photographer smiled and nodded.  
“Alex, please stay right here. Stand next to this nice lady” Lexie told Alex and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the photographer as she walked towards Sebastian.  
“Do you have a pose in mind?” the photographer asked. “  
Umm, no I think just a regular picture will do” Lexie replied with and she can feel the heat coming off her body. She is so embarrassed. He put his hand around her shoulder and she put her hand around his waist. “One Two Three” the photographer said and Lexie stepped out of Sebastian’s arm and walked towards the photographer and Alex. The photographer handed her the photo. It came out good. She did not blink. “Thank you Sebastian” she said to him and grabbed Alex’s hand and walked out of the room. They made their way to Chris’s photo-op. Alex handed Lexie her picture with Sebastian and she made sure to put it in her bag with her picture as well. There was another big line that they had to wait in. Once they got there, the person took their badge and Lexie told him the same thing she told the guy at Sebastian’s photo-op. Chris’s face lit up when he saw Alex and he opened his arms wide and she ran into his arms. Lexie stood by the photographer as Alex and Chris posed for the picture. Chris held her really tight and the smile on their faces was reaching both ears. The photographer took their picture and Alex said “Thank you Chris. I am going to see you tomorrow.” He hugged her and said “I can’t wait. Thank you for my picture.” Lexie nodded and smiled as he looked in her direction. She grabbed the picture from the photographer and they walked out of the room. They headed towards Anthony’s photo-op. They got there before the line got longer. She watched Alex run into Anthony’s arms as he picked her up. He loved her wings. The photographer took their picture and Anthony hugged Alex again. She walked towards Lexie and took her hand and waved a goodbye to Anthony as they walked out. Lexie checked the time, it is 5:30. She noticed Alex yawning and she picked her up and walked towards the exit sign. She waited for a cab to take them back to the hotel. She is very happy the hotel is very close to the convention. It only took the driver two minutes to drop them off. Once inside their room, she changed Alex into her pajamas and began to look at the room service options. She decided to change into her sweatpants and a comfy shirt. She washed the makeup off and tied her hair up. After looking at the menu, she decided that they will go down to the lobby and see what they can eat. She grabbed their stuff and made their way towards the elevator. While they were waiting for the elevator to arrive, a familiar face appeared.  
“Where are you two going dressed so comfortable?” Sebastian asked.  
“Hi. We didn’t like anything from the room service menu so we decided to walk around and see what we should eat.” She felt so embarrassed for dressing so down.  
Sebastian bent down towards Alex and asked her “did you have fun today?”  
She nodded and said “YES!”  
He looked up at Lexie and asked, "what about you Lexie?"  
“Yes, we had so much fun. Thank you for being so nice. Team Cap really knows how to treat guests at events. Did you just get back?”  
“I am glad you guys had fun. I just got back and I am starving.”  
She did not know why but she just blurted out without thinking. “You are welcome to join us for dinner once we know what we want to eat.”  
Alex looked at him and said “Yes, come with us.”  
He smiled and said “Yes, can I just have five minutes to change?”  
“Sure, we will be right here. Take your time.”  
They sat on the couch in front of the elevator and waited. Five minutes later he is walking towards them. “Hi Sebastian” Alex said. He is wearing black sweatpants and a black shirt. He saw Lexie staring at his wardrobe and said with a smile “I wanted to match the theme for tonight.”  
“Good choice. The theme is comfortable. Shall we go?”  
They headed to the lobby and once outside the hotel Sebastian said “Do you guys prefer anything special?”  
She looked at him and pointed down looking at Alex and asked, “Hey baby doll, what would you like to eat?”  
Alex looked at her aunt and said “I want chicken tenders and fries.” Lexie looked at Sebastian and said “Do you mind if we find a place that serves chicken tenders and fries?”  
He laughed and pulled out his phone and began searching. A minute later he said “I found a place around the corner. Would you like to walk or drive there?”  
“We can walk and if she gets tired then I will carry her. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yea, I don’t mind walking.” Alex kept asking Sebastian about the Winter Soldier during the walk there and he was answering in a tone that speaks to children. It is really nice to see celebrities who are humble and great with children. They went inside the restaurant and were automatically seated. He asked if they can sit away from the windows and in the back and the hostess nodded and showed them to their table. “I just don’t want anyone to ruin this night. I don’t mind people saying hi but I want to just hang out with you and Alex.”  
Lexie smiled and said “Thank you for thinking of us. I don’t want her to feel scared and that might happen if people she doesn’t know approach her. Thank you Sebastian.”  
He pulled out the chair for her and Alex before sitting. The waitress came over and asked what they would like to drink. “Auntie, can I drink orange juice?” Alex asked her. “Hi, can I please get one orange juice without ice and water with a lemon?” The waitress nodded and looked at Sebastian. “I will take water as well. Thank you.” The waitress nodded and said “I will be back with your drinks. Let me know when you are ready to order.”  
She walked away and both Sebastian and Lexie began to look at the menu. “Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?”  
Lexie looked at Sebastian and said “I am ready if you are.”  
He nodded and said “Can I please have the American avocado cheeseburger with no onions.”  
She looked at Lexie and Lexie said “Can I please have the chicken sandwich with ranch dressing as well as chicken tenders and fries.” She wrote down their order and left. Alex is busy coloring and completely zoned them out. The conversation began.  
“Did you have a good time today with the fans?”  
“Yes, I love them. I consider them friends actually. They are all just great. I had a great time seeing you and Alex. Everyone loved her outfit. Did you really make that?”  
She can feel the heat in her cheeks burning, “I am glad you had fun. Your friends are very caring of you. I was standing in line for your photo-op and the poses they wanted to do with you were funny and cute. Yes, I made her outfit but all I had to do was sew three stars. That was the hard part.”  
He started to laugh, “I am sorry but team cap really loved her outfit even though it caused you to get poked with the needle.”  
They both were laughing. He started again. “So you know what I do for work but I want to know what you do for work.”  
“I used to be a chef back in Los Angeles, but when I moved to New York, I couldn’t go back into the kitchen so I decided to work as a bartender and waitress.”  
“I did not know you are from LA. I thought you were a New Yorker.”  
“I lived in LA for twenty six years but I moved to New York about three years ago after the…” she stopped talking and looked down.  
“I understand.” He looked down and towards Alex who is still coloring. He added “Where in New York are you from?”  
“We live in New York. What about you?” She is finally able to make eye contact.  
“I actually live there as well. That is weird I have never seen you.” The lady arrived with their food and set the proper plate in front of each one.  
“Alex, baby doll, put the coloring away and let’s eat.” Alex did as she was told. Sebastian looked at Lexie with a smile and she asked “what?”  
“You really are a great guardian Lexie.”  
“Thank you Sebastian. That means a lot.” They ate in silence and once they finished, the lady brought the check over and she grabbed it right away. He reached over and said “what are you doing Lexie? Dinner is on me.”  
She shook her head and said “No way! You have helped me in so many ways and this is my thank you. I owe you so much more but this is all I can offer right now. Please don’t let me get mad.”  
He nodded and said “Well dessert is on me then.”  
She looked over at Alex who is yawning and turned to Sebastian, “thank you but baby doll is really tired and she has a busy day tomorrow. I need to get her to bed.”  
“I completely understand. How about I pick up dessert and we can eat it in your room?” He did not realize what he said and he began to wave his hands in front of his face. She could not help but laugh really hard and she knew that she had to save him from his misery, “I understood what you mean. Yea, we can have dessert in my room. I just need to put her down and we will need to sit in the living room so she doesn’t wake up.” He let out a loud breath and she couldn’t help but laugh again. They both got up and noticed that Alex is asleep. She reached to pick her up but he got there before her. “I can carry her. Just please get the door.”  
“Thank you Sebastian.” They walked out of the restaurant and headed towards the hotel. They walked in silence so Alex can sleep. They reached the door to her room and she let him in and he put Alex down. She put down her bag and he walked towards her. “What would you like for dessert Miss Lexie?”  
She looked up at the ceiling to think about what she would like, “I like almost everything except mint flavored…just surprise me.”  
He smiled, “Okay, I will be back in ten minutes.” She reached over to her room key and handed it over her room key, “here take this. I don’t want you to wake her up.” He nodded and took it and walked out. She turned back and looked at the room and is glad that the room is clean. He walked in ten minutes later with a bag that has two ice cream containers, chocolate and vanilla. “I didn’t know which you prefer so I brought two and spoons.”  
“This is perfect thank you. I don’t have plates or cups so we will need to eat out of the container. I promise I don’t have any weird diseases and I floss and brush my teeth twice a day.”  
He smiled, “I am clean as well and I don’t mind eating out of the container.” He opened the chocolate while she opened the vanilla. She realized that she forgot to thank him for the picture at the convention. “Thank you so much for the picture today and I am so sorry if Alex and I got you in trouble during the autograph session. The lady next to you gave me a dirty look and I just felt so bad.” She took a scoop of the container he was eating out of. “  
I am sorry she gave you a dirty look. I am glad we took the picture. Do you mind if I see it?”  
She walked towards her bag and brought over the picture and handed it to him. “We look good and none of us blinked” he said.  
She nodded, “yes we do.”  
He grabbed ice cream from her container while she grabbed ice cream from his. She noticed that he wants to ask her a question but is nervous so she just said “Sebastian just ask me the question.” He looked up with a smile and then had a serious face. “I know this is a sensitive subject for you to talk about but I would like to know more about how you became Alex’s guardian. I don’t want to pressure you into saying anything you don’t want to.” She put down the spoon and just closed her eyes to hide away the tears. She looked over to make sure Alex is still asleep before she looked at him and began,  
“I am sorry if I end up crying. I had a best friend named Annabelle. We were best friends since diapers. She and I were more like sisters. We went to the same schools and even college. She and my brother fell in love and got married when she turned twenty-two. He was twenty-seven. They moved to New York because he worked for a big company. She worked as a painter. She got pregnant on her honeymoon and nine months later, Alexandria Penelope Bleck was born. I was as a chef in a restaurant in Pasadena. I would try to visit New York as often to see my Goddaughter and spend time with Annabelle and David. Well on Friday morning, I was working and my boss came into the kitchen and said that I have to go home because it was urgent. I drove home and found my parents in the living room crying and talking to Annabelle’s parents who live in Boston. They told me that Annabelle and David were killed in a car accident. Alex was sitting with Mrs. Jackson when the accident happened. We immediately drove to LAX and flew to New York. No one told Alex what happened. They wanted to wait for the family to all be together. We got to New York on Friday night and met with Annabelle’s parents. Alex was still asleep when we got there and we decided to wait till the morning. She woke up asking for her parents. She saw me and ran into my arms. Her grandparents sat her down and told her that her parents were in Heaven watching over her. She did not understand what they were saying so they had to rephrase it. She cried in my lap. I took her to her room and got her dressed so I can take her to the park. The adults planned the funeral and they got a letter from David’s lawyer saying that David and Annabelle had a will. The funeral was on Monday and afterwards we went to the lawyer’s office for the reading of the will. Long story short the will said that if anything were to happen to them that I get full custody of Alex and their home. Both of her grandparents did not approve of me having custody because I was only twenty-six at the time. The lawyer said that if they wanted to fight for custody then it will be a long and ugly process. We left his office and went back to the home that David and Annabelle lived in. While the adults were planning how to split up the custody of Alex among them, I walked in and said no. I told them that I am going to have sole custody of Alex and that we are going to live in this house. I told them that I will fight them hard in court and it will make things much more for Alex. After a few hours of arguing they finally agreed. I flew to California on Tuesday morning to pack up my things. I stopped by my work and told my manager, Lori, what was going on. She said that she knows a lot of restaurant owners in New York in case I am looking for a job. I packed up my room in two bags and just left back to New York that same night. By Friday, all the grandparents were back in their states. My parents went back to Los Angeles and Annabelle’s parents went back to Boston. It was so hard at first because Alex was crying and missing her parents. I had to find a job real fast. I called my manager and asked her if she knew anyone hiring. I was not ready to be back in the kitchen. The last time I was in the kitchen something bad happened. I decided to just bartend and waitress. My former manager landed me a job with a restaurant that was thankfully fifteen minutes from home. She had told the owner, Nancy, about my situation and Nancy said that she will work with my schedule and anytime I had to leave to take care of Alex is fine by her. She is very sweet. I spend the last three years raising Alex and working. My life changed completely. My main priority in life is that Alex grows up to become the woman that both David and Annabelle would want her to be. I just make sure that she always feels loved and safe. No one can hurt her.” She paused, “I am sorry I just rambled.” She looked at him and he was just staring at her with his blue eyes. She did not know what to make of it.  
“I think you are a very strong woman who is raising a little girl right. You made a decision that not many people can do. I am really happy you opened up and you didn’t cry.” He smiled as he said the last sentence.  
“Thank you Sebastian. Now eat the ice cream before it melts or I eat it all.” There was a silence before she turned to him and asked “So what do you do when you are not filming?” “I am either reading scripts, doing interviews, photo shoots, or events. It’s hard for me to go out because paparazzi is everywhere and I just like my own space. I know I can’t change them being everywhere but I would like to be able to walk down the street without people asking me personal questions. I don't mind people asking me personal questions if they are my friends but I don’t feel strangers need to know about my personal life.”  
She looked at him and smiled with a small laugh.  
“What are you laughing at Lexie?”  
“I am sorry but up until yesterday I had no idea who you are. I only know you from the work that you do. I don’t watch TV or read magazines to hear or read about you. I can see why your fans love you though. You are a great guy.” He smiled and blushed at her complement. They continued to talk for a couple more hours. He told her more about growing up and how he got into acting. She told him more about her life prior to moving to New York. They both finished the ice cream and he looked at his watch and saw that it was 3 in the morning. He left out a sad sigh and she was not sure if that was for her.  
“I am sorry, I know it’s late and we both have a big day tomorrow but I really enjoy your company. I need to head back to my room because I have to wake up and be at the convention at 10. Why don’t you and Alex come with me?”  
“I enjoy your company as well. I will definitely take you up on that offer because I am going to be way too tired to ask for a taxi or even walk there. What time should we meet you in the lobby?”  
“Take my cell phone number down and text me so I can save your number and I will text you when I am ready. Just be ready by 9 if that is okay?”  
“Yea, 9 works. I will just set my alarm earlier so I can grab Alex some breakfast.” She handed him her phone so he can put his number in. “I am calling you now so just save it.” His phone rang and her number appeared on the screen. “Hey before you leave, Alex was a little bit sad that she didn’t get any team cap’s autographs. I hope that tomorrow she can get all of your autographs. Everyone got distracted by her outfit and how adorable she is and the drawings she made of you guys.”  
“I am so sorry. Yes, we will definitely make it up for her. Well Lexie, I will see you in a few hours. Have a great night.” He hugged her and she said in his chest “have a great night Sebastian” and he walked out. She went back and cleaned up the mess before Alex woke up and saw how they ate ice cream without her. She brushed her teeth and set her alarm to wake up at 6. She is going to need a lot of coffee tomorrow to get her through the day considering she is only going to sleep two and a half hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 at the convention and Lexie and Sebastian have no idea what they are about to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not update this chapter... Only the date.

(Saturday June 16) Her alarm went off and she turned it off before it woke up Alex. She took a quick shower and got ready. She was dressing Alex when she got a message from Sebastian.

Sebastian: Hey, how do you take your coffee and what does Alex drink? Also what kind of bagels do you guys like?

She cannot let him buy them breakfast but she had no choice because she is way too tired to walk down to the lobby to get food.

Lexie: I need the strongest coffee they have and Alex drinks hot chocolate. As for bagels, please get two plain bagels toasted with cream cheese. Thank you. I owe you one!

A few minutes later Sebastian arrived with a tray of drinks and a bag of food. Alex was so excited to see him, “Do you like my outfit? Auntie let me pick it.” She is wearing black jeans and a flannel with converse just like Lexie.  
“I like your outfit. Did you pick out your aunt’s outfit as well?”  
“Yes, I asked her if we can match and she said yes” she said with a giggle.  
He giggled as well and said “Come on ladies; let’s eat before we have to head out.”  
“Thank you for breakfast. If you have time today, Alex and I will like to treat you to lunch.”  
“I would love that but my agent makes me stay in the dressing room when I am not doing autographs or photo-ops.”  
“I completely understand.”  
“How about you guys come and have lunch in my dressing room. The food is really good.”  
“We don’t want to intrude your privacy. Thank you though.” Sebastian looked at Alex and said “Do you want to have lunch with Captain America and the Falcon today?” Alex smiled so big and said “Yes!”  
Sebastian looked at Lexie and said “well that settles it. Text me when you guys get hungry and I will have someone show you to my dressing room.”  
“Sebastian, we really don’t want to bother you and your friends.”  
He let out a sigh and said “you are not a bother and the guys really enjoy Alex’s company. She reminds them of home.” She nodded and continued to eat her bagel and drink the coffee. Once they finished, Lexie cleaned up the table while Alex is playing with Sebastian. She grabbed their passes and walked out behind them. Alex is sitting on Sebastian’s shoulders. They got into the car and were at the convention earlier than they expected. He went to meet with his publicist and Alex and Lexie went to walk around the convention. She looked at the time and it was time for them to stand in line for Sebastian’s autograph. They waited for their turn and as they made their way up to Sebastian, he grabbed Alex from her and put her on his lab and gave her a gift. Lexie gave him a surprise look. He looked and said in a low voice, “I owe her something.” Alex opened the bag and took out the photo of them from yesterday. It read on the back “Alex, I am so glad that you and I are friends. I can’t wait to spend more time with you. Love, Sebastian.” She was smiling with joy. Lexie looked at him and thanked him. He handed Alex back to her and they walked away. They headed straight to Chris’s session and he handed Alex a picture of them together with a note on the back. Alex was smiling with so much joy. They made their way to Anthony’s session and he did the same thing as Chris and Sebastian. Alex was jumping up and down when they went to sit down. Lexie looked at her phone and there is a message from Sebastian.

Sebastian: Where are you guys? Let me know when you’re ready to head back here for lunch.”

Lexie: Hey, we are ready. We are sitting by Marvel’s shop. Where should we meet you?

Sebastian: Stay there, I am sending someone to get you.

A few minutes later, a young man approaches them and asked “Are you Lexie?” She nodded and he said “Please come with me. I am going to show you Mr. Stan’s room.” She grabbed Alex’s hand and followed him. They walked behind the tables and into a backroom. He opened the door and Sebastian is standing there. “Thank you sir” Lexie said to the young man. Sebastian hugged Alex and sat her down on the couch. He walked over to Lexie and hugged her and said “Are you guys having fun?”  
“We are having a blast. She was jumping up and down thanks to you and team cap. Thank you so much for the pictures. She is in love with them.”  
“I am glad she loves them. I felt bad after what you told me yesterday about how she was sad she didn’t get our autographs so I called the convention and asked if they can print those pictures. I saw Chris and Anthony this morning and I told them and they were more than happy to sign it. Let’s eat before I have to leave for the photo-ops.” Lexie went over to Alex and carried her so she can see the food and decide what she wants to eat. She settled on a sandwich and a cookie. Lexie did the same thing. Sebastian joined them with a sandwich and cookie as well. They were eating when someone knocked on the door. It is Chris and Anthony. They said hi and helped themselves to food before joining them. Chris looked at Alex, “Alex, are you having fun?”  
“Yes! I can’t wait for more.” They all laughed. She finished her food and asked for her coloring book and crayons. Lexie put them out in front of her and Alex went into her own world. The guys talked about the gifts that fans gave them. Some were appropriate and some were not. Many fans were giving Sebastian lube. Lexie looked up and they saw the shock in her eyes.  
“Wait you don’t know why fans love giving Seb lube?” Anthony asked. She shook her head no.  
“Well, see Sebastian has to wear a metal arm and the only way he can get in it is if he uses lube. So they all give him lube.” She couldn’t stop laughing with Chris and Anthony. Sebastian was just shaking his head.  
“How do you not know the lube story?” Chris asked.  
“I am working and raising Alex so I never have time to watch news or read magazines. I don’t bother searching people either. If I do watch TV, then it must be a Marvel film or a Disney show. I am sure there is no mention of lube in a Disney show.” Chris and Anthony laughed at her comment and Sebastian just mouthed “I am sorry.” Alex got up and handed Lexie her book and crayons and said she needed to use the restroom. Lexie excused herself and walked her to the nearest woman restroom. When they got back to the room Sebastian was by himself. “The guys have to go and set up for the photo-op. I actually have to go to but I wanted to make sure you guys are okay.”  
“Thank you so much for lunch Sebastian. Yes, we are perfect. We are going to see you soon. This time, you get a picture with both Alex and I.”  
He smiled, “Great, I look forward to it.” She grabbed her things and walked out with Sebastian with Alex holding her hand. They walked over to Chris’s photo-op first. He really wanted to hold Alex, so she gave her to him. Alex was in the middle and Lexie was on his right side. The photo turned out good and Chris hugged them as they walked out and said “bye.” They made their way to Anthony’s photo-op and he insisted that Alex goes on his shoulders. Lexie again stood on his right side and thank God the picture came out good. He hugged them and said “bye.” They walked over to Sebastian’s photo-op and since they got there late, the line was long. She told Alex to let her know when she is tired and wanted her to carry her because the wait was going to be an hour. After standing around for a few minutes, Lexie’s phone buzzed. It is a message from Sebastian.

Sebastian: Where are you guys?

Lexie: We are in line and you are very popular.

He didn’t reply for a few minutes.

Sebastian: I am so sorry. Is Alex okay? I can make arrangements so that you guys can be next.

Lexie: She is perfect. Absolutely not, we are having fun talking to people and playing games. Get back to your photo shoot :)

Sebastian: :)

A few minutes later, it was their turn. Alex again ran into Sebastian’s arm as he picked her up and gave Lexie a hug. He looked at her and said “I am so sorry.” “Don’t worry. We made friends.” The photographer asked “Do you have a pose in mind?” She looked at her and said “no.” Sebastian spoke and said “I have a pose. Here stand right here. Alex will be carried by me in between us.” Lexie nodded and did as she was told. The photographer smiled and took the picture. She handed her the picture and before they left, Sebastian grabbed her left arm and said “don’t leave to the hotel yet. Wait for my message.” She nodded and walked away. She felt people staring at her as she walked away with Alex in her hand. Her anxiety is really high right now and she knows that with a high anxiety that she is experiencing, that she needs to sit down. She grabbed Alex and sat her down next to her on the floor and tried to control her breathing and mind.  
“Lexie, are you okay?” she saw Chris sitting next to her.  
“Sorry, I had a bad anxiety attack and I had to sit down before it turned into a panic attack.”  
He got up and brought her to her feet and carried Alex. “Come with me. I am taking you back to Sebastian’s room and you can lay down in there.”  
“Chris, I promise I am okay.”  
“Sebastian will kill me if I let you walk away. I will not be happy as a dead Captain America.” He let out a laugh which made her laugh as well. They made their way back into Sebastian’s room. Chris got her a water bottle and a cookie because he saw her face turn pale and he figured that her sugar level went down. He told her to lie down and that he will keep Alex entertained. She continued to work on her breathing when she heard Sebastian walk in. He must have seen her look tired because he wore a worried face.  
“What the hell happened? Are you okay?”  
Chris stood up and explained to Sebastian what happened.  
“I am sorry. I don’t mean to be trouble. I struggle with anxiety and the big crowd really affected me today. I had to sit down before it turned to a panic attack and Chris saw me and brought me here. I am leaving now. I am sorry for the trouble.”  
She began to grab her bag and he turned and said “you are not leaving here until I say you are. You are going to hang out here while I finish everything and I will take you back to the hotel. Why didn’t you text me?”  
“I can take care of myself when I get an attack. I promise I am okay. The cookie helped. Thank you Chris. I promised Alex that I will show her around the convention. I promise I am okay.”  
He finally gave in “okay, but you are not leaving by yourself. I want you to text me or call me if you need anything. Alex sweetheart, make sure your aunt is okay. Please find me if she needs anything.” They got up and she took Alex’s hand and walked out.  
Sebastian watched them walk out and he turned to Chris, “Thank you so much for bringing her in here. We stayed up really late and I know she is tired. I just want to wrap up around here and take her back so she can get some rest.”  
Chris has a confused look, “What do you mean you guys stayed up late?”  
Sebastian saw the look on Chris’s face, “Dude, no it’s not like that. We had dinner and went back to her room for dessert and we just talked. The conversation was flowing and none of us saw the time.” Chris smiled and patted his friends shoulder and said “I am glad to help. Make sure she is okay.” They left the room and walked to their booths.

Alex and Lexie walked around the convention and bought matching team cap shirts. She took pictures of them together and pictures of Alex alone. She sent them to the grandparents. Around 5 o’clock, Lexie’s phone rang.

“Hi Sebastian.”  
“I am all done here. Let me know when you guys are ready.”  
“We are ready to leave. Where should we meet you?”  
“Come back to my room and we can exit from the back.”

They headed towards his room and walked in. Chris and Anthony are sitting on the couch. Alex ran and sat between them. “Tomorrow aunt Lexie and I are going to have chocolate cake, it’s for our birthday. Do you guys want to join us?” Both Chris and Anthony said “Yes” with excitement. Sebastian looked at Lexie and waited for her to say something and eventually she did. “I was going to invite you once we got out of here. Would you like to join us?” He let out a smile and said “I would love to. Now let’s get out of here. Alex hand me your things.” They said their goodbyes to Chris and Anthony and followed Sebastian to the car. They headed back to the hotel and made their way to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Sebastian asked her, “Do you and Alex have plans for the evening?” She looked at him and down to Alex. “Baby doll, do you want to do anything special tonight?” She clapped her hands and said “I want to go swimming. Can we auntie?”  
She looked at Sebastian and said “I guess we are swimming. Would you like to join us?”  
He seemed very hesitant before saying, “I would but I don’t have swim trunks.” She realized neither does she. “Oh no, I must have forgot to pack mine. We need to go back to the lobby and find a shop or else Alex will be swimming alone.” They pressed the lobby button to head to the shop. Thank goodness the hotel is big and has small shops. They walked in and asked where they can find bathing suits. He went over to the men section and she walked towards the women section. She just needs to find two pieces that will fit. She did not care about the style. She found black bikini and a blue top. He found himself a pair of trunks and walked towards the register. He took the bikini from her and put it together with his trunks.  
“What are you doing? You have already done enough. I am not going to let you buy my bathing suit.”  
He shook his head and said “please just let me do this. It really is no problem.”  
“Fine, but tonight both dinner and dessert are on me. If you argue then Alex and I will never talk to you.”  
He let out a small laugh, “Okay but only because I don’t want you and Alex to stop talking to me.” He paid and they walked towards the elevator. He reached his hand into the bag and took out his trunks and handed her the bag. Once they got to their floor, he walked them to their room and said “Give me five minutes. I will pick you guys up.” She said “okay” and went inside and he walked to his room.  
“Come on baby doll, let’s get ready.” Alex looked at her aunt and smiled. She helped her into her suit and without realizing the time; Sebastian was knocking on the door. She opened the door and he said “You are not dressed. Are you not up for swimming?”  
She let him in and said “Sorry, I had to help Alex change and I packed up her clothes and forgot the time. Give me two minutes.” She grabbed the bag and ran into the bathroom. She thanked her mom in her head for making her do laser hair removal treatment because she never has to worry about hair on her legs or anywhere else on her body. She put on the bottoms which fit perfectly and the top which she had to double tie in case it got loose. She put on shorts over her bottoms and headed out. She walked out and headed towards the luggage to grab a shirt to wear over her top. He was just staring at her and she felt self-conscious because he didn’t say anything. He must have sensed that and said “Sorry, I don’t mean to stare but you are putting me to shame right now.”  
She blushed and laughed and said “Thank you but I am sure you have a nice body underneath all that.”  
She felt the heat from her body rising and he blushed, “thank you.” She grabbed her shirt and they walked out. They pressed the pool button and she talked to Alex about the rules. “Baby doll, you know the rules when it comes to swimming. You will not stay far from me or swim deep. Let’s have fun though.” Alex smiled and nodded. Once the elevator stopped they made their way to the pool. They found a seating area where they can leave their stuff. Alex took off her shorts and shirt and handed them to Lexie to fold. She took off her clothes as well and looked up to see Sebastian taking off his shirt. She could not help but just stare. When he pulled his shirt over his head, he caught her staring and smiled when he saw her eyes on his stomach. “Are you enjoying the show?” he said with a laugh.  
“I am so sorry but you are the one putting me to shame. In fact you are putting everyone to shame here.”  
Alex grabbed her hand to walk towards the water. “Auntie, can we jump together?”  
“Of course, grab my hand.” Alex was standing between Sebastian and Lexie and grabbed his hand as well. “On three we will jump. One two three.” They all jumped into the water together. Once they were above water, Alex began to swim around them.  
“She knows how to swim already?” Sebastian asked her.  
“Yea, I made sure to teach her everything at a young age so she doesn’t grow up and become scared of certain activities. She also knows how to bike as well as play soccer. She is good for her age.”  
“That is amazing. I learned a lot of things later in life. I wish my mom did what you did with Alex.”  
“Every parent is different. I remember all of her grandparents yelling at me about taking her to swim lessons. They said that she is too young and can drown. I ignored them and did what I thought was best for her in the outrun.” Sebastian and Lexie are standing near the edge of the pool watching Alex. She is swimming around with kids in the pool.  
“Alex, remember the rules. Don’t swim too far.”  
“I promise I won’t auntie.”  
Lexie looked at Sebastian, “So what are you in the mood to eat?”  
“I thought Alex usually decides.”  
She laughed, “She is five years old. She does not make every decision. I do let her make decisions to make her feel that she can talk to me and I will listen. She understands that she is not the boss. I promise she will eat mostly everything.”  
“That is great to hear. I don’t want her to get mad at me for picking a place that she does not want to eat at.”  
“No, I promise you that she will not care. She barely even notices where she is because she is so deep in her coloring.”  
“How about we have tacos for dinner?”  
“Tacos sound amazing. We can Google the nearest store that sells tacos once we are done here. She is going to be really hungry after this so we will need to find a place as soon as possible. We can shower after dinner but if you need to shower then you can leave ten minutes before us.”  
“I don’t mind eating right away. I can shower later. I am going to grab my phone and look at a place.” He got out of the pool and headed towards their stuff. He grabbed his phone and came back. “I found this place but it’s a ten minute drive. Is that okay?” Lexie looked at Alex and figured that she can handle a ten minute drive. “Yes that is completely fine. We can leave in ten minutes.”  
She walked towards Alex and told her about the plan. “Auntie, can we leave now instead?”  
She must be really hungry. “Yes, baby doll let’s go.” Sebastian saw Alex and Lexie walking towards the pool stairs because he ran and got two towels. He helped Alex out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her. She was shivering cold. He handed Lexie the towel and she wrapped it around her body. They walked towards their seats and waited five minutes before putting on their clothes. Sebastian grabbed Alex’s clothes and started to dress her while Lexie dressed. He called his driver and asked if he can drive them to the restaurant. She realized that she didn’t have her wallet on her. “Hey Sebastian, can you stay with Alex. I need to run back to the room for a second.”  
“Yea sure go ahead. We will meet you in the entrance of the hotel door.”  
“Thank you. Alex, please be good.” She ran to the elevator and pressed the up button. She ran into the room and grabbed her bag. She met them downstairs by the entrance of the door. Sebastian was twirling Alex and she was laughing. Lexie is happy that Alex likes Sebastian and is comfortable around him. They saw her approaching them and waved.  
“You have quit the dancing skills. She loves to dance. Her mom was a very good dancer. She gets it from her.”  
Sebastian smiled and said “Thank you. Dancing is really fun and I enjoy being silly and feeling like a kid again.”  
“We are going to have a dance party once we come back from dinner and you have no choice but to be there!”  
He laughed and said “Deal. I wouldn’t want to miss it.” They saw his driver and walked towards him. Sebastian let Lexie and Alex go in first before he took his seat. He told the driver the name of the restaurant and they headed there. Once they got inside, Sebastian asked the hostess for a table of three and to be seated in the back with less people. The hostess showed them to their table and Sebastian pulled out the chair for them before sitting down. His mom sure raised a gentleman.  
“Thank you. Your mom really raised you to be a gentleman. My brother was always the same way when it came to manners. He would not sit until every women sat down and he would not eat until everyone had their food in front of them.” The waiter came by and asked what they would like to drink. “I will have an orange juice for her with no ice and if you can please bring a straw. I will take a cup of water with lemon please. Do you have coloring material?”  
“I will bring the coloring material when I bring out your drinks. What would you like to drink sir?” He asked Sebastian.  
“I will take water as well please. Thank you.”  
She leaned towards Alex and asked, “Baby doll, what type of tacos would you like?”  
“Can I have chicken tacos please?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
She looked at Sebastian and said “That was easy.”  
They spend a few minutes looking over the menu before the waiter returned with their drinks. “Here is the coloring material for you as well as your orange juice and here are your waters. Do you need a few more minutes to look over the menu?” She looked at Sebastian to see if he needs more time.  
He said “Can I get your chicken tacos meal with rice and beans.” The waiter looks at Lexie and waited for her to say her order.  
“I will have the same thing as him and as well as two chicken tacos for her please.”  
He nodded and took the menus and walked away.  
“Are you feeling better?” Sebastian asked her.  
She knew he was wondering if she was still anxious. “I am feeling much better. I am sorry about being in your dressing room. Chris gave me no choice.”  
“He just wanted you to be okay. He struggles with anxiety as well which is why he was being very cautious.”  
“Thank you again. I have been struggling with anxiety for a decade now. I am on medication but sometimes I am put in situations that not even medication will work.”  
“I am sorry to hear that. I struggle with mild anxiety when I have to do press and photo shoots. People are just taking your picture while you just stand there.”  
“I am sorry to hear that. What do you do when you get an attack?”  
“I listen to calming music and concentrate on my breathing. What about you Lexie?"  
“I concentrate on my breathing as well but I also calm the waves in my head. When an attack happens, my mind is thinking thousands of things. It’s like waves just crashing the shore. I picture those waves and just control them. I know it sounds bizarre but it works.”  
“I like that idea. I never thought of it that way.” The waiter brought their food over and they began to eat. During dinner, her phone went off. “I am sorry but I have to get this.” He nodded.  
“Hi Aunt Jodie, Alex and I are eating right now. Do you mind if we call you later.”  
She said ‘sure and enjoy your meal.’  
Alex looked at her with blue eyes, “Do you think Grandma Jodie and Grandpa Bill received our flowers?”  
“I definitely think they did.” She continued to eat and Lexie looked at Sebastian. “Her grandparents paid for this trip so we decided the least we could do is send them flowers as a thank you.”  
“That is very nice of you and them.”  
They continued to eat in silence before Sebastian looked up and asked “What is the game plan for tomorrow?”  
“We are going to the convention just for an hour or two then we are going to find a place that sells chocolate cake. We need to head to the airport at 3:30 because our flight takes off at 5. I know Alex mentioned it at the convention but please join us for cake. I am not sure if the guys just said yes so they wouldn’t hurt her feelings. They are more than welcome to join us.”  
“I would love to join you guys for cake and I am sure so will Anthony and Chris. Where are we eating the cake?”  
“I figured back in the hotel. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yes, let me know when you will be on your way back and the guys and I will head to your room.”  
“That sounds great. Thank you Sebastian.” The waiter came back with the check and she grabbed it before Sebastian had the chance. He said, “Please just let me pay it.”  
“You promised me that you wouldn’t. Don’t break promises.” He smiled and said “thank you for dinner.” Once they were getting ready to leave, Sebastian called his driver. They got into the car and back to the hotel.  
Alex said “Auntie, can I just shower and sleep. I am really tired. We can dance tomorrow.”  
“Of course baby doll.”  
Sebastian walked them to the room and waited for Alex to enter before speaking, “hey do you mind if I come back after I shower and we can just hang out. I promise we won’t talk loud.”  
“Yes, that works. I will get Alex ready for bed and get cleaned myself. Is half hour okay?”  
“Yes, that works. I will text you when I am at your door so I don’t knock and wake her up.”  
“Sounds good.” He walked towards his room and she began to get Alex ready for bed. After she showered Alex and brushed her teeth, Lexie put Alex into bed and she slept immediately. She took a fast shower and dressed into her comfy sweatpants and a shirt. She heard her phone buzz and headed towards the door. Sebastian is standing there with two slices of pie. “I thought I told you I am treating you to dessert.”  
“I know but I just saw these and I had to get them before someone else did.”  
He walked in and set them down on the table.  
“Do you mind if I just clean up real quick. I want to pack as much now so tomorrow I don’t need to be rushed and forget stuff.”  
“Sure, go ahead. Do you need help?”  
“Yes, actually. Can you look around and make sure I did not forget anything behind.” She took out the outfits that Alex and she will be wearing the next day and packed everything up. Their swimsuits were dry so she threw them in the luggage. Sebastian was looking around and said “I think you got everything.”  
“I am all done. Let’s go eat pie.” They walked over to the table and began eating.  
“This pie is amazing. Thank you Sebastian.” “I am glad you like it. You are welcome Lexie.”  
“What are your plans for tomorrow? Do you need to go to the convention?”  
“I am just going to pack up my stuff and hang out with the guys. We will wait for you and Alex and we can head out to eat cake.”  
“That sounds great. What time is your flight?”  
“I actually changed it. I was supposed to fly later but when you told me your flight leaves at 5 I called my manager and had him change my flight to 5.”  
“You didn’t have to do that. I promise I am expert at flying with Alex.”  
“I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to. It will give me more time to spend with you guys.”  
“You are fun to hang out with as well.” They continued to eat their pies before her phone went off.  
She looked at Sebastian and said “I am sorry but I have to take this.” He nodded and said “Its fine.”  
The second she put the phone to her ear, Kelly screamed a really loud ‘hi’ that had Sebastian laugh. “Hi Kelly, how are you? Please tell me you are not getting cold feet.”  
“First I miss you and second no I am not getting cold feet. I called to wish you a happy birthday to you and Alex and to confirm the Vegas trip.”  
“Thank you Kelly. Alex is asleep right now. We will call you tomorrow. Yes, I am going to attend your bachelorette party. Stephanie told me how the rooms are already booked so I am going to just stay in my own room. I just need to book it. Is the hotel still Planet Hollywood?”  
“I am sorry Lex. I don’t want you to stay alone. Yes, the hotel is still the same.”  
“Kelly, I truly would rather stay alone because I am going to be calling Alex frequently and I don’t want to bother the others. But hey I have to go right now. I will talk to you soon. Thank you so much for your phone call. Good night Kelly.”  
“Good night Lexie. Please kiss Alex for me.”  
She hung up, “sorry for interrupting our conversation.”  
“Don’t worry. I hope everything is okay. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”  
“You are fine. Yes, everything is okay in the sense that Kelly is not getting cold feet. Everything is not okay in the sense that I have to leave Alex for a whole weekend.”  
“I take it that you are a bridesmaid and have to attend the bachelorette party.”  
“Yes, you are so smart” She said with a smirk.  
“Miss Lexie, you are one sassy girl.”  
“I will take that as a complement. But in all seriousness, I did not attend her bridal shower or engagement dinner and the maid of honor, Stephanie, called me a bad friend because I couldn’t make the events. I asked Aunt Jodie to watch Alex for the weekend and she said yes. I need to fly to Boston, drop off Alex and fly to Vegas for the weekend.”  
“You don’t sound too excited.”  
“I am not excited at all. It will be the first time Alex and I spend a weekend apart. We never even spent a night a part ever since I became her guardian. I am honestly not sure I am going to go.”  
“I know it’s tough but I think your friend is expecting you there.”  
“Kelly is amazing and would totally understand if I did not make it. She came to visit us about three months ago for her last dress fitting and we ended up talking about my absence in her wedding festivities. She understood how my life has changed and my priority is Alex. Kelly got to spend a day with Alex while I was working and at the end of the day she was drained. She completely understood why I couldn’t just hop on a plane to attend an event for four hours.”  
“I think you should go and if you need a push to get there then I will push you.”  
“Thank you but how would you possibly do that?”  
“I will make sure that you get on the airplane from Boston to Vegas.”  
“You sound like a crazy man” She said while laughing.  
“If I have to physically put you on that plane myself then I will do that. I know it’s going to be hard for you to leave Alex but she will be with her grandparents and she will be safe.” “I will look at plane tickets when I get home and book a hotel room. Thank you for the push.”  
“I just don’t want you to forget to live your life.” They continued to talk about different things. He told her about his upcoming interviews and photo shoots he has to attend once he gets back. He looked at this watch and saw the time read 2:45. “Hey I should get going so you can sleep. You and Alex have a big day tomorrow and I don’t want you to be tired. What time are you going to the convention?”  
“We are going to get there at 10 and leave at 12. I don’t want her to be too tired.”  
“Well how about you guys hang out with me when you come back and we can grab lunch before we eat cake with the guys?”  
“Are you sure? I know you have to pack and prepare to head home.”  
“Lexie, I insist. Text me when you get back and we will go from there. I am going to get going.” They walked towards the room and he hugged her. This time he kissed her head. “Good night Lexie. See you soon.”  
“Good night Sebastian. Thank you for today.”  
He walked out and she headed back to clean up and try to catch a few hours of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final day for Lexie and Alex at Wizard World. She does not know if she will see Sebastian after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not update this chapter... Only the date.

(Sunday June 17) Her alarm went off at 8 and she got ready for the day. It was a hot day so she decided to wear jeans and a V-neck black shirt. She woke Alex up and got her ready for the day. She also dressed her in jeans and shirt. They got ready and made their way to the lobby to grab breakfast. “Happy birthday Alex, I love you so very much!”  
“Thank you auntie, happy birthday. I love you too.” They ate their breakfast and walked to the convention. They walked around and bought a few more matching t-shirts. They headed back to the hotel around 11:30.  
“Alex, do you want to have lunch with Sebastian?”  
“Yes. Is he hungry now because I am?”  
“Let me call him and see if he wants to grab lunch now.”

In the meantime while Alex and Lexie were at the convention, Sebastian invited Chris and Anthony to his room. “I need you guys to pick up the cake and help me decorate this room. They should be back in an hour or so.”  
Chris and Anthony looked at each other and laughed.  
“Why are you guys laughing?” Sebastian asked.  
Chris said, “I don’t get why you’re so nervous. I am sure they are going to love this idea. Everything is going to be fine.”  
Anthony added “Since when do you throw surprise birthday parties to people that you just met?"  
Sebastian knew where his friends were going with this conversation. “Look guys, I really enjoy spending time with them. I can just be myself around her. She has been through so much in her life. I think she is forgetting to live it because she is so focused on raising Alex. I want to make her feel special.”  
Chris nodded and said, “Sebby, what you are doing right now is great. I am sure they both will appreciate it. I will go pick up the cake and Anthony will help you decorate.” Chris walked out the door and Anthony and Sebastian continued to decorate.

She grabbed her phone and called him.

“Hi Lexie, how are you? Is everything okay?”

“Hi Sebastian, yes, everything is good. Alex and I got back from the convention earlier than we expected and she is hungry. Do you mind if we grab lunch now. If not then I can give her a few crackers to hold her till lunch.”

“I don’t mind at all. Can you guys come to my room and we will go from there. “

“Yes. Give us five minutes.”

She grabbed their stuff and headed to his room. She realized that she has never been inside his room. He was always hanging out in hers. She knocked on the door. He opened the door wide and all they heard was “Surprise!” Alex is running towards Chris and Anthony and Lexie is still standing in the doorway shocked at what just happened. Sebastian hugged her and was laughing in her ears. “I am so sorry if we scared you. We wanted to make sure that you guys really got surprised.”  
“I am speechless. This is so nice of you guys to do. We never had a surprise party. This is amazing. Wow.” She walked over to Chris and Anthony and thanked them. The room was filled with balloons and a banner that read ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’  
“We have a fun afternoon planned. We have sandwiches to eat for lunch and then we are going to have a dance party” Sebastian said with a smile on his face.  
Alex grabbed Anthony and Chris towards the sandwich table as Sebastian and Lexie made their way there. They grabbed sandwiches and sat down to eat. They started eating their sandwiches and exchanged small conversation about the weekend. The guys shared their fan stories. They truly love their fans. Once they finished eating, Lexie asked Sebastian “Do you mind if I use your restroom to clean up Alex. I don’t want her touching anything with her messy hands.”  
“Sure, go ahead.” She grabbed Alex and took her to the restroom and got her cleaned up. They walked towards the guys again and said “what’s the game plan?” “We are going to have a dance party. Are you guys ready?” Sebastian said. He turned on the TV and clicked playlist. Alex began jumping and dancing and they all just joined in. They danced for a few minutes before the guys decided to sit down.  
“Auntie, can we dance to our song?”  
“Yes, we can. Let me put it on.”  
She took out her phone and searched ‘Girls just want to have fun.’ She looked at Alex and smiled and they began to dance. The girls were giggling and jumping up and down and turning. Lexie can see Sebastian looking at them and laughing. Once the song was done, Alex and Lexie went back to join the guys.  
“Are you guys ready for chocolate cake?” Sebastian asked with excitement in his tone.  
“Yes!” Alex said.  
“Alex and Lexie please sit down right here. I will be right back.”  
He left the room and Chris and Anthony got out their cell phones. Sebastian walked in carrying a chocolate cake with lit candles and they began to sing the girls happy birthday. The cake said ‘Happy birthday Alex and Lexie.’  
“Come on and make a wish” Sebastian said.  
Lexie looked at Alex and said “Baby doll, let’s make our wish and on three we will blow the candles out.” They made their wish and blew the candles out. The guys took a picture of them in front of the cake before they cut it. Sebastian handed her plates and forks and she handed the guys cake. The cake was delicious.  
“This is so good. I think I gained five pounds this weekend. Where did you get this cake from by the way?”  
“I searched for the best bakery in town and I called them this morning and asked if they can bake a chocolate cake. I am surprised they agreed because it was last minute.”  
“Thank you so much. Seriously you guys have been so great to us this weekend. We are both for thankful and happy to have met you guys.” They just sat down and continued to talk. Chris and Anthony had to leave because they needed to head to the airport to catch their flights. “Thank you so much for being so kind to Alex and me. We really enjoyed getting to meet you guys. If you ever in New York we would love to take you guys to dinner.”  
“We are definitely going to take you up on that offer the next time we are in New York” Chris said.  
They hugged them and said their goodbye to Sebastian and took off.  
“Sebastian, please continue to pack your stuff and I will clean around here.”  
“I can clean up once I am done packing. It’s your birthday. Sit and relax.”  
“Just pack before we miss our plane.” He went to pack and the girls popped the balloons and cleaned up the food table. Once they finished, he rolled his luggage to their room so Lexie can grab her things and checkout. They went down to the lobby and checked out.  
“The driver should be outside. Let me know if you need anything before we take off” She said to Alex.  
“No, I am good.”  
They started walking out of the door and found his driver. He took the luggage and they got in the car. Sebastian told him they are going to the airport. Alex and Sebastian were sharing their favorite memories of the trip and Lexie just made sure that she had the tickets and did not leave anything behind. Once they got to the airport, Sebastian noticed the paparazzi and he had a concern look on his face. “Lex, I am so sorry. The paparazzi are here. What do you want to do?”  
She froze and panicked. “I cannot get out of the car with you. I need to protect Alex and myself. You can get out now and then I will ask the driver to go around the corner and drop us off.”  
“Please just keep your phone on loud and call me the second you get inside the airport. I will be waiting by the check in line.”  
“Yes. Good luck.” He got out of the car and grabbed his luggage from the driver and walked inside the airport. The paparazzi were asking him so many questions about his trip. He just said “I had a very great time” and walked inside. The driver dropped Alex and Lexie off at the corner and they walked inside the airport. She called Sebastian “Hey, we are inside. We are walking towards the check in line.”  
“I see you guys.” She hung up and walked towards him.  
“I am so sorry Lex. I did not think they would be here.”  
“I completely understand. This is normal with your line of job. Please stop apologizing. We are all good I promise.” He gave her a sincere smile and stepped in line to check in. Once they checked in, they walked towards the first class lounge and just waited to hear the announcement. Alex fell asleep sitting in her chair. When they announced that they need to board the plane, Lexie went to wake up Alex but Sebastian nodded no. “I can carry her and you can roll our luggage inside.”  
“Thank you.”  
He picked her up gently and she grabbed his and her luggage and walked towards the airplane. Once inside, Sebastian laid Alex on the chair and put his and Lexie’s luggage in the cabinets. Alex woke up before the plane took off and she looked at her aunt and said “Auntie, I get to talk to mommy and daddy and tell them all about my trip.”  
“Yes, you can talk to them as much as you want. You have to stay in your seat with your seatbelt on. I am going to get your orange juice.”  
Sebastian was seated behind them. Once the plane took off, Alex began talking to her parents and she told them about her trip. Sebastian told Lexie to sit next to him. She told Alex that she is sitting right behind her and if she needs anything all she has to do is call her. She sat next to Sebastian and he began to say “Lexie, I am truly sorry for today. I did not expect the paparazzi to be at the airport and I completely understand your decision because you want to protect Alex.”  
“I need you to stop apologizing. You made this trip so much better.” He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together. She looked at him and just smiled.  
“What was your favorite moment this weekend Sebastian?”  
“Honestly, Lex, I would say my favorite moments were when I was hanging out with you and Alex. I enjoyed our late night conversations. I can be myself around you. You made me feel like a person. I can tell when someone treats me as an actor versus someone treating me like I am human.”  
“Sebastian, I enjoyed our conversations as well and I want to thank you for not feeling sorry for me. Most people look at me and just feel sorry for me because I am a guardian. They think I am broken. You never made me feel like I am broken. You made me feel like I am strong. Alex loves you and is comfortable around you. That is very rare because she doesn’t feel comfortable around many people. Thank you for treating her well.” He squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They sat in silence until the plane landed. Sebastian grabbed the luggage from the cabinet and she grabbed Alex and her bag. They exited the airplane and walked inside the airport.  
“How are you guys getting home?” Sebastian asked.  
“I am going to call a taxi.”  
“I don’t think so. Come on I will drop you guys off and please don’t argue.” They walked outside and thankfully there were no paparazzi around. He asked her for the address and gave it to the driver. Alex fell asleep in Sebastian’s lap so they sat in silence. Once they got to the front of the building, Sebastian told her “Hey, I am going to carry her upstairs.” She nodded and he stepped out of the car. The driver handed her the luggage and they walked towards the entrance door of the building. She let them in and pressed the up button of the elevator. Once inside she pressed the ‘5’ button. They got out and walked towards her house. She opened the door and let them in. “Where should I put her down?”  
“I will show you to her room.” They went upstairs and walked inside Alex’s room and he put her down in her bed and put the covers on her. He put her teddy bear next to her and kissed her forehead. Lexie can’t believe how sweet this guy is. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand and led the way to the living room. “Thank you so much for putting her in bed.”  
“Hey it’s the least I could do. She looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake her up.” They are now standing in the doorway.  
“Are you busy tomorrow night? I was wondering if we can all have dinner.”  
“Alex and I are going to the cemetery tomorrow and I have work from noon to seven. I am free afterwards but it will be too late for Alex.”  
“Where does Alex stay when you are at work?”  
“My next door neighbor has two grandchildren that she babysits and they are close to Alex’s age so she watches her when I have to run errands or have to work. She is a life safer.”  
“Can I spend the day with Alex tomorrow instead of you leaving her with your neighbor? I can take her to the park and we can watch a movie and I will make sure she eats healthy. No more chocolate cake.”  
“That sounds great but I am sure you are busy and I don’t want her to distract you.”  
“I want to spend the day with her. We can spend the day here if you prefer her to stay indoors. Please say yes.”  
“This is really sweet of you. I am going to agree to this but on one condition. If she starts to bother you then you can drop her off at my neighbor’s house. She will be home all day. Also you can go to the movies and park. I am going to give you a spare key in case you guys want to spend the day around here. Whatever you do is fine by me. She is going to be so excited. Is 11:30 too early for you to stop by?”  
“Thank you for agreeing. I will see you at 11:30.”  
He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left home. She started to unpack and put everything in the laundry. She took the pictures from her bag and placed the photos in the appropriate albums. She got ready for bed and she was thinking about Sebastian and why he is being so nice. She realized that she has a crush on him. She has been so busy raising Alex that she never paid any attention to any guy. Even when she lived in LA she would hardly date. It never felt real with any of the guys. She cannot have a crush on him. She does not have time to date. He is not even interested in her is what she kept thinking and that they are just friends. Eventually she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sebastian spend the day together but it does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only updated the movie Alex and Sebastian saw as well as the date. Everything else remained the same.

(Monday June 18) The alarm went off at 7. She got up and got ready for the day. Lexie walked into the living room to find Alex sitting down watching TV. She showered Alex and made her breakfast before she did the laundry. “Alex, make sure you eat all the food. I have a surprise for you.”  
“What’s the surprise auntie?”  
“Sebastian wants to spend the day with you. Is that okay?”  
“Yay! What are we going to do?”  
“He didn’t tell me but he did promise that it is going to be a fun day.”  
“Are we still going to visit mommy and daddy?”  
“Yes we are still going. Go and get ready.”  
She turned off the TV and went into her room. Lexie did the laundry and made sure the house was spotless. They went to a grocery store to pick up flowers before going to the cemetery. They arrived at the cemetery and Alex sat between her parents tombstones. She told them about her trip again and the surprise party her new friends have thrown them. They stayed for a few more minutes before heading home. Once they got home, Lexie went to get ready for work and Alex went to color in her room. The intercom buzzed and she knew it must be Sebastian.  
“Hello”  
“Hey, it’s Sebastian. Can you buzz me in please?”  
“Yes. I am on the 5th floor room.”  
She let in him and called for Alex, “Alex. Sebastian is here.”  
A minute later, there is a knock on the door. She opened the door with Alex standing next to her. “Good morning Alex and Lexie.” He reached down and picked Alex up.  
“Come on in. I am just finishing getting ready for work. Alex is all set to spend the day with you. Before I leave I do want to introduce you to my neighbor. I don’t want her to think you kidnapped Alex or breaking in.” He put Alex down and hugged Lexie. Alex took Sebastian into her room so she can show him her toys and Lexie went back to her room to grab her things.  
“Sebastian and Alex please come to the living room. I have to leave soon for work.” They walked towards Lexie who is putting her shoes on. She is wearing black jeans with a black button up shirt. Her hair is in a braid and her makeup is very light. “Let’s go meet Mrs. Jackson.”  
They knocked on Mrs. Jackson’s door and she greeted them. “Good morning Lexie and Alex. Hello sir.”  
“Mrs. Jackson, this is Sebastian. He is a friend of ours and he is going to spend the day with Alex. I gave him a key to the house and I told him that he can drop Alex off here in case he has to leave.”  
“That is so nice of you Sebastian. Alex is lovely. You can drop her off here anytime you want.”  
“Thank you. I appreciate your help” he said.  
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson. I will see you later on. I have work from 12 to 7. Have a good day.”  
They left and went back to their house.  
“I want you to call or text me if you need anything. She is not allergic to anything. Please be careful. Please don’t hesitate to call me. I am not far from here.”  
“Can you please just go to work before you are late? I promise Alex and I are good. I will call you if I need anything.”  
Lexie leaned down to hug and kiss Alex. “Please remember that Sebastian is not a toy. He is a friend. I love you and have fun today.”  
“I love you too auntie.”  
Lexie stood up and hugged Sebastian, “Thank you for this. I really appreciate it.” She got in her car and drove off to work. She trusted that Sebastian will call if he needed anything. She just hoped that Alex wouldn’t bother him too much. She got to work and greeted her coworkers. Nancy told her that she needs her to bartend today because there is a big game on and the bar is going to be busy.  
Back at the house, Sebastian helped Alex put her shoes on and they went to the park. He pushed her on the swings and they played catch. She is filled with joy. They stayed at the park for an hour before Sebastian noticed that it is lunch time. “Hey Alex, what are you in the mood to eat?”  
“Can we have ice cream?”  
“Absolutely not, your aunt will never let me hang out with you. I think we should make sandwiches.”  
“Okay. Can I have a turkey sandwich?”  
“Yes you can. Let’s go home and clean you up and I will make us lunch.” They headed back to the house and Sebastian helped Alex wash up. He turned on the TV for her and went to the kitchen. “  
What do you want on your sandwich?”  
“Auntie usually puts mustard, cheese, and turkey.”  
“Thank you.” He made two sandwiches and brought two waters for them. They ate their lunch while watching TV. Sebastian decided to text Lexie.

Sebastian: Hey Lexie. We went to the park and came back home and had lunch. We ate turkey sandwiches. I am planning to take Alex to the movies. I hope you are having fun at work.

Lexie: Hey Sebastian. Thank you so much for taking her to the park and making lunch. Have fun at the movies. Do you know what you guys are going to eat for dinner?

Sebastian: I asked Alex what she would like and she said mac and cheese. Is that okay?

Lexie: That is completely fine. I have all the ingredients in the kitchen. I will text you the cooking instructions. 

Sebastian: Thank you. We will make it once we come back from the movie. 

Lexie: Thank you so much again. I should be home by 7:15.

Sebastian: See you soon :)

Sebastian cleaned up the dishes and looked for a movie. They agreed to watch Incredibles two. They are waiting in line to purchase the tickets when fans started to approach Sebastian. He carried Alex right away so she did not feel scared. Sebastian said ‘no I am sorry’ when fans asked for his picture because he had Alex with him but he did sign autographs. He apologized and some understood but some did not. He purchased the tickets and walked inside. They sat in the theater and waited for the movie to start. Alex turned to face Sebastian, “Are those people your friend that we saw outside?”  
“Yes and no. They like my movies and wanted me to take pictures and sign autographs. I only signed autographs.”  
“Why didn’t you take a picture?”  
He thought about his response, “I just want to spend time with you.”  
The movie started and midway through the movie, Alex fell asleep. Sebastian carried her and left the movie theater. He saw the paparazzi outside the theater and just ran back inside the movie. He has to come up with a plan to protect Alex. He went to the help desk and asked if he can speak with the manager. The lady called the manager over.  
“Hi. Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, everything is fine. I just need a favor. Is there any way you can help me leave without the paparazzi taking a picture. Alex is asleep and I don’t want her picture taken.”  
The manager was thinking before he spoke, “Yes. You can use the back exit door. I will go outside and distract the paparazzi but you need to move quickly.”  
“Thank you so much sir. I truly appreciate your help.” Sebastian was walking towards the back exit door when the manager walked out to talk to the paparazzi. He walked very fast to his car and put Alex in her car seat before getting into the driver’s seat. He is very relieved that no one took Alex’s picture. He knew he had to tell Lexie but he figured he will when she gets home. They made their way back to the house and Alex is still asleep. Once they got inside she woke up and they decided to build a puzzle. Lexie had texted Sebastian with the instructions to make the mac and cheese.  
“Sebastian can I help you make dinner?”  
“Of course Alex. I would love that. You just have to stay away from the stove and sharp objects. Deal?”  
“Deal” she said with a smile on her face. They started to make dinner when Sebastian heard his phone go off.

Lexie: Hi Sebastian. How was the movie? Are you guys having fun? Is she giving you a hard time? I should be home in two hours. 

Sebastian: Hi Lexie. The movie was good. We left halfway because Alex fell asleep. We are having so much fun. We are making dinner right now. Alex is perfect. She is not bothering me.

Lexie: I am so glad to hear that. Would you like to stay for dessert?

Sebastian: I would love that. Did you want me to put the leftovers in the fridge or would you like me to leave it out so it’s still warm by the time you get home.

Lexie: Great. I will bring home two slices of cheesecake. Do you like a specific flavor? Please put the leftovers in the fridge. I already ate dinner here.

Sebastian: Cheesecake sounds so good. I like the original with strawberries.

Lexie: Perfect. I will see you soon :)

Sebastian and Alex continued to make dinner and Lexie went back to work. She could not help but smile when she thought about Sebastian and Alex making dinner. Sebastian and Alex ate dinner and she helped him clean up. She really enjoys doing adult things sometimes. They sat down on the couch and watched TV. Lexie grabbed two pieces of cheesecake and headed home. When she opened the door, she saw Sebastian asleep on the couch and Alex coloring in her book. She put her finger to her mouth to tell Alex not to make noise. She closed the door very gently and walked towards the kitchen to put the cheesecake in the freezer. She took Alex into her room to put her in her pajamas. She went to her room and changed her clothes to sweats. She went back to the living room with Alex and they just colored while Sebastian slept. He woke up fifteen minutes later embarrassed that he had fallen asleep. Alex and Lexie are just laughing and he joined in.  
“I am so sorry that I fell asleep. I understand if you never let me hang out with Alex alone.”  
Lexie said in a laughing tone, “did she tire you out?”  
“No, I just didn’t sleep this much this weekend and I guess it caught up to me.”  
“I am glad that you are awake now. I am going to get Alex ready for bed. Do you want to read her a bedtime story with me?”  
“I would love that.”  
Lexie took Alex to the bathroom so she can brush her teeth and wash her hands. They headed to Alex’s room where Sebastian is standing by the bookshelf. “What would like to read tonight Alex?”  
“Can we read the little mermaid?”  
“Yes we can.”  
Sebastian grabbed the book and handed it to Lexie. “If you want to read to her instead that is fine by me” she said.  
“Great.”  
Lexie and Sebastian sat on opposite side of Alex and he began to read. Midway through the story, Alex fell asleep and Sebastian and Lexie walked quietly out of the room. Once in the living room Lexie looked at Sebastian with a smile on her face.  
“What are you smiling at Lexie?”  
“I love seeing you interacting with Alex. It makes me happy how patient you are with her. She really likes you.”  
“I love spending time with her and you. Since I got to spend the day with her then maybe I can spend the evening with you if that is okay?”  
“Yes. Let me grab the cheesecake from the freezer.” Lexie headed towards the freezer and grabbed the cheesecake and went to sit on the couch with Sebastian. He decided that he has to tell her about the paparazzi and the fans.  
“Hey Lexie, I need to tell you something and I hope you won’t be too upset.”  
“You are scaring me Sebastian. Please talk.”  
“So today when Alex and I went to the theater, some fans recognized me and they asked for a picture but I said no because I was carrying Alex. I did sign some autographs. We went inside the movie and halfway through it, Alex fell asleep so I decided to leave. I carried her towards the exit and I saw the paparazzi so I asked the manager of the theater and asked for his help. He let me use the back exit door while he distracted them. I was able to get her in the car and drive off without anyone spotting us.” Sebastian just waited for Lexie to say something. “Lexie, can you please say something?”  
“When you first told me that you had something to tell me my heart dropped. I thought you guys made a trip to the emergency room. Oh Sebastian, I am not mad at all. I love how you controlled the situation with the fans and paparazzi. I just don’t want you to be hated now by your fans for not taking pictures.”  
He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. “I am so glad that you are not mad at me. My main concern was to protect Alex. I know this sounds bad but I don’t care if fans get mad at me. I care if you get mad at me.” She squeezed his hand and went in for a hug.  
“Let’s eat the cheesecake before it melts.”  
“He smiled at her and picked up his plate. He told her more about his day with Alex and she told him about her day at work. It was 10:30 when his phone went off. It was his agent telling him the details of the photo shoot and interview that he has to attend in a few hours.  
“I am so sorry but I have to go. I had a great time today. What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“I understand that you have to work. You need to be camera ready. I am working from 10 to 5.”  
“I should be done around the same time. Do you mind if we grab dinner?”  
“I would love to grab dinner. Did you want to come over or would you like to go out?”  
“I can come over and we can cook together. How does 5:30 sound?”  
“Yes, 5:30 works. I know this is going to sound weird but dress in your pajamas.”  
He laughed and said “I will definitely be coming in with my pajamas on. Is the theme comfortable?”  
“The theme is comfortable.”  
They walked over to the door and he hugged her for a long time and kissed her cheek. She went back to clean up and put dishes away. She got ready for bed and went to lie down. She couldn’t help the butterflies she gets when she is around Sebastian. She just needs to remind herself that they are just friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie and Sebastian finally talk about their feelings towards one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not update this chapter... Only the date.

(Tuesday June 19) The next day she got up and got ready for work. She told Alex about Sebastian coming over for dinner and Alex is happy. Lexie dropped Alex off at Mrs. Jackson’s and went to work. While at work, her phone buzzed. It is a message from Sebastian.

Sebastian: Good morning Lexie. I just want to make sure that we are still on for tonight.

Lexie: Good morning Sebastian. Yes, Alex and I are expecting you to come over at 5:30. What would you like for dinner?

Sebastian: How about we eat chicken and pasta. I can bring over any ingredients that you need.

Lexie: That sounds so good right now. I have all the ingredients at home. How is the photo shoot going?

Sebastian: The photo shoot is going okay. I am just smiling at the camera. I am not looking forward to the interview. How is work?

Lexie: Is the interview portion bad? Work is so slow in the morning. I love working the bar in the morning because it is slow and I can just clean up and organize the alcohol. 

Sebastian: I don’t mind answering questions about the movies I do but they start to ask personal questions like who I am dating. You deserve a break. I am glad that your job is slow right now because that means you can talk to me. Lol.

Lexie: I am sorry that you have to deal with nosy people. Just tell them that it’s none of their business. I am glad that it’s slow too because we can talk lol. 

Sebastian: I wish I can tell them that but then they will jump to conclusion that I am dating someone then it will be in bold letters the next day ‘Sebastian Stan is in a relationship.’ 

Lexie: Is it hard for you to have a relationship?

Sebastian: It is hard for me to know if the girl is dating me because of me or is dating me because of what I do for a living. Some girls I have dated in the past only dated me to get publicity.

Lexie: That is disgusting that girls will do that to you. You are such a great guy and any girl will be lucky to be with you.

Sebastian: Thank you Lexie. That means a lot coming from you. Were you ever in relationships that did not feel right?

Lexie: I actually have not been on a date in over three years. I have never been in a relationship because it never felt right with the guys I dated to take the next step. After moving to New York, my main priority was making sure Alex is okay and dating just never came up.

Sebastian: I am surprised that you never been in a relationship. I just think that you have such a great heart and any guy would love to be with you. Are you ready to date now?

Lexie: Thank you Sebastian. I just want to date someone that I am comfortable with and most importantly Alex is comfortable around him and he likes her. I am not sure if I even know how to date. I have been out of the game for a long time.

Sebastian: I think it is very important that the guy likes Alex and she is comfortable around him. Hey I have to go do the interview. I will call you when I am on my way. The key to your house also unlocks the front door so I won’t need you to buzz me in.

Lexie: See you soon and remember to breathe :)

Lexie went to back to work and Sebastian sat down with the interviewer. The person interviewing Sebastian asked him if he is currently dating anyone. He didn’t want Lexie to read in a magazine that he was interested in dating her before he had the chance to tell. “No, I am currently single. I am just going to leave it at that.” The interviewer took the hint to move onto the next question. He was asked about upcoming projects and if he had any plans for the 4th of July weekend. “I think a couple of my friends are just going to have a small get together at the house.” He wrapped up the interview and went home to change into his clothes before heading over to Lexie’s.  
Lexie picked up Alex from Mrs. Jackson’s and they called her grandparents (Lexie’s parents) but she made sure to tell Alex not to say anything about Sebastian, Chris and Anthony. She didn’t want to discuss this with her mom on the phone. “Hi grandma, I miss you so much. I am so big now. I can’t wait till you see me and I can ride all the big rides at Disneyland when we visit.”  
“Sweetie that is so great to hear. We can’t wait to see you and Lexie. You will be here soon. Can I talk to your aunt?” Alex handed Lexie the phone.  
“Hello mother. How are you and dad doing?”  
“Hi Lexie, we miss you guys. How is everything going with work?”  
“Work is work but I am heading to Vegas the following weekend. I already spoke with Aunt Jodie and she is going to watch Alex for the weekend.”  
“That is great that you made up your mind about going. Alex will be thrilled to spend the weekend with her grandparents. Do you need any alterations done for the bridesmaid dress?”  
“I really want to add straps to it for support but I am not sure if we are allowed to and I need to remove some of the length from the bottom. Other than that the dress is good. I have my shoes and I am going to wear little accessories, just my usual ring and earrings.”  
“You should talk to Kelly regarding the straps. I am sure she would rather have you add straps then to flash the wedding guests.” They both laughed.  
“I guess you are right. Well mom I have to go prepare dinner. Tell dad hi and we will see you in a couple of weeks.” They hung up and Alex and Lexie headed to their rooms to change into their pajamas. They heard a knock on the door and Alex went to answer with Lexie standing behind her. Sebastian walked in carrying Alex and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He walked towards Lexie and hugged her as well as giving her a kiss on the cheek. She couldn’t help but think about how good he smelled.  
“You are just in time. The chicken is already cooked and the only thing left is to season the pasta.”  
“I am sorry that you cooked alone. I would have loved to help.”  
“You can help by seasoning the pasta.”  
“Great. What do I do?” He said and she couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Come on I will show you.” She reached for his hand and they walked into the kitchen while Alex sat on the couch to watch TV. She gave him the seasonings and sauce to pour over the noodles and she had him mix it. She got three plates and he began serving. They sat on the table and began to eat.  
“How did your interview go?”  
“It went well. She asked me about my upcoming projects as well as my plans for the 4th of July weekend.”  
“That sounds like a good interview. Did she ask you about your love life?”  
He felt the heat in his cheek before he answered, “Yea she asked if I was single and I just said yes I am and I dropped the subject.”  
“The girls are going to be so happy” she said with a smile.  
“I guess but honestly I just want to be with someone that I am comfortable to be myself with. Someone that talks to me because of me and not what I do for a living. Someone…” he did not want to finish the sentence because he didn’t want to say ‘someone like you. In fact you.’ S  
he just nodded and continued to eat.  
“How was your day at work?” he changed the subject.  
“Work was okay. It was slow but then it eventually picked up but other than that I almost got fired for texting. Some guy who wouldn’t just leave me alone.” They both laughed. “Miss Lexie you are one sassy girl.” She gave him a smirk look. They continued to eat and he took Alex to wash up while she cleaned up the table. Alex asked if she can continue building the puzzle that she and Sebastian started yesterday and Lexie agreed. She went into her room and Lexie and Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen. She washed the plates and he dried them. They finished the dishes and headed to the living room. “I need to get Alex ready for bed. This will take a few minutes. Make yourself at home.”  
“Take your time and call me when you are going to read her a bedtime story. I would really like to finish reading the book.” She got up and headed upstairs towards Alex.  
“Honey, come on time for bed. Let’s get you cleaned up and Sebastian is going to read you a bedtime story.”  
“Can we finish the one we started yesterday?”  
“Yes. I think he wants to finish it too.” They both laughed and headed into the restroom.  
Alex brushed her teeth and washed her face.  
“Sebastian, we are ready for you.”  
He got up and walked towards them. Alex was already in bed with Lexie sitting on her left side. Sebastian grabbed the book and sat next to Alex. He picked up where he stopped yesterday. He read for a few minutes before he saw Alex fall asleep. They walked out of the room and closed the door and headed towards the living room.  
“What would you like to do for the remainder of the evening mister?”  
“How about we watch a movie?”  
“A movie sounds great. We can pick from the movie collection.”  
“You have a movie collection?”  
“Yea, we turned her parent’s room into a playroom.”  
“Let’s go see what you have.”  
They went upstairs towards the room. When she opened the door, Sebastian took in the room. There are Marvel and Disney movie posters on the walls as well as photos. There are two shelves, one for movies and one for books. He saw the dolls in a corner next to a desk. He walked to the movie shelve and saw they have every Marvel movie.  
“Wow you guys really are Marvel fans.”  
“Yes we are. We have all the character figures. I know this is going to sound weird but those films really helped us after the accident.”  
“I am glad that Marvel was there for you guys.”  
“Technically so were you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You play a character in the movie.” She said while nudging him in the elbow. “Come on and pick a movie Sebastian. I am turning eighty over here.”  
He laughed, “Give me a second woman.” He looked at the films and reached for “The Losers.”  
“You really miss your best friend that much that you are going to watch a movie that he is in?” She laughed.  
“Hey I heard this is a good and funny movie. Come on missy let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and went downstairs towards the living room. She took the DVD from him and put it on.  
“I am glad you told me to dress in my pajamas. I love evenings like this where I can just sit and relax without having to worry about the noise of the world.”  
“It’s good to shut off everything and everyone every once in a while.” She sat down next to him but made sure there is a small space between them. He noticed the space. She pressed play before saying “Would you like anything to drink? I am sorry but I don’t have any type of alcohol.”  
“I will go get us water.” He got up and walked to the kitchen to get water. When he got back he sat close to her and their knees were touching. She pressed play and they watched the movie. Midway through the movie Sebastian put his arm around her shoulder and scooted her towards him. She did not fight him instead she put her arm around his waist. They put their feet up on the coffee table and continued to watch the film. He kissed her head and she couldn’t help but smile. He intertwined his fingers with the hand that is around her waist. She did not want to look up because she did not want to initiate the kiss so she just continued looking at the TV screen. She has butterflies because she did not know if he is going to kiss her or not.  
“Hey Lexie.” His voice is breaking because he is nervous.  
“Yes Sebastian?”  
“Are you watching the movie?”  
“I am trying to but my mind is somewhere else. Are you?”  
“I am not watching the movie. I think I am going to have Chris summarize it for me.” She couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Why are you not watching the movie Sebastian?”  
“I think I am thinking about the same thing you are thinking.”  
“If that is the case then what am I thinking about?” she looked up at him.  
With that he freed his arm and lifted her chin to face him and gave her a peck on the lips. He grabbed her face with both of his arms and she put his hand on his chest and the kiss deepened. After a few minutes of kissing the movie credits came on and they are interrupted by the song. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Lexie stood up and turned on the lights. Sebastian noticed that she is avoiding him and he did not know why.  
“Why are you walking back and forth? Come sit down please.”  
“Sebastian I am sorry but I don’t know what just happened.”  
“We kissed and it was a good kiss and I want to kiss you more.”  
“No, trust me you don’t. We can’t keep kissing.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because…because to me that kiss is not just a kiss. That kiss meant something.” He is smiling at her. “Why are you smiling at me?”  
“Lexie that kiss meant something to me as well. I just didn’t know if you felt the same way about me as I felt about you. I am glad to hear that you do.”  
“Wait…what?”  
He got up and walked towards her. He grabbed her hand and sat her on the couch next to him and said “I know you don’t date because your main focus is Alex which is why I figured you did not like me more than a friend because why like someone when you won’t allow yourself to date them. I like you Lexie and I love spending time with you and Alex. I am asking you to give us a chance.”  
“The reason why I don’t date is because I don’t have time between raising Alex and working. It won’t be fair to you.”  
“I love spending time with Alex and we can hang out here.”  
“Are you sure you are okay with that? I mean we can go out to dinner or go to places but sometimes I need to bring Alex along. I don’t want her to feel like I abandoned her.”  
“I never want Alex to feel abandoned. I am serious about this Lexie. I really want us to try and see where this is going.”  
“Okay....let’s give us a chance. I won’t mention anything to Alex until she asks what we are.”  
“I completely understand. We can let her figure it out on her own.”  
“I am scared but I trust you and I really like you. I need you to be patient with me.”  
“I trust you and I really like you as well and I will be as patient as you want me to be. I do need you to be okay with my travel schedule. Sometimes I will need to leave town for weeks or even months.”  
“I completely understand.”  
He put his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck and they continued to kiss.  
A few minutes later, his phone went off with a message from his agent. “Hey don’t forget you have Good Morning America. Make sure you get to the studio at 5:30.”  
He let out a loud sigh and Lexie couldn’t help but laugh. “America needs to see you bright and early.”  
“I would rather just stay here with you then go home.”  
“How far is the studio from here?”  
“I am not sure. The driver was going to pick me up at 5 so less than a half hour away from here.”  
“Listen I know we said we are taking things slow but you are already here and its 10:45 why don’t you just spend the night and have the driver pick you up from here. I have extra toothbrushes and you can shower.”  
“Are you sure about this? I am honestly way too tired to even drive home.”  
“Yes, I am positive. Now text your manager and tell him to tell your driver to pick you up from here.”  
He texted his manager “Hey change of plans. Can you tell the driver to pick me up at 1554 W Red Street? Have him call my cellphone when he is downstairs.”  
His manager replied immediately “I will tell him that. Just make sure you are awake and ready to go.”  
Sebastian put his phone down and gave Lexie a sad look, “I need to be up by 5.”  
“Then let’s get you ready for bed. Follow me and I will give you a toothbrush.” He got up and followed her to the closet. She handed him a toothbrush and he walked to the restroom to brush his teeth. Lexie is worried about where he is going to sleep. He can sleep on the couch or he can sleep on the bed with her. She preferred the later but she figured he would decide. Once he finished he walked towards her to her bedroom. “You can sleep on that side of the bed or you can sleep on the couch.”  
“I prefer the bed to be honest.”  
“Okay. I am just going to brush my teeth. Make yourself at home.” She couldn’t help but giggle as she walked out. Sebastian is really happy with the situation right now. She came back five minutes later to find him lying down on his side. “Did you set your alarm to 5 o’clock?”  
“Yes I did. Now come to bed and try to get some sleep.”  
She got into bed and made sure there was space between them but facing him.  
“Hey what are you doing tomorrow? I should be done with GMA by 10 and then I have a few meetings till 6. I was wondering if you want to grab dinner.”  
“I would love to but I am working from 3 to 10.”  
“What does Alex do when you have to work late shifts?”  
“Mrs. Jackson feeds her dinner and she gets her ready for bed. She will sleep in one of her granddaughter’s beds and I pick her up when I get home. Mrs. Jackson treats Alex as a granddaughter.”  
“That is very nice of her. She really is your life saver as you mentioned. Would it be okay if I stopped by after you got off work?”  
“You can stop by. I should be home by 10:20. Now mister you need to sleep. Good night Sebastian.”  
“Good night Lexie.” He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and scooted her towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only updated the GMA interview and date.

(Wednesday June 21) A few hours later, his alarm went off waking both of them up. “I am so sorry Lexie. Go back to sleep. I will lock the door.”  
“No its fine. Go and shower and get ready. The towels are in the cabinets.”  
He got up and grabbed a towel and went to shower. She got up and went to the kitchen to make him coffee and toast a bagel. When he got out of the shower, he smelled the coffee and headed towards the kitchen. “Lexie you didn’t have to make me breakfast. I want you to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you.”  
“Please just eat your bagel before it gets hard.” He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips and grabbed his coffee and bagel. They ate their breakfast in silence so Alex does not wake up. “Thank you Lexie for breakfast. You need to go back to sleep.”  
“One of my many hidden talents is that I can manage on little sleep.”  
“Oh one of many?” He said with a smirk.  
“Yes. I am a very talented lady.” She said with a laugh.  
His phone went off indicating it was the driver. “Good morning Sir. Yes, I will be downstairs in a minute. Thank you.” He looked at Lexie and they walked towards the door. He hugged her and gave her a peck before saying “Bye babe. Talk to you soon.”  
She smiled when she heard ‘babe.’ She locked the door behind him and went back to the kitchen to clean up. After cleaning and doing the bed, she took a shower. She got ready for the day and waited for Alex to wake up. Around 7:30, Alex got out of bed and headed to the living room where Lexie is watching Good Morning America. “Good morning baby doll. How did you sleep?”  
“Good morning auntie. I slept good. What are you watching?”  
“I am watching this show called Good Morning America. Sebastian is going to be on it soon. Do you want to watch?”  
“I want to watch. Is Sebastian coming over again?”  
“Do you not want him to?”  
“No, I like hanging out with him. He plays with me.” Lexie couldn’t help but smile.  
“I know he likes you a lot and enjoys spending time with you. What do you want for breakfast Alex?”  
“Can I have a bagel please?”  
“Yes you may. I will be right back.” Lexie went to the kitchen to make Alex her bagel and bring her orange juice. She headed back to the living room and handed Alex her breakfast. Lexie put a table for Alex next to her on the couch so she can eat and watch TV.  
A few minutes later the TV host said “our next guest is known as a hero to some people and a villain to other. He plays Bucky Barnes in the Marvel franchise Captain America. Please welcome Sebastian Stan.” The crowd is clapping very loud as he entered. He waved to the crowd before greeting the interviewer.  
“Auntie look its Sebastian.”  
“Yes, baby doll. Let’s hear what he has to say.”  
The interview began:  
“Thank you Sebastian for being here today.”  
“Thank you for having me. I love doing interviews and interacting with the fans.”  
“The fans sure love you. I want to talk to you about your upcoming projects as well as the character Bucky Barnes.”  
“What would you like to know? I will answer as much as I am allowed to. I don’t want Marvel to disown me so I can’t spill those juicy Marvel secrets.” He laughed as well as the crowd. They talked about his upcoming movie and his character Bucky. The interviewer then asked.  
“Many ladies adore you and they all want to know if Sebastian Stan is off the market.” He blushed and put his head down.  
“I adore everyone. I am so happy to have great fans.” He tried to dodge the question but the interviewer caught on.  
“That doesn’t answer the question. Maybe by you dodging the question is you answering that you are off the market.”  
“Look I try to keep my private life as private as possible but I know with paparazzi being everywhere that my business gets put out there. I am off the market. I am not going to say who I am dating because I want to protect her and protect what we have.”  
“America you heard it here first Sebastian Stan is off the market. Many hearts are broken.”  
He laughed and blushed.  
“Thank you Sebastian for joining us today. We look forward to having you on our show again.”  
“Thank you. I look forward to coming back.”  
With the interview wrapping he walked off stage and his publicist, Ashley, gave him a look. “Who are you dating and why am I finding out about this now?”  
“Hey, it literally happened last night. I am not going to say who I am dating because I want to protect her.”  
“Sebastian this is going to be on every magazine headline. Make sure she knows what she is in for.”  
“I know which is why I need to call her right now. Excuse me.”  
Lexie is still in shock with what Sebastian just admitted to America. She cannot believe he went public with them. Well almost. Her phone went off and it was him. “Hello” she said her voice shaky.  
“Lexie I need to tell you something.”  
“Is this about your GMA interview?”  
“Yes, did you watch it? Are you mad?”  
“I did watch it. I am not mad I am just speechless.”  
“I am so sorry. I didn’t know what to say. If I said I was single then that means I don’t respect us and I do respect what we have. I just said what I felt is right. I promise that I am going to protect you and Alex.”  
“Hey I promise I am not mad. I am actually happy.”  
“That’s great. I cannot wait to see you tonight. Bye Lexie.”  
“Bye babe.” He smiled when he heard her calling him ‘babe.’ He hung up and went to find his driver. He got in the car when his phone went off with a group message from Anthony and Chris.  
Chris: Are you dating Lexie??? Dude I just saw your interview so don’t even try to deny it.

Anthony: Sexy Seabass is back in the love boat. When did you guys make it official?

Sebastian: You guys are crazy. Last night actually, while watching ‘The Losers.’ Thanks Chris by the way. I need you to summarize the movie later haha. 

Chris: Dude seriously. I am very proud of that movie. You could have at least watched it. 

Anthony: Well I am happy for you man. She seems like a nice girl who is not dating you for fame. I am going to be in New York this weekend. Maybe we can all hang out.

Chris: I guess I am going to be in New York this weekend as well haha! Sebby tell Lexie that we are going to take her up on that dinner offer.

Sebastian: Man she is going to kill me lol. I will let her know you two are coming to town and see if she is available. Hey can you please not mention her to anyone. I want to protect her and Alex as much as I can before it blows up.

Anthony: Don’t worry man we got you.

Chris: What Anthony said.

Sebastian: Thank you guys. I appreciate it.

 

Lexie and Alex spend the afternoon reading books and practicing addition and subtractions. They ate lunch and Lexie got ready for work. She did not hear from Sebastian because he has meetings all day with his agent. She dropped off Alex at Mrs. Jackson’s and went to work. She was waitressing for the first half of the shift then bartend the second half. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She looked and it’s a message from Sebastian.

Sebastian: Hey Lexie. I just finished and I am going home to shower. Did you want me to bring you by some food?

Lexie: Hi Sebastian. I am glad you’re done for the day. I actually had a salad and soup at work. I should be home in a few hours. 

Sebastian: Do you want me to pick up Alex from Mrs. Jackson and get her ready for bed so you don’t have to worry about that when you get home.

Lexie: I would love that but I don’t want to bother you.

Sebastian: It is not a bother. I will pick her up and maybe we can play for a few minutes before she has to sleep.

Lexie: Thank you! You’re the best.

Sebastian: Get back to work before you get fired. See you soon.

Lexie went back to work but couldn’t stop smiling. What did she do to deserve a guy like him? He truly cared for her and most importantly he cared for Alex. Meanwhile Sebastian got home and showered. He dressed in his sweats and went over to pick up Alex. He is happy that he still has the key to Lexie’s house. He entered and went over to knock on Mrs. Jackson’s door.  
“Good evening Mrs. Jackson. I hope I am not interrupting anything.”  
“Good evening Sebastian. No, you are not interrupting anything. Lexie called and told me you are going to pick up Alex. She already ate dinner. She just needs to get ready for bed.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson.”  
“Alex come here please. Sebastian is here.” Alex ran into Sebastian’s arms. He carried her and she couldn’t stop giggling.  
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson. I had a fun time.”  
Sebastian nodded and they walked away. He opened the door and put Alex down. Once inside, Alex ran into her room to grab her Math flashcards. “Can we practice? Auntie said that if I can get them all right then she will get me a present.”  
“Sure sweetie. Have a seat.” They practiced and Sebastian taught her how to add using her fingers for the ones she didn’t know. He got her ready for bed by helping her brush her teeth and dress into her pajamas. He read her a bedtime story and when she fell asleep he went to the living room. He made sure the house is clean before Lexie came home. Around 10:15, she walked in. He got up and hugged her and gave her a peck on the lips. “Hi babe. How was work?”  
“It was very busy. I am so tired.”  
“I can leave if you want.”  
“No, please stay. I just need to change real quickly and wash my face. Is Alex asleep?”  
“She is. I put her down a few hours ago. Do you want me to make you tea?”  
“I am good. Just make yourself at home and give me ten minutes.” She kissed him and went to her room to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She washed her make up off and brushed her teeth. She walked into the living room and cuddled with him on the couch.  
“So my publicist got mad at me today.”  
“Why?”  
“She didn’t like the fact that she found out I was in a relationship on TV.”  
“I am sorry. Did she say anything?”  
“No, she just told me that the news is going to be everywhere.”  
"I am sorry that you have to deal with this."  
"It sucks but I am happy being with you so it will be okay." He kissed her and followed up with a question.  
“Are you busy this weekend?”  
“I am off on Saturday but I am working Sunday from 9 to 2. What’s up?”  
“Anthony and Chris watched my interview and they texted me after saying they want to have dinner with us. They did not forget your offer to cook them dinner. Are you okay with that?”  
“Absolutely. They can come over on Saturday and I can cook for them.”  
“You are the best. I think they miss Alex and are using us as an excuse to see her.” They both laughed.  
“She will be very happy to hang out with them. What did you and Alex do today?”  
“We practiced addition and subtraction and I got her ready for bed and we read the little mermaid.” Lexie now stood up. Sebastian confused asked her.  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
She smiled. “No you did everything right. I can’t believe how good you are with her.” He stood up and hugged her. “I really enjoy spending time with her. She cheers me up.”  
She leaned up and kissed him. The kiss deepened. She pulled back and walked to the kitchen.  
“Lexie is everything okay?”  
She did not want to tell him the truth but she had no choice. She hesitated and her voice is shaking. “I don’t know how to say this.”  
“Babe just tell me. You are scaring me.”  
“Well, I am a thirty year old virgin. I just never met someone that I wanted in that way. I understand if you want to leave or be mad at me for not telling you earlier.”  
He walked towards her and held her by the waist.  
“I am not going anywhere. We will take things as slow as you like. We don’t even need to do anything but just kiss. I like you.”  
“I just don’t want to rush things.”  
He kissed her and said “I don’t either.”  
They continued to kiss until he saw the time on the oven. It was midnight.  
“I need to get going. I don’t want to keep you up again.”  
“You already have a toothbrush here and you are in your pajamas. You can spend the night.”  
“I would love that because I am way too tired to drive.”  
They walked hand in hand to her room. He went to brush his teeth and she got the bed ready. He laid down facing her.  
“Good night Lexie.”  
“Good night Sebastian.”  
He gave her a peck and they cuddled. They both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not update this chapter... Only the date.

(Thursday June 21) They both woke up when Alex jumped on the bed. “Wake up auntie and Sebastian.” They both jumped and knew they were caught red handed.  
“Good morning baby doll.” Alex sat between Sebastian and Lexie.  
“Good morning Alex” Sebastian said.  
“Did you have a sleepover without me?”  
Both Sebastian and Lexie looked at each other with their red faces.  
“Honey it got really late last night and I didn’t want Sebastian to drive in the dark so I told him that he can stay. I promise we will have a sleepover soon.”  
“Okay we can make a fort in the living room and watch movies.”  
“Yes, Alex. Your aunt and I will build a fort with you. What day do you want?”  
“Can we do it tonight?”  
“I am in but you have to ask Lexie.”  
“Can we please auntie?”  
“Yes we can baby doll. Sebastian I work from 10 to 4. What’s your schedule for the day?”  
“I have a meeting with my publicist but I am free after 4 as well.”  
“Great come by after and bring extra clothes with you.”  
“So are we going to sleep in the living room auntie?”  
“Yes, baby doll we are.”  
Alex and Lexie got out of bed to get ready for the day. She showered Alex and got her dressed. Sebastian asked Alex to help make pancakes while Lexie showered. Alex is more than happy to help prepare breakfast. After Lexie got ready for work and made her way to the kitchen to smell the pancakes. “Did you guys make pancakes?”  
“Yes auntie. Sebastian let me help.”  
“Yum, what kind of pancakes did you guys make?”  
“We made chocolate chip.”  
“Hey babe I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all. I love waking up and seeing breakfast made.” She walked over to him and was about to kiss him till she saw Alex looking up at her. Sebastian just laughed. They got their plates and sat down at the table.  
“What should we eat for dinner tonight?” Lexie asked.  
“Pizza!” Alex shouted.  
“Sebastian is pizza okay with you?”  
“Absolutely. I love pizza.”  
“Okay perfect. We will meet here later and we will eat and build a fort.”  
“Yay!” Alex said with joy.  
“Thank you both for breakfast. It was delicious.”  
“No problem babe.”  
“Sebastian, what does babe mean?” Alex asked and Sebastian and Lexie can feel their faces burning.  
“Alex you know how I call you baby doll, well Sebastian and I call each other babe. It’s an adult word so you can’t repeat it.” Alex nodded and got up from her seat. Sebastian helped her wash her hands and get dressed for the day while Lexie cleaned up. She had only ten minutes before she had to leave for work. She packed Alex’s backpack and made sure everything was turned off.  
“How about I drop you off at work?”  
“No I don’t want you to go out of your way.”  
“Lex, I want to please.”  
“Are you going to pick me or do I need to find a ride?”  
“Of course I am going to pick you up. Now let’s go before you’re late.” They dropped off Alex at Mrs. Jackson’s and told her they would pick her up around 4:15. They walked hand in hand to the car. He opened the door for her and jogged over to his side. Once inside he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. “I wanted to do that all morning.”  
“Me too but we would have a lot more explaining to do.” She gave him the directions to her job and once he got to the front he gave her another passionate kiss before she got out. She walked in and was greeted by Nancy.  
“Who is that that dropped you off this morning?”  
“He is a friend.” Lexie replied in a serious tone so her manager doesn’t think anything else.  
“Do you kiss all your friends?” Nancy asked in a joking tone.  
“You saw us? Please don’t say anything. I don’t want people to know.” Lexie said with a nervous tone.  
“I won’t say anything. I am just happy you found a guy. You deserve it.”  
“Thank you Nancy.”  
Nancy asked Lexie to work the floor instead of the bar. She needed her to waitress. She was surprised to be busy on a Wednesday but she couldn’t complain because the tips were great. Sebastian texted her five minutes before her shift ended telling her he is outside. She clocked out and headed toward his car. She got in and he grabbed her face and gave her another passionate kiss.  
“I think I like you dropping me off and picking me up. Those kisses are something special.”  
He laughed and said “I will drop you off and pick you up anytime!” They drove off to her house. He parked his car and they entered the building. While in the elevator, he grabbed her and kissed her softly this time. They reached Mrs. Jackson’s house and picked up Alex. Once they got inside the house, Lexie went to change into her comfortable clothes while Sebastian and Alex played hide and go seek.  
“What type of pizza do you guys want to eat?”  
“Auntie, can we get cheese?”  
“Lex, I am okay with whatever.”  
“Cheese it is.” She reached for her phone and dialed the pizza parlor.  
“Hi how are you? Can I please order one large cheese pizza with breadsticks and a warm soft cookie pie?” She placed the order and is told the food will be there in a half hour. They watched TV while waiting for the pizza. The delivery man buzzed the intercom and Lexie let him in. She told him she is on the 5th floor. She reached for her wallet and Sebastian said, “Hey babe, please don’t argue. I am not letting you pay.”  
“Sebastian. Please you are not paying. You can get us next time.” He knew he was never going to win the argument so he just backed away. She paid the pizza guy and they walked to the table to eat. They said ate while talking about their day. Lexie cleaned up Alex while Sebastian cleaned up the table and put the remaining food in the fridge.  
“Auntie, can we set up the fort now?”  
“Let’s ask Sebastian.”  
Alex ran to Sebastian. “Sebastian can we please set up the fort now?”  
“Yes we can.” Lexie and Sebastian moved the coffee table in the living room and brought pillows and blankets. Alex is putting the pillows in the middle and jumping of excitement. They decided to watch a movie while eating the cookie pie. Sebastian and Lexie held hands while Alex sat between them. They made sure that she couldn’t see their hands. Once the movie was done, Sebastian helped get Alex ready for bed while Lexie made sure the sleeping arrangement was fixed. She put three pillows and three different blankets. Sebastian read Alex a bedtime story and she was asleep within minutes. They got up slowly and quietly from the floor and headed to the kitchen so they can talk. Once they are far from the living room, Sebastian grabbed Lexie and gave her a passionate kiss. His hands moved up and down her back until he felt confident to put them on her butt. She giggled and he smiled. Her hands are moving between his neck and hair. They continued to kiss and talk for a few hours before they decided to sleep.  
“Do you have work tomorrow?”  
“No, I am off. Do you have any meetings you have to attend?” He checked his phone calendar and said “I am off as well. We should go to the park and have lunch with Alex and maybe later you and I can have dinner somewhere?”  
“I would love that. What time do you want to have dinner? I need to see if Mrs. Jackson can watch Alex.”  
“How about we do dinner at 6 and we can be back by 10. Is that okay?”  
“It’s fine by me. I just need to ask Mrs. Jackson.” They headed to the fort and said goodnight.  
They slept with Alex in the middle. Lexie couldn’t help but feel like a family but she had to stop thinking that. She didn’t know how long Sebastian is going to be around for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not update this chapter... Only the date.

(Friday June 22) “Auntie wake up.” Alex is sitting between Sebastian and Lexie who are still asleep. “  
I’m up. Don’t wake up Sebastian.” She stood on her elbows and saw him smiling “It’s too late for that. Both of you are loud”  
She couldn’t help but laugh and say “Good morning to you too.”  
“Auntie, I am hungry.”  
“What do you want for breakfast baby doll?”  
“Can we have waffles?”  
“Sebastian is waffles okay?”  
“Yea I love waffles.”  
Lexie stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She walked back to them and took Alex to do the same. Sebastian is still lying on the floor.  
“Sebastian do you want to sleep in my bed while I prepare breakfast?”  
“No. I should be awake once I wash my face.” He got up and headed to the restroom. Lexie began folding the blankets and returning the living room to how it was.  
“Have you ever made waffles before?” she asked him when he returned.  
“No I have not.”  
“Do you want to help me?”  
“I actually would.”  
Alex watched TV while they went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When he saw Alex was not paying attention to them, he kissed Lexie. “We are one day going to get caught and I am not sure how I am going to explain it.” She laughed as she said that.  
“We can explain it together.” He said with a wink.  
She taught him how to make waffles and they prepared the plates.  
“Alex guess what we are doing today?” Lexis said.  
“What?”  
“Sebastian and I are going to take you to the park then we are going to have lunch and later on you are going to Mrs. Jackson because we need adult time.”  
“Can we go on the swings?”  
“Yes we can.”  
Once breakfast was ready they sat and ate. After breakfast Sebastian got ready in Lexie’s room while Lexie helped Alex get ready for the ready. She then got ready in her room. She wore jeans and a V-neck shirt. They walked out the door and headed in Lexie’s car to the park.  
Sebastian turned to Lexie and she can see the serious look on his face, "Are you okay Sebastian?"  
“Lexie, we need to talk about what the plan is if we run into paparazzi. I can always tell them to leave but I doubt they will.” She sighed and took a minute to answer him.  
“If we see any then I can just grab Alex and cover her with my jacket and head to the car. I will wait for you inside the car. I know this is tough but we cannot always be afraid of them. As much as I want to protect her I know that is going to be impossible. I can only control certain aspects but not all.”  
“I am sorry that you have to make a decision.”  
“I believe in you that you will do your best to protect us from them which is why I am not as anxious as I should be.” He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. He kept thinking about how lucky he is to be with someone that understands his job. They pulled up to the park and made their way towards the swings. Alex is sitting on Sebastian’s shoulders and Lexie is holding his free hand. They made their way to the swings and Sebastian and Lexie pushed Alex back and forth. They would sneak in kisses when no one was looking. After a few hours of playing in the park, they decided to go back home to eat lunch. Once inside the car, Sebastian looked at Lexie and said, “We dodged a bullet. Thank God there were no paparazzi around.” She smiled and squeezed his hand and said, “I am glad that it went well.” They drove off to her house.  
“Hey can you wash up Alex while I talk to Mrs. Jackson about tonight.”  
“Yes I can.” They went inside her house and she walked over to Mrs. Jackson’s. She knocked on the door.  
“Hi Lexie, how are you today?”  
“Hi Mrs. Jackson, I am doing well. How are you?”  
“I am doing well. Is everything okay?” She can see Lexie is nervous.  
“Mrs. Jackson, I was wondering if you can watch Alex from 6 to 10 tonight. A friend of mine wants to grab dinner.”  
“Of course honey I can. Is your friend the guy that has been hanging out here?” She can feel her cheeks blushing. “  
Yes, Mrs. Jackson, Sebastian is the friend.”  
“Honey, you two seems more like friends. I am happy for you. I have known you for a couple of years now and this is the first time I see you happy with another person besides Alex.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson. He is great and he loves Alex and she loves him too.”  
“Are you okay Lexie. You seem anxious?”  
“I am not sure if you know what Sebastian does for a living. He is an actor and being with an actor comes paparazzi and people knowing your business. I am not sure if I am ready for that.”  
“Honey, I recognized him because my grandchildren love those Captain America films. I don’t think you should let any factor intervene with your happiness. I can tell he likes you and you obviously like him. Just go for it.”  
“Well another problem is I haven’t told any of Alex’s grandparents about him because they are going to say that I am putting Alex’s life in danger with paparazzi snapping pictures of her. I don’t know how to go about telling them.”  
“Well how about you tell them when he is with you. He can explain it more and they might understand. Plus once they see you two together they are going to be okay because you are finally living your life as Lexie rather than Alex’s aunt.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson. I just hope they see what you see. I will drop off Alex off at 5:45 and pick her up at 10.”  
“Lexie you can let her spend the night here if you want.” Mrs. Jackson said with a smile.  
“Oh no Mrs. Jackson I am not sleeping with him. We are taking things very slow.” Lexie’s face is red as a cherry and Mrs. Jackson couldn’t stop laughing.  
“You go and have fun now. I will see you soon.”  
With that she walked towards her house. Sebastian can see her face is still red. “Hey are you okay?”  
“Yes I am good why?”  
“Your face is red.”  
“Oh Mrs. Jackson made a comment and I couldn’t help but get embarrassed.”  
“Can she watch Alex tonight?”  
Lexie still shocked over what Mrs. Jackson said that she didn’t hear Sebastian’s question.  
“Lexie, are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yea I am. She can watch her tonight.”  
“Did her comment hurt your feeling?”  
“No she just caught me off guard. She said that Alex can spend the night over because she thought we are sleeping together.” Her faced turned more red and Sebastian laughed.  
“I am sorry I know it’s not funny. It’s a little bit funny.”  
She walked over to him and hit his arm. “Keep laughing and you will be eating dinner alone tonight.” He looked at Alex to make sure she was not looking and gave Lexie a peck on the lips. “I promise I won’t laugh anymore.”  
“Good. Now let’s eat lunch. Alex what do you want for lunch?”  
“Do we still have pizza?” Lexie opened the fridge and saw the remaining slices.  
“Yes we do. Give me a few minutes to warm them up.”  
She put the pizza in the oven while Sebastian set up the table. Lexie cleaned up Alex and sat her down on the table. Once the pizza finished, they sat down to eat.  
"Sebastian, what is the clothing attire for tonight? Also, where are we going? You never told me the name of the restaurant.”  
“I don’t want to tell you the name of the place because it’s a surprise but I can tell you the dress code is dressy.”  
“I won’t push for the name. I promise. I will find something nice to wear.”  
“Thank you for not pushing.” They ate and once they finished, Sebastian cleaned up Alex while Lexie cleaned the table. Once inside the living room, Alex asked if she can watch ‘The Little Mermaid’ and of course Lexie let her. It was 2:30 and Sebastian had to leave so he can get ready for their date.  
“Lexie I am going to get going. I have to clean up my house and get ready for tonight. I will pick you up at 6.”  
“Yea, I still need to get ready and get Alex ready for her hangout with Mrs. Jackson.” Sebastian hugged Alex bye and walked towards the door with Lexie. He couldn’t give her a kiss like he wanted because Alex was in eyesight so he kissed her check instead. Lexie went to her room to find an outfit for the evening.  
“Hey Alex, do you want to help me pick an outfit for tonight?”  
“Yes. I want to play dress up.”  
“I will be your doll and you can dress me up.” They walked into Lexie’s closet. Most of her closet is filled with casual wear because she did not go out much or hardly sometimes. She found a black above the knee lace dress. She tried it on with her black peep toe shoes.  
“Alex what do you think of this one?”  
“I like it. You look like a princess.” “Thank you Alex.” She was glad she found an outfit fast. She went back to the living room and continued watching the movie with Alex. At 3:45 she showered Alex and put her in her pajamas.  
“Alex I need to shower. Remember the rules. No opening the door to anyone and no touching things those are for adults. Do you want to watch another movie?”  
“Can I color instead?”  
“Yes you can.” They walked into Alex’s room and Alex sat down on the floor and started coloring in her coloring book. Lexie went and took a shower and got out within ten minutes. She checked on Alex and went and to get ready. She wore her hair in loose curls and she put her usual makeup which consisted of little of everything. She never liked wearing too much makeup. She made Alex an early dinner of soup and sandwich. At 5:30 she dressed Alex in her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She put on her dress and walked Alex over to Mrs. Jackson’s.  
“Lexie you look beautiful but the shoes got to go.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson. I promise I am not wearing these. I have my shoes back at home. Alex ate dinner and brushed her teeth. She is ready to spend the evening with you. Thank you again for watching her.”  
“I am very happy to watch her. Go and have fun and please don’t worry. We have things under control.” With that Lexie hugged Alex and told her to behave well. She walked back inside her house and grabbed her favorite side bag and put on her shoes. Sebastian knocked on the door and she greeted him.  
“Hi come on in. I just need to put my things in my bag and we can head out.”  
“You look beautiful. I am one lucky guy.”  
She laughed and said “you look good yourself. I am lucky as well.”  
He went towards her and gave her a passionate kiss. He had to break the kiss because he knew they would end up missing reservations if one of them didn’t stop.  
“I want to kiss you but I don’t want us to miss our reservation.”  
She smiled and grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door holding his hand. Once they got there, he valet his car and they were both happy that paparazzi was not around. He opened the door for her and he grabbed her hand as they walked towards the hostess.  
“Good evening. I have a table for two for Sebastian Stan.” The hostess could not stop staring at him and blushing.  
“Right this way. I will show you to your table.”  
Sebastian kissed Lexie’s head and followed the hostess to their table. He pulled her seat out for her and he sat in his. The hostess said, “Your server will be with you shortly.” Lexie looked around and saw how elite the restaurant is. She felt out of place. She can see people staring at her and Sebastian and she couldn’t help but feel sad because she knew they were all thinking ‘why would a guy like Sebastian Stan be with her?’ Sebastian noticed Lexie getting anxious and he reached for her hand.  
“Lexie, it’s me and you. No one here matters. Are you okay? We can leave.”  
She squeezed his hand and said “I am good. I just can feel them staring and judging.”  
“They can judge all they want. They don’t make me happy. You make me happy.” He leaned and kissed her hand.  
“Thank you Sebastian. I am really happy.” The waiter came by and asked what they would like to drink. Sebastian ordered them red wine.  
“Are you trying to get me drunken Mr. Stan?” He couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I promise I am not trying to get you drunk.”  
“Do you mind if I just drink one glass? I have not had a drink in almost three years.”  
“Lexie, why didn’t you tell me? I don’t want to force you to drink. I am going to return it and order us something else.”  
“I was just focused on raising Alex that I never went out and I don’t bring liquor inside the house. No, don’t cancel it. I want to have a glass.”  
The waiter came back with the bottle and poured each of them a glass.  
“Cheers to a good night with great company.”  
Lexie toasted her cup to Sebastian’s. “Cheers Sebastian.”  
They both took a sip.  
“Wow I forgot how alcohol tasted like.”  
“Is that a good thing or bad thing?”  
“It’s a good thing. You did great picking the wine.” The server came back to see if they were ready to order.  
“Can you give us a few more minutes please?” Sebastian said. “Lex do you know what you want to order?”  
Lexie couldn’t decide because as chef herself everything looked good.  
Sebastian saw her struggling to pick a meal and said “Do you want me to order for us?”  
She laughed and closed her menu, “Yes please. Since you ordered the delicious wine then I trust that you can order us a delicious meal.”  
“I will surprise you.”  
The waiter came back and looked at Sebastian. “She will have the chicken de mardi and I will have the salmon with the pasta.”  
“I will bring that right up.”  
They both said “thank you” in unison.  
“I figured that we can share plates if that is okay with you?”  
“Absolutely, I don’t mind sharing.”  
“I want to ask you a personal question and I know you sort of answered it back in Philly.”  
“Okay. Go ahead.”  
“I know you said you don’t want to be a chef again because the last time you were in the kitchen you received the worst news that anyone can receive but do you think you will ever step back in?” She looked down and he immediately grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together.  
“I would love to be a chef again but I am scared to make that push. I am just scared. I don’t want to be a bartender or a waitress for the rest of my life when I can be a chef but I am not sure if I am ready. The chef hours are much longer than a waitress hours. I am not sure if I can leave Alex alone for that long. Maybe when she is much older then I will cook again but in the meantime I am just going to continue working.”  
“What are the hours like?”  
“Most restaurants usually have three head chefs and they work together on busy nights and weekends but usually two will work at a time. I would be working forty plus hours a week including weekends.”  
“Can you talk to your manager and have her schedule you to only work weekdays instead of weekends?”  
“Nancy is great as it is. She works around my schedule and understands when I have to leave mid-shift because something happened with Alex. She told me that when I am ready to be in the kitchen that I can start whenever. I can talk to her about working but I am not sure if I am ready.”  
“I understand and I am sorry if I sound pushy. I can see how happy you get when you are preparing a meal and I want you to stay happy. I have an idea.”  
“What’s your idea Sebastian?”  
“How about you ask your manager if you can just work in the kitchen the morning shifts and then be a bartender or waitress on your remaining shifts?”  
“She would love that idea but again I don’t know if I am ready to step back in.”  
“I will be there with you to support you and be push you if you need that push.”  
“You’re going to get a job at the restaurant? Your publicist will love that.” She said with a laugh and he laughed too.  
“I will not work there because I will get fired but I will be inside sitting at the bar.”  
“You are too sweet but how about this instead?”  
“What?”  
“I will push myself to get back in the kitchen. I will actually take the time to think about it.”  
“Promise?” She reached out her pinky and he took it with his pinky.  
“I promise.”  
He leaned in and she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was a quick peck. She can feel people’s eyes staring at them and she didn’t care at this point. She is sitting with a guy that she really likes. A few minutes later their food arrived. The waiter placed each meal in front of them. They put the plates in the middle so they can eat from both plates.  
“You really know how to pick delicious meals.”  
“I am glad that you like them.”  
“I would love to recreate this at home.”  
“Can’t you just ask for the recipe?”  
She shook her head, “Some chefs are very picky and won’t give away any recipe. I personally did not care. I used to come out of the kitchen and sit with the people and tell them exactly how to prepare the meal.”  
He nodded and they continued to eat. His phone buzzed in his pocket and it was a group message from Anthony and Chris confirming their dinner plans with him and Lexie. “Chris and Anthony want to know what you are going to make for tomorrow’s dinner.”  
“Tell them I am making them mashed potatoes, steak with cooked veggies. Ask them if they prefer anything else or want to add more.”  
He texted them and they replied within seconds. “They both said that sounds delicious.”  
“Are you going to spend the day with them tomorrow before coming over?”  
“I was actually thinking if it’s okay with you that the guys and I come over around lunch time and I can help you prepare the food while they play with Alex.”  
“I would love that and she would love it more.”  
“Great. I will call you when we are on our way.”  
They continued to talk as they were eating. They finished their meals both surprised at how hungry they both were.  
“That was so good. Thank you Sebastian.”  
“I am glad you liked it.”  
The waiter came by to remove the plates and asked “Any room for dessert?”  
“I am so full but Sebastian go ahead order something if you want.”  
“I am full too. We are okay thank you.” The waiter left and returned a few minutes later with the check. He handed it to Sebastian and he took out his wallet and put his credit card in there. “Thank you for dinner. I really enjoyed it.” “  
I am glad you liked it. We have another hour before we have to go back. What do you want to do?”  
“Can I take you somewhere that is very special to me?”  
“Of course you can.” The waiter came and took the check. He returned and Sebastian signed. They walked towards the door and Sebastian noticed the paparazzi are outside. He turned to Lexie with a concerned look. “I am so sorry. I have no idea how they found out that we are here. Let me talk to the manager and see if we can exit from another way.”  
She shook her head, “I know that this is eventually going to happen. We can’t keep avoiding them. We need to eventually face them. I am going to hold on to your hand really tight. We are going to walk out that door and get in the car. I am going to keep my head down so please make sure you guide me in the right way and don't let go of my hand.”  
“I will be holding your hand as tight as I could. I promise that I will make sure they don’t get close to you.” She held tightly to him and put her other arm around his arm that she was holding hands with. He walked towards the door and took a deep breath before opening it. All she could hear is people yelling and camera flashes everywhere.  
“Sebastian is she your new girlfriend that you mentioned on GMA?”  
“How long have you guys been together?”  
“What’s your name?”  
Lexie held on to Sebastian’s hand very tightly and kept her head down while Sebastian paid the valet guy. He opened the door for her and went around to his side.  
“Are you okay Lexie?”  
She calmed her breathing. “How on earth do you handle them? They asked like a hundred questions in like five minutes.”  
“I am so sorry. I wish I can tell them to go away but I can’t.”  
She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “I understand. I am okay I promise.”  
“I am glad you’re okay. Okay now where am I driving us to?” She gave him directions and once they got there she told him to park. He opened the door for her and let her lead the way. They are surrounded by a small lake and flower garden. There are benches everywhere. “I found this place on one of my runs. I loved how calm it looked and no one really talked. They just sat and relaxed. Anytime I need a break I will come here and just sit and clear my head. I never shared this place with anyone except tonight.”  
He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. “Thank you for sharing this with me. I can see why you like it. This place is magical.”  
“I am glad you like it. Come on let’s sit on this bench. This one is my favorite because you can see the lake perfectly.” They walked towards the bench and sat down with one of Sebastian’s arms around her and the other holding her hand. They sat there in quiet taking in the view. He can see himself falling for Lexie and it scared him because she might not feel the same way about him.  
They just sat in silence until he asked her “Would you and Alex like to have a sleepover at my house tomorrow night?”  
“She would love that.”  
“Great. I look forward to it.” He brought her face towards his and he gave her a soft passionate kiss. A few minutes later they headed to his car because it was time to pick up Alex from Mrs. Jackson’s. They held hands on the drive home and he walked her inside the building. They knocked on Mrs. Jackson’s door and she motioned them to come in because Alex is asleep. Sebastian carried Alex and Lexie thanked Mrs. Jackson for watching Alex. Once inside their home, Sebastian put Alex in her bed and Lexie went to change her heels for her slippers.  
“Thank you so much for putting her down.”  
“It’s no problem.” He couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she looks. “I need to get going because I am going to the gym with the guys’ tomorrow morning.”  
“Let me know when you are on your way over so I can start preparing the kitchen.”  
He grabbed her in a hug. “Lexie, I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for sharing with me your favorite spot. I look forward to having more alone time.”  
“Thank you for dinner and a great evening Sebastian. I really enjoyed tonight.”  
He leaned down and they kissed soft. He walked out and she locked the door behind him. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She couldn’t stop smiling. She really likes him. Fifteen minutes later her phone buzzed. It is a message from Sebastian.  
Sebastian: I just got home. Good night and sweet dreams :)  
Lexie: Glad you got home safe. Good night and sweet dreams :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finally come to visit and Lexie and Sebastian have to explain to Alex what girlfriend and boyfriend mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the dates and why the guys are going to be in LA.

(Saturday June 23) She set her alarm to wake up early so she can prepare for the guys coming over. She showered and got ready for the day. She decided to not wear makeup and she had her hair in a messy bun. She wore her black jeans and a white shirt. Alex woke up and she showered her and got her ready for the day.  
“Hey Alex, guess who is coming over today?” She said while eating her cereal with Alex.  
“Who is coming over?”  
“Chris, Anthony and Sebastian. We are all going to have dinner together.”  
“Can they play with me?”  
“Of course they can. Remember to behave good though.”  
Meanwhile, Sebastian was putting on his shoes when he heard a loud knock on his door. He knew who was standing at the end of the door. “You guys are going to wake up my neighbors with your knock.”  
“Good morning to you too Sebastian” Chris said.  
“Let’s go get this stupid workout over with because I can’t wait to taste Lexie's cooking.” Anthony said. Chris nodded with Anthony's statement.  
They headed to the gym and while they were working out Anthony interrupted them when he saw the news. “Sexy Seabass your face is on TV. Someone looks cute.” The news showed Sebastian and Lexie leaving the restaurant getting in his car.  
“This is exactly what I did not want to happen. How am I going to protect her from all of this?”  
“Dude she is thirty not nine. She can protect herself.” Anthony answered.  
They heard the news lady say “Who is the lucky lady on Sebastian’s arm? Only time can tell when we learn who she is.” Sebastian sighed and sat down. Anthony and Chris knew they had to cheer him up.  
Chris said, “Dude tell us exactly what happened so we can help.”  
“We went out to dinner and when we were walking towards the door I spotted them and I told her that we can use another exit door. She said that we have to face them eventually. She held tight to my hand and put her face down and we walked to the car. They kept asking us questions but she ignored them and continued to put her face down. Once we got inside she told me that she is okay.”  
Anthony glanced at Chris before speaking, “So it was her idea to walk?”  
“Yea, she knew she had to face them eventually.”  
“Dude this girl clearly likes you. Another girl would have run off or literally started posing in front of them to have her picture on the front page of every news outlet. Lexie put herself through hell last night so she can be with you” Chris said.  
“Seabass she clearly cares for you and does not want anyone or anything to get in the way between you. She understands that with your line of job that privacy is rare and she took a chance. Stop worrying about her and just be with her.” Anthony added.  
“Thanks guys for the advice. I just really like her and yesterday felt really special. She took me to her secret spot and she said she never took anyone there and I just felt so special.”  
“Dude you are crushing bad on her. How does Alex feel about this?” Chris asked.  
“Alex caught us calling each other babe and she asked Lexie what that word meant and Lexie just said it’s an adult word. We have to sneak in kisses when she is not looking.”  
“Do you think Alex will mind you two being together?” Anthony asked.  
“No, she saw me spend the night over.”  
Both Anthony and Chris looked at each other with a shock look on their faces.  
“I am sorry but did you say you spend the night over?” Chris asked.  
“No you guys it’s not like that.”  
“How many times did you spend the night over?” Anthony asked.  
“Three times but one time we build a fort in the living room with Alex.”  
Anthony and Chris couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Man you are already spending the night and building forts in the living room.” Anthony said.  
“The first time I spend the night was because I had GMA in the morning and I was way too tired to drive home and the second night I was also too tired to drive home.”  
“Where do you sleep?” Chris asked. Sebastian couldn’t help but blush. Anthony and Chris couldn’t control their laughter.  
“I hate both of you so much right now.” He got back to lifting while Chris and Anthony continued to laugh. After their workout they grabbed smoothies and headed back to Sebastian’s.  
“Sexy Seabass can Chris and I spend the night here?”  
Sebastian didn’t want to open the can of warms but he had no choice. “You guys can spend the night but I am letting you know that Alex and Lexie are coming over for a sleepover tonight.”  
Chris and Anthony laughed again.  
“Aww our Sebby is now having sleepovers.” Anthony said.  
“Have fun sleeping in the hotel” Sebastian said with a smirk.  
“Can we join your sleepover? We really don’t want to stay at the hotel” Chris said.  
“Yes you can. We can figure out the sleeping arrangements later.”  
The guys each showered and Sebastian called Lexie to let her know they are on their way over.  
While cooking the mashed potatoes, Lexie’s phone went off. It’s Aunt Jodie.  
“Hi Aunt Jodie, how are you?”  
“Hi Lexie, I am good how are you?”  
“I am good. I am just preparing dinner and Alex is coloring. How is everything with you?”  
“Everything is well. I called to ask you about the California trip.”  
Lexie heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. She opened the door and put a finger on her mouth to tell the guys to not talk. Alex ran up to them.  
“Sorry auntie, can you repeat that.”  
“I want to know about your plans.”  
“My mom booked our flight. We are flying to LAX on Monday July 16 and coming back Sunday July 29. The wedding is on Saturday the 28th. When are you flying out there?”  
“We will get to LA on Sunday the 15 and leave the same day as you. What is going on with Disneyland?”  
“We are going to Disneyland on Friday with everyone then Tina, Lilly, Alex and I are spending the night there and Kelly and Nick are going to join us on Saturday. She is so excited to go. She looks forward to this trip just so she can go to Disneyland. Hey auntie I am sorry but I have to go. I will talk to you later. Tell Uncle Bill hi.”  
“Bye Lexie. Tell Alex hi for us.”  
She hung up and went to greet her guests. She hugged Chris, Anthony, and Sebastian.  
“I am sorry, that was Aunt Jodie, Alex’s grandma. She wanted to confirm the LA trip. Are you hungry?”  
“We are starving” Anthony said. She pointed at Chris and Anthony and said “Can you please hang out at here with Alex and Sebastian and I will cook.”  
“Wait since when does Sebastian cook?” Chris asked.  
“Dude I am learning. She is a great chef and teacher.”  
“I am sure but dude you can barely boil water” Anthony said.  
“Shut up both of you” Sebastian said with a laugh.  
“Lex, we are going to clone you so you can come and cook for us” Anthony said.  
“I am not going to let my girlfriend be cloned so she can cook for you guys” he said with a laugh. This is the first time she heard him ‘girlfriend’ and she couldn’t help but blush. Chris and Anthony exchanged glances and smiled.  
Alex interrupted their conversation. “Do you guys want to build a puzzle with me?” Alex asked Chris and Anthony. “  
Yes we do” Chris said and walked over to Alex with Anthony. She led them to the playroom. Once inside, Anthony and Chris are amazed at how the room looks. They saw Marvel movie posters, a book shelf, a movie shelf and a bunch of toys.  
“Do you like the playroom? Auntie let me help her decorate it. This used to be mommy’s and daddy’s room.”  
“We love this room. Where is the puzzle we are building?” Anthony said.  
“It’s right here.” They sat down and started to build the puzzle.  
“Wait this is a 100 piece puzzle” Chris said.  
“Yea!” Alex said with joy.  
Back in the kitchen, Sebastian and Lexie prepared dinner. Once they knew no one can see or hear them, Sebastian grabbed Lexie and kissed her deep. He pushed her against the fridge and continued kissing her deeply. She enjoyed it but she had to break the kiss so they can prepare dinner.  
“Babe, we need to cook. Come on boyfriend.”  
He laughed and knew what she was referencing. “I see what you did there.”  
“I knew we were together but it felt nice to hear you call me your girlfriend.”  
With that Sebastian kissed her. “I like when you call me your boyfriend.” They laughed and continued to make dinner. She taught him how to make mashed potatoes and season the steaks as well as the veggies. He really enjoys cooking with Lexie because he gets to spend time with her being in her comfort zone and he learns how to cook at the same time. She set the table up and Sebastian went to the playroom to call them over. He walked in and saw Chris and Anthony asleep on the floor and Alex building a puzzle. “You guys have got to be kidding me?” Sebastian said with a laugh. They woke up shocked that they fell asleep.  
“Oh man how long were we out? I am so sorry Alex” Chris said apologetically.  
Anthony grabbed Alex and set her in his lap, “I promise that we are going to make it up to you tomorrow.”  
“I am not mad. I put some pieces together. Look.”  
They looked at the puzzle and both said in unison “Wow!”  
Sebastian walked over to Lexie and told her about the guys napping. She couldn’t help but laugh. The guys washed up for dinner and Sebastian helped Alex clean up. They sat at the table and began serving the food. Chris took a bite of the steak and couldn’t help but make a yummy sound.  
“You are welcome. I seasoned that” Sebastian said.  
“Dude don’t take her credit” Chris replied with a laugh.  
“Seriously Chris he really did. I just told him what to add and he did the measurements himself. Our boy here is a chef” Lexie said.  
“Seriously Lexie, if you can teach Sebastian how to cook then you are a hero.” She laughed at Anthony’s comment.  
“He might just give up acting to open up his own restaurant” Lexie said laughing.  
“I don’t think Marvel will let him” Chris said. They continued to have a small conversation while eating their dinner.  
“So when are we heading over to Sebastian’s to have our sleepover?” Anthony asked.  
Lexie couldn’t help put stare at Sebastian. He felt her staring at him and didn’t know if she was mad. Chris noticed the stare and had to save Sebastian.  
“I think Anthony and I are going to stay at the hotel instead.”  
Lexie realized that they saw her staring at Sebastian and misunderstood her reaction. “You guys are going to spend the night with us at Sebastian’s. If you don’t then you are banned from eating dessert.”  
Sebastian let out a relieve sigh. “I thought you were going to stab me with the knife for a minute.”  
Chris added, “I thought so too.”  
She laughed and said “Wait why?”  
Anthony said, “You gave him a sharp stare woman.”  
“Oh no, I didn’t mean to. I was just shocked that you guys are interested in having a sleepover.”  
“Let me tell you something Lexie, Chris and I love being around Alex. She makes us feel like we are kids again and we love that.” Lexie kissed Alex’s head and looked at them and said “Thank you. She loves being around you guys.”  
Lexie looked down at Alex and said, “Baby doll guess who is joining our slumber party?”  
Alex looked up, “Who?”  
Lexie looked at Chris and Anthony so they can answer. “  
We are” Chris said and Anthony added with excitement “we are going to have a blast.”  
After they finished eating, Sebastian took Alex into the bathroom to clean her up while the guys helped Lexie clean. The guys told Lexie that they are going to do the dishes and she should pack the food since she knows where everything goes. It was 5:30 in the afternoon and they were sitting in the living room talking about their day.  
“When should we head over to my place?” Sebastian asked.  
“I just need to pack mine and Alex’s overnight bag so maybe in fifteen minutes.”  
“I am excited that you guys are coming over. I feel bad because I am always here and you never seen my place.”  
“Hey don’t worry about it. I enjoy having you around.” With that Lexie got up and went to Alex’s room. Sebastian followed her.  
“Hey keep it PG. There is a c-h-i-l-d in the house” Anthony yelled with a laugh. Sebastian turned and shot him a dirty look while Lexie laughed. Once inside Alex’s room, Lexie grabbed Alex’s pajamas and clothes for her to wear the next day. She handed them to Sebastian and he put them in the bag. They walked over to her room and she didn’t know what to pack and Sebastian noticed that. “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know what to pack. I know to pack my pajamas. I need to wake up at 7 and drive back here to get ready for work and drop Alex off at Mrs. Jackson’s.” She said with a sigh. “One you are not taking a separate car to my house. We are driving together. Two I am going to drop and pick you up from work and regarding Alex, the guys and I are going to hang out with her. So pack your work clothes as well as clothes to wear when we hang out after.”  
She didn’t want to bother him and he can see that in her face.  
“Lexie, stop worrying and hand me your clothes so I can put them in the bag.” S  
he handed him her work clothes and a pair of jeans and a shirt. She went over to her panties drawer and handed him two panties. She didn’t realize it and just blurted “Sorry.”  
He couldn’t help but blush and broke into a laugh. She just put her hands to cover her face.  
Sebastian walked over and said “I don’t want you to be embarrassed. I do want to know why you have sexy panties though.”  
She couldn’t help but laugh and said “I am not going to answer that.”  
“Now you have to answer.”  
She hesitated before speaking, “I just love wearing cheekies. They are very comfortable and soft on your skin.”  
He added “Very sexy as well.” She is blushing and laughing. He put his hands on her ass and said “Now whenever I stare at your ass I am just going to imagine what panties you have on.”  
She slapped his arm, “Sebastian Stan you are awful” she couldn’t help but laugh when she finished the sentence.  
“I am awful but you are stuck with me.” She kissed him and continued to pack. He is surprised to see how little she packs and is not very girly. That made him happy because she is not high maintenance. They walked to the living room and Sebastian set the bag by the door.  
“Auntie, can we go now?” Lexie picked up Alex and said, “Yes, go and get your teddy bear.”  
They headed to the living room and Anthony asked, “What took you guys so long. Jeez are you guys packing for a year or a night?”  
“I have to pack for two people” Lexie said in a teasing tone.  
Alex ran back to Lexie and reached for her hand and said “Come on auntie, let’s go.”  
“We are going baby doll. We just need to make sure everything is turned off.” Sebastian and Lexie made sure the house was safe while Chris and Anthony helped put Alex’s shoes on. Lexie grabbed her bag and Sebastian grabbed their overnight bag. Alex is sitting on Chris’s shoulders and they headed towards the elevator. They got into Sebastian’s car and drove to his house. Sebastian noticed the paparazzi are outside of his building. “Lexie, they are right there. How are we going to do this?” Lexie froze and he reached for her hand. Chris and Anthony noticed her getting anxious.  
Chris said, “Anthony and I are going to cover Alex’s face with my jacket and carry her straight inside the building. Anthony will carry your bag and I will carry Alex. No one will get a picture of her face.”  
Lexie turned around to face him, “Please Chris, make sure that her face is covered good and please run inside the building.”  
She looked at Alex and said “Baby doll, Chris is going to carry you and cover your face. You are going to play hide and go seek. He is going to carry you inside and whatever you do you must stay under the jacket. It will be over in five seconds.”  
Alex smiled and said “I love hide and go seek. I promise I will stay under the jacket.”  
Chris held Alex and put his jacket on her head. He made sure that her face was covered but can still breathe and opened the door and made a run inside the building with Anthony behind him carrying Lexie’s bag. She finally let out the breath she was holding when she saw Chris enter the building and is not anywhere near the paparazzi. Sebastian looked at her and said “Ready?” She nodded. He got out and walked towards her side to get her. He opened her door and she got out holding his hand tightly and putting her down. They walked towards the building but she kept getting pushed by the paparazzi. Sebastian noticed them pushing her and he grabbed her close to him. Once inside the building Sebastian grabbed Lexie for a hug. She hugged him tightly and did not let go. “Are you okay Lexie?”  
“Yea I am okay. They kept pushing me and that is what I did not like.”  
“I am sorry baby. They are very pushy and they don’t have any boundaries. I can have my publicist release a statement that paparazzi have to keep ten feet away from you."  
“No, it’s fine. I just need to learn how to avoid them.” She looked at him and he gave her a kiss.  
“Let’s go before Alex claims one of your bedrooms as her room” she said with a giggle and he led the way. He opened the door to find Alex running after Chris and Anthony saying ‘tag you’re it.’ Chris stopped when he saw them standing in the doorway.  
“How was it?” Chris asked.  
Sebastian let out a sigh and said, “They pushed her and I almost lost it but I had to keep my composure so I just held her tightly.”  
“Lex, I am so sorry. Those guys can cross lines” Chris said apologetically.  
“It’s okay guys. Thank you so much for protecting Alex. That was my main concern.”  
“Hey Lex, we will do anything for Alex and you” Anthony said.  
“Let’s talk about the sleeping arrangements. I have three bedrooms. Anthony and Chris each have their own room. You and Alex can take my bed and I can take the couch” Sebastian said.  
Chris spoke up, “I will share a bed with Alex if that is okay with you Lexie?”  
“I guess that leaves you two in Sebastian’s bed” Anthony said with a wink at the end.  
Chris couldn’t help but laugh and Sebastian shook his head while Lexie covered her face from the embarrassment. “Thank you Chris. Alex is going to love her sleepover with you.” “Remember there is a child in the house” Anthony added with a laugh.  
“Sebastian where is your bedroom so I can go unpack before the clothes wrinkle.”  
Sebastian led her into his room. She walked in and saw his huge bed. “I feel bad that you are sleeping on a small bed in my house when you have this huge bed.”  
“I love sleeping next to you so I don’t care if I sleep on the floor just as long as you are with me.” She reached up to give him a kiss. Sebastian walked to his closet and gave her hangers so she can hang her clothes. They walked back to the living room.  
“Auntie, are we going to eat dessert?”  
“Yes we are. What do you want?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Lexie looked up at the guys and asked “What would you guys like for dessert?”  
Anthony said, “Will it be trouble if we ask you to bake us a cake?”  
Sebastian shook his head and laughed before saying “Dude, you are making my girlfriend your personal chef.”  
“I don’t mind baking you guys a cake but you all need to help.”  
“Lexie, do you really think we can handle baking?”  
“I will be next to you guys. I will make sure no one burns down your house.”  
Chris stood up and hugged Lexie, “Thank you for making me feel like I am at home. When I am back in Boston, I love to bake with my ma.”  
She smiled and said “Whenever I am going to bake something then I will let you help me. What kind of cake do you guys want?”  
“Auntie I want chocolate cake.”  
“Me too auntie” Anthony said in a child’s voice.  
Lexie couldn’t help and laugh before adding, “We need to make sure Sebastian has the ingredients.” She and Sebastian headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and was happy to see he has the cake ingredients but he didn’t have chocolate. “One of you guys has to make a quick stop to the store to buy Hershey chocolate chips.”  
“We got it” Anthony said and pointed to Chris. Alex was getting tired and wanted to take a nap. Sebastian took her into the room she was going to sleep in later and stayed with her till she slept. Lexie in the meantime was walking around his house and getting familiar with it. A few minutes later, Chris and Anthony came back with the chocolate chip pieces. “Okay guys you are going to bake the cake and I am only going to step in if I feel like you guys are failing. Team cap make your cake.” Lexie wrote down the instructions on a piece of paper and handed it to them. They washed their hands and began breaking the instructions up. Anthony cracked the eggs, Sebastian poured the flour, and Chris added the butter. “Good job guys. You can save the world and bake a cake” she couldn’t help but laugh at her comment. They added more ingredients and they mixed the batter. She had them each taste it before she tasted it. “Guys I am so proud right now. Please warm up the oven.”  
Sebastian turned the oven on. “Lexie, how are we going to make this cake?” Anthony asked.  
“I was thinking we make the cake three layers. We need three pans and once the cake is baked, we will let it cool down before we add the chocolate.”  
“I love your thinking” Chris added.  
“Marvel is going to kill us when they see what we are eating. Lexie, you are making us fat.” She couldn’t help but laugh. They put the cake batter in the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes. They walked to the living room to hang out.  
“Earlier you said that Aunt Jodie wanted to confirm your LA trip. When are you going to LA?” Sebastian asked.  
“We are leaving Monday the 16th and coming back Sunday the 29th. It’s only two weeks.”  
“Why are you going to L.A. for two weeks?” Anthony asked.  
“Alex and I like to spend a week there in the summer but we are staying two weeks this time because we have a wedding to attend. I am a bridesmaid and Alex is the flower girl.”  
Chris checked his phone and said, “We have to be there from the 16th as well but we won’t be done till August 5.”  
“That is interesting that we are going to be in LA at the same time. Why are you guys going?”  
“We have to reshoot some scenes for endgame.” Sebastian said.  
“Do you think we can meet up when we are all in LA?” Chris asked.  
“We definitely can. My schedule is open. I am just booked the first weekend we are there. The grandparents are taking us to Disneyland on Friday. Alex and I are spending the night there with Tina and Lilly because we are meeting up with Kelly and her fiancé, Nick and just spending the day at Disney. Then the following Friday I have to spend the day at the spa with Kelly and the other bridesmaids. Saturday is the wedding and Sunday we fly home. So anytime between is fine by me.”  
“You are going to Disneyland and didn’t invite me? I am offended” Chris said with a hand on his chest.  
“You are more than welcome to attend but not on Friday. Friday is for the grandparents to spend time with Alex and Lilly. You can join us on Saturday.”  
“I might take you up on that offer” Chris said with a laugh.  
“You know what I haven’t been to Disney in a while. Chris, you thinking what I am thinking?” Anthony said.  
“Listen Lex, we are tagging along with you” Chris said with a laugh.  
“What about you Seb?” Lexie looked at him and asked.  
“I am definitely in.”  
“Great. I am going to take Alex to the beach on Sunday and you guys are welcome to come with. She is going to be mostly with the grandparents so I will have alone time.”  
“We will definitely tag along to the beach with you and we can all have dinner at my house” Chris said. Sebastian is happy to see his girlfriend getting along with his best friends. The timers went off for the cake.  
“I need to wake up Alex because she loves watching the chocolate melt.” She walked into the room and sat down on the bed. “Baby doll wake up. We need to melt the chocolate so we can spread it over the cake.” Alex woke up slowly and just nodded. Lexie carried her to the kitchen where the guys are standing.  
“Good morning Alex. How was your nap?” Sebastian asked.  
“My nap is good but I want to eat chocolate cake.” They laughed.  
“So melting the chocolate is not hard. Can one of you boil the water and another one get a steamer so we can put it on top of the pan.” Sebastian poured water into the pan and got a steamer.  
“For someone who does not cook, why do you have the same things as I do in my kitchen?” She asked with a laugh.  
“My mom loves to cook so she stacked it up like she has it at home when she spends time here. She made my kitchen her kitchen.”  
“Your mother is a very smart woman” Lexie added.  
“She really is” Chris said. Lexie carried Alex so Alex can pour the chocolate chip pieces into the steamer. She made sure she carried her far from the stove but close so she can pour them. Lexie handed the guys three spatulas and said “I want you to melt the chocolate and make sure you don’t burn it. Alex and I are going to sit and relax.”  
“Lexie there is no guarantee that we are not going to burn this. How do we know when it’s done?” Anthony asked.  
She couldn’t help but laugh. “I have faith in you guys. I will check in on you guys in five minutes.” She took Alex to the bathroom to clean her up and went back to the kitchen. “Sebastian where are the plates so I can start setting up the table.” He pointed to the cabinet but realized she is too short to reach it.  
“Let me get the plates for you tiny” He said with a laugh.  
“Thank you but I can manage. How do you think I get the things down at home?”  
“Do you use a chair?” Chris asked.  
“Let me let you guys in on a secret. I hop on the counters” She couldn’t help but laugh.  
“How come I have never seen you climb the counters?” Sebastian asked.  
“I don’t need to when you are around. I am using you for your height.” She laughed and poked his arm. Chris and Anthony couldn’t stop laughing. They really enjoyed it when Lexie makes fun of Sebastian. Sebastian leaned in and gave her a kiss on her head.  
“Is the chocolate all melted?” She asked.  
“I think so but please come and check” Anthony said. She walked over and steered the chocolate and turned off the stove. “Perfect. See that wasn’t so bad.” She took the steamer next to the three pieces of cake. “Do you guys want to frost the cake or should I just do it?”  
“Lexie I have done more baking today then my whole entire life. Please let me sit and you frost” Anthony said. She couldn’t help but laugh. Chris and Anthony went to sit at the table with Alex and Sebastian and she started to frost the cake. She put one of the layers and had him frost it with chocolate and they continued till they finished. She layered the chocolate so it can look smooth and handed the cake to Sebastian to take to the table. “This cake looks so good. I am so proud of you guys” she said with a laugh.  
“Let’s hope it taste good” Anthony said. She cut each one a slice and gave them their piece. She took a bite and she couldn’t help but smile. “Guys you really outdid yourself. This cake taste delicious. What do you think Alex?”  
“I love it. Good job team Cap.”  
“We are glad you like it Alex. We worked really hard” Chris said. She just smiled and continued to eat.  
“What are we doing after this?” Sebastian asked. She looked at her watch to see the time.  
It is 8:15. “Alex needs to be in bed by 8:30 so I need to put her down but once she is asleep we can just do something. You guys decide.”  
“How about we watch a movie?” Sebastian suggested.  
“Auntie, since we didn’t watch a Marvel movie yesterday can we tomorrow? You broke the tradition.”  
“Oh wow, I completely forgot that yesterday was Friday and on Fridays we watch a Marvel film. I am sorry baby doll.”  
“Wait every Friday you guys watch a film that Marvel did?” Chris asked.  
“Yea it’s tradition. I am telling you Marvel has us wrapped around their pinky” She said with a laugh.  
“Us too” Sebastian said with a laugh as well.  
“Hey listen if you guys don’t want to watch a film then we can do something else tomorrow.”  
“We can watch the Winter Soldier tomorrow so I can remind Anthony that the Falcon has nothing on the Winter Soldier” Sebastian said with a laugh and Chris laughed with.  
“Dude, your memory has not fully come back from Hydra. I will let Alex decide who owned who” Anthony said.  
“You are not getting Alex involved in your rivalry” she said with a laugh.  
“Fine then you will decide and you can’t be biased because he is your boyfriend.”  
Alex looked at her, “Auntie, what’s a boyfriend?” The look on Lexie’s face is horror. She did not know what to say and was not sure how Alex would react when she knew the truth about Sebastian and her. The guys saw the panic on Lexie’s face and they didn’t know how to save her. “I am so sorry Lexie” Anthony said.  
“It’s okay. This conversation was bound to happen and I am not sure how to even go about it.”  
Sebastian leaned down next to Alex and said, “Alex, me and your Aunt Lexie really like each other.” He paused because he didn’t know what else to say.  
Lexie stepped in, “Baby doll, I am going to explain this to you using the Little Mermaid as an example. Do you remember how much Prince Eric and Ariel liked each other that they decided to be together? Well it’s the same thing with me and Sebastian. We like each other just like Prince Eric likes Ariel and we are together. Does that make sense?”  
Alex was thinking about it. “So he is your boyfriend. Can I have a boyfriend?”  
Lexie just put her head down on the table. The guys couldn’t help but laugh. “No baby doll, you cannot have a boyfriend until you are eighteen. You can have friends that are boys but they are only friends. Okay?” Lexie reached her pinky towards Alex and said “Pinky promise me that you will not have a boyfriend until you are eighteen.” Alex took her pinky with her aunt’s and said, “I pinky promise.”  
Lexie looked at Anthony and mouthed “I am going to kill you.” He couldn’t help but laugh. Sebastian grabbed Lexie’s hand and said “You explained it very well.”  
“Thank you but please you guys no more surprises. I am going to run out of Disney movies.” They all promised no more. Sebastian took Alex to wash up and Chris and Anthony helped Lexie clear the table.  
“Wait has Alex never seen you in a relationship?” Chris asked.  
“She has never seen me in a relationship because this is my first one. The only guys she has seen around the house are guys that are my close friends or guys that tag along with their girlfriends when they visit.”  
“So how is it that this is your first relationship?” Anthony asked.  
“I did date when I lived in L.A. but I never felt the connection with the guy to take it to the next step. Then when I moved here dating was the last thing on my mind. My main focus was to make sure Alex is good. Then I met Sebastian and things changed. We had a great connection in Philly and it grew more when we got back and you know the rest.”  
“Wow so Sebastian is one lucky guy” Anthony said.  
“We are both lucky. Trust me I love seeing him with Alex. He helps me out so much. He helps clean her, puts her to bed, and just makes her happy. That is one of the things I adore about him.” Sebastian walked in on her saying the last sentence. He just walked towards her and hugged her tight.  
Lexie walked towards Alex. “Come on baby girl, it’s time to get you ready for bed.” Alex grabbed Lexie’s hand and they walked towards the bathroom. Alex brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas and sat in bed. “What are we reading tonight auntie?”  
“I only brought the Lion King.”  
“Can Sebastian read me the story?”  
“He is busy right now. I can read it.”  
“Okay.” Lexie sat next to Alex and read her the story until she noticed Alex fell asleep. She got up and walked slowly out the room closing the door behind her. She made her way towards the living room. She looked at Sebastian and said “She really wanted you to read to her but I told her that you are busy.”  
“You should have just called me. Wait I am not busy.”  
“You have guests to entertain.”  
“They are not guests. They are here all the time. The guestrooms are literally their rooms.” Sebastian couldn’t hold back his laugh.  
“That is true Lexie. We are either here, in Boston with Chris, or in New Orleans. We are always together” Anthony said.  
“That’s why you guys have such great chemistry on screen it’s because you’re always together.”  
“That’s right and we even share the same house when we are in L.A” Anthony said.  
“He meant they crash my place and I can’t kick them out because we have to train and do the fighting choreography” Chris said.  
“You would be so miserable if Anthony and I didn’t stay with you” Sebastian said with a laugh.  
“You guys need therapy” she said with a laugh.  
“Hey since you’re going to be in L.A. the same time as us then you are welcome to crash with us” Chris said.  
“I will not want to interrupt your bromance” she laughed.  
“Think about it. You can always sleep in my room” Sebastian said. She couldn’t help but blush.  
“I will think about it but I would need to explain you guys to my parents first.”  
“What do you mean?” Chris said.  
“Well I haven’t told anyone about Sebastian because I wanted Alex to be the first to know. Now that she knows, I am going to tell her grandma who is an aunt to me on Friday when I drop her off at the airport. I figured I will then call my mom and tell her.”  
“Do your friends not know either?” Anthony asked.  
“I haven’t said anything to anyone because I didn’t want them to slip in front of Alex and have her be mad at me.”  
“That makes sense. I can see where you are coming from” Chris said.  
“I am glad that I blew your cover. Now you don’t need to worry about that conversation. Just worry about how many again?” Anthony asked.  
She laughed and said, “Her grandparents from her mom’s side who are like an uncle and aunt to me, my parents, and Kelly who I have known over ten years.”  
Sebastian asked, “Are you scared to tell them about us?”  
“I am not scared just nervous. I know the grandparents are going to be worried because you are in the spotlight and they want to protect Alex from the public. Kelly on the other hand is going to be happy not because of who you are but because you make me happy.”  
Sebastian grabbed her hand, “Do you want me to be there when you tell the adults about us and I can answer any questions they have regarding me.”  
“I am planning to call my parents once I am in Boston next Friday and just tell them both at the same time. Get all four done with at once. I think they will have questions but I should be able to answer them. Thank you though for offering to be with me.”  
“Just let me know and I will book a ticket and hop on with you to Boston.” She squeezed his hand. She turned her attention the guys and said “What do you guys want to do?”  
Chris stood up and stretched, ‘’sorry but I am going to join Alex. I am so tired. I will see you guys in the morning. Good night guys.”  
“Good night” they said. He walked towards the bedroom.  
Anthony stood up as well, “Guys I am tired and I have a long day tomorrow with a six year old. I need to save my energy for Alex. Good night you two.”  
“Good night Anthony. She will definitely drain you so make sure you sleep in.”  
“Good night Anthony” Seb added. He walked to his room.  
Sebastian and Lexie looked at the time and decided they should head to bed. She got ready for bed and waited for Sebastian to walk back into the bedroom. “Why are you not lying down?” he asked her.  
“I don’t know which side you prefer so I figured I will just wait for you to take a side and I will take the other.”  
He grabbed her hand and walked her towards the bed. He kissed her and the kiss grew deeper. She fell back on the bed and he fell on top of her. He kissed her neck and shoulder. She really enjoyed his kisses. His lips went back to her lips and they kissed passionately. He stopped and put his head on her head. “Babe, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”  
“Trust me I am good. Those kisses are something. I am sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?” he asked confused.  
“Because I want to but I just need to be ready.”  
“Hey take your time. I don’t want you to regret it.”  
“You have given me every reason to know that I won’t regret it.” She kissed him. He lay down on next to her with her cuddling into his side.  
“Good night Sebastian. I am going to set the alarm for 7:30 so I can rinse my body and get ready for work. I will wake you up at 8. Is that okay?”  
“Yea that’s fine. Good night Lexie sweet dreams.”  
“Good night Sebastian. Sweet dreams.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter! Please read it for the updates! xxxx

(Sunday June 24) She turned her alarm off before it woke him up. She grabbed her clothes from her bag and grabbed the towel he put out for her the night before. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before rinsing her body. She decided to not wear makeup for work. She got dressed and went to wake him up. She felt bad because he is sound asleep. She thought she can always call a taxi but she didn’t know his address. She had no choice but to wake him up. She walked over to him and kissed his lips. “Wake up Sebastian. I need you to drop me off.”  
“I like waking up like this.” He pushed her down for another kiss. “I am going to get fired if I am late. Let’s go. I will make us coffee.”  
She left and headed to the kitchen and he went to wash his face and brush his teeth. He stayed in his sweats. Alex and the guys are still sleeping so she made sure not to make too much noise. She poured herself milk and cereal and waited for the coffee to brew. He sat next to her and took a bit from her food. “Hey that’s mine.” He gave her a smirk while chewing the cereal, “What’s yours is mine.” He kissed her and went to the kitchen.  
“I am going to hold that against you Sebastian.”  
“Please do. I would love that.” He laughed and winked at her and she blushed. He poured two cups of coffee and added creamer and sugar.  
“How do you know how I take my coffee?”  
He looked at her and said, “I have been waking up next to you and watching you in the kitchen so I made a mental note on how you drink your coffee.” He handed her the cup and kissed her before sitting down.  
“So what are you guys going to do today?” she asked him.  
“I think we are just going to hang out with Alex.”  
“You can drop her off at Mrs. Jackson’s if you guys get tired or need to leave somewhere.”  
“I don’t think that is something you have to worry about” He said with a smile.  
“I know she can be very energetic and I don’t want the guys to get annoyed.”  
“Lex, Chris loves kids and she reminds him of being at home with his sister’s kids and she reminds Anthony of his own kids.”  
“What about you?”  
“Alex holds a special place in my heart. She makes me smile and makes me forget about my worries.”  
“I know exactly what you mean. I just want her to be safe and loved.”  
“Trust me she is. No one is going to harm her.” She kissed him and walked towards the sink to rinse her plate. He grabbed his keys and they walked out the door. Once they got in his car, his phone buzzed indicating a text message: “Hey make sure you read the script. We need you ready in three months.” He sighed and put his phone down before turning on the ignition.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked concerned.  
“It’s my manager telling me that I have to start reading the script because filming starts in three months.”  
“I am sorry. Anything I can do?” She held his free hand while he is driving.  
“I appreciate it but I need to just read and memorize the lines and make sure to really learn the character. I wish I can tell you more but I need to wait until filming starts.” “No worries, I understand.”  
“I also have to make sure I am in good shape but I think I should be okay.”  
“If you want to ever run with me you are more than welcome to join!” she couldn’t help but smile when she said that.   
"We will see” He laughed.  
"When I go to LA I always the roads I used to run and I love it. You should join me." He laughed and said "You should spend time with your family and prepare for the wedding instead of running and making me run with you.”  
“It’s not a bother. I love ‘the grandparents’ but I can’t be around for too long. My friends work and I would just be sitting at home playing with Alex and her grandparents. I will rather do something else. They have the trip already planned. They have an activity for her to do each day we are there so I am just going to stay at home during their activities.” “What days do you need to meet with Kelly?”  
“I am going to see her the first Saturday at Disney then she is doing a bridal spa for the bridesmaid that I have to attend the following Friday then Saturday is her wedding. So I am free all the time.”  
“What day are you taking Alex to the beach?”  
“We are going to go the first Sunday.”  
He parked the car outside of the restaurant. “I will think about it. Have fun at work. I will pick you up at 2.” She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.  
“Where are you going?” he asked in a joking tone.  
She looked confused and answered “Work.”  
“Not without giving me a real kiss.” She smiled and kissed him again but this time more passionate. She pulled away and he said “that is a kiss.” She got out of the car and he drove back home. She loved working on Sunday’s because she got to see people enjoying breakfast with their families and talking about life. She enjoyed seeing people happy. She is serving breakfast for the first three hours before people began ordering lunch. Her phone buzzed and it is a message from Sebastian.  
Sebastian: Hey Lexie. How are you?  
Lexie: Hi Sebastian! Great! How are you? How is Alex doing?  
Sebastian: She is good. Chris bought her this bracelet making toy and they are sitting in the living room making bracelets. We are making sure she doesn’t swallow anything.  
Lexie: Tell Chris thank you. You guys spoil that girl way too much.  
Sebastian: I think Chris bought the thing for himself but he is using Alex as an excuse. He is just making bracelets.  
Lexie: That is so funny. Lol. I have to get back to work. Have fun making bracelets.  
Lexie continued working until 2:00. She saw Sebastian’s car outside and she grabbed her bag and told Nancy bye. She got into his car and he leaned in for his kiss. They again kissed passionately.  
“Hi Lexie how was work?”  
“Work was busy but I love working on Sunday’s because you see the families interacting with one another and their smiles makes me happy. How was your day?”  
“Your face lite up when you said that” he smiled at her.  
“Yea, I love seeing people happy. Did Alex give you guys’ trouble?”  
“She woke up. Chris helped her brush her teeth and changed her into her clothes that you picked out. The guys and I had to eat a big breakfast and we made Alex scrambled eggs. We made bracelets the whole day. For lunch I made her a turkey sandwich. She is waiting for you to get home.”  
“She sounds like she had a blast! I am glad she behaved well.”  
They drove back to Sebastian’s house. Once Lexie was inside the house, Alex ran and greeted her, “Auntie, I made you a bracelet. Come see it.”  
“Hi baby doll. Give me five minutes to change.” She greeted both Chris and Anthony and headed to Sebastian’s room. She changed out of her clothes and put on jeans and a shirt. She washed her face and made her way back into the living room.  
“Alex, show me what you made.”  
Alex got up and grabbed her bracelets. She has four; one with her name, another with Lexie’s name, one that has A+L, and one that has team cap.  
“These are beautiful. Which one are you going to wear?”  
“I am going to wear a different one each day.” Alex walked away and Lexie sat on the couch.  
“Did you guys make bracelets?” She asked the guys.  
“Chris made enough bracelets to hand out to a country” Anthony said laughing.  
“Hey I am a creative person and I couldn’t decide what I wanted to make so I just made a bunch.” Lexie just laughed.  
“I made bracelets for my kids and wife. I also made one that says team cap that I am going to wear until Marvel tells me to take it off for shoots” Anthony said.  
Lexie looked at Sebastian to hear his answer. “I made a few as well. One that says team cap, one that has my name on it, one that has Alex’s name on it, and another one that I don’t want to say.”  
“Did you make a bracelet with Bucky’s name?” She teased him.  
“No I didn’t but that is a great idea.” He sat down next to Alex and began making it.  
“Auntie, come make a bracelet with us.”  
She joined them on the floor and she grabbed a string.  
“What are you going to make auntie?”  
“I am going to make one that says your name on it with a heart on both sides.” She grabbed two hearts and the letter beads and put them in the string. She tied the string and put the bracelet on.  
“Make more auntie.”  
“Okay let me think. Since you all have a team cap bracelet, I will make one as well.” She made her team cap bracelet and put it on. She made sure Sebastian was not watching her when she grabbed the letters of his name and made a bracelet of his name. She put the bracelet in her pocket hoping no one noticed.  
“Hey guys, I need to prepare dinner.”   
“We are down to eat whatever you want to cook.” Anthony said.  
She saw they have chicken and rice. “Okay well I am going to defrost the chicken and make the rice. Can you guys just make sure Alex is okay?”  
“Don’t worry Lexie. We already have a chicken out to defrost.” Chris said.  
Lexie began preparing the seasoning for the chicken. She made sure to add the seasonings. She prepared ten pieces for each one and two for her and Alex. The guys are watching a basketball game and Alex is coloring in her book. She seasoned the chicken and put it in the oven.  
She went over to sit with Alex on the floor. “How are you doing baby doll?”  
“I am coloring. Auntie, what time are we going home?”  
Lexie looked at her watch and it read 3:55. “We will leave after we eat dinner and clean up. Is everything okay?”  
“I think Mrs. Jackson is mad at me.”  
“Why would she be mad at you? Did you do something bad?”  
“She is mad at me because I didn’t hang out with her today. I was here instead.”  
“Baby doll, Mrs. Jackson is not mad at you. She is happy that you have friends. She loves you way too much to be ever get mad at you.”  
“I don’t want her to be mad at me auntie.”  
“She is not. I promise.” She grabbed Alex and sat her in her lap and gave her a big hug. Lexie let Alex play with her hair while the guys continued to watch the game.  
“Alex, please don’t pull my hair too hard.”  
“Can I put makeup on you?”  
“No baby doll.”  
Sebastian sat down next to Lexie on the floor and asked, “Does she treat you like her doll sometimes?”  
“All the time. She loves playing with my hair and sometimes I let her pick out my outfits.” Lexie couldn’t help but look down and smile.  
“What are you smiling about?” He asked.  
“For our first date, I tried on the dress and she approved it. If she did not like it then I would have changed. I make sure that her opinion is accounted for.” Sebastian grabbed Alex and sat her down in his lap, “You picked a really nice dress for your auntie. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” A few minutes later, Lexie prepared the rice and vegetables. She knew the rice and vegetables will finish cooking around the same time as the chicken so the guys didn’t have to wait longer. Sebastian and the guys set up the table while Lexie took the chicken out of the oven and let it cool down for five minutes. She put the ten pieces of chicken in each person’s plate along with another plate of rice and a plate of vegetables. She grabbed one plate for her and Alex and put their food. The guys sat down and smelled how good the food smelled.  
“Lexie, this smells so good. Thank you!” Sebastian said.  
They began to eat. Lexie cut the chicken for Alex and handed her a fork.  
“You are moving to New Orleans with me. This is delicious.” Anthony said.  
“I need you to give my mom all the recipes because I need her to make it” Chris said with a mouthful of food.  
She turned to Sebastian to hear his opinion on her food. “I want to kiss you so bad right now but I know I can’t. This is delicious.”  
She blushed and said thank you to them. “I made each of you ten pieces. Eat as much as you can now and then pack the rest for later.”  
“The worst part about this is that there is a chocolate cake in the fridge that we need to eat” Anthony said.  
“Oh that’s right. We have to eat it!” She said with a laugh.  
“I have to ask and please don’t take offense to this. How do you stay fit when you eat so unhealthy?” Anthony asked.  
“Dude, are you checking out my girlfriend?” Sebastian said jokingly.  
Lexie laughed. “This is the most I weighed my whole life. I am at 105 right now. When I stress out I end weighing between 90 to 95 pounds. In order for me to manage my stress so I don’t drop the weight, I run ten miles every morning. I am a marathoner. I haven’t been able to run this past week because I got sidetracked.”  
“Mr. Blue eye over here is a distraction.”  
She laughed and blushed at Anthony’s comment. “No, it’s not him. I had a weird schedule and I just wanted to spend time with Alex.”  
“What time do you run?” Sebastian asked.  
“I usually start at 6 a.m. and finish around 7:15. Mrs. Jackson stops by and sits in my house. She loves to knit and it’s the only time she can knit in peace.”  
“Where do you run?” He asked again.  
“I run around the city and usually change routes when I see the streets are packed. I then do sit ups at home and Alex loves sitting on my back when I do push-ups.”  
“Dude your girlfriend can outrun all of us” Anthony said.  
“I want to join you one morning on your runs” Sebastian said.  
“I don’t think you will last” She said in a joking tone. Chris and Anthony laughed so hard.  
“You want to bet Lexie?” He reached his hand out to her.  
“You are on Sebastian.” She shook his hand.  
“What are you guys betting?” Anthony asked.  
“If I last the whole ten miles, I get to go with you to Boston to drop of Alex.”  
She just gave him a shocked look before saying, “I am not going to let you hop on a plane and be in a city for two hours and then fly back home.”  
“I want to be there when you tell them about us. I know you can answer all the questions they are going to ask but I think it’s important if they hear my side of the story.”  
Chris added, “Seb, you can spend the 4th of July weekend with me and my family. I will pick you up from the airport.”  
“Thanks man I appreciate it.” He turned to Lexie and waited for her to say something.  
“Okay so if you win then you will fly with us to Boston and meet her grandparents and if I win then you will have to keep running with me until you can keep up. Deal?”  
“Deal Lexie.” They shook hands.  
“What time do you run again?”  
She laughed, “You mean what time do WE run. Be at my house by 5:45”  
“Seabass you have no idea what you just got yourself into. She is going to destroy you” Anthony said with a laugh.  
“He is going to be sore for a month” Chris added.  
“Hey I am going to keep up because I want to win that bet.”  
They finished eating and Sebastian took Alex to wash her up while Lexie and the guys cleared the table and cleaned the dishes.  
“Sebastian, where do you keep the tuba ware? I need to pack the remaining chicken for you guys.”  
“Lex, I have no clue. My mom usually knows where everything is.” She continued so search for it while the guys did the dishes. She found them and took out three. She packed each one their chicken and put in the fridge. “You guys have remaining food for the night. I am going to write down the recipes for the meal and you can have someone make it for you. As for Sebastian, you can just come over.”  
“Thank you so much Lexie. These meals make training not so bad” Chris said.  
“Hey trust me I enjoy cooking. Plus I can never thank you enough for being so kind to Alex. She really cares for you guys.”  
Alex is sitting in the living room coloring when Lexie noticed that it’s almost 6:30. She still needs to get home and give Alex a shower before she sleeps.  
“Alex, please gather your things. We have to get going in five minutes.”  
“Why are you leaving?” Sebastian asked.  
“I need to do laundry and prepare for this week. Can you drop us off?”  
“I understand. I will definitely drop you off.”  
Lexie went to Sebastian’s room to pack up their stuff. She put Alex’s stuff in her bag and went to clean up the living room. She put the bracelet kit in the Sebastian’s room and wrote down the recipes to give to the guys.  
“Lexie thank you so much for a fun weekend. We really enjoyed spending time with you and Alex and we are looking forward to LA” Anthony said.  
“We had a blast as well. She is going to do a countdown till we get to see you guys again. Please call me if you need anything. I wrote my number on the top. Have a safe flight and see you in three weeks.” She hugged Anthony and walked over to Chris. “Thank you for everything Chris. Alex really enjoyed making those bracelets. I also wrote my number so please don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.”  
“I look forward to seeing you guys in three weeks. Please take care of our guy here. Make sure you guys let us know who wins tomorrow.” She hugged him and walked towards the door. Sebastian picked up Alex and held Lexie’s overnight bag in his other hand. They walked towards his car and they drove off.  
Sebastian grabbed Lexie’s hand. “Lexie, are you okay?”  
“Yea, I am okay. I just have so much to do this week. I am working Monday thru Wednesday and then on Thursday I have to pack two luggages. I have to book the trip still. I can’t believe I haven’t booked the trip yet.” She shook her head because she is overwhelmed.  
“Breath Lex. Everything will be okay. I will sit with Alex right now and you can book the trip.”  
She shook her head, “No, you have to go back to the guys. They leave in a few hours.”  
“Hey, they are fine. I am sure they are just sitting on the couch watching random shows.” They continued to drive in silence. He pulled up to her building and carried Alex who is now sleeping. She let them through the door and he went and put Alex in her bed. Lexie knew she had to wake her up to shower her but she felt bad because she knew Alex is really tired. She grabbed her laptop and went to the living room.  
Sebastian sat next to her. “Which one are you booking first?”  
“I need to book the planes.” She booked two round trip plane tickets from New York to Boston. Her only option is a 9:30 a.m. flight from New York to Boston on Friday. They are going to leave Boston on Tuesday morning. She then booked a round trip ticket from Boston to Las Vegas. She will leave Boston at 1 and land in Vegas by 5:30.  
“Now I just have to book the hotel.”  
“How come you didn’t book first class?”  
“I can’t afford first class. Her grandparents always insist that they pay for the airfare but I always say no. Aunt Jodie and Uncle Bill paid for the Philly trip and my parents are paying for the LA trip. They always get us first class but when I book a trip, I just stick to business class.”  
“Let me get the flight information because I have a feeling I am going to be going to Boston with you” he said with a wink.  
“Slow your roll Sebby. You have not won.”  
“Trust me I am going to win the bet” he leaned in and kissed her.  
“Book your room before you forget.” She searched the hotel “Hollywood Planet.” She scrolled to book a one bedroom. She found a room and booked it.  
“I am all done. Thank you for staying with me till I booked everything. As much as I love having you around I think you need to go back.”  
“I get what you’re saying.” They walked towards the door.  
“Hey before I leave I want to show you something.”  
“Sure” she said.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet that he made. “I didn’t want to share this with you when everyone was around.” She grabbed the bracelet and read ‘Lexie.’  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bracelet she made with his name on it.  
“Wow when did you make this?” He asked.  
“I had to sneak around. I made sure no one was looking and grabbed the letters.”  
“So we both made bracelets with each other’s name on it. Are you going to wear it?”  
“Yes as well as the one that has Alex’s name on it. I will wear the others on different occasions. You don’t have to wear any.”  
He took the bracelet from her hand and put it on. “I want to wear it. I like looking at my wrist and seeing your name.”  
She put her bracelet on and said “Me too.”  
He hugged her and gave her a kiss. “I will see you tomorrow. Prepare to run!”  
She giggled and said, “You are so on.” With that he walked down to his car and she began cleaning the living room. She put all her and Alex’s clothes from the weekend in the laundry. She went over to Mrs. Jackson’s to see if she can watch Alex tomorrow morning. Mrs. Jackson said she would love to. She set her alarm to 5:15.  
Meanwhile, Sebastian drove back to his house and walked in to find the guys packed up and ready to go. “I am so sorry I am late. I wanted to make sure Lexie booked her trip for this weekend.” There was a pause before he continued. “What’s going on?” He asked confused.  
Anthony began, “Are we just going to pretend that you are not wearing a bracelet that has Lexie’s name on it?”  
Anthony and Chris couldn’t stop laughing.  
Sebastian just laughed and said, “I am not going to comment.”  
“No, you have to spill. When did you make this bracelet?” Chris asked.  
“Come on you two are going to be late.”  
“You know you are going to have to tell us the story. So you can say it now or on the ride to the airport.”  
“Let’s go you two. I will tell you in the car.”  
They grabbed their suitcases and headed towards Sebastian’s car. They couldn’t stop laughing. Once inside the car, Anthony turned to Sebastian and said, “Story time.”  
“So I made a bracelet with her name on it and I put it in my pocket. Well she made a secret bracelet with my name on it and put it in her pocket. Before I left I told her I want to show her something and I took out the bracelet. She took out the bracelet she made and we were both surprised. She is going to wear hers and I am going to wear mine.”  
“You two are already strong and you have known each other for a week.” Chris said.  
“Hey we can see she makes you happy and that makes us happy. We know you had it tough in the past but make sure you hold on to Lexie. She is great.”  
“Thank you both. That means a lot. I am going to make sure I win this bet because I really want to be there when she introduces me to ‘the grandparents.’”  
“When are you going to introduce her to your mom?” Anthony asked.  
“Well we were waiting to tell Alex first and then we were going to play it ear by ear but now that Alex knows and I am going to meet her family on Friday then I will try to get her to meet mine on Thursday.”  
“Does your mom know?” Chris asked.  
“Yea, I called her after GMA and she seemed happy but then again she said she wants to meet her. I had to assure my mom that Lexie is not with me because of what I do for work but she is with me because she wants to be with me.”  
“Does she know about Alex?” Anthony asked.  
“Yea, I told her how we met and she said that she is concerned because Alex is going to get attached and what if we break up and Alex might feel abandoned.”  
“How do you feel about that?” Anthony asked.  
“Look I can see the concern my mom has but I really like Lexie and I am not talking marriage but what I feel with her is real. She is great. I don’t see me ending things and I don’t think she is going to end things either.”  
“That’s great man that you found someone you care for and cares for you back” Chris said.  
“Thank you two. I am glad she likes you and feels comfortable around you.”  
“No problem man” Anthony said. T  
hey drove the rest of the way talking about the training they have to do. Once they reached the airport, Sebastian parked by the dropping off passenger and the guys made their way out. They said their goodbyes and Sebastian headed home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the dates and the story. Please read for the updates! Xxxxz

(Monday, June 25) Her alarm went off at 5:15. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She put on her running shorts, a tank top, and her Nike’s shoes. She wore a hat to protect her from the sun. She rushed to the kitchen to take out the chicken so it can defrost. She wants to make Sebastian food for the day because she has to work from 9-3. She ate her banana and drank a cup of water. She does not like to drink coffee before a run because it upsets her stomach. She texted him to use his key to enter so Alex wouldn’t wake up. A few minutes later he walked in dressed in black shorts and shirt with his running shoes and hat.  
“Good morning Sebastian. Are you ready to run?”  
He walked over and gave her a kiss. “I hope so. I really want to win the bet.”  
She giggled and walked back to the kitchen to grab their bottles.  
“Thank you. What time are you off today?”  
“I get off at 3. Do you have work today?”  
“I have to meet with my trainer and then I have a meeting with my manager regarding LA but we can have dinner at my house or here if you like.”  
“You have a busy day. Are you sure you want to go on this run? and yes, let’s have dinner here and you can spend the night over if you want.”  
He kissed her and said, “I want.”  
There was a knock on the door and it is Mrs. Jackson.  
“Good morning Mrs. Jackson.”  
“Good morning Lexie and Sebastian.” She walked in and greeted them.  
“Alex is still asleep but we have to get going. Remember this is your house as well.”  
“Have fun on your run.” Sebastian and Lexie walked out the door and towards the elevators.  
“Come on we have to stretch.” She said with a giggle.They did their stretches once they are outside the building. She adjusted her watch to start the timer and measure their distance.  
“Ready Seb?”  
He kissed her and said “I am.” They started off with a slow pace and eventually picked up the speed. She does not talk when she is running because it tires her fast. They continued running and she would glance to see how he is doing. He didn’t think it was too bad until they reached the halfway point.  
“Good job, we are halfway done. We just need five more miles.”  
He looked up at her and said, “I can do this all day. I want to win that bet.”  
She smiled and said “Let’s go.” They continued to run until she saw noticed how tired he is.  
She stopped and he asked, “Why are you stopping?”  
“Seb, let’s just walk home instead.”  
“Why?”  
“You look really tired and I don’t want you to be sore for your training.”  
“No Lexie we are running. I don’t want to lose the bet.”  
“You win the bet. Now can we just walk the last mile?”  
“Thank God. Yes please let’s walk. My legs can’t carry me anymore.”  
She laughed.  
“I can’t wait to meet your family this Friday.” He said with a wink. She gave him a push. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together.  
“I want to talk to you about something” he said.  
“Sure. Is everything okay?” He can feel her hand tense up in his.  
“Everything is great. I was wondering if we can have dinner with my family this week.” She stopped walking and stayed silent. She is feeling so many emotions.  
“Are you okay Lexie?” He asked concerned.  
“I am scared.” She said in a low voice.  
“What are you scared about?”  
“What if they don’t like me or think I am not good enough to be with you.”  
“Babe, my mom already likes you and she hasn’t even met you yet. My stepdad feels the same way.”  
“You told them about me?”  
“Yea, I called my mom after GMA and told her. She wants to meet you and Alex.”  
“She knows about Alex as well?”  
“Of course she does. I told her about how we met.” Sebastian didn’t want to tell Lexie about the concerns his mom has. “Come on before you’re late for work.”  
They continued to walk until she asked, “What day are you thinking?”  
“Thursday.”  
“I was planning to pack up for the trips but I can do that on Wednesday. What time works?”  
“Well how about we spend the day with them. They have a huge backyard and Alex can play with the dogs.”  
“Would they be okay with us spending the whole day with them?”  
“Yes they would love that. Lex, I promise everything is going to be fine.”  
“I know but I am still scared.” They continued to walk. Once inside her home, Lexie rushed to the shower to rinse her body while Sebastian washed up. Mrs. Jackson left as soon as they got home. Sebastian made Alex breakfast and dressed her up for the day. Lexie got ready for work real fast. She dropped Alex off at Mrs. Jackson’s and her and Sebastian walked to their cars.  
“I should be home by 3:15 but stop by whenever you want. Don’t forget your overnight bag.”  
She kissed him bye and she got in her car and rushed to work. Sebastian stood there smiling before he got in his car. He called his mom on his drive.  
“Good morning mom. How are you?”  
“Good morning Sebby. I am good just preparing for the day. How are you?”  
“I am good. I just finished my run with Lexie and now I am heading home to eat before my session with Don and a meeting with my manager. I am going to have dinner at Lexie’s.”  
“Did you invite her over yet?”  
“I told her about how you guys want to meet her and she got scared that you guys might not like her or think she is not good enough for me but I assured her that that is not the case.”  
“Did you tell her that I like her and I look forward to meeting her and Alex?”  
“I did but she is still worried.”  
“Did she agree to dinner?”  
“She agreed and I said that we can spend the day with you guys. How does Thursday sound?”  
“Thursday is good. What kind of food does she eat?”  
“Mom she eats everything except Alex does not eat seafood or steak.”  
“I can make Alex mac and cheese and I can make us something else.”  
“Thank you mom, I have to get going because I am almost home but I love you and I will talk to you soon. We will see you on Thursday around noon.”  
“I love you too son. See you soon.” With that he hung up and continued driving. He got home and took a shower. He boiled two eggs. His phone went off and this time it is a group message between him, Lexie, Chris, and Anthony.  
Chris: Did Sebby last?  
Anthony: Please tell me he did not make you carry him home.  
Sebastian: I made it. Chris I will see you on Friday. Thanks for having confidence in me guys.  
Lexie: Seb, don’t lie. Tell them the truth lol.  
Chris: What truth? Did he not last?  
Anthony: Woman spill.  
Lexie: He ran 9 miles but on the last mile we had to walk. His legs couldn’t hold him anymore.  
Sebastian: Thanks Lexie. Now these guys are never going to let me live it down lol.  
Anthony: LMAO!!!!  
Chris: I spilled my coffee on the counter from laughing! LMAO! Dude how did you win then?  
Sebastian: She said I won so that means I won.  
Lexie: The bet was that he had to last and he did technically complete the run so in all fairness he won.  
Anthony: Seb you are one lucky man.  
Sebastian: Yes I am. I can’t feel my legs right now. I am not looking forward to training today.  
Chris: Dude you are going to be sore for a month.  
Lexie: Sorry guys if I don’t respond. I have to go bartend.  
Chris: Who on Earth is drinking right now?  
Lexie: My manager, Nancy, wants me to bartend so I can organize the bar. It’s not bad because the customers are not hitting on us.  
Sebastian: They better not!  
Anthony: Dude I don’t think she is interested. She is wearing your name on her wrist hahaha!  
Chris: Good one Anthony! Lmao!  
Lexie: How on Earth do you guys know this???  
Sebastian: I am so sorry! They saw my bracelet and gave me crap about it and I told them about yours. I am so sorry Lex.  
Lexie: It’s okay lol. Anyways I have to go. Bye guys! Talk to you soon.  
Lexie went back to work and Sebastian met with his trainer. His legs are still in pain so he just concentrated doing arms.  
“Why can’t we do legs today?” Don asked.  
“I made a bet with my girlfriend that I can run ten miles with her and now I am paying the price.”  
“Did you just say you have a girlfriend?”  
Sebastian smiled. “Yea, I met her a week ago and it just happened. We just clicked.”  
“Is her name Lexie?”  
“Yea how do you know that?”  
“I can read your bracelet. Is she making you wear it so people know you are taken?”  
“She didn’t even know about it. I am wearing it because I want to. She has one with my name on it and she wears it.”  
“You seem happy.”  
“I really am.”  
“You deserve it.”  
“Thank you. Hopefully you will meet her one day.”  
“I look forward to meeting the girl that can outrun you” Don said with a laugh.  
“The crazy thing Don is that she is a chef and she loves dessert more than anyone I have ever met but she is in great shape and only weighs 105 pounds.”  
“Is she cooking for you?”  
“She does but I like to help her cooking which is good because I am learning.”  
“She sounds very supportive. I look forward to meeting her.” They continued their workout.  
Meanwhile, Lexie was having a hard time concentrating at work because of the conversation she had earlier with Sebastian about meeting his parents. She has never been put in a position like this before so she does not know what to expect. Nancy noticed that Lexie is startled by something so she walked to ask her.  
“Hey is everything okay with you? You seem to have something on your mind.”  
“Hey Nancy, I am sorry I just have a lot on my mind.”  
“Is Alex okay?” “Yea she is great. It’s my boyfriend.”  
“What about him?”  
“He told me this morning that his parents want to meet Alex and me. I have never been put in this position so I don’t know what to do.”  
“Why do they want to meet you guys so sudden? Isn’t it early to be meeting parents?”  
“I am not sure to both questions. I think she wants to protect his son and make sure I am not a crazy fan.”  
“Wait what? I am confused. What do you mean by fan?” Lexie completely forgot that she has not told Nancy that she is dating Sebastian. She did not know if she should either.  
“I am sorry I should not have said anything. Can we just forget about it?”  
“Listen my door is always open if you want to talk. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. His parents are going to love you and Alex and they are going to see that their son is lucky to be with you.”  
“Thank you Nancy. I am thinking about baking a pie. Is that a good idea?”  
“I think that is a great idea.”  
Nancy went back to work and Lexie felt somewhat of relieve after talking with Nancy. She got home around 3:20 and picked up Alex from Mrs. Jackson’s. “Thank you for watching her Mrs. Jackson. She missed you when we were away at Sebastian’s.”  
“I missed her too. She was telling me about her stay. These guys especially Sebastian really care for her.”  
“That is the one thing I care the most about. Sebastian and she get along so well. I love seeing them two interact.”  
“Lexie you seem tired. Are you okay?”  
“I am okay Mrs. Jackson. I have to pack for this trip that I don’t really want to go on but I know I should.”  
“Just go and have fun.”  
With that Lexie and Alex walked to their home. Lexie washed up and changed into her sweats and decided to make chicken tenders for dinner. She does not like to eat fried food so she decided to bake the chicken instead. She made a pasta salad with the meal. Alex in the meantime is watching cartoons. Around 5, Sebastian walked in with his bag. He greeted Alex and Lexie.  
“Hey Seb, how was your workout and meeting?”  
“Workout was okay. I just did upper body because my legs are still sore from this morning. The meeting went well.” He paused and asked, “How was your day at work?”  
“It was slow which I guess I needed.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I know you told me that I have nothing to worry about but I am still scared meeting your parents. I just want them to see how much I care about their son.”  
He kissed her and said, “Trust me they know how much you care about me. Please stop worrying. I spoke with my mom and she said Thursday is perfect. We will get there around noon and leave around 8.”  
“Okay that works. I am sorry if I am a wreck.”  
“You are not a wreck. Now please stop worrying because I am worried about meeting your aunt, uncle, and parents. I have to meet four people and you have to only meet two. I am freaking out but I know it’s going to be okay.”  
She kissed him and cuddled next to him on the couch before she realized that she needs to cook. She got up and put the chicken in the oven. She cooked the pasta salad and rice. Sebastian is watching cartoons with Alex. Once dinner was ready to serve, he set the table and she brought the food over. “Alex, here is your salad and chicken. Be careful because the chicken is still hot.” She poured herself chicken and pasta as well. They began to eat.  
“Alex, do you like dogs?” Sebastian asked. Alex’s face lite up when she heard the word dogs.  
“I love dogs but auntie said we can’t get one.”  
“Well on Thursday we are going to play with dogs.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“We are going to visit my parents. They want to meet you guys.”  
“Are they nice?”  
“They are very nice and they have dogs that you can play with.”  
“Okay.”  
Sebastian winked at Lexie who smiled at him in return. She interrupted the silence. “What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“I have an interview for People’s magazine and a session with Don. What time do you work tomorrow?”  
“That sounds fun. Make sure you give them that smile that lets people know where home is. I am working from 9 to 3 again which is great because I will have time to pick up groceries.”  
“I need to pick up groceries as well. Do you want to go together?”  
“Sure, where would you like to meet?”  
“How about we meet at the store so that way we can drop the groceries off at our home and we can meet up. You and Alex should come over tomorrow.”  
“Yea we can do that. I will drop the groceries off and head to your house with Alex.” After they finished eating, Sebastian cleaned up Alex and changed her into her pajamas. Lexie cleaned the table and did the dishes. She can hear Alex practicing to read with Sebastian and that warmed her heart. She joined them on the couch once she was done.  
“Auntie, look I can read this whole sentence alone.” She read the sentence and Lexie said, “Good job baby doll. I am so proud of you.”  
“Thank you Sebastian for teaching me.”  
“You are welcome Alex. Tomorrow we will practice Math. But right now we need to get you ready for bed.” Lexie is amazed that Sebastian knew Alex’s schedule. “You make it hard for me to not like you.”  
He looked at her with a confused look. She added, “not only are you great with me but you are great with her. You know her schedule and you just care for her. I am just very lucky to have you.”  
He leaned in and kissed her, “I am very lucky to have you as well.”  
He grabbed Alex and headed to her room. Lexie decided to let Sebastian read Alex her bedtime story alone. She headed to get ready for bed by brushing and flossing her teeth. She sat back on the couch and waited for Sebastian to finish. He joined her on the couch ten minutes later.  
“Do you want to go lie down in bed?” he asked.  
“Yes please. My body is really tired. This run took a toll on me as well.” She turned off the lights in the living room and made sure the door was locked. Once inside, Sebastian took off his shirt and jeans to change into his pajama. She couldn’t help but stare at his body. He caught her starring. “I am sorry I just have changed in the bathroom.”  
“Please don’t be silly. I am just admiring your body. Wow my boyfriend has a hot body.”  
She giggled. He couldn’t help but blush. “My girlfriend has a smoking body as well.” She blushed. After he changed and brushed his teeth he got into bed. She put her head down on his chest. “Are you nervous about your interview tomorrow?” She asked.  
“I am a little because I know they are going to ask me about us.”  
“What would they ask?”  
“They usually will ask questions like, ‘how did you guys meet’, ‘how long have you guys been together’.”  
She intertwined her fingers with his. “I know you have to answer questions regarding us but can you not tell them how we met. That is my favorite part about our story and I want to keep it sacred as much as we can. I know they will eventually find out but for the mean time I just want it between us.”  
He kissed her head and said, “I like how we met too. I will just say that we met through a mutual friend.”  
“That works. I am sorry Sebastian if this is causing you pain.”  
“You are not causing me any pain. I just want to protect you and Alex as long as I can before the media finds out more information.”  
She kissed his chest and said, “I just want the parents to know about us from us rather than some TV show.”  
“I felt so bad that my mom found out I was in a relationship on TV before I had the chance to tell her.”  
“I am so sorry about that.”  
“It’s not your fault. Everything happened the night before. I didn’t know they were going to ask me about my love life and I didn’t want to lie because I didn’t want to disrespect what we are so I said the truth.”  
“Is she upset about how she found out?”  
“She was at first but I explained to her what happened and she understood. She is just looking forward to meeting you and Alex.”  
“I am going to make a pie and just bake it at her house so it can be fresh.”  
“They will love that. Thank you.”  
“Of course."  
“Are you going on your run tomorrow?”  
“What time do you have to leave?”  
“I need to leave from here by 9 as well.”  
“I will wake up at 5:15 and go for my run and you can stay with Alex. I will not allow you to run.”  
“I can’t run long distance with you. If you run five miles then I will join you but I will not do more than that.”  
She giggled. “That settles it. I will be back before you wake up.”  
“You need to sleep then. Good night Lexie. Sweet dreams.”  
“Good night Sebastian. Sweet dreams.” She set her alarm to 5:15 and gave him a kiss and lay back down next to him.


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter. Please read for the updates! xxxx

(Tuesday June 26) She turned her alarm off before it can wake him up. She got ready and left her house at 6. She ran the course and was back home by 7:15. She walked inside her house and noticed that both Sebastian and Alex are still asleep. She took a quick shower and dried her hair. They are still asleep and it was five minutes till 8.  
“Good morning auntie.” She saw Alex standing near the fridge.  
“Good morning baby doll. How did you sleep?”  
“I slept good but I am hungry.”  
“First we need to brush your teeth and get you ready then we can have breakfast.” She walked with Alex to the bathroom and helped her brush her teeth and got her ready for the day. She noticed the time and it read 8:20. She walked to her room and stood next to where Sebastian is sleeping.  
“Seb, you have to wake up. It’s 8:20. I already made you breakfast. You need to eat and get going.”  
“Five more minutes please.”  
She laughed and pulled the covers off of him. “You have a busy day. Get up.”  
He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled him up and he went to brush his teeth and wash his face. He changed into his workout clothes and joined Alex and Lexie at the table. She poured cereal and milk for all three of them. They ate and began talking.  
“I have to meet Don at 9:00 till 11 then I have to head home and shower and meet with the interviewer at 12:30. I should be done with everything by 5.”  
“Are you nervous for your interview?”  
“I honestly do not know.”  
“Just know I am here if you need anything.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Have you had the chance to read the script?”  
“Somewhat but I still need to put in a lot of work.”  
“I can help you.”  
“Thank you Lex. I appreciate it.”  
“When does filming begin?”  
“It starts in October and ends in early December because we are going to a different country.”  
She felt sad but she couldn’t say anything. She understands that this is his career. “Do you know which country you will be traveling to?”  
“We are going to the UK.”  
“Oh hopefully the weather won't be too bad.”  
"Yea..I hope so.." He paused before saying “I know it’s going to be hard for us in the beginning but I promise we will get through it.” He took her hand and added, “I really like you and I am not going to let distance grow us apart. We will visit each other.”  
She squeezed his hand, “I know we can work through it. I just want you to be happy and three months is nothing.”  
He was happy that she understands and did not throw a fit like his exes used to when he had to go away for filming. They finished eating and they did the dishes. They dropped Alex off at Mrs. Jackson’s and they headed to their cars.  
“Call me if you need anything” She said to him.  
“I will and you do the same as well.”  
They kissed and headed in their cars and drove off. He went to meet his trainer. Lexie is serving today. After Sebastian finished his workout, he went home to shower and get ready for the interview. He wore black jeans and a shirt. He knew they will dress him once he got there.  
Sebastian: Hey you, I just got here. How is work?  
Lexie: Good luck :) Work is actually busy so I might not be able to respond back to your messages. Have fun with your interview :)  
Sebastian: No worries. Just have fun and I will see you around 5:30.  
She got back to work and in the meantime he met up with his publicist, Ashley. “Hey Sebastian, they are going to do the interview then shoot pictures.” He nodded and followed her to sit. The lady interviewing him walked in and he got up to greet her.  
“Good afternoon Sebastian. Thank you for being here.”  
“Good afternoon. The pleasure is mine.”  
“Before we start talking about your upcoming movie and the filming for Endgame, we want to talk about the new lady you have in your life.”  
He laughed nervously, “I knew it was going to be brought up but I didn’t know how soon.”  
“Everyone wants to know who she is. She is not an actress and she does not work for you so who is she?”  
“She is a great girl that I am happy to be with. She is not an actress and she does not work in the showbiz.”  
The interviewer caught his bracelet. “Is her name Lexie by any chance?”  
Sebastian knew that she saw his bracelet. “Yes, her name is Lexie.”  
“How did you guys meet?”  
“We met through a mutual friend. Look I don’t want to sound rude but I don’t want to go into further details. I am a very happy man to be with her. She makes me very happy and she understands my career.”  
“Fair enough, we are happy for you. Moving on to your upcoming movies then.”  
“Thank you.”  
They talked about his upcoming movies  
Lexie got off at 3 and got home at 3:15. She picked up Alex from Mrs. Jackson’s. She was too tired to change from her clothes so she decided to just stay in them. Her and Alex practiced addition and subtracting and they read a book together. Lexie prepared the food for Sebastian and put the food in the oven at 4:45. She sat down next to Alex on the couch and watched TV. Around 5:30, Sebastian walked in using his key that she had given him.  
He saw how tired she looked and he just hugged her. “You look really tired.”  
“Work was so busy today and I didn’t catch any breaks. How was your interview?”  
He sat down next to her with her head on his shoulder. “The interview went well. They know your name now because the lady saw my bracelet. I just said your name is Lexie and I am very happy to be with you and I asked if we didn’t discuss this any further. The lady just changed the subject.”  
“I am sorry if that was stressful.”  
“It was not actually but thank you.” They sat in silence until her phone buzzed. It’s a message from the bridesmaids.  
Stephanie: Hey everyone. I just want to remind people that this weekend is Kelly’s bachelorette party. This is the schedule. On Friday we are going to have dinner at STK and then head to Marquee night club. On Saturday we are going to hang out by the pool and then later have dinner at the Venetian and head to Tao afterwards. We want the ladies to all wear black on Saturday because Kelly is going to wear white.  
She read the message and just put her phone on silent because she didn’t want to be bothered with the conversation.  
“Hey are you okay?” Sebastian asked.  
She sighed, “Yea I am okay. That was Stephanie, the maid of honor. She texted us the plan and she wants us to wear black on Saturday. Can I just cancel my trip and spend the weekend in Boston instead?”  
“No you can’t cancel. Did you pack yet?”  
“Not yet but I will soon.”  
“Let’s do it right now so that way you don’t have to worry about it.” He got up and pushed her off the couch.  
“Alex, let’s go help your aunt pack up for her trip.”  
“Do we get to play dress up?”  
“She is going to play dress up and we can tell her if the dress is pretty or not pretty.”  
“Yay, I love dress up.”  
They walked into the room and Sebastian and Alex sat on the bed while Lexie went to her closet. She grabbed a black body fitted dress. She put it on but needed his assistance to zip her up.  
“Do you like this one?” Lexie asked.  
Alex said “Yes, you look really pretty.”  
“I think you should wear this more often” he said.  
She laughed and said, “Is that a yes?”  
“Yes. You have one dress down. Now what about Friday night?” He unzipped her dress and she walked back to her closet. She grabbed a dark blue lose fit dress. She put it on and walked out.  
“Auntie, you look pretty.”  
“I like this one as well. We really need to start going out more often.”  
She giggled at his comment. “You are already sick of seeing me in sweats and jeans?”  
“No but you look really pretty in dresses.” She blushed and walked back inside her closet. She got the luggage and began packing. She packed two pairs of shorts, jeans, three shirts, two bathing suits, her bras and panties, two dresses, and her black peep toe heels. She was happy that he made her pack now because she knew she would forget something if she packed the last minute. They walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She warmed up the leftovers from yesterday and took the chicken out of the oven. She served salad and chicken and rice. They sat down and began to eat. They were watching a Disney movie. Once they finished, Sebastian did the dishes while Lexie helped Alex get ready for bed. Alex sat on the couch and Lexie helped Sebastian finish with the cleaning. They joined Alex in the living room. Alex is coloring and Sebastian and Lexie are cuddled up on the couch listening to 80s music. Sebastian put Alex in bed and read her a bedtime story then he joined Lexie on the couch. A few minutes later she stood up in a rush.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“We were supposed to go grocery shopping today and we didn’t.” He laughed because he thought something bad happened. He did not expect her to freak out about missing grocery shopping day. She rushed to the fridge and he followed her. She saw there is food to make sandwiches and salads.  
“I need you to breath. Do we even need groceries for this week? We are going to be at my parents all day on Thursday, and then we are both out of the city on Friday and won’t be back till Tuesday. We just have to worry about tomorrow.”  
She looked back in the fridge and realized he is right. “You are right. I will make sandwiches and salad for tomorrow’s dinner.”  
He kissed her and said, “Once we come back from Boston, we will go grocery shopping.”  
“Thank you.”  
They walked back and sat on the couch. It is 8:30 and both are very tired. They decided to head to bed. She is really tired that she didn’t notice she was changing in front of him. She took off her shirt and pants. Sebastian just stood there staring.  
“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to change in front of you.”  
He laughed and walked towards her. “It’s only fair that you did. I changed in front of you yesterday. Plus I can finally see you wearing your sexy panties.”  
She blushed and he lifted her head for a kiss. She realized that she is kissing him only wearing a bra and panties and she wanted him to only be in his briefs but she is not ready for that yet. She broke the kiss and put on her pajamas and he changed into his. He didn’t bother going into the bathroom.  
“So I guess it’s safe to say we can change in front of each other now?” She asked.  
He giggled and walked towards his side of the bed. “I think it’s safe to say that.”  
“Good because I like the view.”  
He kissed her and said “me too.”  
They cuddled next to each other and continued to talk.  
“What are you doing tomorrow?” She asked.  
“I am just meeting with my trainer and studying my script.I need to make sure to play the character well not just for me and the people working on the movie but for the fans.”  
“Your fans are so lucky to have you.”  
“I think they are the best fans out there.”  
There was a pause before he added, “Were you a fan? And you can answer honestly. I won’t be mad.”  
“Honestly, I always thought you were good looking from watching your movies but I never looked you up but that’s because I don’t look up anyone. I just watch movies and appreciate the actors that play the characters.”  
“That is a fair answer. I am happy with that actually.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Because I know you’re with me because of me and not because of what I do.”  
She leaned up on her elbow and said, “I recognized you in the plane but I didn’t want to say anything because I know you were just trying to stay low key.”  
“I know that you recognized me because you paused before saying ‘thank you.’”  
She kissed him. “I just hope your fans don’t hate me.”  
“I mean some are going to dislike you because they want me to stay single but so far all the comments are positive.”  
“What comments?” She asked confused.  
“The comments on my Instagram.”  
He paused before adding, “Do you have an Instagram account?”  
“I do but I hardly use it. I am just always busy and the last thing on my mind is social media.”  
“Do you follow me?” He asked with a joking tone.  
She grabbed her phone and opened the app, “let me check.”  
She scrolled to her followers and did not see him. “I am a bad girlfriend. I don’t follow you on Instagram.” She laughed and he did as well.  
“Let’s change that then.”  
She searched his name and pressed follow. “Happy. I am now following you.”  
“I am going to follow you back. He searched her name and when he found her, he pressed the follow button.  
“Wow we are officially a couple” she said with a laugh.  
He scrolled through her page. She only has ten pictures. They are of her and Alex and she has a few old ones with Annabelle and David.  
“When was the last time you actually used this?” He asked.  
“I think about two months ago. I am really bad with social media. I didn’t even know your lube story.”  
He laughed. “In a way I like that you are not obsessed with posting a new picture.”  
“Good because I don’t have time and I am not into that either.” She put her head on his chest.  
“Do you think after we go public with the families that I can post a picture of us on my Instagram?” He asked.  
“I think that is okay but what about your fans? I really don’t want them to say mean things about you. They can say whatever they want about me but I want to protect you.”  
He smiled at the idea of her protecting him from cyber bullying. She really cares about him and he feels the same way. “Babe, we can’t please them all. There are going to be mean comments but as well as nice comments. We just won’t read them.”  
“Okay.” He kissed her head and asked, “What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“I am going to go for a run and I have work from 9 to 3 then I am going to do laundry and prepare the pie.”  
“I need to do laundry as well but I hate it. I will stop by once you’re done with work.”  
“Just bring your laundry over here and I will do it with mine.”  
“I am not going to let you wash my dirty clothes.”  
“I am just going to throw it in with mine. Not really doing anything except throwing the clothes in the laundry and putting them in the dryer. Just don’t argue and bring them.” “Okay but I will help you fold them.”  
“Yes please because I hate that part the most.”  
“Then I will fold them and you can just tell me where everything goes.”  
She giggled and said, “Deal.”  
She set her alarm to wake up at 5:15. “Good night Sebby. Sweet dreams.”  
“Good night Lexie. Sweet dreams.” They kissed and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter! Please read it for the updates! Thank you xxx

(Wednesday June 27) Lexie turned her alarm off before Sebastian woke up. She got ready and went on her run. When she came back, she found Sebastian in the kitchen preparing breakfast.  
“Hey you are awake. I hope I didn’t wake you up.”  
“No I woke up about ten minutes ago. How was your run?”  
She walked towards him but was careful not to stand too close because she is sweating. He went in for a kiss but she stopped him. “I am all sweaty.”  
“So, come here.” She went in for the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Lex, you are ruining a special moment right now.”  
“I am sorry but your hands are all over my sweaty back.” She continued to laugh. He started to laugh. She felt bad and went in for the kiss again. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and headed to the shower. She rinsed her body and washed her face. She put her work clothes on and headed to the kitchen. She saw Alex standing next to Sebastian. “Good morning baby doll.”  
“Good morning auntie. Sebastian is teaching me how to make eggs.”  
“Oh he is? Are you learning?”  
“I am. Can I have cereal?”  
Sebastian got her a bowl and poured her cereal and milk. “Thank you Sebastian.”  
“You are welcome Alex.”  
He sat her down on the table and she began to eat.  
“Lex what do you want for breakfast. I am eating eggs.”  
“I will have cereal.” He made her a bowl of cereal.  
“Thank you.” She grabbed the bowl and gave him a kiss. She waited for him to sit down before she ate. “What time are you meeting your trainer?”  
“I am meeting him at 9:30 but today we have a long session. I am going to go home after and learn lines. I will stop by once you’re off work.”  
“I should be home by 3:15. Don’t forget to bring your laundry.”  
“Trust me I will not” he said with a wink.  
She did the dishes and got Alex ready for the day. They dropped her off at Mrs. Jackson’s and her and Sebastian headed to their cars.  
“I will see you. Have fun at work.”  
“Have fun training and call me if you need anything.” They shared a goodbye kiss and got in their cars and drove off. Work was busy again but she didn’t mind it because the tips are great. His workout session was long and he was feeling the pain. He got home and showered and practiced his lines. Once her shift was done, she rushed home to pick up Alex but only to find that Sebastian picked Alex up and is watching TV in her living room.  
“Thank you for picking her up. Mrs. Jackson just told me.”  
“It’s no problem. I hope you don’t mind that I just helped myself in.”  
“I don’t mind at all. My house is your house.” She leaned down and gave him a kiss before greeting Alex.  
“Baby doll, I am going to do laundry. Do you have anything for me to wash?”  
“No auntie. I am all clean.”  
“Perfect.” She went to her room and grabbed the laundry basket. “Seb, give me your laundry.”  
He handed her his bag. “I will follow you.” She walked inside her laundry room and he followed her in. She separated the colors from the whites and she opened his bag.  
“Are you sure you don’t mind touching my dirty clothes?”  
“I don’t mind at all and plus after this morning I definitely don’t mind.”  
He has a confused look on his face, “what happened this morning?”  
“You kissing me and touching me when I was all sweaty.”  
He giggled and said “oh I will do that again in a heartbeat.”  
She kissed him and took his clothes from his bag. She put them in the appropriate load and pressed start.  
“Ready?” She asked to indicate they are done. He stood in front of her and carried her to sit on top of the laundry machine. She giggled. “What are you doing?”  
“I can tell you or I can show you. Which one do you prefer?”  
She pretended to think about it, “Um...show me”  
He leaned in and kissed her. Her legs are wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands are on her waist. The kiss is very passionate. He broke it. “  
Why did you stop?”  
He giggled and said, “I don’t know how to explain this if Alex walked in and saw us. I don’t think I can use a Disney movie to explain it”  
She giggled and jumped down from the laundry machine.They laughed and headed towards Alex.  
“Hey baby doll, what are you doing?”  
“I am just coloring. Can I pack my things?”  
“For Boston?” Lexie asked. Alex nodded yes.  
“Yes, let’s go pack.” The three of them headed to Alex’s room.  
“How about you pick out your outfits and I will put them in your luggage.”  
Alex jumped with excitement. “Really? I can do that?”  
Lexie said with a loud voice, “Yes!”  
Sebastian and her sat on the bed and waited for Alex to hand them clothes so they can put in the luggage. “It’s great that you let her do things by herself” he said.  
“I have to because I don’t want her to have to depend on me forever. I want her to know that she can do certain things alone. This helps her establish her identity.”  
“I think it’s great how you raise her. Do any of her grandparents ever interfere with your decisions?”  
She looked down before she began. He reached for her hand.  
“They like to spoil her way too much and I had to put my foot down and say no because I do not have the funds they do to get her all the things she wants and I cannot ask them for money because I do not feel it is right for somethings. If it is urgent then I will ask them for money if I cannot afford it. They wanted to get her a puppy but I vetoed the idea because I was struggling to raise her and the last thing I needed was to raise a puppy. They disagreed with me when I put her in swimming lessons as well. They also did not like the idea that I had Alex start school at young age. Now they just say thank you for making my own decisions. I want her to learn how to surf but they will not allow that. They said that if they ever hear that she got on a surfboard then they will never talk to me. So I am just going to wait till she is older and have her make that decision.”  
Alex handed her clothes to Lexie and Sebastian folded them and began putting them in her luggage.  
He said, “I am so sorry that they give you a hard time. I promise I won’t spoil her or buy her anything without your approval. Do you surf?”  
“I appreciate that. I mean if you buy her things like a teddy bear or toys then you don’t need my permission but you cannot buy her a doll house or anything over $20. I do surf. I have been surfing for sixteen years now. Hey maybe when were in LA we can go to the beach just the two of us and we can surf.”  
“I would love that but I don’t know how to surf.”  
“Can I teach you? I promise I won’t let you drowned and if anything were to happen I know CPR.”  
“You can teach me. We can go surfing. I might drown on purpose so I can have you give me CPR” he said with a wink.  
She giggled. “Alex you forgot your undies.”  
She ran and got them. “Here they are.” She handed her five undies.  
“Thank you. Now make sure you packed everything.”  
“I packed shorts, pants, shirts, my bathing suit, socks, and undies. What do I still need?”  
“What are you going to wear to bed?”  
“Oh, my pajamas.” Alex ran and got her pajamas and handed them to Lexie.  
“Good job baby doll.”  
“Am I done?”  
“Yes you are. Good job.”  
Alex went to the living room to continue watching TV.  
“Let’s go prepare dinner.” She got up and waited for him to stand up. “Why are you not getting up Sebastian?” He just stayed quiet.  
“I am sorry Lex. I just love seeing your relationship with Alex. That girl loves you more than anything. She loves how she can be open with you and you treat her so well.”  
She sat down next to him and said, “Thank you Sebastian. That means a lot. I try my best. I just want her to know that she is loved and safe no matter what. I mean she does get in trouble and I do have to ground her but for the most part she is angelic.”  
“Does she ever call you mom?”  
“No which is great. I want her to know that she only has one mom who is watching over her and is in her heart. I love being her aunt and that is the only thing I want to be. I love her as if she is my own but I can never replace her mom.”  
He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away fast and laughed. “Now you are ruining the moment Seb.”  
“Lex, look where we are sitting, I cannot kiss you in your niece’s bedroom.”  
She laughed and they both stood up. They walked towards Alex. “I am going to prepare the sandwiches. Do you want a sandwich as well?”  
“Yes, I can help you.”  
They prepared the salad and sandwiches. The timer went off for the laundry and headed to the laundry room. Sebastian followed her. “Hey, the washer is done. Now we just need to put them in the dryer and we are good.”  
“Great and don’t worry I will fold the clothes.” They put the clothes in the dryer and set the timer for forty-five minutes. They headed to the living room to watch TV with Alex. “Come on we need to eat dinner.” She served each person their food and they ate. Once the dinner was done, they did the dishes together and put the remaining food in the fridge. A few minutes later, the timer for the dryer went off. “Time to fold Sebastian.”  
They got the clothes and headed to her room. He threw the clothes on her bed.  
“This is a lot of clothes” she said giggling.  
“I look forward to folding it all” he said sarcastically.  
“Don’t worry I will help you.” They started to grab the big items first and began folding them. He grabbed her panties from the pile. “These are sexy.”  
“Hey give me back my panties” she laughed.  
“You are right. They are soft.”  
She is blushing and giggling. “Babe, give me back my panties.” She realized he is not going to so she grabbed his briefs from the pile. “Two can play this game” she stuck out her tongue.  
“Fine you can have your panties back.”  
“Can you actually just put them in there?” She pointed to her drawer. He opened it and saw how much panties and bras she has. “Why do you have so many?” “Well I have to have different colors and styles.”  
“You are wearing them under your clothes. Who is going to see it?”  
“I just love how lingerie makes me feel confident and gorgeous. It feels good against my skin.”  
“Fair enough but wow you have a lot.”  
“Thank you I guess.” She giggled and continued folding the clothes. “What time should I be ready for tomorrow?”  
“I am going to pick you guys up at 11:30. My parent’s house is not far from here. About twenty minutes.”  
“Okay sounds good. I will have time to make the pie tomorrow morning then. It doesn’t take long.”  
“You don’t sound nervous.”  
“I am actually excited.”  
He kissed her and said “me too.”  
They finished folding the clothes. Once they put everything away they headed to the living room to find Alex asleep. Sebastian carried her into her room and changed her into her pajamas. She woke up and he helped her brush her teeth. He took her back to bed and she was asleep immediately.  
It is now 8:45. “Babe, I am going to get going. I have to be up early because I moved my session with Don to 7:30 so I can have time to get ready for the day.”  
“Thank you for putting Alex to bed. I will see you tomorrow.”  
“Are you going for a run tomorrow?”  
“Yea, I will wake up at 5:15 and go for my run and then shower and make the pie. I should be ready by 11. Mrs. Jackson is coming over at 5:30 to watch Alex.”  
“Great I will see you then.”  
They walked towards the door and kissed good night. He headed home and she made sure the door was locked and the lights are off before she got ready for bed. ‘Tomorrow can either go well or it can all end depending on his parents’ is what she kept thinking. She set her alarm to 5:15 and lay down. The bed felt weird without Sebastian in it. She is afraid to admit it but she is falling for him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter. Please read it for the new updates. xxxx

(Thursday June 29) She woke up at 5:15 and got ready for her morning run. Mrs. Jackson came over at 5:45 with her knit kit. She left for her run and she came back at 7:15. Mrs. Jackson stayed over till Lexie finished with her shower.  
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson. What are you knitting?”  
“I am making a hat for Alex and my grandkids. They are so close that I want them to have matching hats.”  
Lexie giggled and said, “They are never removing the hats.”  
“I hope so. How are you doing?”  
“I am good. Sebastian’s parents want to meet us so we are going to spend the day with them. I am nervous but excited. He is going to meet Auntie Jodie and Uncle Bill tomorrow and we are going to Skype my parents from the airport.”  
“Wow you guys are already meeting the parents. His parents are going to love you and Alex.”  
“I know it’s early but we have no choice. We want them to meet us rather than hear about it from a gossip show.”  
“How are you dealing with the paparazzi?”  
“I am okay. I get anxious because I want to protect Alex but Sebastian does a great job.”  
“He seems to really like you Lexie.”  
“I really like him too. I just hope things go well when we have to meet the parents.”  
“Just relax. Everything will be fine. Honey I have to go prepare breakfast but let me know if you need anything.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson. Please let me know if you need anything as well.” Mrs. Jackson went home and Lexie went to get ready. She dried her hair and she left it down. She put her usual little makeup. She woke up Alex and got her ready. She likes to supervise Alex in the shower to make sure Alex removed the shampoo completely off her hair. They had cereal and milk for breakfast and Lexie prepared the pie while Alex watched TV. She saw that she has two hours to finish the pie before she has to get changed. She made the crust and the apple filling. She prepared the pie and put it in the fridge. At 10:45 she dressed Alex in jeans and a flannel shirt and put her hair in two side braids. She wore jeans and a flannel shirt with black flats. At 11:30, Sebastian walked in wearing dark jeans and a navy shirt.  
“Hey Lex, are you guys ready?” He greeted Alex and Lexie with a hug.  
“Yes, we are ready. I just need to get my bag and the pie from the fridge.” She grabbed her things and Sebastian carried Alex and they headed to the elevator. He grabbed her free hand and squeezed it. He can tell she is nervous. She looked at him and said “I am okay.” They got in his car and he made sure Alex’s seat belt is buckled well. He always locks the door when she is with him. She put the pie in the backseat and buckled her seat belt. He started the car and asked “Ready?”  
Alex said “Yes. Let’s go play with the puppies.” They laughed and Lexie added, “Yes.”  
He reached for her hand and held it the whole ride there. Sebastian pulled up to his parent’s house and parked the car in the driveway. “We are here.”  
Lexie unbuckled her seat belt and got out. She picked up the pie while Sebastian got Alex out. Alex is holding on to her auntie’s hand because she is nervous around new people. Sebastian knocked on the front door before he opened it. “Mom, dad we are here.” A woman and a man approached them with a smile on their faces.  
“Hi son, I missed you so much.” She greeted Sebastian with a hug and faced Lexie and Alex. “You must be Lexie and you must be Alex.”  
“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Stan, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” His mom hugged Lexie and she bend down to greet Alex. Alex is standing behind Lexie. “I am sorry she is shy around new people.” Lexie bend down to Alex’s height. “Baby doll, this is Sebastian’s mom. She is very nice just like Sebastian. Can we say hi to her?”  
Alex nodded and hugged Sebastian’s mom. “Please call me Brooke.”  
Lexie greeted his father next with a handshake. “Hi Mr. Stan, thank you for having us over.”  
“Please call me Anthony.”  
“Alex and I made you a pie. It just needs to be baked.” She gave Brooke the pie.  
“Thank you. You guys didn’t have to do that.”  
“We wanted to. It’s the least we can do.”  
“Let’s go sit on the patio so Alex can meet the dogs.” Brooke took Alex’s hand and Anthony followed them.  
Sebastian stopped Lexie. “Are you still scared?” he asked.  
She gave him a peck. “No, I am excited for today. I am glad that Alex is not nervous around your parents.”  
“Just let me know if you need anything.” He grabbed her hand and they walked towards them.  
“Come here boys, I want you to meet Alex” Brooke called to the dogs. A German Shepard and a Husky ran towards them.  
“Easy Roscoe and Russ. Alex is nice” Anthony said.  
“Auntie Can I play with them.”  
“Yes. Just be careful not to get your clothes dirty.” Alex went to play with the dogs and the dogs kept licking her.  
“Don’t worry I will get her cleaned before dinner” Sebastian said.  
“Thank you.” Lexie said with a smile.  
“Let me grab the lemonade real quick. Please have a seat” Brooke said.  
Sebastian pulled out Lexie’s seat and sat down next to her. His mom came back with the lemonade and gave each a glass before sitting down next to her husband.  
“Thank you Mrs. Stan. This taste delicious.”  
“Lexie, please call me Brooke.” Lexie smiled and nodded.  
“So tell us about you two met” his dad said. Lexie looked at Sebastian to see if he is going to tell the story but he just drank his lemonade.  
She started. “Alex and I were on our way to Wizard World in Philly two weeks ago. Sebastian helped me put my luggage in the cabinet because I couldn’t reach and he watched Alex while I had to use the restroom. We exchanged small conversation on the plane but when we landed, Alex was asleep and Sebastian insisted that he carries her. We were staying at the same hotel so he insisted that he gives us a ride. We saw him the next day at the convention and we had dinner afterwards and we talked. We did the same on Saturday and on Sunday him, Chris, and Anthony threw Alex and I a surprise party because it was our birthday. We got back to New York together and we just stayed in touch.” She can feel herself blushing.  
Sebastian added, “Yea, on Monday I spend the day with Alex and had dinner with them as well as on Tuesday.”  
His mom and dad looked at each other before she said, “When did you two become an item?”  
Sebastian decided to answer his mom’s question, “It was on Tuesday night. It was too late for me to call you and let you know and then I had GMA the next morning and I didn’t expect them to ask me personal questions.”  
Lexie added, “I am sorry that you found out the way you did. I still haven’t told anyone besides Mrs. Jackson. She watches Alex for me when I am at work or have to run errands. She is my next door neighbor.”  
His dad said, “We are not mad. We just were surprised to find out he is in a relationship because the last time we spoke he was not interested in anyone.”  
His mom added, “How come you have not told anyone?”  
Sebastian grabbed Lexie’s hand. “I didn’t tell anyone yet because I want to tell them in person rather over the phone.” She looked at Sebastian and asked, “Did you tell them about me being Alex’s guardian?”  
He shook his head, “yes and no. I did not give details because I wanted you to tell them because it is your story to share.” She smiled and faced his parents.  
“Honey, you don’t have to share anything with us” his mom said.  
“No, I want to because it will help you understand more things about me and Alex.” She took a sip from her drink and began. “I used to live in L.A with my parents and my older brother, David. Our next door neighbors had a girl my age, Annabelle. We became best friends because our parents were and are best friends. She and my brother fell in love and they got married when she was twenty-two and he was twenty-seven. They moved to New York because he worked for a great company. I stayed in L.A. working as a chef in Pasadena. Annabelle and David got pregnant with Alex and I was appointed the Godmother. Two years later, I was at work and my manager walked into the kitchen to let me know that I had to go home because of a family emergency. I went home and my parents told me that Annabelle and David were killed in a car accident. Alex was being watched by Mrs. Jackson. Once we got to New York, we saw Annabelle’s parents sitting with Alex. Aunt Jodie and Uncle Bill did not want to tell her until we all were in the same place. They told her what happened and she sat with me the whole time. After the funeral on Monday, David’s and Annabelle’s will was read. They wanted me to have sole custody of Alex if anything were to happen to them. The adults did not want that because I was twenty-six at the time and they did not think I can raise a child. I told them that I will fight them in court because this decision is not theirs. The lawyer told them that getting the law involved will just make things worse for Alex. They eventually became okay with the idea of me having full custody of their granddaughter. I flew back to California and packed up my life and quit my job. My manager said that she knows people on the East coast and she can help land a job immediately. I flew back to New York that same day. By Friday all the grandparents were back in their home. My former boss told me about a chef job that was fifteen minutes away from my home. I told her I was not ready to go back to the kitchen yet but I will waiter and bartend. She landed me an interview with my boss, Nancy, and thankfully Nancy knew my situation and is able to work with my schedule. She is a mom herself so she understands when I have to leave early and how there are certain shifts I can’t work. So three years later and I am here. I am raising Alex the best I can. I am working at the restaurant.”  
“Wow you just dropped everything and raised a child on your own” his mom said.  
“I had help from Mrs. Jackson and we would take trips to visit her grandparents either in Boston or L.A. or they will fly to New York.”  
“Did you not have a boyfriend in between?” his mom asked.  
Sebastian gave Lexie’s hand a squeeze. “Actually Sebastian is my first relationship. When I lived in L.A. I would go out on dates but I didn’t see myself taking the next step with the guy which is the relationship. When I moved here, I was too focused on raising Alex and working that dating never even crossed my mind. Since I have been single my whole life and not dated anyone after moving to New York, the grandparents got used to me being alone. I want to tell them about Sebastian in person because they will have questions.” She can feel her cheeks.  
“So why then Sebastian?” his dad asked.  
“I really like him. I am not dating him because of his job.”  
Sebastian interrupted her, “She didn’t even know other movies I did besides Marvel. She didn’t even follow me on Instagram.”  
She began, “My conversations with Sebastian are real and genuine. I was not looking for a relationship. It just happened. He is great with Alex and he understands my life.”  
His dad said, “So you are not a fan of him?”  
She laughed, “I only knew of him because of Marvel. It’s a tradition of mine and Alex to watch a Marvel film every Friday night. After the accident, we spend a lot of time watching movies but the only ones that cheered us up are the Marvel films.”  
“That is good to know because we are very protective of him. We don’t want girls to date him because of his status” his dad said.  
“I understand completely. I know we got in a relationship five days after meeting each other and that still surprises me that I let my walls down so fast. I will answer any questions you have.”  
Sebastian added, “Look if I knew she was not right for me then I would not have stuck around but Lexie is right for me. She understands my work schedule and is supportive.” “How do you feel about the paparazzi?” his mom asked.  
“I understand that they have a job to do. I just put my head down and hold on to Sebastian until we are clear from them. Sebastian and I do a good job at protecting Alex from them.”  
Sebastian added, “We are not going to let them stop us from going out to dinner or walking.”  
“That’s why I want to tell her grandparents about us face to face because they are going to be concerned with the paparazzi.”  
His mom took a sip from her lemonade and added, “Speaking of Alex. How did you guys tell her?”  
Sebastian answered, “Mackie referenced me as Lexie’s boyfriend over dinner and Alex asked what that word meant. Lexie explained it to her and she somewhat understood.”  
His mom asked them both now, “Have you guys thought about Alex if you guys were to break up?”  
Both Lexie and Sebastian felt uncomfortable. Lexie added, “I know Alex is attached to Sebastian. They have a great relationship. If we break up then I will have to sit her down and tell her the truth.”  
“Mom, I am not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.” He turned to Lexie and asked, “Are you?”  
She squeezed his hand and said “Not going anywhere.”  
His parents can see how much those two care about each other."  
Well we are glad to finally have met you. We just want him to be happy and protected.” Brooke said  
“I understand and I want you to both know that he has made me a very happy lady. He has also made Alex very happy.”  
“We are glad to hear that” his mom said.  
Sebastian got up and walked towards Alex and the dogs. He sat next to her and petted them with her. Lexie is staring and smiling. His mom can see how much Lexie cares for her son. “Hey Lexie, do you mind if we go into the kitchen?” she asked.  
“Yea let me just tell Alex.” She walked towards them and sat down. “Baby doll, I am going to be in the kitchen. If you need anything just come and get me.”  
“Okay auntie.”  
Sebastian stood up. “Hey is everything okay?” he asked.  
“Yea, I am just going to be with your mom.”  
“They like you so don’t be nervous.” He kissed her head she walked inside.  
“Do you need help preparing dinner?”  
“No darling. I just want to talk to you one on one.” Lexie smiled. “Please sit.” His mom motioned her towards the chair. “I made Alex mac and cheese and we are having grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and mushrooms.”  
“Thank you Brooke. You didn’t have to trouble yourself with making Alex mac and cheese.”  
“It was actually fun. I miss making that type of food.” They both laughed. “So my son told me that he helps you prepare meals?”  
“He is learning how to cook though. I remember the first time I used his kitchen I was just amazed at how similar it was to mine. I then asked him where he keeps the tube ware and he said ‘I don’t know. My mom usually know where everything is’ then I knew that he probably eats take out.” They laughed.  
Brooke put her hand on top of Lexie’s. “I don’t want to pry but how come you’re not in the kitchen being a chef instead of waitressing?”  
Lexie put her head down. “Sebastian asked me the same thing. The last time I was in the kitchen, I received bad news. I know that is not going to happen every time I am in there but I just can’t help and remember that day. My manager, Nancy, said that I am welcome to pick up shifts in the kitchen but the hours are a problem. The chef hours are much longer than a waitress hours. I am not sure if I can leave Alex alone for that long. Most restaurants usually have three head chefs and they work together on busy nights and weekends but usually two will work at a time. I would be working forty hours a week including weekends.”  
“Can’t your neighbor watch Alex?”  
“She can but I feel bad. I am actually looking forward to September because Alex will be in first grade and she will be in school from 8 to 2 and I will change my schedule so that I work the morning shifts and then spend the evenings with her. I will have to work the night shifts on the weekends but that gives us time to do something in the daytime.”  
“Can you work in the kitchen for the morning shifts?”  
“I can but I have to talk to Nancy to see if she is willing to let me work from 8 to 2 from Monday to Thursday and then I can work the evening shifts from Friday to Sunday.”  
“You should definitely talk to her. I am not saying what you’re doing now is bad. No I think it’s great but I know you have so much talent to not go for it.”  
“Thank you Brooke. I get what you’re saying. My mom and Aunt Jodie always ask me when I am going to be a chef again.”  
“Aunt Jodie is Alex’s grandmother from her mom’s side?”  
“Yes. We grew up living next door to each other that her mom became and aunt to me and my mom became an aunt to Annabelle.”  
“It sounds like you have a great support team.”  
“I do and that’s why I want them to meet Sebastian. I know they are going to be concerned but I am hoping their concern will go away when they see how much I care for him and how Alex is happy around him.”  
Brooke smiled because of how Lexie felt about her son. “You really like him.”  
Lexie blushed, “Yes I do. I didn’t expect to fall for him so fast but I did.”  
“I don’t think he expected to fall for you so fast as well. His last girlfriend used him for fame. That is why my husband and I were asking you a bunch of questions earlier.”  
“I understand. You want to protect him. I would do the same thing for Alex.”  
“Does she call you mom?”  
“No and I wouldn’t want her to. I want her to know that she has one mom who is always in her heart and watching over her with her dad.”  
Brooke squeezed Lexie’s hand. “I can’t imagine what you two have been through but when I see the both of you I see a strong woman and a happy child who are both loved deeply.”  
“Thank you Brooke. That means a lot.”  
“Do you want to help me prepare dinner?”  
Lexie’s face lite up. “Yes, I would love to.” She washed her hands and joined Brooke.  
Meanwhile, Sebastian was petting the dogs with Alex when his dad walked over.  
“Do you like the dogs Alex?” his dad asked.  
“I love them” she said with a smile.  
“They love you too” he said and sat down next to his son. “  
Hey dad. How are you doing?”  
“I am good now. I am just happy for you.”  
“Thank you. I know you and mom had your concerns but I hope she answered your questions to help those concerns go away.”  
“She did and we can see that she is very mature for her age. Are you worried about tomorrow?”  
Sebastian put his head down and said, “Yea, I just want to them give me a chance.”  
“Do you think her mind about you will change if they don’t approve?”  
“I hope not. I really like her.”  
“I don’t think you have to worry about that. We can see how much she likes you. She likes you a lot.”  
Sebastian smiled at the comment his dad just said. “Thanks dad. I really like her as well.” They sat with Alex before played with the dogs. Alex got up and Sebastian followed her inside. She went to her aunt who is cooking with Brooke.  
“Hi baby doll.”  
“Auntie, I am really tired. Can I take a nap?”  
Brooke answered before Lexie, “Yes you can. You can sleep in Sebastian’s bed.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Stan” Alex said.  
“Thank you for that.” Lexie was washing her hands to put Alex down for her nap when Sebastian interrupted her. “Lexie, stay here and I will take care of Alex.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t mind doing it. I just need you to show me where the bathroom and your bedroom are.”  
“Lex, I got it. Stay here.” He grabbed Alex’s hand and went to the restroom to clean her up. Lexie picked up the knife and continued to cut the vegetables.  
“I like your bracelets” Brooke said with a smile. Lexie looked down at her wrist to see the two bracelets of the Sebastian’s and Alex’s name.  
“Chris bought Alex a bracelet maker kit and we all just made bracelets. Chris made enough to hand out to every kid in Boston and Anthony made some for his wife and kids.” “What did Sebastian make?”  
“He made a team cap one, one with Alex’s name, his name, Bucky, and one with my name.” She smiled and put her head down.  
“Did you know he made one with your name on it?” Brooke asked with a smile.  
“Actually no, we both made them in secret and when he dropped us off at home, we shared with each other what we made.”  
“I am really glad he has you Lexie. I can see how comfortable he is around you.”  
“Thank you Brooke. I am glad to have him as well. So is Alex. They color together, play games, he practices Math and reading with her, and so many things.”  
“I can see that she makes him forget about things that bother him. He is a kid again with her.” They continued to prepare dinner. They sat down on the couch and just shared cooking stories. They noticed that Sebastian has not returned.  
“Where is my son?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“Do you want to go check on him? His room is upstairs, the second one to the left.”  
With that Lexie got up and headed upstairs. She opened the door slowly to find him and Alex napping. She giggled and took out her phone to take a picture. She went back downstairs and joined his parents in the living room. “I found Sebastian. He is sleeping next to Alex.” She showed them the pictures and they laughed.  
“He is so tired. He is not a good host” his dad said.  
“His workout schedule is taking a toll on him mentally and physically” Lexie said.  
“I think it’s time to bring out the photo album” his mom said with excitement.  
“Honey, Sebastian is going to be upset”  
“I don’t care. I want Lexie to see him as baby.” She returned with two books in her hands. “The first one I am going to show you is of him from a newborn until 18. The second one is from 18 to present.” She saw pictures of his first tooth, every birthday celebration, holidays, and his first day of school. Then for the second album, she saw him at movie premiers, plays, and holiday pictures. His parents shared stories for almost every picture. A few minutes later, Alex made her way down the stairs towards Lexie.  
“Good morning baby doll. How was your nap?”  
“Good morning. My nap was good. Sebastian is still sleeping.”  
“Did you make sure to close the door?”  
“No I forgot. Can I go play with the dogs?” Anthony took Alex outside to play with the dogs. He knew she needs supervision and he was happy to spend time with her.  
“Lexie, can you wake up Sebastian please. Dinner is almost ready.”  
Lexie nodded and said, “Sure.” She made her way upstairs and walked in. She leaned down and gave him a kiss.  
“I don’t remember ever waking up like this in my parent’s house” he said with a smile as his eyes remained closed.  
“You have been asleep for an hour and a half. I know you are tired but dinner is almost ready.”  
He grabbed her for another kiss. She giggled and pulled away. “Your parents are downstairs!”  
He stood up from bed and walked towards the door to close it. “Your parents are going to think the worst of me. We need to go.” She started walking towards the door but he grabbed her wrist and walked towards her. He leaned down and kissed her. She put her free arm on his chest. He picked her up and laid her on the bed with him on top. “What if your parents walk in?”  
“I locked the door.” She kissed him passionately. He started kissing her neck and shoulders. She played with his hair and he brought his lips back to hers. He shifted them so that he was lying down and she sat on top of him. She kissed his lips than laid kisses on his neck and down to his chest. She can feel the heat coming from both of their bodies. She kissed him slowly this time and he sat up with her sitting in his lap.  
“How bad is my hair?” she asked.  
He laughed and fixed it. “It’s better now.”  
She gave him a peck and stood up. “Let’s go before your parents think we are sleeping together.”  
He laughed, “No, trust me they know I wouldn’t do that when they are downstairs.” They fixed the bed and headed downstairs. “The food smells delicious” he said.  
“Thank you. Both Lexie and I worked hard.” His mom can see their necks are red and she smiled. “Lexie, did Sebastian give you a hard time waking up?” she smiled as she asked. Lexie and Sebastian can feel the heat coming from the body. She didn’t want to lie because she can see his mom’s smile on her face. “Um…yea sort of.”  
Sebastian put his head down. “You guys are both adults. I understand.”  
“What? No mom it was not that.”  
Lexie is terrified and spoke without thinking, “No trust me we did not have sex. I am still a virgin.” When she heard the words come out of her mouth, she just wanted to hide. “I am sorry. I shared way too much information.”  
Sebastian is giggling.  
“It’s okay. My first time…”  
“Mom no I don’t want to hear this” Sebastian screamed. Lexie and Brooke couldn’t control their laughter.  
“Do you really think I am going to stand here and tell you about my first time?”  
“This is a topic that we are never going to discuss” he said.  
Alex came running in towards Lexie. “Hi auntie.”  
“Hi baby doll. Let’s get you cleaned up for dinner.”  
She turned to Sebastian, “where is the restroom?”  
“I will walk you there.” Lexie washed Alex’s hand and face and she washed hers. She giggled.  
“What’s so funny Lexie?” He knew what she is laughing at.  
“I can’t believe what just happened. Your mom is going to think badly of me.”  
“She won’t. Trust me she likes you way too much for her to think anything bad of you.” He washed his hands and they made their way to the dining table. Alex sat down while Lexie and Sebastian helped his parents set the dinner table. Once everything was set, they sat down and began pouring food on their plates. Lexie put mac and cheese on Alex’s place as well as mashed potatoes and salad.   
“What did you guys do while I was asleep?” Sebastian asked. Lexie couldn’t look at him so she just grabbed her water. His parents exchanged glances. “Don’t tell me you brought out the baby books?” Lexie laughed.  
“It was your mother’s idea. I had nothing to do with it” his dad said.  
“You told her more stories than I did” Brooke said to her husband. “  
I thought you looked really cute as a baby. Especially on your first Halloween” Lexie said with a laugh.  
“You laugh now Lexie but when we are in L.A. I am going to have your parents bring out your album. We will see who is laughing then” he teased her.  
“You wouldn’t?” she said with her eyes widening.  
“Oh trust me I will” he laughed.  
“You two are going to L.A.?” his mom asked.  
“One of my friends is getting married and both Alex and I are in her wedding party and it will be the time of our annual summer L.A. trip. We leave on July 16 and come back on the 29th.”  
“I leave with them and I fly back home on August 7th.”  
“Honey what do you want to do for your birthday?”  
Lexie looked up and she didn’t realize that she doesn’t know when his birthday is.  
“I was just thinking we can have dinner.”  
Lexie is still unsure of his birthday and didn’t know if she should ask. She just looked straight.  
“Lexie, are you okay?” his mother interrupted her thinking.  
“I just realized that I don’t know when his birthday is and I feel awful.”  
“Lex, don’t worry. I never told you either. My birthday is August 13.”  
His mom asked, “did you never Google him after meeting him?”  
“No. I just don’t want the internet to tell me things about him. I would rather learn about him from him.”  
His mother smiled and said “Good for you sweetheart. Don’t ever trust the internet. People make up rumors all the time.”  
During dinner, Lexie told them about Kelly’s upcoming wedding and how she has to attend her bachelorette party this weekend. They talked more about Sebastian’s schedule while he is in L.A. They all finished eating and Sebastian grabbed Alex to clean her up. Brooke is putting the food away and Lexie is doing the dishes.  
His mom said, “My son really seems to know Alex’s schedule.”  
“He is great with her. He makes her breakfast, dresses her for the day, and gets her ready for bedtime.”  
“What time does he usually come over to make her breakfast?”  
Lexie did not know if she should tell his mom that he spends the night over sometimes. “He has spent the night over a few times.” She can feel her cheeks burning.  
“Oh” his mom said.  
“I am sorry I just don’t like him to drive home when he is really tired.”  
His mom is happy that Lexie made sure Sebastian is not driving tired. “That is very nice of you.” She put her hand on Lexie’s shoulder. Lexie nodded and continued to do dishes. Meanwhile Sebastian is sitting in the living room with his dad watching sports center while Alex is coloring. They joined them on the couch. Sebastian looked at the time and it read 6:30. “Hey Lexie, do you want to walk the dogs with me?”  
“Sure.” She looked at Alex and said “Please behave. We will be back soon.”  
“Take your time. Alex and I are going to draw” his mom said.  
“Thank you” Lexie said. Sebastian grabbed the dog’s collars and walked to the backyard with Lexie behind me. He put the collars on and said, “Which one do you want?”  
“I will take Roscoe.” He handed her Roscoe’s leech and they walked outside. He held her free hand.  
“Did you have fun today?” he asked.  
“I had a blast. Your parents are so nice. I bonded with your mom a lot.”  
“My dad talked to me about us and he is happy that we found each other.”  
“Alex is comfortable around them too which is great.”  
“They really like her.”  
“Hey Seb?”  
“Yes babe?”  
“I am sorry for not knowing when your birthday is.”  
“Don’t be. It’s not a big deal. The only reason I knew yours was because of Alex.”  
“I think we should celebrate before you or after your birthday just us two and a day with you and Alex and a day with all three of us.”  
“I would love that. What do you have in mind?”  
“I will come up with something.” He kissed her head.  
“Your mom asked me if I am going to ever be a chef again.”  
“Did you tell her what you told me?”  
“Yea and she understood. But I did add something.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well, I am thinking about going back once Alex starts school. She will be there from 8 to 2 so I can ask to work the morning shifts and then on the weekends I can work the evening shifts.”  
“Babe, that’s great. I am happy for you.”  
“I couldn’t have done it if you hadn’t pushed me.”  
“Hey this is all you.” She reached up to kiss him.  
“Do you mind if I take a picture of us walking the dogs and post on Instagram? I promise I won’t tag you in it and the picture will be us holding hands and not our faces” he asked. “Sure. Just give me until Friday then you can tag me in any picture.”  
He took a picture of them holding hands walking the dogs.  
“What should I caption it?”  
"I have no idea. I don’t Instagram often.” She laughed.  
“How about this, ‘Thursday night strolls with my plus one.’” He showed her the photo.  
She smiled, “I love it.” She reached up and kissed him. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of him. She looked at the picture and said, “Now I have a picture of you in my phone.”  
“It’s only fair that I have one of you.” He took out his phone and took a picture of her. They continued to walk. “Are you ready for tomorrow Sebby?”  
“I just need to pack. I already booked my plane ticket the same night you booked yours. I told Chris to pick me up from the airport at 12. I won’t leave until your plane takes off.” “You don’t have to do that.”  
“I am not going to let you wait alone. Plus I like spending time with you.” He added, “Why don’t we back to your house after and we can pick you your stuff and spend the night at my house. I can arrange a car to take us to the airport. We need to be there by 8.”  
“Yea that sounds like a great idea. Are you coming back with us on Tuesday?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
She looked up and smiled at him and said, “Good.”  
They walked back to his parent’s house. “Hi auntie, Mrs. Stan baked the pie.”  
“Hi baby doll, I am glad. Did you behave?”  
“She behaved well. We drew pictures and they are now on the fridge if you want to see them.” Lexie and Sebastian walked over to the fridge. They saw a picture of Alex’s hand trace. “This is beautiful Alex.”  
“Thank you Sebastian. Your mom helped me.”  
Lexie looked at Brooke and hugged her. “Thank you.”  
“Oh honey you are welcome.” They sat down in the living room and Brooke can notice that something is on Lexie’s mind. “Lexie, can you come with me. I forgot to give you a tour of the house.”  
Lexie got up and said “Sure.”  
His mom took her to the guest room so that no one can hear their conversation. “Lexie, honey what’s wrong?”  
“I promise nothing is wrong.”  
“I saw your face when Sebastian said he is going to be filming for three months. I know something is wrong.”  
Lexie began to play with the hem of her shirt. “I just need to get used to him being gone and I know there is facetime and everything but still.”  
His mom paused before saying, “Why don’t you leave Alex here for a few days and go visit him?”  
Lexie looked up at her, “No Brooke, I can’t trouble you with that. This weekend will be our first weekend apart since the accident and I am not sure if I can leave her alone after.” “Honey, I insist. Anthony and I really like having her around. Just think about it. See how this weekend goes and then if you decide that you are okay being apart for the weekend then you can drop her off here and fly to the UK to visit Sebastian.”  
“Thank you Brooke. I promise I will think about it.”  
“Just promise me that you will let me know as soon as possible.” They traded numbers and went back to the living room. Lexie sat next to Sebastian and Brooke went to the kitchen to check on the pie. A few minutes later, Brooke called them to the dining table. She placed the pie in the center with ice cream.  
“Lexie, how much should I put for Alex?” Brooke asked.  
“One tiny scoop of ice cream and a small slice of pie please.”   
They sat down to eat the pie.  
“Lexie this pie is delicious. Do you mind giving me the recipe?”  
“Thank you Brooke. I don’t mind at all.”  
Once they finished, Sebastian washed Alex and Lexie and Brooke cleared the table. Sebastian walked inside the kitchen and said, “Mom I am sorry but we really should get going. We have to be at the airport by 8.”  
“I understand. Let me walk you out.”  
“Thank you so much for having us over today. Alex and I had a blast. We will like to have you guys over when you come back from Boston.”  
“We will love that. Please don’t forget to let me what you decide” Brooke said to Lexie. She knew what Brooke was referencing. “I will and thank you again.” They hugged and Alex said “Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Stan for letting me play with your dogs and for dinner.”  
"You are welcome to come over anytime Alex." Brooke said  
Sebastian hugged his parents they walked out. He put Alex in the car and got in. They drove off and then Sebastian turned to Lexie. “What are you deciding on?”  
She is confused. “What?”  
“My mom said ‘please let me know what you decide on’ and you said ‘I will’.”  
She did not want to say anything because she would want it to be a surprise if she does decide to go visit him when he was in the UK.  
She just said, “Oh we were talking about me going back to the kitchen.”  
“oh okay.”  
They drove to her house and she changed her clothes into her sweats and Sebastian helped Alex change into her pajamas. She figured that way she can leave clothes behind. She grabbed her bags and Sebastian carried Alex who is now asleep. They drove to his house and he carried Alex into the room she shared with Chris the last time. Lexie left the luggage by the door. Sebastian called his manager to have a driver pick them up tomorrow at 7 while Lexie was getting ready for bed. He grabbed his luggage and started packing. “Let me help you. Just hand me the clothes and I will put them in your luggage.”  
He handed her two pairs of shorts, two pants, his swim trunks, and a few shirts as well as a few pairs of briefs. She packed his clothes and he closed the luggage. She took his luggage to place it next to hers while he brushed his teeth and change into his pajamas. They got back to bed.  
“What time is the driver going to be here?”  
“I told my manager to have him be here by 7.”  
“We should get up at 5:30 then.”  
“Do you need to shower?”  
“No, I will just wait till I get to Vegas. Do you?”  
“Yea but my shower is five minutes. What about Alex?”  
“Oh she should shower. Her showers are fast as well.”  
“I will make us breakfast while you shower her.”  
“Cereal will do.”  
“Yea.”  
She can tell he is nervous by his last response. She added, “They are going to love you. Don’t be nervous. They are going to see how happy Alex and I are and they are going to love you for that.”  
“I hope so babe.”  
“I am going to be with you the whole time. Now let’s sleep.” She set her alarm to 5:30. “We are going to be getting 6 hours of sleep.”  
“Good night Lexie. Sweet dreams.”  
“Good night Sebastian. Sweet dreams.”  
They both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets the grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter. Please read it for the updates. Thank you xxx

(Friday June 30) Her alarm went off and she was not happy, “I hate that alarm more than anything” she said.  
“I know. I hate it too” he said.  
“We have to get up.”  
“Lexie, give me another five minutes.”  
“Deal, but I am staying in bed as well.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
She grabbed her phone to send a text message to the grandparents.  
Lexie: Good morning. I am sorry to bother you guys so early. We are leaving to the airport at 8 and our plane takes off at 9:30. We will be in Boston by 11. Long story short, I met this guy at the airport when we were going to Philly two weeks ago and he is my boyfriend. I didn’t want to tell you guys before I told Alex. She knows about Sebastian being my boyfriend. He wants to meet you guys at the airport. We will see you Uncle Bill and Aunt Jodie at the airport. We are going to FaceTime you mom and dad. I am pretty sure you guys have questions. We will answer them when we get there. Love you all.

After five minutes, she got up. “Sebastian, wake up. You need to shower so I can get ready. I just let the grandparents know about you flying with us to Boston.”  
“Can’t you just get ready while I’m in the shower?” He got up and walked to the bathroom.  
“I will walk in there once I hear the water running.”  
He took off his clothes and jumped in the shower. She walked in. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She is not going to wear makeup. She tied her hair in a messy bun. He reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower. She couldn’t help but stare at the water dripping from his body. He saw her staring at his body and smiled. “Are you enjoying the view?”  
“Just a little” she said with a smirk.  
He walked over and kissed her. “Sebastian you are going to get me all wet” she said with a giggle.  
“I will dry you off.” He kissed her again with his hands resting on her waist. He moved his hands down to her butt and she has her hands on his chest and stomach. “Man I love your six-pack.”  
He laughed and added, “I love how squeezable your butt is.”  
She blushed and said, “Thanks.” She walked out so he can dress. She made the bed and checked her phone to find messages from her mom and Aunt Jodie.  
Mom: Alexine! You have a lot of explaining to do. You met a guy and he is now your boyfriend? You never even been in a relationship and we thought you blew men off completely after moving to NY.  
Aunt Jodie: Why didn’t you tell us about this guy before? Uncle Bill and I will be there waiting by the gate.  
She replied to both in one message.  
Lexie: Trust me none of us still believe how fast we got together. I didn’t want to say anything because I wanted Alex to know first. Once she knew I still couldn’t say anything because he is not your average Joe. You both will understand once you see him.

She put her phone on silent and walked to the guestroom to wake up Alex. “Baby doll, wake up. You have to get ready.” Alex stood up and took Lexie’s hand and walked towards the bathroom. Lexie gave Alex a quick shower and put her in her clothes. She put her in jeans and a shirt. She was wearing jeans a shirt as well. Sebastian dressed and headed to the kitchen while Alex was showering. He poured three cereal bowls and made Lexie coffee. A few minutes later, Lexie and Alex joined Sebastian in his kitchen. They sat down and ate. Sebastian walked around his house to lock up everything while Lexie did the dishes. They sat in the living room waiting for his driver. A few minutes later, his phone rang.  
“Good morning Mr. Stan. I am downstairs. Do you need help bringing down your luggage?”  
“Good morning Sir. I think we should be good. We will be down in a minute.”  
He hung up and they stood up from the couch. Sebastian grabbed his and Lexie’s luggage while Lexie grabbed Alex’s luggage and hand. He locked the door and they headed to the elevator. Once they made their way to the car, his driver took the luggage from him and put them in the trunk. He also took the one Lexie is holding. Lexie got in the car first, followed by Alex, then Sebastian. She buckled Alex as well as herself.  
“Mr. Stan, just to verify we are going to JFK airport?”  
“yes please.”  
“Of course, we should be there in forty five minutes.”  
Alex fell asleep on the drive and Sebastian and Lexie stayed quiet. They are both tired. Once they pulled up to the drop off curve, Lexie woke Alex up. Sebastian took the luggage from the driver and Lexie took Alex’s luggage and hand and walked inside. They checked in and went to sit down. Sebastian is happy that no one recognizes him. Alex colored in her book while Lexie put her head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Lex just sleep. I will watch Alex. You are going to have a long day with two flights.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Now sleep.” She closed her eyes and drifted to light sleep. She has always been a light sleeper. She woke up when she heard the boarding plane announcement. They walked towards the gate and into the airplane. Sebastian put the luggage in the cabinet and they sat down with Alex by the window. Lexie is happy that she booked the row that sat three people because she knew that Sebastian was going to be on the airplane with her regardless if he won or not. He was also happy that she booked it on purpose. “Auntie, can I talk to my parents?”  
“Of course you can. We should be taking off soon.” Lexie turned to Sebastian and saw how nervous he looks. She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together. “Seb, they are going to love you because they are going to see how happy Alex and I are with you.”  
“I am just scared that they will not approve of me and you will walk away.”  
She sat up in her seat and faced him, “I am not walking away from us regardless of their opinion. You have made me such a happy woman and cared for me and Alex in ways I can never repay you. I am positive that they are going to love you.”  
He smiled and squeezed her hand. He is happy to know that she is not going to be influenced by their decision. “I am happy to hear that. You both made me a happy man and I can never repay you.” She leaned in and gave him a peck and sat back in her seat. The pilot came on and said his announcement. The plane started on the runway and took off. “Baby doll, you can talk to your parents now.” Alex nodded and faced the window.  
“Hi mommy and daddy. I am going to Boston with auntie and Sebastian. I am going to stay with Grandma Jodie and Grandpa Bill. I am going to play with the dogs and see fireworks. I am going to swim and ride bikes. I miss you both a lot. Aunt Lexie has a boyfriend. She said I can’t have a boyfriend till I am eighteen.” Lexie and Sebastian laughed. Alex continued, “Her boyfriend is the Winter Soldier. We have sleepovers and Chris who plays Captain America gave me a toy that makes bracelets. I made a few. I will talk to you on Tuesday when we are going back home. I love you.” She sat facing the front. Sebastian could never understand how brave Alex is. He looks at her strength to be brave. They flew in silent because they are all tired. An hour later, the plane landed. Sebastian gave Lexie’s hand a squeeze. They grabbed their luggage and walked out. Lexie is holding onto Alex’s hand and Alex’s luggage in the other. Sebastian is rolling their luggage. He is very nervous to what’s about to come. They walked towards the gate and spotted two adults waving their hands. “Grandma Jodie and Grandpa Bill” Alex screamed in excitement. She let go of Lexie’s hand and ran towards them. They carried her and kissed her.  
Lexie greeted them with hugs and said,  
“Hi Aunt Jodie and Uncle Bill. This is Sebastian.” She paused and continued, “Sebastian. This is Aunt Jodie and Uncle Bill.” They shook hands and Sebastian said, “Mr. and Mrs. Sloan it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Please call us Jodie and Bill.” Jodie said as they walked towards a coffee shop.  
“How was your flight?” Aunt Jodie asked as they sat down.  
“It was good. We are just all tired so we just couldn’t wait till we land.” Lexie replied.  
“Let me get you guys something to drink. What would you like?” Sebastian asked.  
“No it’s alright honey. Bill and I had coffee earlier. Please help yourself though.”  
“I will get Alex orange juice and I will get you tea.” Sebastian said as he got up to order.  
Aunt Jodie turned to face Lexie, “Honey why does he look very familiar.”  
Lexie laughed and before she can reply, Alex said, “He is the Winter Soldier.”  
Bill and Jodie looked at each other and nodded. “We should call your parents so they can meet him” Bill said. Lexie reached for her phone and turned it on. She selected the FaceTime option next to her mom’s name. Her mom answered right away.  
“Hi mom and dad, can you guys see us good?” She said as she moved the phone in front of everyone.  
“Hi everyone, yes, we can see you. Now start talking.” Her mom has always been impatient.  
“Hi Alex, we miss you so much.” Her dad said.  
“You will never guess who your daughter is dating Danielle?” Jodie asked.  
“Jodie, who is she dating?” Danielle said.  
Sebastian came back with the drinks in his hands. Lexie whispered, “We are on FaceTime with my parents.” He nodded and opened the orange juice for Alex.  
Lexie grabbed her phone from Aunt Jodie, “Mom and dad. This is Sebastian, my boyfriend. Sebastian, these are my parents.”  
“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Bleck. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Please call us Danielle and Derrick. The pleasure is ours.” Danielle said. Lexie put the phone down in the middle.  
“Sebastian, you look very familiar” Derrick said. Lexie smiled when she saw Sebastian blush.  
“Dad he looks familiar because Sebastian plays the Winter Soldier in the Captain America saga.”  
“That’s where I have seen you. Great movies by the way.” Derrick said.  
“Guy’s I only have two hours before I take off. I am going to give you a summary” Lexie said.  
Sebastian spoke up before she can. “Do you mind if I tell them?” She smiled and reached for his hand. He took a deep breath and began.  
“I met Lexie and Alex on the way to Philly for the Wizard World convention. I saw Lexie struggling putting her luggage in the cabinet and I offered my service. She asked me to sit with Alex while she used the restroom. I got to talk to Alex and she recognized me. Once we landed, Alex had fallen asleep and I didn’t want them to catch a taxi to the hotel so I had them come with me. We were both staying at the same hotel. The next day I had to go to the convention to meet the fans and I saw Alex and Lexie during autograph signing, photo-ops and panel. After the convention was over, I went back to the hotel and I run into them heading to dinner in sweats. Lexie invited me and I said yes. We got to talk and we had ice cream later on and continued to talk. The next day we did the same thing. On Sunday my friends Chris and Anthony helped me throw a surprise party for Lexie and Alex before we had to take off to the airport. I changed my flight so I can travel back with them and I dropped them off and I asked if I can spend the next day with Alex and said yes. So on Monday while Lexie was at work, I was hanging out with Alex. I got to know Alex one on one. We had dinner later on and on Tuesday we hung out again. There is a connection between Lexie and I that we couldn’t deny. So we became an item on Tuesday night. I know everything moved fast but we can’t help how we feel about each other. The next day I had an interview with GMA and I was asked if I was single and I said no. It was the first time that I went public but I didn’t say with who when they asked.” He paused before continuing. “My parents met Lexie and Alex yesterday because they had concerns and after meeting them, they welcomed Lexie and Alex into their arms. My two best friends love spending time with Alex and Lexie.” He paused again and she squeezed his hand. “Look I understand you guys are concerned because of what I do for a living but I promise you all that I am going to protect them. Lexie and I did get photographed by paparazzi but we make sure to protect Alex from them.”  
“We are happy that Lexie found someone that cares not just for her but for Alex. We are just worried about the media” Danielle said.  
“I understand your concern. I really wish I can have the paparazzi stop following me but I can’t.”  
“We know you can’t control the media. We are just concerned” Jodie said.  
“Look mom and auntie, I understand you guys are concerned. Trust me so am I. I want to protect Alex as much as I can but there are things I don’t have control of. I really like Sebastian and so does Alex. He does his best to protect us” Lexie said.  
“This is the first time I have seen my daughter this happy after the accident and I have you to thank for. We are happy that you two have each other” Danielle said.  
“Yes, we are glad to see Lexie be with someone. She has never been in a relationship and she completely forgot about herself when she became Alex’s guardian” Jodie said.  
“I am glad that she is with me. She makes me happy each and every day. Alex has a special place in my heart” he blushed.  
“Are we ever going to get the chance to meet you in person Sebastian?” Derrick asked.  
“Yes actually. I am going to LA with Lexie and Alex for three weeks because of filming so we can have dinner.”  
“That is great. We can talk more than. It is nice meeting you Sebastian” Danielle said.  
“It is nice meeting you as well.” Sebastian said.  
“Bye mom and dad. I will text you when I land in Vegas. Love you both.”  
“Love you Lexie and Alex. Kiss her for us. Bye everyone” Danielle said.  
Lexie hung up the phone and put it in her purse. She took a sip of her tea and turned to Sebastian, “Thank you. This is really good.”  
“No problem. I figured this will help you relax.”  
Jodie interrupted them, “So Sebastian where are you staying in Boston?”  
“I am going to stay with Chris. He lives in Sudbury.”  
“Oh that is right next to us. We live in Wayland” Bill said.  
“Do you have big 4th of July plans?” Jodie asked.  
“I am just going to hang out with him at his parent’s house. What about you guys?”  
“We are going to have a BBQ on Sunday and on Monday we are going to spend the day at the park and relax. If you’re not doing anything on Sunday then we would like to have you over for BBQ” Jodie offered.  
He smiled and said, “Yes, I would love to come. I can pick up Lexie from the airport and we can head over.”  
“Great, we look forward to having you. Now Bill and baby doll let’s go home. We have a fun weekend planned ahead” Jodie said.  
Lexie is not prepared to say goodbye to Alex for the weekend. She got up and rushed to Alex’s side and hugged her. “Baby doll I am going to miss you so much. I promise to call you every day. Please behave well.” She can feel the tears forming in her eyes as she stayed hugging her.  
“I am going to miss you too auntie. I promise to behave well.”  
Lexie is still hugging her, “I love you to Pluto baby doll.”  
“I love you to Pluto too auntie.” She hugged her for a few more seconds before she felt Sebastian’s hand on her shoulder and knew she has to let her go. She stood up and blinked the tears away.  
“Stay strong Lexie. You don’t want Alex to be sad” Aunt Jodie said as she hugged Lexie.  
“We love you Lexie. Call us when you land” Uncle Bill said as he hugged her. They hugged Sebastian goodbye. Alex held on to her grandparents hands while Uncle Bill carried her luggage.  
Sebastian wrapped Lexie into a tight hug. “It’s okay babe. Let it out.” She couldn’t though. She was surprised she couldn’t cry. She knew Alex is safe and she is going to miss her. She looked at him and gave him a kiss. “I am sad but I am okay. I know this is weird but I am actually okay.”  
“I am glad you are okay. I was worried that you were never going to let Alex go earlier.”  
She smiled. “I wasn’t until I felt your hand and I knew it was time.” They sat back on the chairs in the coffee shop.  
She said, “So they really like you. I am glad it went well.”  
He leaned in to kiss her. “I like them as well. I look forward to Sunday. What time does your plane land?”  
She checked her flight information. “I land at 2:15. Wait did I hear you say you are going to pick me up?”  
“Yea, of course I am. I will be here by 2. Are you excited for your trip?”  
“I am because I miss Kelly and I can’t wait to see her.”  
“But…” he added.  
“Well one of the bridesmaid, Stephanie, does not like me. Don’t ask me why because I don’t know either. She always makes mean comments about me. I just hope she keeps her distance because I am really not in the mood for her snarky comments. I just let her talk. I don’t say anything.”  
“You shouldn’t let her get away with being a bitch.” She laughed. “Lex, I am serious. If she says anything mean then you should shut her up.”  
“I am not sure if she knows that Kelly wanted me to be her maid of honor but I said no because I wouldn’t be able to be there for her so she put Stephanie instead.”  
“Oh so she is the maid of honor by default.”  
“I guess. I don’t know. I can always walk away when she starts being annoying.”  
“You can walk away and call me.”  
She shook her head no, “I want you to spend time with Chris and his family.”  
“I am not going to argue with you right now but you better call me.” She smiled and kissed him.  
A girl approached them. “I am so sorry to bother you but I am a huge fan of yours. Do you mind taking a picture with me?”  
They smiled at the girl. “Hi. I would love to.”  
Lexie said, “Here I can take the picture of you guys.”  
“Thank you” the girl said. Lexie took the girls phone and stood in front of them. Sebastian has his arm on the girl’s shoulder. She took their picture and said “One more.” The girl smiled so big. She took their picture and handed the girl back her phone.  
“Thank you so much” the girl said to Lexie.  
“You’re welcome girlie.”  
“Thank you Sebastian for the picture.” Sebastian hugged her and said, “The pleasure is all mine.” The girl walked away and returned. “I am sorry. I don’t mean to bother you guys but I just want to say you guys make a cute couple.”  
Lexie and Sebastian both blushed and smiled. “Thank you” Lexie said. “Thank you for your nice comments” Sebastian added and the girl walked away.  
“Your fans really love you. That girl’s smile reached her ears when I took your picture.”  
“That was very nice of you to do by the way. Thank you.”  
She kissed him. “I love seeing them interact with you. You get so happy and blush when they complement you. It’s cute.”  
He is blushing again. “Thank you babe.”  
She kissed him again and said, “You are welcome.”  
They sat in silence until his phone buzzed, Chris is calling. “Hey Chris, what’s up?”  
“So I am at the airport. Where are you?” Sebastian looked at his watch. He still has ten minutes till Lexie’s plane takes off. “We are in the coffee shop. Come join us.”  
“Okay, I will be there soon.” He hung up and said, “Chris is here.”  
“It’s a full house. Well almost” she said with a laugh. He laughed as well. Chris spotted them and walked towards them.  
“Hey guys. I know I am early but I didn’t want to risk being late because of traffic.” He greeted them with hugs.  
“No man it’s all good.”  
“Hi Chris, I am sorry he is being a pain in the ass already.” Chris laughed.  
“Thanks Lex.” Sebastian said sarcastically.  
“I am kidding. Chris do you want anything to drink?”  
“No, I am good.” Chris paused and added, “So how did it go meeting each other’s families?”  
Sebastian said, “You know my parents loved her and Alex. I think they almost offered her my room. Almost.”  
They laughed. “My parents as well as Aunt Jodie and Uncle Bill loved him as well. Aunt Jodie invited him over for BBQ on Sunday and my parents want him over for dinner when we are in LA.”  
“Wow so you guys were worried for no reason then.”  
They both said in unison, “Yea.”  
“Dude they live in Wayland. They said that’s close to Sudbury.”  
“I didn’t know they lived that close to me.”  
“Neither did I” Lexie said with a laugh.  
“Do they go to the park near by?” Chris asked.  
“They actually do and we are going on Monday. You should definitely come.”  
Chris laughed and said, “That’s the place to go to when you’re in Boston for the 4th of July. That’s where my family and I go as well.”  
“Great we can run into each other” Lexie said. “  
We better” Chris said. They laughed. They heard the announcement that her plane is boarding. They got up and walked towards the gate.  
“Lexie, have fun in Vegas. Your boyfriend is in good hands here.” She hugged Chris and said, “Thank you. I will see you so soon.”  
“Hey I am outside. Just remember she is only gone for less than 72 hours.” Chris laughed at his own comment and walked away with Seb’s luggage.  
Sebastian held Lexie in a tight hug. “Please call me once you land. If you need anything then I will hop on the plane and be there.”  
“Thank you but I should be okay.”  
“I am going to miss you.”  
“I am going to miss you as well but thank God for FaceTime.”  
“I want you to call me when you come back from the clubs so I know you made it safe back to your room.”  
“No I don’t want to wake you up. There is a three hour difference.”  
“What makes you think I am going to be sleeping? Please just call me.”  
“Okay I will.” They kissed softly. She grabbed the luggage handle. “I will see you soon.” She gave him a peck and walked towards the lady to give her the ticket. Sebastian waited till she entered and walked towards Chris’s car. He got in and Chris just looked at him. “She will be back on Sunday Seb.”  
“I know but I have just spent every day with her since meeting her and it sucks that she is in another state but she will be back on Sunday.”  
“Man you are going to be a wreck when we have to leave for shooting.”  
Sebastian shook his head, “Yea, don’t remind me.”  
Chris started the car and drove home. The car ride was silent. Meanwhile, Lexie got inside the plane to find her seat. A nice older man put her luggage in the cabinet as she took her seat. She turned off her phone and waited to take off. She is really missing Alex and Sebastian but she knew she has to be strong. She will be back on Sunday. A few minutes later, the plane is in the air. She asked for water and orange juice. She drank the orange juice and picked a movie to watch. She knew she still has five hours till she lands. A few hours later, the pilot greeted them ‘Welcome to Las Vegas.’ She looked at her watch and said ‘5:30. Right on time.’ They landed and the old man helped bring her luggage down from the cabinet. “Thank you sir.”  
“No problem ma’am. My wife is about your height so I understand.”  
She smiled and walked out of the plane towards the gates. She turned her phone back on to find a few text messages from Kelly and Sebastian.  
Kelly (3:08 p.m.): Hey Lexie. Let me know when you check in. We are in room 22-306.  
Sebastian (5:30 p.m.): Call me when you land.  
She texted the grandparents to let them know she landed safe and is heading to the hotel. She called Aunt Jodie to check up on Alex and was told Alex is playing with the dogs. She stood outside the airport to call for a taxi. One driver pulled up. “Hello ma’am.” “Hi Sir.” He got out of the car and put her luggage in the trunk. She got inside the car and waited for him. “Where to ma’am?”  
“Planet Hollywood please.”  
“Sounds good, we will be there in fifteen minutes.”  
“Thank you. Do you mind if I make a phone call?”  
“Go ahead.” She reached for her phone and dialed Sebastian’s cell. He answered immediately.  
“Hi Seb, Sorry I didn’t call when I landed. I am in the car right now heading to the hotel.”  
“I am glad you got there safe. How was the flight?”  
“I watched two movies but I didn’t really concentrate on them because I am really tired.”  
“Are you rested now?”  
“Yea I think. How are you? How is Boston?”  
“I am good. I had dinner with Chris’s parents and they asked me about you. They look forward to meeting you and Alex, especially his mom Lisa.”  
“I look forward to meeting them as well. I will let you go so you can hang out with them.”  
“No, I stepped outside. I can talk. I just want to make sure you get to the hotel safe.”  
“Thanks Seb. I have to shower the second I get in because I think I am running late. I need to text the girls to see what time dinner is.” He can hear the anxiety in her voice.  
“Lex breath, I promise everything is going to be okay.”  
“How did you know I was panicking?”  
“I just know. It’s weird to describe.”  
“Let me go text the girls to see what time dinner is. I will text you once I get to my room.”  
“Okay and don’t worry about the time. I am going to be awake until you are back in your room sleeping.”  
“Thanks Sebastian.”  
“Bye Lexie.”  
She hung up and breathed. The driver looked in his rear-view mirror and saw her smiling. “Your boyfriend really cares for you. He sounds very caring.”  
She paused before responding. “We have only been together for two weeks and it is great to be with him. I care about him as well.”  
“Ma’am trust me he really likes you."  
“I really like him too.” They exchanged small conversation about the weather in Vegas and she told him she is here for a bachelorette party. He wished her luck. He pulled in front of the hotel at 5:50 and helped her with her luggage. She paid and tipped him. She is always generous on tipping because she knew how much tips mean to people. She walked into the hotel and checked in. Her room is 16-182. She walked towards the elevators and pressed the up button. She called Kelly.  
“Hey Lex, where are you?”  
“Hey Kells, I am in the elevator going to my room. I am in room 16-182. What time is dinner?”  
“I am going to you room. Dinner is at 7:30.” She hung up and walked out of the elevator towards her room. She heard Kelly calling her, “Lex wait for me.” She paused and turned around to find Kelly running towards her. They hugged for a long time. “I miss you Lexie.”  
“I miss you too Kelly.”  
“Come on you have to get ready.” They walked inside her room and Kelly sat on the bed.  
“I have to tell you something big but I need you to not freak out. Deal?”  
Kelly nodded and said “Deal.”  
Lexie took a deep breath and began. “I have been dating someone for two weeks now. We met on the airplane ride to Philly for the Wizard World. We got to know each other for the weekend and he lives in New York as well. We didn’t get together till Tuesday after Wizard World.”  
Kelly’s face is speechless. Her mouth is open and her eyes are big. “Lexie, oh my gosh. He is your first boyfriend. Wait I need more details. What’s his name?”  
Lexie paused because she didn’t know how her friend is going to react when she hears who her boyfriend is.  
“His name is Sebastian….Stan.”  
Kelly stood up fast and put her hand on her mouth. “Shut up. The Sebastian Stan. The guy who plays Bucky?”  
Lexie can feel the heat coming from her body. “Yea the one and only. Please don’t say anything to anyone. His parents and the grandparents know but the media doesn’t know that he is dating me but they know he is dating someone.”  
“I promise I won’t say anything but I am spending the night here so you can fill me in. Right now you need to get ready.”  
Before Lexie can reply, her phone buzzed. It’s a call from Sebastian.  
“Hey Sebastian, I am sorry I meant to call you. I am in my room right now with Kelly and I filled her in on us.”  
“Don’t worry. I am just glad you are safe. Tell Kelly I look forward to meeting her at Disneyland.” She told Kelly what he said. Kelly smiled and walked out. “Lex, don’t forget dinner is at 7:30. Come to my room once you’re done.” She closed the door and Lexie got back to her phone call.  
“Hey sorry about that. Kelly is spending the tonight with me. She wants to talk.”  
“I am going to let you go so you can get ready. Have fun Lex.”  
“Thanks Seb. Get some rest.”  
She hung up and headed to the shower. She showered fast and air dried her hair. She did her hair in lose curls because it was the fastest hairstyle to do and she put little makeup on. She is really not a fan of makeup. She put her blue dress on and grabbed her heels. Once she was ready, she grabbed her cross body bag and put her wallet, phone, and room key. She walked out and headed to the elevator to go to Kelly’s room. She looked at her watch as the elevator was going up and smiled. She managed to finish before 7. She knocked on the door and is greeted by Kelly who is wearing a pink dress. “Lexie you look gorgeous.”  
“Thank you. You look like a princess.” Kelly smiled and let her in. She walked in to find the bridesmaid taking shots. There are three girls total; Stephanie, Addie, and Ari. Lexie greeted them with hugs. She can feel the cold shoulder from Stephanie but she does not care.  
“Lexie, it’s so good seeing you. How is Alex doing?” Ari asked.  
“It’s good to see you too as well Ari. Alex is good. She is in Boston right now with her grandparents.” Lexie wanted to keep the conversation short. She still has a hard time being around Kelly’s friends.  
“Okay let’s all take a shot before we head to dinner.” Kelly said in excitement. They all took a shot except for Lexie and left the room. Addie and Lexie are walking behind them. “Hey Lexie, I know it’s hard for you to be away from Alex but I am really glad you are here.”  
Lexie smiled and said, “Thanks Addie. I am glad to be here. It was hard to leave her but I know she is going to be okay.”  
“Well if anything you and I can stick together when Stephanie decides to be the maid of honor from hell.”  
Lexie couldn’t help but laugh at Addie’s comment about Stephanie. “I have no clue why that girl hates me but oh well” Lexie said.  
“Lex, trust me she hates me too.” They walked towards the elevator and to the lobby. They took a taxi to The Cosmopolitan hotel because that is where the restaurant and club is. They began walking to the restaurant when two girls who looked about 16 years old approached Lexie. She did not recognize them.  
“Hi Lexie, we just want to say thank you for making Sebastian happy. We can see how happy he is with you.” Lexie just stared at them and thought, ‘How on earth do they know me or even know my name?’ She had to say something because everyone is starring at her.  
“Thank you girls. How do you guys know my name and who I am?”  
One of the girls said, “We saw your pictures online when you guys were leaving dinner. We know your name because his Instagram post with you guys walking the dog showed his bracelet that has your name on it and we saw he is following you on his account. We clicked on your profile and saw your pictures. All the fans love you. His bracelet is the same one you’re wearing right now but with your name on it instead of his.”  
Lexie looked at her wrist and saw the bracelet. “Thank you girls for your kind words. I am happy to be with him. Can I ask you for a favor?”  
“Sure” the girls said in unison.  
“Can we please not tell anyone about our encounter? I am here to celebrate my friend’s upcoming wedding and I don’t want anything to ruin it.”  
The girls smiled at each other and one of them said, “We promise we won’t tweet about it or mention it to anyone. Can we have a hug?”  
Lexie smiled and said, “Thank you. I will make sure to tell Sebastian about you two. He loves his fans a lot. Yes you can have a hug.” She hugged each one and waved bye. The girls looked at her in confusion.  
Kelly said, “Wow you have a lot to explain tonight.”  
“I will. Let’s go to dinner because I am hungry.” They walked in and were immediately seated because of their reservations. The server came up to them and asked what drinks they would like. They all asked for an alcoholic beverage except Lexie asked for water. They looked at the menu to decide what to order. The server brought their drinks and took their food order. Lexie decided on the mac and cheese with mashed potatoes while the girls decided on steak. She did not want to eat something heavy this late of the day.  
“So guys are you excited for this weekend?” Kelly asked.  
“Yes, I can’t wait to get drunk and dance with strangers” Ari said.  
“Same here girl” Addie added.  
“I am glad to be here Kelly. Thank you” Lexie said.  
“I take it you are not going to dance with strangers Lexie” Stephanie said. Lexie took a sip of her water before answering.  
“No I am not Stephanie.”  
“Why is that Lexie?” She asked in a rude tone.  
Lexie really wanted to say ‘it’s none of your business’ but she didn’t want to ruin the night. She just said, “I have someone at home and I am happy.”  
Both Addie and Ari looked at her with smiles on their faces.  
“You do?” Ari asked.  
“Yes, I do” She replied.  
“Who is the lucky guy?” Addie asked.  
“Oh you guys don’t know. Lexie here is taking Sebastian Stan” Stephanie said. Both Addie and Ari put their drinks down and starred at Lexie with a smile.  
“Wait what? How did this happen?” Ari asked.  
“It’s a long story but yea Sebastian is my boyfriend” she can feel the heat rising from her body.  
“So you are dating the Winter Soldier?” Addie asked.  
“Well I am dating the guy that plays the Winter Soldier” She replied with a smile.  
“So now you have fans?” Stephanie asked sarcastically. Ari and Addie gave Stephanie a dirty look.  
“No. I don’t have fans.” She replied.  
Kelly added, “Look Lexie deserves to be happy and this guy clearly makes her happy. We are glad that you found someone that cares about you and Alex. I can’t wait to meet him.” She reached for Lexie’s hand and squeezed it.  
“Guys I am not being rude but we almost missed our reservation because the two girls stopped her. I am just wondering if we are going to be photographed by paparazzi next” Stephanie said.  
“No don’t worry Stephanie. No one is going to photograph you.” Lexie said and she heard the other girls laughing and added, “Those two girls are sweet. They are just thanking me because they noticed he is happy and they think I am the reason behind it.”  
Stephanie took a sip of her wine and asked, “Is he going to attend the wedding?”  
Lexie looked unsure because she never thought about it and Kelly saw her face. When Kelly was making the seating chart, she asked Lexie if she is going to bring a date and Lexie replied no but now that she has Sebastian, she should bring him.  
Kelly added, “Yes, Sebastian is going to attend my wedding as Lexie’s date.” Lexie looked at her with a smile on her face.  
“We already made the seating arrangement. Where is going to sit?” Stephanie asked.  
“I can add a seat at their table. Don’t worry.” She turned to Lexie and said, “Lex make sure your man is ready for my wedding.”  
Lexie smiled and said, “I need to ask him first. Thank you so much Kelly. It means a lot.” They talked about work and what they have been up to. Thankfully no one asked any questions about her and Sebastian. They ate and headed upstairs to the club. They entered and went to the dance floor. Lexie and Kelly danced together because none of them wanted to dance with men. The other girls danced with strangers. The girls all drank but Lexie stuck to water. She did not want to drink. After a few hours at the club, Lexie saw the time and it read 10. She is really tired and wanted to head back. She told Kelly, “Kells I am going back. I am really tired. Call me if you want to spend the night.” Kelly didn’t want to urge her to stay because she knew Lexie is tired with the time difference. Lexie said bye to the girls and headed outside to grab a taxi to take back to the hotel. Once inside her room, she took off her shoes and dress and changed into her pajamas. She put her hair in a ponytail and washed her makeup off. She flossed and brushed her teeth. It is now 10:45. She didn’t want to call Sebastian because she didn’t want to wake him up. She texted him.  
Lexie: Hi Sebby. I left the club at 10 and now I am in bed. Good night Sebastian. Sweet dreams :)  
She turned off the lights and put her head down. Her phone buzzed. Sebastian is calling.  
“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you” she said apologetically.  
“Hey don’t worry about it. Chris and I are sitting in the kitchen talking.”  
“Tell Chris I say hi.” ‘Chris, Lexie says hi.’ ‘Tell her hi back’ “I heard him” she giggled.  
“How was your night?” he asked.  
“Let’s see. Two of your fans stopped me while I was walking to the restaurant and told me ‘thank you for making Sebastian happy.’ I asked how they knew who I was and they replied ‘we saw your picture and we knew your name because of the picture you posted with us walking the dogs. Your bracelet was showing. I asked them not to mention to anyone about meeting me and they nodded yes. Seb, they really care about you. I hugged them and continued walking. They looked about 16 years old.”  
“Wow I am glad they were nice.”  
“Yes, they were so sweet.”  
“How was dinner?”  
She paused before she replied. “Dinner was okay. Actually Stephanie outed my relationship with you. I think she must have seen pictures. She made mean comments about how we almost missed our reservation because of the two girls. She also said that she is worried about paparazzi following us. I just replied that she has no reason to worry because no one is going to take her picture.”  
Chris and Sebastian both laughed. “Good answer Lex” Chris said.  
“I am glad you stood up to her.” Sebastian added.  
“Oh there is more. She asked if I was going to bring you to the wedding and I didn’t know how to respond because when Kelly asked me several weeks ago if I was going to bring a date, I said no but now that we are together, I didn’t know if I still can. Well Kelly answered on my behalf and said ‘Yes, Sebastian is going to attend my wedding as Lexie’s date.’ and of course Stephanie complained because the seating chart was already completed.”  
“You guys really put Stephanie in her place tonight” Sebastian said.  
“Dude this girl sounds like a bitch” Chris added.  
“She is” Sebastian and Lexie said in unison.  
Lexie began, “Kelly responded that it is her wedding and that she will make room.”  
The guys laughed again. “Man this girl is crazy” Chris said.  
“How many days do you still have left with her?” Seb asked.  
“Two. Anyway we went to the club and I danced with Kelly while the other girls danced with random guys. I just drank my water the whole night. I got tired and left at 10 and now I am in bed talking to you guys.”  
“Glad you are safe. Hey Lex I am going to sleep. Good night. Please update me with this Stephanie drama” Chris said.  
“Good night Chris. Oh trust me I will.”  
Sebastian waited till Chris is out of earshot before he spoke. “Lex I am really proud of you for standing up to her.”  
“Thanks Sebby. Hey I want to ask you something.”  
“Go ahead.”  
She paused for a second. “Would you like to be my date to Kelly’s wedding?”  
He can hear the nervousness in her voice. He smiled and said “Yes, I would love to be your date.”  
She smiled and he knew it. “Great, we can discuss further details when we get near it. Right now we both need to sleep. Kelly is not going to spend the night tonight. She is tomorrow though.”  
“Good night Lexie. Sweet dreams.”  
“Good night Sebastian. Sweet dreams.” She hung up and put her head down on the pillow. Within a few minutes she was asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the date and the conversation between Lexie and Aunt Jodie. Please read it for the updates. Thank you xxx

(Saturday June 31) Lexie woke up and checked the time. It’s 7:30. She went to get ready for the day before she called Alex. She rinsed her body and washed her face. She changed into shorts and a shirt. Her phone buzzed around 8:15. It’s a message from Kelly.  
Kelly: Good morning Lexie. Let’s grab crepes for breakfast at Paris hotel. I will head to your room at 8:45. The girls are sleeping so it will be just us two.  
Lexie: Great! I will see you soon.  
She dialed Aunt Jodie’s number. After two rings, Aunt Jodie answered.  
“Good morning Lexie. How is your trip?”  
"Good morning auntie. So far the trip is well. I am missing the little one but I am sure she is having a blast.”  
“She misses you too. Luke came over yesterday with his family and Alex got so excited to see her cousin. Lilly and Alex convinced us to let them build a fort so we did that. Now they are swimming.”  
Lexie smiled and said, “I am so glad to hear that. It’s great that Annabelle and Tina were pregnant around the same time because Lilly and Alex are so close.” Tina is Luke’s wife as well as Annabelle’s sister-in-law. Tina and Luke love Alex as if she is one of their own.  
“Let me have Alex talk to you. One second.” Jodie walked outside and called for Alex. She put a towel around her and handed her the phone.  
“Hi baby doll. How are you? I miss you so much.” “  
Hi auntie, I am good. I miss you too. Lilly and I build a fort in the living room and now we are swimming. Uncle Luke and Aunt Tina are going to take us to the park later."  
“That is great Alex. Remember the rules. I love you and I will talk to you later.”  
“I love you too.”  
Alex handed the phone back to her grandma. “She is having so much fun Lexie.”  
“I am so glad. Is she giving you any trouble?”  
“No, she is perfect.”  
Lexie smiled, “Good.” She paused before adding, “Hey auntie, is it okay if Chris and his family join us at the park on Monday?”  
“Yes, it’s the tradition. Do you not want to go?”  
“Of course I don’t mind. The more the merrier. We can all sit together and spend time together and eat ice cream.”  
Lexie knew that Aunt Jodie will agree. She loves meeting new people. “Thanks auntie. Hey I have to go. I am going to grab breakfast with Kelly and catch up. Please call me if you need anything. Thank you again.”  
“Have fun Lexie.” She hung up and got her bag ready. She decided to text Sebastian because she is not sure if he is asleep still.  
Lexie: Good morning Sebby. Are you still asleep? I am going to grab breakfast with Kelly and then just walk around before we have to meet the girls at the pool. Have a great day babe.  
Sebastian: Good morning Lexie. I am awake and at the gym with Chris. Have fun with Kelly and call me when you have a chance.  
Lexie: I will call you before I head to the pool. Tell Chris hi.  
Sebastian: Great. Chris says hi and don’t forget to tell him more stories with the maid of honor of hell.  
Lexie: LOL! I won’t forget.  
Kelly knocked on the door and Lexie grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.  
“Let’s go I am starving” Kelly said as she grabbed Lexie’s arm.  
“Me too. Those crepes are going to get demolished in five minutes.” They headed to the elevator and walked to the Paris hotel Crepes shop. Lexie treated Kelly for breakfast and they sat down and waited for their food.  
“Thanks for breakfast Lex.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“So you have a lot to fill me in on. Go.”  
Lexie took a deep breath and told Kelly about her and Sebastian’s meeting. She told her about the weekend in Philly and everything up to yesterday. Kelly’s smile did not leave her face the whole time. Their food came and they ate.  
“So have you slept with him?” Kelly asked in a low voice.  
Lexie’s face turned red. “No I have not. We have slept in the same bed a few times but nothing happened, just kissed.”  
“Do you want to sleep with him? I know he will be your first.”  
“I really like him Kelly but I am scared to let him in.”  
Kelly laughed at the comment and Lexie did too when she realized what she said. “You know what I mean Kells.”  
“I do and what does he think?”  
“I told him I am still a virgin because I haven’t found someone special for me to go there and he said he understands and respects my decision. He said that he will wait for as long as it takes.”  
“Wow Lexie, he is very respectful.”  
Lexie smiled and said, “Yea, he is great. I really like him and I just hope that it works out.”  
“Are you on the pill?”  
“No, I never needed to go on it. Even for other things I never needed it. My acne cleared up when I turned 20 and my period is regular.”  
“Lex, trust me when I say this. Once you get back to New York, go to your doctor and have them write you a prescription for birth control. You want to be on it for at least a month before you have sex.”  
“What makes you think I am going to sleep with him this soon?”  
Kelly smiled "I just know these things but anyways you said I get to meet him at Disneyland?”  
“Yes, actually you get to meet him, Chris, and Anthony. They are going to be in LA the same time as us but they are staying an extra week. I told them the activities we are going to do and Chris is a huge fan of Disney and they are tagging with. I hope that’s okay.”  
Kelly smiled so big. “Lex, are you kidding me? Of course they can come. Nick is going to be so happy. He is a huge Marvel fan.”  
“I am glad that you are okay with this.”  
“Lex I am more than okay. Nick is going to lose his mind when he knows who you’re dating and who is going to spend the day with us at Disney.” They finished their breakfast and walked around the hotels. They went to the Hershey and M&M store and Lexie bought a bunch chocolate for Alex and everyone. She knew Chris had two nephews and a niece so she bought them chocolate as well. “Lex, you are going to get diabetes if you eat all of this.”  
“This pile is for Alex, Lilly, and Chris’s nephews and niece. This pile over here is for Chris’s family. This one here is for Auntie Jodie and Uncle Bill. This one is for Sebastian’s family. This one is for Mrs. Jackson and her family. Lastly, this one is for Luke and Tina.”  
“Wow you really like to treat people.”  
Lexie smiled and said, “Yes. Now help me carry the bags back to my room.” They took a taxi back to the hotel and walked towards Lexie’s room. They put the chocolate bags in the fridge. It is now 12:30 when they received a group text message from the girls letting them know they are by the pool. Lexie changed into her swimsuit and put clothes on top of her bikini. She does not like to walk around in just a bikini. She grabbed her credit card, ID, room key and put them in her cellphone case. They headed upstairs to Kelly’s room so she can change. Once she changed they went down to the pool and found the girls tanning. They grabbed two towels and sat down on the chairs the girls saved for them. Lexie sat between Addie and Ari while Kelly sat between Stephanie and Ari.  
“Thank you for saving us two chairs.” Lexie said  
“No problem. How is your morning so far?” Ari asked.  
“It was good. We had crepes for breakfast and then walked around and went to the chocolate stores.” Lexie replied to Ari.  
“That sounds fun. How come you left early from the club?” Addie asked her.  
“I was very tired and the whole time difference made me more tired.” Lexie said.  
“That makes sense. Well we are glad you are here.” Addie said.  
“Thank you. So what are the plans for the day?” Lexie asked.  
“We are going to have lunch here in a few minutes. They have the best pool food then we are going to just relax before we have to get ready for the night. We are going to the Venetian for both dinner and the club” Addie replied.  
“Lexie the food here is delicious. It’s all fried and unhealthy” Ari said with a laugh.  
“I look forward to it.” Lexie replied.  
They tanned for a few minutes and then looked at the menu to decide what food to order.  
“What does everyone want to eat?” Ari asked.  
“I want the fried chicken with fries” Addie said.  
“I want the cheeseburger with onion rings” Kelly said.  
“I will take a chicken salad with light dressing” Stephanie said and everyone just starred at her.  
“What? I am trying to watch my weight so I don’t look like a pig at the wedding” Stephanie said to their starring. Addie and Ari rolled their eyes and Ari faced Lexie to take her order.  
“I will take fried chicken with fries and extra ranch dressing” Lexie said. She heard Ari and Addie laugh and saw Stephanie roll her eyes.  
“Okay I will go and put the order in. I am going to get a cheeseburger with cheese fries” Ari said.  
Lexie got up and said, “I will go with you.”  
They walked towards the food area and waited in line. “Hey charge it to my credit card” Lexie handed Ari her card.  
Ari shook her heard no and said, “No girl. We are charging it to the room and then we will split the cost when we check out tomorrow.”  
“Then I will just pay for mine separately.”  
“Okay.”  
They ordered the food and sat down by the pick up tables. “By the way, your comment about the extra ranch dressing was hilarious” Ari said.  
“Thanks. I just don’t get how she can be so rude. Have you tried on the bridesmaid dress?” Lexie asked.  
“Yes and I need to shorten it from the bottom because it is so long. What about you?”  
“I have to do the same and I need to see if we can add straps. I need the support.”  
Ari laughed and said, “I do too. I was going to use the material from the bottom of the dress and use it as straps.”  
“We can talk about it with Kelly and see if she is okay with us adding straps.”  
“Yea. Hey Lexie I know it’s none of my business but I am glad you’re happy.”  
Lexie smiled and nodded, “Thank you Ari. That means a lot.”  
“I know your world turned upside down after the accident and you focused all your energy on Alex and now I am glad that you have Sebastian.”  
“Yea it was very hard at first. I mean it’s still hard but I am used to it. Sebastian is great. He and Alex are so close.”  
“I am glad you found a guy that means a lot to Alex as well.” “  
Thank you.” Ari noticed that Lexie didn’t want to talk about him and she respected her decision to keep their relationship private. They talked about work and Ari filled her in on the LA life. Their food was ready. They took the trays and walked over to the girls. They handed each one their tray. They were in the middle of eating when Stephanie turned to Lexie and asked, “So are you still waitressing?”  
Lexie heard the sarcasm in Stephanie’s question. She put her food down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Yea, I actually bartend as well.”  
“Is that a steady job to raise a little girl?” Stephanie asked rudely. Lexie cannot believe what she just asked. Stephanie doesn’t know the story about why Lexie is not in the kitchen. Before she can respond, Kelly answered. “Stephanie, you crossed a line. Lexie is a great chef. She can be a chef anywhere she wants but she chose not to. She knows the hours of a chef and there was no way she can manage raising Alex and working long hours. She is doing a great job raising Alex and working.”  
Lexie said, “Thank you Kelly but I think I got this.” She paused for turning to Stephanie, “Listen, you don’t know me and I don’t owe you an explanation but I am going to explain one thing only. I love my life in New York. I am raising a little girl on my own. I do have help from her grandparents and my next door neighbor. My job is great and my boss works around my schedule. Alex is always happy and healthy. She is not spoiled and she treats everyone with respect. Maybe you should too.”  
“Wow Lexie, you think your all tough now because you are dating an actor.”  
“No, I became tough when I had to raise a little girl on my own. I had to grow thick skin and protect her from people like you.”  
Stephanie didn’t say anything. Lexie looked at Kelly and said, “I am sorry Kells. I didn’t mean to ruin the day.”  
Kelly smiled and said, “You didn’t do anything. You are standing up for yourself and I am proud of you.” They continued to eat. After a few minutes of silence, Ari opened the bridesmaid dress topic. “Hey Kells, I have a question regarding the bridesmaid dresses.”  
Kelly nodded.  
“Well my dress is long and I am going to have to remove the material to shorten it. I was wondering if I can use the material as straps. I need the support.”  
Lexie knew this is the time to say something, “Me too Kells. I need to do what Ari is doing.”  
Addie spoke up as well, “I just need to add straps. The dress is good length.”  
Before Kelly can answer, Stephanie spoke. “You guys are going to ruin the dress by adding straps. I am not going to add straps and I think we should all look the same.”  
“You don’t need the support Stephanie. Lexie and I are full B’s and Addie is a C.”  
Kelly laughed at the comment because she knew Ari is talking about Stephanie being small chested and added, “You can do whatever you should to be comfortable. If you want to add straps then go ahead. I don’t care if they are the same. Just be comfortable.”  
Kelly turned to Stephanie and said, “Since you are the maid of honor then you will stand out. They are adding straps and you’re not so that will make you stand out as the maid of honor.”  
Stephanie smiled at the comment and said, “Yea. It will make me stand out.”  
After lunch they sat down for a few hours then went back to the girl’s room at 3. Lexie has not checked her phone the whole time she was at the pool. She saw she has a text message from Sebastian.  
Sebastian: Hey babe. I hope Las Vegas is treating you well. Call me when you have the chance.  
She excused herself to their living room and called him.  
“Hi Sebby.”  
“Hey Lexie. How are you?”  
“I am good. Sorry I saw your message late. We had lunch at the pool and just sat there. How is your day?”  
“My day went well. We swam with the kids and we are going to have dinner soon then take the kids to the movies.”  
“That sounds so much fun.”  
He can tell she is down with her tone. “Are you missing Alex?”  
“I am but I know I will see her soon.”  
He didn’t buy her reason, “What’s wrong Lex?”  
“Nothing is wrong Seb.”  
“Babe, tell me what’s wrong?” Chris heard Sebastian ask Lexie the same question twice and he got concerned. He grabbed his phone and talked, “Hey Lex. It’s Chris. Is the maid of honor from hell giving you a hard time?”  
She couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey Chris, yea, but I will tell you about that when I am in my room. You are going to need popcorn for this.”  
“Good. Go to your room now and tell us. Your boyfriend here is worried.”  
She hesitated and thought she needs to tell them before Sebastian gets more worried.  
“Okay, give me five minutes and I will call you guys back.”  
“Okay.” Chris hung up and she walked towards the girls sitting on the bed. “Hey guys I am going to my room. I need to make a few phone calls and get ready. What time are we going to dinner?”  
“Just be here at 7” Stephanie said in a harsh tone. Ari rolled her eyes and Lexie laughed. “Bye girls. I will see you soon.”  
“Don’t forget to wear a black dress” Stephanie said as Lexie opened the door. “I won’t.” She shook her head and walked out and headed to the elevators. Once she got in her room, she turned the AC on and sat in bed. She got her phone and dialed Sebastian’s number.  
“Hey you are free from Satan” Chris said and laughed.  
She couldn’t help but laugh, “Am I on speaker?”  
“Yes” they said in unison. She took a deep breath and began telling them about her lunch and how Kelly attacked her for being a waitress.  
“Man I wish I was there” Chris added.  
“Thanks guys. After I answered her question, she said, ‘Wow Lexie, you think your all tough now because you are dating an actor.’ I said ‘No, I became tough after finding out I have to raise a little girl because I don’t want her to get hurt.’ She dropped the subject and we continued to eat.”  
Chris interrupted her, “Lex can I just fly down to you and yell at this girl?”  
“No but thank you though. I got it covered.”  
Sebastian didn’t say anything and she continued. “Ari brought up the topic about how some of us want to add straps to our bridesmaid dresses because we the need the support.” “What does that mean Lex? Sebastian and I don’t know girl talk.” She laughed at Chris’s comment.  
“Well Ari and I are a full B and Addie is a full C so with strapless dress we are going to keep making sure that the dress is up so nothing shows. We won’t have to worry if we add straps.”  
“Okay now I get it. Do you get it Sebby?”  
“Yea, now I will know what a girl means when she says she needs support.”  
She laughed again, “You guys are dorks. Anyways Kelly said that we can add whatever we want but of course Stephanie said no because she wants us all to look the same. Kelly just told her not to add straps because that will make her stand out as the maid of honor and she loves being the center of attention so she agreed. We got back to their room and that’s when I called you guys. When I was walking out, she reminded me to wear my black dress and be at their room by 7. I just walked out. Now I am in my room.”  
“Wow this girl is ruthless. Lex, don’t tell me she is coming with us to Disney because I love Disney and I don’t want her around.”  
“Don’t worry Chris, she is not coming with.”  
“Good.” She laughed at his comment.  
“Lex I am going to help set the dinner table but call if you need anything.” “Bye Chris.”  
Sebastian grabbed the phone and headed to the backyard.  
“Seb are you okay? You have been quiet.”  
“Yea babe, I am fine. I just don’t like anyone to disrespect you is all.”  
“I know but I don’t think she will anymore after I told her off. She just needs to mind her own business and stay out of mine.”  
“Yea but I still don’t like it.”  
“Seb, I promise I am okay. Guess what?” She wanted to change the subject and cheer him up.  
“What babe?”  
“Kelly and I went to the Hershey and M&M store after breakfast and I bought a bunch of chocolate for everyone. A bag for your parents, Chris’s parents, Aunt Jodie and Uncle Bill, Lexie and Lilly, Chris’s nephews, and for Luke and Tina.”  
“Aw you didn’t have to.”  
She laughed, "I know but I wanted to."  
"I have to go but in case we don’t talk tonight, what time are you leaving to the airport?”  
“I am going to check out from my room at 7 and I should be at the airport by 7:30. My plane takes off at 8:45 and I should land by 2:15.”  
“Okay I will be there. Just text me the gate number.”  
“I will text you right now so I won’t forget. Wait how are you going to pick me up if you don’t have a car?”  
“Chris is letting me borrow his.”  
“Okay then we will head to Aunt Jodie’s house for dinner.”  
“Sounds great. I can’t wait to see you.”  
“Same here Seb. Enjoy your evening. I have to get ready.”  
“Text and call me if you need anything. Just text me when you get back after the club.”  
“Okay I will. Bye dear.”  
She called Aunt Jodie to check on Alex. She took a nap and got up at 5 to shower. She did her hair in lose curls again and did her make up. She watched TV and waited till 6:30 before getting dressed. Her room is spotless so she didn’t have any cleaning. She got dressed and put her shoes on. She grabbed her bag and headed towards their room. She knocked on the door and Ari greeted her. “Come on in Lexie.”  
“Thank you Ari.” She walked in and saw the girls are still getting ready. She sat in the living room waiting for them to finish. All The girls are wearing black except Kelly is in white. They took a taxi to the Venetian and walked towards the restaurant Tao. They had reservations so they were seated immediately. They ordered food and talked about Kelly’s wedding. “Ladies don’t forget we have a spa day on Friday then on Saturday I need everyone to be at my house by 5 so we can get ready. I am going to have three hair and makeup stylist. We need to be at the church by 11:30 so that will give us enough time. The wedding ceremony starts at 12 and should end by 12:30. We will take pictures immediately after. That should end at 2. You will be free to do whatever from 2 till 6 because at 6 is when the cocktail party starts. The reception is at 7.”  
The girls smiled and said ‘okay.’  
“Is Alex going to get ready with us Lexie?” Ari asked.  
Kelly responded, “I don’t want her to be awake at 5. Poor girl will be really tired. Can she be dropped off at 8?”  
“I can have my mom drop her off. Thank you for that by the way. She will be really tired if she had to be there at 5.”  
“I was thinking Alex should have loose curls and no makeup. Is that okay?”  
“That’s perfect. I don’t want her in makeup either.”  
“Is she going to paint her nails?” Stephanie asked.  
“Yea I can paint her nails pink” Lexie replied.  
“Yea pink is cute” Kelly said.  
“Speaking of nails, I think we should all have the same style. I was thinking we paint them red” Stephanie said.  
Ari and Addie looked at each other before Ari spoke. “No, red does not look good on me. Let’s just paint our nails the color we want” Ari paused and added, “I think we should also do our hair and makeup the way we want.”  
Addie nodded and said, “Yes so that way we are all comfortable.”  
Stephanie snapped, “No, we are going to do the smoky eye look.”  
Lexie does not like the smoky eye look because she has big brown eyes.  
“Stephanie I am not doing the smoky eye look. I will look like Bucky from Captain America.”  
Lexie, Ari, and Kelly laughed at Addie’s comment and she added, “Sorry Lex. I didn’t mean to reference him.” Lexie looked at her and said, “Its fine. I am not doing to the smoky eye look. I also look like Bucky.” She laughed at her comment.  
“Okay ladies. My wedding so my rules” Kelly said and paused before adding, “You all get to do your hair and makeup however you want. I understand that some of you don’t like their nails painted so I am not going to have you get a manicure but please make sure you get a pedicure which you will on Friday when we go to the spa.” The girls smiled and said okay. Stephanie just ate. They headed to the club around 9. Kelly and Lexie danced together while the others danced with guys. Lexie decided to leave at 10 because she still has to pack and she has to be up early. “Kelly I have to go back. I am sorry but I have an early flight.”  
“It’s okay Lexie. I understand. Thank you so much for being here.”  
“Thank you for having me. I will talk to you soon. I will see you in two weeks.” They hugged goodbye and Lexie went to find the girls to tell them bye. She hugged Addie and Ari. She found Stephanie and walked towards her, “Hey Stephanie. This has been a great trip. I will see you in two weeks.”  
“Thank you Lexie. I will see you in two weeks.” They didn’t hug. Lexie called for a taxi and went back to her room. She texted Sebastian and hoped she wouldn’t wake him up. It was 1:30 in Boston.  
Lexie: Babe I just got to my room. I am going to get ready for bed. Good night and sweet dreams. I will talk to you before my plane takes off.  
She changed into her pajamas and walked to the bathroom and washed her face. She flossed and brushed her teeth. She got into bed and found a message on her phone.  
Sebastian: Glad you’re safe. Call me when you get to the airport. Good night and sweet dreams.  
She set her alarm to 5:30 and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie is finally going back to Boston to reunite with Alex and Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updated the date. Thank you for reading xxx

(Sunday July 1) Her alarm went off at 5:30 and she had to immediately get up. She rinsed her body and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She tied her hair up. She is surprised her hair still had curls in it. She changed into jeans and a shirt and put her converse on. She packed her luggage and double checked she did not leave anything behind. She got the chocolate gift bags and put them in a big bag. She grabbed her cross body purse and cellphone and headed towards the elevators. She checked out of the room and went to the coffee shop. She bought a bagel and coffee. She looked at the time and it read 6:50. She got a taxi and headed to the airport. Once she checked in she found a seat and pulled out her phone. She called Aunt Jodie to tell her she is at the airport and to check on Alex who is with her uncle Luke and Lilly at the grocery market. She called her mom to tell her about her trip. She called Sebastian.  
“Hey good morning Lex, are you at the airport?”  
“Good morning Sebby. Yes I am here. I have about five minutes before I have to board. How are you?”  
“I am great. My girlfriend is coming home.”  
She laughed. “I miss my boyfriend too.”  
He blushed. “Did you have fun last night?”  
“I did and actually Bucky got brought up.”  
He laughed and said, “How?”  
“They were talking about the makeup for the wedding and Stephanie wants all the girls to do the smoky eye.” He laughed. “Well Addie said no because she will look like Bucky. I said I will look like Bucky as well if I have to do the smoky eye.”  
He continued to laugh. “So I take it you’re not doing the Bucky look for Kelly’s wedding.”  
“No babe. There can only be one Bucky and that’s you.” He laughed.  
She heard the announcement for her plane to board. “I have to go because we are boarding. I will see you in a few hours.”  
“Bye Lex. Have a safe flight.”  
She hung up and headed to the gate towards the man to show him her ticket. A young lady helped Lexie put her luggage in the cabinet. She sat down and couldn’t wait to see Sebastian and Alex. Meanwhile back in Boston, Seb got off the phone with Lexie and headed to the living room to join Chris and his mom.  
“Did she take off?” Chris asked.  
“She just boarded her plane. She lands at 2:15 but I want to be there at 2.”  
Lisa smiled and looked at Sebastian, “Wow you really like her.”  
Chris looked at his mom and nodded and said, “He really likes her ma.”  
“Yea, ma’am I do. She makes me so happy. She is very genuine and true to herself. She is a great aunt to Alex.”  
Lisa smiled at Sebastian. “Sebastian you know I consider you a son and I’m going to be honest with you.” Sebastian nodded. “I can see you really like her and she sounds great from what I heard you and Chris say so my advice is to make sure you do not let go of her and you fight for her and her niece.” Chris smiled at the look of Sebastian’s face when his mom finished her comment. Sebastian knew he wants to be with Lexie for as long as possible but he didn’t want anyone to know. He wanted to tell her first that he can see a future with her.  
“I do plan on fighting for her and Alex and I do see a future with them. I want to tell her but I don’t want to scare her off. We haven’t been together for a month and I am going to tell her something that people usually wait a few months in to say.”  
Lisa said, “Seb, just tell her. I think she feels the same way about you.”  
Chris added, “Dude don’t worry I won’t say anything. I have seen her around you and she does truly care about you. She is probably scared herself because you are her first boyfriend.”  
Lisa didn’t know that. “Wait how old is she Sebastian?”  
“She is 30. Why?”  
“She never had a boyfriend?”  
Sebastian didn’t want to tell Lexie’s story because he felt it was hers to share but he considers Lisa a mom so he decided to tell her. “Lexie lived in LA and she dated but it never felt right with the guys so she never got in a relationship with them. When she moved to New York to take care of Alex, dating was the last thing on her mind. She was just working and raising Alex. She was very scared to be with me because she wanted Alex to like me. Well Alex and I have a great relationship and Lexie and I became an item. We had a great time in Philly. I had dinner with her and Alex and afterwards when Alex was asleep we will sit in the living room in the hotel and just talk for hours.”  
“Now I understand. I look forward to meeting her and Alex. How old is Alex?”  
“She is 6.”  
“How long has Lexie been her guardian for?”  
“It will be four years in September.”  
“So she was 26. Poor girl moved her life and took on a responsibility that not many people can.”  
Chris said, “Mom you are going to love her. You should see her with Alex. It’s like Carly with Stella.” They sat around and talked about the training that they have to do once they get to LA. They ate lunch and played with the kids. “Here are my keys. You should be there in twenty minutes and thirty if there is traffic.”  
Sebastian grabbed the keys and said “Thanks man.” Chris nodded and walked away. He can see how nervous Sebastian is. Sebastian got in the car and turned on the navigation. He drove to the airport making sure he was on time. Once he got there he parked and walked towards the airport. He went inside and just stood by the gate. He checked the time and it said 2:00. He wore a hat so he wouldn’t get recognized. Lexie had fallen asleep on the flight. She woke up when the pilot turned on the buckle seatbelt light. She drank the water and fixed herself up. The plane landed on time. She couldn’t wait to see Alex and Sebastian. She grabbed her stuff and asked the lady to bring her luggage down. She thanked her and walked out the plane. She spotted him under his hat. She couldn’t run because there are people around. He spotted her and waved. She waved back. She is finally standing in front of him. He lifted her and hugged her tightly. When he put her down she gave him a peck. “I miss you Sebastian Stan.”  
“I miss you too. Let’s get you to Alex.” He grabbed her luggage in one hand and her hand in the other. They walked towards the car and he opened the trunk to put her luggage in. He opened her door and she got in. He got in the driver side and removed his hat. She leaned towards him and he kissed her passionately.  
“I should go away more often if I am going to be getting kissed like this.” She teased him.  
Sebastian said, “The next trip is back home to New York and then LA. We really need to talk about the times we are going to be apart for more than a week.”  
“We will once we get back. Right now I just want to be here with you.” He kissed her again but softly. She put her aunt’s address in her phone and he turned the car on. They held hands on the drive. She gave him directions to her aunts. Once he pulled up to the house, Lexie squeezed his hand and said, “It’s going to be okay. They already met you and they love you.”  
“I just hope everything goes well.”  
She gave him a peck. “It will Seb. Let’s go and see Alex.” She got out of the car and grabbed her things while Sebastian got her luggage from the trunk. They walked towards the door and knocked.  
Alex greeted them with Aunt Jodie standing behind her, “Auntie your back!”  
Lexie picked up Alex and hugged her. “I miss you so much baby doll. I have something for you.”  
She put her down and Alex is carried by Sebastian. “Hi Sebastian, are you going to stay for dinner?”  
“Hi Alex, I missed you. Yes I am. Let’s get you inside.”  
They greeted Jodie. “Auntie where can I put my stuff down?”  
“Did you want to stay in Annabelle’s room with Alex or do you want the guest room?”  
“I will stay with Alex.”  
“Okay she is staying in Annabelle's room. Once you get settled in come to the backyard.”  
Lexie and Sebastian went to Annabelle’s room to put down her things. The room is still the same as Annabelle left it before she got married. There are pictures on the dresser. The closet is filled with boxes of clothes and things that used to be in the New York home. Lexie shipped them off to Boston because she wanted to turn their room to a playroom for Alex. She didn’t throw away anything because she wanted Alex to decide what to do with their belongings when she got older. There is a queen size bed with black covers.  
“I am glad the room is still the same. Alex loves to sleep in here because she feels closer to her mommy.”  
Sebastian stared at the pictures on the dresser. The pictures are of Annabelle and David’s wedding, prom, running, surfing, hanging out, and others of Alex as a baby. Lexie put down her bag and took the chocolate bags out. She walked over to Sebastian who is starring at the pictures.  
“That one is after we ran our first half marathon. This one is us surfing. This one is at prom. We went together. This one is when she found out she is pregnant with Alex. This one is when we graduated college.” She picked up a picture of Annabelle and David carrying Alex at Disneyland. “This one is their last photo taken together. It was the annual Disney trip that we take in August.”  
He looked at her and said, “Wow these are beautiful. I know this is hard Lexie but Annabelle is proud of you. You are raising her daughter the way she would be if she was alive.” She hugged him and said “Thank you Sebby.”  
“You’re welcome Lexie.”  
“Come on let’s go before they think we are up here having sex.”  
He laughed at her comment. She grabbed the chocolate bags and went downstairs. She opened the door to go to the backyard. They walked to where the adults are sitting. She greeted Luke and Tina. “Luke and Tina, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Luke and Tina. They are Alex’s uncle and aunt.” They shook hands, “Nice to meet you Sebastian” Tina said. “Thank you, nice to meet you too.”  
“So you’re the guy that Alex cannot stop talking about” Luke said.  
Sebastian blushed. “I didn’t know she talks about me.”  
“She told me how you build her a fort in the living room, how you read her bedtime stories, practice Math and reading with, take her to the park, etc.”  
Sebastian blushed “I really enjoy her company.”  
Lexie grabbed his hand and said, “She loves Sebastian.”  
“I can see why” Tina said.  
Lexie wanted to give Sebastian a break for a few minutes. “Alex and Lilly please come here. I have your surprise.” They both came running with smiles. “So I went to the Hershey and M&M store and I got you guys a bunch of chocolate. You can’t eat it all at once and you have to share. Promise?”  
They both stuck their pinky out and said “promise.” They pinky promised and she handed them a bag. They took bag and began taking everything out. They took out a king size Cookies and Cream Hershey bar, one big bag of chocolate M&M’s, and one big bag of Peanut M&M’s. They were both jumping. “Thank you auntie Lexie” Lilly said. She hugged Lilly tightly, “You are welcome Princess.” “Thank you auntie Lexie” Alex said. She hugged Alex tightly as well, “You are welcome baby doll.” Aunt Jodie took the bag from them and said, “After dinner you can have some.” They gave her the puppy eye face and walked away. Lexie reached for her bag and gave Luke and Tina their bag. “Hey adults deserve chocolate too.” “Thank you Lexie. I can never say no to chocolate” Tina said. “Thanks Lexie” Luke said. “No worries.” She got them chocolate covered almonds as well as bags of M&M and Hershey bar. She handed the same bag to Aunt Jodie and Uncle Bill and they said thank you. She turned to Sebastian and said, “Don’t think I forgot you. I didn’t get you chocolate because of your diet but I got you something else. It’s in my luggage.” He smiled and was going to kiss her but he remembered they are not alone. “Thanks Lexie.” She turned to Jodie. “Auntie, can I put the remaining bags in the garage freezer? I don’t want the girls to get them.” “Here I will take them inside.” She handed her the bags and Aunt Jodie saw the chocolate. “Lexie, this is going to give you diabetes.” Lexie laughed, “One bag is for Sebastian’s parents, the other is for Chris’s nephews and niece, and the third one is for Chris’s family. I didn’t get any for me because I will end up eating everything in a day.” Sebastian laughed because he knew she cannot resist chocolate. “That is nice of you Lex. You didn’t have to get my parent’s.” “I wanted to.” “Chris’s family is going to love this. They also love chocolate as much as you.” She squeezed his hand. Aunt Jodie returned and took her seat at the table. “Dinner will be served around 5. I made chicken, rice, and Italian pasta.” “Thank you Mrs. Sloan.” “Didn’t I tell you to call me Jodie?” she winked at him. “Yes, I will call you Jodie from now.” Lexie and Sebastian went to get everyone water. When they returned, the questions began.  
“So Sebastian, I have seen your stuff. Great work” Luke said.  
“Thank you. Yea I have been acting for a while. What do you do?”  
“I am a lawyer and Tina is an elementary school teacher as well as a fashion lover.”  
“Wow that is great. You must be very patient then” Sebastian said to Tina.  
“Yea the kids are great. It’s their parents that make it hard.”  
“How so?” he asked.  
“They think their child is perfect and can’t get into trouble. So when I have to send their kid to the principal for stealing, lying, or hitting another student, I get the blame.”  
“That sounds tough. I am sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I love kids. Do you have any kids?” she asked. He almost choked on his water and Lexie laughed.  
“No. I don’t have kids” He is blushing and coughing.  
“I thought you might because you are so great with Alex” Tina said.  
“I share a special bond with her. It’s hard to explain but she makes everything better. I can be having a bad day and my day will be turned to great once I see her.”  
“She has that effect on people. She loves you too. She couldn’t wait to introduce you to us” Luke said and paused before continuing. “My parents already filled us in on how you guys met and everything. We don’t have any questions. We just want what’s best for Lexie and Alex. Lexie is like a younger sister to me and Alex is like my daughter. I am very protective of them.” Tina added, “But we can see how happy they are and we are appreciate of that. Thank you.  
“I am very happy as well and I know it’s because of them. I understand that you want to protect them. Trust me I do too. I will do everything in my power to protect them.”  
Lexie squeezed his hand and said, “Thank you Tina and Luke.” Aunt Jodie told Lexie and Sebastian about Alex’s visit. “Lex how was Vegas?” Luke asked. “Oh it was fun except Stephanie made unnecessarily comments.” She saw Sebastian’s jaw clench. “Are you okay?” she asked him. “Yea, I just can’t believe the comments she made.” “Do you know what she said?” Tina asked Sebastian. “Yea I told him and Chris” Lexie replied instead. “Honey what did she say?” Aunt Jodie asked. “She asked very rudely if I am still waitressing and when I said yea and I also bartend she asked if it was a steady job to raise a girl.” “That little bitch” Aunt Jodie blurted. “Mom the girls are right behind you” Luke said with a laugh. “I am sorry. I can’t believe she said that. Tell me you slapped her.” Lexie and Tina laughed. They knew Aunt Jodie is against violence. “Auntie, I did not slap her. First Kelly told her off then I did.” “I don’t think I want to go to the wedding now” Jodie said. “Auntie, you have to go. Why wouldn’t you go?” “I might yell at her in God’s house.” They all laughed. “Mom, please don’t. Luke and I will be sitting next to you” Tina said. “Lexie now I can see why Sebastian is livid” Jodie said. “I just don’t like her disrespecting my girlfriend” She squeezed his hand. “Auntie there is more to the story. Do you want to hear it?” L uke and Tina said ‘yes’ in unison. Lexie laughed and continued. “Somehow Stephanie found out I am dating Sebastian so during dinner on Friday night she asked me if Sebastian is attending the wedding. I didn’t respond because a few weeks ago I told Kelly that it’s just me and Alex. Well Kelly responded yes and Stephanie threw a fit because there is no room and how the seating chart has been made but Kelly just said don’t worry to her.” “Please tell me you’re going to the wedding Sebastian?” Jodie asked. “Yea I am going. I want to be there for Lexie and Alex.” “Lex, which table are we sitting at?” Tina asked. “Kelly told me this: my parent’s, Luke and his wife and daughter, Bill and Jodie, Alex, Sebastian and me. So we have ten people total.” “Thank God for no strangers’’ Jodie said. They all laughed. “I do need you guys help that day with Alex if you don’t mind” Lexie said. Seb said, “Sure babe. What is it?” “I have to be at Kelly’s house by 5 for hair and makeup and Kelly and I agreed that Alex should not wake up that early. She asked if I can have Alex get there at 8 and I said sure. We are not putting her makeup. She is just going to do loose curls. I will need someone to drop her off. The ceremony will start at 12 and end at 12:30 but we need to be at the church by 11:30. We are taking pictures after the ceremony and Kelly said we should be free from 2 to 6. Then the cocktail party starts at 6 and the reception starts at 7. I need someone to have a change of clothes for Alex as well as her teddy bear and other toys as well as snacks.” Seb volunteered, “Lexie I can drop off Alex at Kelly’s house. I will bring you and Alex a change of clothes to change between the pictures and party. Don’t worry I will put everything in my car”. “Thanks Sebastian but I don’t want you to wake up early.” “It’s not a problem.” “He can hang out with me at your parent’s house” Luke said. “Yea see everything is good” Sebastian said. Sebastian learned more about Luke and Tina and how they met. Luke met Tina at Boston University where they were both studying. He decided to stay in Boston because she wants to be near her family. They got married after he finished Law school. Around 4:30, the women went to the kitchen to check on the food and set up the dining table. Luke and Sebastian helped clean the girls up before dinner. Lexie sat next to Sebastian and across from her are Luke and Tina. Jodie and Bill sat at the head of the table. Lilly and Alex sat on the kid’s table. Aunt Jodie put them food before sitting down and they began to eat. They continued to talk over dinner. Once they finished, the women cleaned and did the dishes while Luke and Seb took Alex and Lilly for a walk. An hour later they sat in the backyard with Alex and Lilly playing with the puppies. Alex approached Sebastian, “Sebastian, are you going to build a fort with us?” “No baby doll. I am going to go back to Chris’s house but I will see you in the morning.” She pouted her lip and gave him puppy eyes, “I want you to build a fort with us. I miss you.” Jodie can hear Alex’s voice is sad so she interrupted their conversation. “Sebastian will you like to spend the night? We have plenty of room.” Sebastian didn’t know what to say. He wanted to because he misses Lexie and Alex but he didn’t want Annabelle’s family to think badly of him. Lexie turned to him, “You should stay. Would Chris mind?” Sebastian smiled, “No he won’t mind. I just need to head over there and get my bag.” “Nonsense, we have plenty of toothbrushes and you can borrow one of Luke’s basketball shorts and shirt” Jodie said. Sebastian looked at Alex, “Baby doll I am building a fort with you.” Alex hugged him, “Yay. Thank you.” He kissed her head and she ran back to Lilly to play with the dogs. “That girl has you wrapped around her finger” Tina said. “She holds a special place in my heart” Sebastian said. Lexie intertwined her fingers with his. “Luke and Tina are staying in Luke’s bedroom. Lilly and Alex are sleeping in the living room. Lexie and Sebastian will sleep in Annabelle’s room. Is that okay with everyone?” Lexie and Sebastian didn’t know how to answer because they don’t know if Alex said anything about Sebastian sleeping over or them staying over at Sebastian’s. “Lexie, Sebastian? Is that okay with you guys?” “Um...yea” Lexie said. “Honey, Alex told us about your sleepovers. Don’t worry” Jodie winked at them. Both Lexie and Sebastian are blushing. Luke and Tina laughed so hard. “You guys remind me of us when we started dating” Tina said. Sebastian excused himself to call Chris to tell him he is spending the night. “Hey Chris, how are you?” “Hey Seb, I am good. How are you?” “I am good. So Alex asked me to build a fort with her tonight and I said no I couldn’t. Well Jodie suggested that I spend the night and I said yes. I hope that’s okay with you.” Chris laughed so hard. “Dude you have my permission to spend the night with your girlfriend.” Sebastian laughed and said, “Shut up dude. I will see you tomorrow. Good night. Tell your family hi.” “Good night Seb. Tell them hi as well.” He hung up and walked back outside. “Everything okay with Chris?” Lexie asked. Sebastian kissed her head, “Yea babe. He gave me permission.” Lexie laughed because she can imagine Chris saying those words. They continued to talk and watch the girls play with the puppies. Around 8:30, Jodie called over her granddaughters, “Girls let’s build the fort.” Alex and Lilly ran to their grandma. “We need to get you guys cleaned up ready for bed before we build the fort.” She took their hands and headed inside. She washed their faces and they brushed their teeth. They changed into their pajamas. Aunt Jodie asked Tina and Lexie to help bring the blankets and pillows from the cabinets. They brought the blankets and pillows and set them down on the chairs. “Come on Sebastian and Uncle Luke. Let’s build the fort” Alex said in excitement. The ladies sat down and watched Bill, Luke and Sebastian build the fort for the girls. Bill read his granddaughter a bedtime story. After the girls fell asleep, the adults called it a night. Luke and Tina headed to their bedroom which is next to where the girls are sleeping. Jodie and Bill headed upstairs to their room with Sebastian and Lexie behind them. Lexie washed her face and flossed and brushed her teeth. Sebastian did the same. They went inside Annabelle’s room and closed the door. Lexie reached for her pajamas in her luggage and just changed in front of Sebastian. Sebastian did the same. They got into bed. “Did you have fun today?” she asked. “Yea, I really like them.” “They like you too.” “Are you ready to go back to New York?” She smiled, “Yes. As much as I love this break from work I just miss being at home. What about you?” “I am ready to go back as well. What days do you work this next week?” She grabbed her phone and checked her email for her schedule. “I work Wednesday thru Saturday from 9 to 4. What’s your schedule like?” “I just have training all week and just learning my lines.” “That sounds fun. Remind me that we need to go grocery shopping the second we get back on Tuesday. We should land in New York by 11.” “I will remind you.” “I also need to go to my doctor on Thursday.” “Are you okay?” “Yea I am fine why?” “You said you need to see your doctor on Thursday.” “Oh…Yea everything is fine.” “Lex you’re lying. Tell me the truth.” She paused and looked down. He cuddled closer to her. “I am going to get a prescription for birth control.” He paused for a few seconds. “Oh okay.” “Do you have questions?” “I don’t know what to ask.” He laughed. She laughed as well. “I learned that I should be on it a month before.” “Oh” “Oh is all you’re going to say Seb?” She laughed. “Lex I really don’t know what to say.” She kissed him and said “It’s okay.” They kissed and cuddled. “What time do we have to wake up Lexie?” “I don’t think it matters. So we can sleep in.” “Thank you God. We can finally sleep in Lexie.” “Yes! Good night Seb. Sweet dreams.” “Good night Lexie. Sweet dreams.” He kissed her and they cuddled. They slept immediately.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated the date and the chapter. Please read for the updates. Thank you for reading xxx

(Monday, July 2) “Wake up auntie Lexie and Sebastian. We get to go to the park.” They both jumped up when they heard Alex’s voice. She is standing by the door.  
“Good morning baby doll.”  
“Good morning Alex.”  
“Hurry and get ready so we can have breakfast and go to the park.” She left them and went back downstairs.  
“Ugh what time is it?”  
She reached her phone. “Its 8:17 Sebby.”  
“So much of sleeping in.”  
“I promise the next day we both have off we are going to sleep in.”  
“I don’t think that possible with Alex.”  
She laughed at his comment. “Good morning Sebastian.”  
“Good morning Lexie.”  
She got up and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She went back to the room and grabbed clean clothes, “I am going to just rinse my body.” She headed to the shower and rinsed her body. She came out to find him fixing the bed. “Thanks Seb, your turn to get ready.”  
“Nice outfit by the way” he smiled and she laughed. She is wearing black shorts and a blue shirt.  
“Thank you. I am trying to be patriotic.” She laughed. He went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He changed back to his clothes.  
“Lex I am going to head to Chris’s house to shower and get ready.”  
“I don’t think auntie is going to let you leave without breakfast.”  
He laughed, “Okay after breakfast I will head out.”  
They went downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the dining room. “Good morning everyone” Lexie said.  
“Good morning everyone” Sebastian said as well.  
“Come and have breakfast please” Jodie said.  
Sebastian grabbed boiled eggs and Lexie grabbed a bagel. They sat down to eat.  
“Hey auntie, what time are we heading to the park?”  
“I was thinking after breakfast so we can get a good spot.”  
Seb said, “I am going to head over to Chris’s house to get ready for the day. Thank you so much for welcoming me into your home. I had a great time.”  
“We enjoyed having you. Thank you for playing an important role in Alex and Lexie’s life.”  
He smiled and nodded. After breakfast, Sebastian helped clean up the table. “Hey Lexie, I have to get going. I will see you at the park.”  
“I am going to give you the chocolate to give to them because I don’t want it to melt in the sun.” She ran to the garage and grabbed the two bags. “This bag is for the kids and this bag is for the adults.”  
“Okay I got it.” He smiled.  
“Thank you Seb.” She kissed him goodbye. He grabbed his phone and keys and headed out. Lexie gave Alex a shower and put her in shorts and a red shirt. Lilly wore the same thing. They were going to order pizza once they got there. Lexie grabbed her bag and headed to Luke’s SUV. Jodie and Bill took their own car. They got there around 11 and found a spot under a tree. Lexie took Lilly and Alex to play on the swings while the others sat down. Lexie’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Sebastian is calling her.  
“Hey Sebastian.”  
“Hey Lex, we just got to the park. Where are you?”  
“I am by the swings with Lilly and Alex but we are sitting under a tree facing the lake.”  
“Oh I see them. Okay well we are heading towards them. You might want to come back for a minute.”  
She hung up and grabbed Alex and Lilly’s hands and headed towards them. She got there and the introductions have already been made. She saw Chris’s family and Sebastian talking with her family.  
“Hi Mrs. Evans, I am Alexine but everyone calls me Lex or Lexie. This is Alex and Lilly.”  
Mrs. Evans hugged her, “Please call me Lisa. I heard all about you.” Lisa gave Alex and Lilly a hug. Lexie started to introduce herself to Chris’s family. She met his brother Scott, two sisters, Carly and Shanna, his two nephews and niece, Miles, Ethan and Stella. She introduced them to Alex and Lilly. Lisa grabbed Lexie, “Thank you so much for the chocolate. You didn’t have to.”  
“It’s not a problem. I hope you like it.”  
“We love it. The kids were jumping with excitement.”  
“I am glad. Yea Alex and Lilly almost ate them on the spot as well.”  
“I want to get the chance to talk to you one on one later if that’s okay.”  
“Yea that’s completely fine.”  
They joined the group. She got to learn more about Chris’s family and they learned about her.  
“Auntie can we go to the swings?” Alex asked her.  
“Yes, baby doll. Grab your friends.”  
“Auntie is taking us to the swings. Come on guys” Alex said to her new friends and Lilly.  
“I need someone to go with me because I don’t think I can push all five at the same time.” Chris and Sebastian volunteered. They headed to the swings and each kid sat on one swing. Chris and Sebastian pushed two at a time while Lexie pushed Stella because she is only three years old. She made sure to always be next to her.  
“Chris your mom is a sweetheart. I am going on a walk with her later. Should I be worried?”  
Chris laughed, “No. She is just going to ask questions to get to know you.”  
“Babe you will be okay. His mom already likes you so you have nothing to worry about.”  
“Thanks. I just hope I don’t screw this up.”  
“So what’s the game plan for today?” Chris asked to help Lexie to think about other things instead of talking to his mom.  
“I think just sitting here and for dinner they are ordering pizza. Then just relax” Lexie said. “Lexie, can we go on the slide?” Stella asked her.  
“Yes, we can.” She got Stella down from the swing and looked at the kids. “Hey we are going on the slides. Anyone want to come with?” They all said yes loudly. Lexie helped the kids go on the stairs. She held Stella’s hand. Sebastian and Chris waited at the bottom of the slide.  
“Guys are you ready to catch them?” She asked.  
“Yes, who is first?” Chris asked.  
“We are going from oldest to youngest.” Ethan went first, then Miles, Lilly, and Alex. Their laughter echoed through the slide. The slide was closed and Stella is scared to go alone. “Hey guys I am going to go with Stella.” She sat down at the edge and put Stella in between her legs and held on tight to her. “Ready baby girl?”  
“Yes, promise me you won’t let go.”  
“I promise, on count of three.” Stella counted to three and they slide. Stella was laughing through the whole slide. They were greeted by everyone when she got to the end. Chris carried Stella off and Sebastian helped Lexie up.  
“Can we go again please?” Stella asked her.  
“Yes but should we let Chris and Sebastian go first?” The kids all screamed yes.  
“Babe we won’t be able to fit.”  
She laughed. “Just try for them.” “Lexie, I better not get stuck inside. I am claustrophobic and the last thing I need is to be stuck in a closed slide.”  
“Don’t worry there is enough space for you to fit.” The guys went up to the top. Sebastian went first. He landed and the kids cheered. Next was Chris. The kids cheered when they saw him.  
Lexie took the kids up to the slide and they all slide except Stella. “What’s wrong Stella?”  
“Can I go alone?” Lexie smiled at how brave Stella is.  
“Yes but one second.” She faced the guys and said, “Stella is going alone on this one.” Everyone cheered her name. “Ready baby girl?”  
“I am ready.” Stella slide down. She jumped with joy when she reached the end.  
“Good job Stella” Lexie shouted.  
“Auntie, are you coming down?”  
“Yea I will be there.” She slide down and Sebastian helped her off the slide. “Thank you” she said.  
He winked and said “No problem.”  
Lexie looked at the time and it read 12:45. She went back to the kids and said, “Time for lunch.” They went back to where they are sitting. Lexie and Carly put a blanket down for the kids to sit on. Sebastian, Chris, Scott, and Shanna gave the kids orange juice and sandwiches. The kids are sitting down and eating. Lexie joined Sebastian, Chris and his siblings on the bench.  
“Thank you Lexie for going on the slide with Stella. She is scared at first but then she becomes brave.” Carly said.  
“Of course, she is adorable. All your kids are adorable.”  
“Thank you. Miles is Chris Jr.”  
Lexie laughed.  
“It’s true. He gets all his good and bad habits from me” Chris added.  
“If you don’t mind me asking but how did you become Alex’s guardian? Chris and Sebastian never said anything to us” Scott asked.  
She told them the story and once she finished, Carly hugged her. “Wow you are a brave woman. Not many people can do what you did. That girl is so happy” She said after she broke the hug. “Thank you Carly.”  
Shanna added, “You are doing a great job at raising Alex. She seems so happy.”  
“Thank you Shanna. I try to raise her the way her parents would have if they were still around.”  
“Well you are doing amazing” Scott added. Sebastian took her hand into his. “So now we want to know about you two” Scott said with a laugh.  
Lexie and Sebastian laughed. “Um…do you want to take this one?” She asked him. “  
Sure.” He took a deep breath and told them about how they met, the convention, coming back to New York.  
Chris added, “We even had a slumber party at Sebastian’s when Anthony and I were in New York last week.”  
His siblings just said “Aww.”  
“Yea your brother bought Alex a bracelet making kit and they spend the whole day making bracelets.”  
Scott laughed and said, “You mean this?” He pointed to his bracelet that he is wearing with his name.  
“He made you one too?”  
“He made all of us a bracelet with our names” Shanna said. Both she and Carly showed her their bracelets. Lexie couldn’t help but laugh.  
“You have a nice collection on your wrist” Scott said.  
She blushed and said “Yea. I have Alex’s name as well as Sebastian’s.”  
“Come on Sebastian, we saw yours this weekend. Show us again” Carly teased him. He showed them his bracelet with Lexie’s name on it.  
“You guys are like teenagers” Shanna said with a smile. Lexie is blushing. They continued to talk until the kids interrupted them. They finished eating and needed to get cleaned up. Chris and Scott took Miles and Ethan to the men’s restroom while Carly and Shanna took Alex, Lilly, and Stella to the Women’s.  
Once alone, Sebastian turned to Lexie, “do you think we can walk later on? Just us two?”  
She smiled and said, “Sure we can.” She made sure no one was paying attention to them and she gave him a quick peck.  
The kids came back and decided to draw instead. Lexie set them up with paper and crayons and they began to draw. The Evans siblings with Sebastian were playing cards. Mrs. Evans saw this is the best time to talk to Lexie alone. She walked over to the bench. “Hey everyone, do you mind if I steal Lexie for a few minutes?”  
“She is all yours” Sebastian said.  
Lexie got up and Lisa said, “Let’s walk by the lake.” They headed in that direction.  
“Are you having fun Mrs. Evans?”  
“Please call me Lisa and I am.”  
“Sorry I will.”  
“I consider Sebastian as a son and when I heard he is in a relationship, I wanted to meet you. He told me how you became Alex’s guardian and he also shared with me how he is your first boyfriend. I just have a few questions if you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not, Lisa. Go ahead.”  
“I know you have only been together for two weeks but I can see you both care about each other. Is Alex aware?”  
“She is aware that Sebastian is my boyfriend. I tried to explain to her what a boyfriend is and I think she somewhat understood. I wouldn’t do anything in my life that will affect Alex in a bad way. She has and will always be my first priority and Sebastian understands that.”  
“He understands that. He wouldn’t want it any other way. My next question and it’s my last I promise.”  
“Lisa you can ask me as many questions you want” Lexie smiled.  
“Thank you honey but this is my last I promise. I am asking this because I consider him as a son and I always protect my children. Do you see a future with him?”  
Lexie’s face turned red. She is not ready to answer that question at loud but she wants to answer Lisa.  
“Lisa can you promise me that this will stay between us?”  
“Of course honey.”  
“I know we have only been together for two weeks but I do see a future with him. I don’t know where he stands but I can see myself with him for a long time.”  
“Long time as in till one of you goes to Heaven?”  
“Yes.” Lexie put her head down.  
“Honey I can tell you see a future with him. The way your face lightens up when you see him or when you talk about him.” Lisa noticed Lexie stayed quiet. “You seem to be worried about something. What is it Lexie?”  
“I just don’t want his fans to hate him or the media.”  
Lisa hugged Lexie. “Honey his fans want him to be happy. Chris read me the comments his fans left him under your picture of walking the dogs and all the comments are sweet. The media will be 50% with you and 50% against you and unfortunately you can’t control that. Trust me Chris wishes he can. Who cares what they say.”  
“Thank you Lisa. I just want to protect him.”  
“He wants to protect you as well.”  
Lexie hugged her. “Let’s go back because it is getting hot.” They headed back and Lisa sat next to Jodie and Lexie sat next to Sebastian. He took her hand.  
“How was the FBI?” Lexie laughed at Chris’s reference to his mom.  
“She is so sweet. I can see where you guys get your sweetness from.” They continued to play cards and Lexie watched. The kids had fallen asleep while they were playing cards. Scott and Luke went to pick up the pizza. The kids woke up and Lexie, Carly, and Shanna took them to the swings. “The pizza is here” Carly said with a smile.  
Once they saw Luke and Scott back with the food, they took the kids to clean them up before heading back to eat. Everyone ate pizza. They cleaned up the food and the kids. Jodie and Lisa went to take the kids to buy them ice cream. Lexie and the rest did not want any.  
“Lex, do you want to go for a walk?” Sebastian asked her.  
“Yea, let’s go.” She smiled and got up with him. “We will be back. I have my cell if you need to reach me” she told the Evans siblings. They nodded and smiled at her. Sebastian held her hand and they walked towards the lake. They walked in silence until they were out of eyesight from everyone.  
Sebastian grabbed Lexie’s head and kissed her passionately. “I have wanted to do that the whole day.”  
She laughed at his comment. “Same here.” They sat down next to each other.  
“How is your day so far?” She asked.  
“A lot better now that we are alone.” He kissed her head.  
“I want to talk to you about something.” She put her head down as she said that.  
He is worried. “Look at me Lex.” She looked up at him. “Whatever you want to tell me is okay.”  
She smiled and held his hand. “Well when I was in Vegas this weekend I realized a few things.” She waited for him to respond but he just nodded for her to continue. “The night we left your parent’s house, you asked me a question that about what I am deciding on because your mom said let me know what you decide on. The truth is your mom saw my face during dinner when you mentioned the UK. I was really sad. When she took me on the house tour, she actually wanted to know why I was sad. I told her that I would like to see you but I understand your schedule. She offered to watch Alex if I decided to visit you. I said that I would need to really think about it because I was not sure I am strong enough to leave Alex for a weekend. I decided on my drive to the airport on Sunday morning that as much as I love Alex and I will miss her that it’s going to be okay because I will be gone for three days and she can come with me if she wants to.” He smiled and nodded for her to continue." “So you will visit me when I am filming?” He asked with an exciting tone.  
“I am maybe.” She responded with excitement. They sat and watched the ducks swimming in the lake for a few minutes before her phone buzzed. It was text message from Tina.  
Tina: Hey the kids are back and they want to eat dessert.  
Lexie: We are heading back now.  
They got up and walked back holding hands. Once they got there they saw everything has started eating dessert. Once they were ready to leave, Aunt Jodie suggested, “Hey Sebastian, why don’t you bring your luggage over and spend the night? That way Chris doesn’t have to wake up early to drop you off at the airport.”  
“Yea that would be great. Thank you.”  
Aunt Jodie looked at Lexie and handed her the keys, “Take my car and go with Sebastian to pick up his luggage.”  
Lexie took the keys and said, “Thank you auntie.”  
“Lex, just follow me but here is my address if you get lost” Chris said. He texted her the address. Everyone said their byes and Lisa and Jodie exchanged numbers to stay in touch. Lexie and Sebastian got in Jodie’s car and followed Chris home. Once they reached his house, she parked the car and followed Sebastian in. “Thank you Lisa for joining us today. We had a blast. They really like you and your family.”  
“We had so much fun. I enjoyed meeting Alex and you. I can see why Sebastian cares about you guys.”  
She smiled at the comment. She gave Lisa a hug. Sebastian got back holding his luggage. Lexie and he said bye to everyone. Chris walked them to the car. “Chris thank you so much for letting me stay here.”  
“Dude no problem. You are always welcome here. I will see you guys in two weeks. I can’t wait for Disney.” They laughed and hugged him and they got in the car. Sebastian insisted on driving because he saw how tired Lexie is. They pulled up to her aunt’s house. They used the key that was in the car key chain. They walked into the living room and found Luke and Tina.  
“Hey where is everyone?” Lexie asked.  
“Mom gave the girls a shower and put them to bed. They are sleeping in Annabelle’s room” Luke said.  
“I am glad they are asleep. They are worn out.”  
“You guys can sleep in the guest room downstairs” Tina said.  
“Yea, that is a great idea. I am just so tired to even get ready for bed” Lexie said and yawned.  
“I am sorry Lex, you had a busy weekend” Tina said.  
“It’s okay. I just need to wash my face and floss and brush my teeth. There is a high chance I am sleeping in my clothes.” She turned to Sebastian, “I am going to bed. Are you coming or going to stay here?”  
“I am coming.”  
She turned to Luke and Tina, “We will see you guys in the morning. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight” Sebastian added.  
“Good night” Luke and Tina said. Lexie headed upstairs to Annabelle’s room to grab her luggage. She headed downstairs and into the guest room to find Sebastian in his pajamas already. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She went back to the bedroom and just laid on the bed. “Lex, you should change into your pajamas. You will not be comfortable.”  
“I am too tired to reach into my luggage and get my pajamas and put it on.”  
He got up off the bed and went to her luggage. He found her pajamas and stood in front of her. “Here Lex, I am going to help you change.”  
She laughed and said, “You are the best but I think I can manage.”  
“Just stand up.”  
She stood up and he took off her shirt. She is standing there in her lace black bra and her black shirts. He admired the view before he heard her laugh and he snapped out of it. “Sorry I didn’t mean to stare.”  
“It’s okay. I stare at you all the time.”  
He unbuttoned her shorts and helped slide them off. She stepped out of them when they reached her feet. “Wow you are beautiful Lex.”  
She blushed and said “Thank you.”  
“Those sexy panties of your doing a number on me.”  
She kissed him. “I know.”  
He grabbed her shirt and put it on her. He then grabbed her shorts and slid them up her legs. Once he finished he rested his palms on her butt and kissed her. She couldn’t help but giggle. “We are going to get caught” she added, “My aunt and uncle are directly above us.”  
He laughed hugged her. They got into bed and cuddled. She fell asleep immediately in his arms. He kissed her head and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I really appreciate you guys reading this!!! I finished all the updates. I will post a new chapter next week. Happy Thanksgiving! Xxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally back in NY and celebrating 4th of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was too short for Tuesday July 3rd so I posted Wednesday July 4th as well =]

(Tuesday July 3) Lexie woke up by a sound that is not her alarm. “Sorry, I set my alarm because I figured you didn’t since you slept right away” Sebastian said.   
“I am glad you did. What time is it?”   
“It’s 7:30. I figured that will give us time to get ready, eat breakfast and head to the airport. We need to be there at 8:45.”   
“I am just going to rinse my body. I should be ready in twenty minutes.” She got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. She walked back to the guestroom to get ready while Sebastian showered. She put her hair in a messy bun and wore jeans and a black shirt. A few minutes later, Sebastian walked in wearing jeans and a navy shirt. They backed their bags and checked to make sure they didn’t leave anything behind. They took their bags to put near the front door. They walked into the dining table to find everyone eating breakfast. “Good morning everyone” Sebastian said followed by Lexie who said the same. Everyone said good morning back. Lexie and Sebastian placed food on their plates and joined the family at the table.   
“Lexie I am going to drop you guys off the airport because Bill has to leave for work soon” Aunt Jodie said.   
“That’s fine. We need to get going soon.”   
“Alex is all packed up and ready. I put the chocolate for Seb’s parents and Mrs. Jackson in her luggage.”   
“Thank you auntie.” They finished breakfast and Tina said that she and Luke will clean up. They said their byes and walked to Jodie’s car. Sebastian put the three bags in the trunk and sat next to Alex while Lexie sat in the front. They got to the airport at 8:40. Aunt Jodie dropped them off at the drop off section. She got down saying her byes. She hugged Sebastian, “Thank you for making my girls happy. Please stay in touch and visit us.”   
“Thank you Jodie for welcoming me. We will see you in two weeks.” She hugged Lexie and Alex and drove off. They checked in and sat down in the first class lounge. Alex is coloring in her book and Lexie and Sebastian are watching her. They boarded the plane and sat down. Alex told her parents about her trip and Lexie and Sebastian just talked about their weekend. They landed in New York at 11 and they headed to the gate where Sebastian’s driver is. “I need to do laundry and I know you do too so just stay over and later I can drop you off” she said.   
“That sounds great.” He told the driver her address and they headed there. Once inside her house, Lexie took everyone’s clothes and put it in the laundry while Sebastian put Alex down for a nap. Alex is very tired after this weekend. She walked to her kitchen to make a list of things she has to buy. She put the wet clothes in the dryer and headed to the living room. Sebastian is still asleep. She took a picture of him. She cleaned the house and Sebastian woke up in time to help her fold the laundry. Alex woke up as well. She made Alex a sandwich and put a movie on for her while she and Sebastian folded the laundry. Around 3:30, they dropped off Alex at Mrs. Jackson’s and headed to Sebastian’s house. Once they got to his house, she helped him put his laundry away and clean around. He made a list of things he has to buy. They headed to the grocery store in his car. They each grabbed a shopping cart. They bought all their groceries as well as house supplies.   
“So I need to buy tampons. Being a girl sucks. Do you want to stay here while I go to the aisle or do you want to come with?” she asked with a smile.   
“I think I can handle coming with. Let’s go.” They pushed their carts towards the aisle.   
His eyes grew big with how many different types of tampons there are, “There are so many. Why?”   
She laughed at his question and said, “Every girl is different.”   
He did not understand what it means to be a girl. They made their way to the cashiers and paid. They headed back to his apartment to drop off his groceries and headed to her car to head to her home. She picked up Alex from Mrs. Jackson’s while Sebastian brought in her groceries. “What do you guys want for dinner?” she asked.   
“Can we have tacos auntie?”  
“Yes, we can Alex. Seb, are tacos okay?”   
“Yea, I can love them.”   
She prepared the chicken, rice and beans. She warmed up the tortilla in the oven as well as prepared the guacamole dip. Sebastian helped clean Alex up and set the table. They said sat down and began to eat. Alex continued to color in her book while Lexie and Seb cleaned. They joined Alex in the living room. They are both very tired. They sat there watching Alex color and hearing more about her trip. Sebastian helped Alex get ready for bed and read her a bedtime story. He made sure Alex was asleep before he joined Lexie in the living room.   
“She really likes you Seb.”   
“She has a special place in my heart Lex.”   
She kissed him and said, “I know. You have a special place in her heart as well.”   
They sat in silence and he said, “Do you mind if I take Alex with me tomorrow to see my parent’s until you get off work and we can pick you up and do something to celebrate 4th of July?”   
“Of course not, what time are you going?”   
“I was thinking around 12. We can have lunch with them and just hang out with them. We will be back around 5.”   
“That sounds fun. Make sure you take them the chocolate before Alex eats it.”   
He laughed, “Before you eat it is what you meant to say.”   
She laughed and said, “Yea before I eat it.”   
“I am glad you run and are active.”   
“Why?”   
“I adore you but I get scared that you are going to get diabetes from all the dessert you eat but I am also glad you eat dessert because sometimes I worry that I am going to break you just by hugging you.”   
She laughed, “I adore you too and trust me I worry as well. It’s why I try to control myself around dessert.”   
“I need to take you to AA meetings.” They both laughed.   
“Babe, it’s sweet that you care. I promise I will be better around dessert.”   
He kissed her head. “I need to get going. I am meeting Don early and I know you have work. Are you going to run tomorrow?”   
“I am. Mrs. Jackson is coming over at 6.”   
“I will pick up Alex from her at 11:30 then.”   
They walked towards the door. “Drive safe and text me when you get home.” She reached on her tippy toes to kiss him.   
“I will and I will see you tomorrow.” He gave her a kiss and left. She got ready for bed and waited for his message. He texted her at 9.  
Sebastian: Just got home. I will see you tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams.  
Lexie: Glad you got home safe. I will see you tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams.

(Wednesday July 4) Lexie woke up from the sound of her alarm. She got ready for her run and waited for Mrs. Jackson to arrive. She knocked on her door and Lexie greeted her with a hug. She went on her run. She couldn’t help but smile about her weekend. She knew she made the right choice by telling him about visiting him when is filming. She went home to find Alex still asleep.   
“Hi Lexie, how was your run?”   
“It was good. It is great therapy and it’s free.” They both laughed.   
“Is everything okay with you and Sebastian? I know he met your aunt and uncle in Boston last weekend.”   
“Yea, we are both good. I just get in my head and overthink.”   
“Why is that Lexie?”   
“I honestly have no clue why.”   
“Have you talked to him?”   
“I don’t know what to say to him.”   
“Honey, you need to talk to him.”   
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson. Sebastian is going to pick up Alex around 11:30. They are going to have lunch at his parent’s house.”   
“Okay I will make sure she is ready.”   
“Thank you Mrs. Jackson.”   
“You are welcome Lexie. Now talk to him.”   
“I will.”   
Mrs. Jackson smiled at Lexie and left. She showered and dried her hair. Alex woke up at 8 and went to Lexie’s room.   
“Good morning baby doll. Happy 4th of July! How did you sleep?”   
“Good morning auntie. I slept well.”   
“I have work at 9 so I am going to drop you off at Mrs. Jackson’s and Sebastian is going to pick you up and you guys are going to have lunch with his parent’s. Then we are going to watch fireworks!”   
Alex jumped with excitement, “Really auntie?”   
“Yes, really. Now go pick out an outfit.” Alex ran back into her room and picked out shorts and a shirt. She dressed herself. She walked back to Lexie’s room who is putting on her work clothes.   
“What do you want for breakfast baby doll?”   
“Can I have cereal please?”   
“Yes you can. I will have the same.”   
They walked to the kitchen and Lexie poured two bowls and put them down on the table. They ate in silence. After breakfast, Lexie cleaned up Alex and helped her brush her teeth. She got Alex’s bag ready. Alex’s bag has her coloring books and toys. Lexie grabbed her bag and left. She dropped Alex off at Mrs. Jackson and headed to the elevators. She checked the time and its 8:40. She figured Sebastian is awake. She called him.   
“Hey Seb, good morning.”   
“Hey Lexie, good morning. How are you?”   
“I am good. I dropped off Alex at Mrs. Jackson’s and I told her about your plans with her and she is excited. I am about to get in my car and head to work. How are you?”   
“My parents are exited as well. I am about to pull inside the gym garage. I have a session with Don from 9 to 11.”   
“Please don’t pull a muscle. I should be home no later than 5. Will you and Alex be back from your parents?”   
“I will figure something out. I will update you throughout the day. We should be back. Have fun at work.”   
“Bye Seb.” She hung up and headed to work. He met with Don.  
“Hey Seb. How are you this morning?”   
“Hey Don. I am so tired from the weekend. How are you?”   
“You are going to hate today.” Don laughed and Sebastian smirked at him. “Seb today is leg day.”   
“No dude. I hate leg day.”   
“Dude, you don’t have a choice.”   
"I know." He said with a sigh.  
"How is your girlfriend by the way? Also when do I get to meet her?"  
“Her and Alex are good. She is working 9 to 4 every day till Saturday but she has Sunday off. Would Sunday work for you?”   
“Yea Sunday works. You guys can come over. How old is Alex by the way?”   
“She is 6.”   
“Good she can hang out with my kids.”   
“Let me first ask her if she wants to go. I am just planning her day without her approval.” Sebastian and Don laughed.   
“I hope she says yes.”   
“I think she will.”   
“Seb, grab those weights and start doing squats.” Sebastian continued his workout.   
Meanwhile, Lexie is waitressing today. She enjoys meeting new people and recommending food when asked. Nancy can see Lexie is extra happy today. She waited for Lexie to drop off the food before talking to her. “Hey Lexie, how was your trip?”   
“Hey Nancy, it was great. Las Vegas was okay but I really enjoyed Boston. How was your weekend?”   
“It was good. Dave and I will the kids to Central Park to watch the fireworks tonight.”   
“That sounds very fun. I am still not sure where we are going to watch them.”   
“Now why are you extra happy?”   
Lexie blushed, “Sebastian met the grandparents as well as Luke and his family. They all love him. My parents can’t wait to meet him in person. I met Chris’s family. It was just a fun weekend.”   
“Good for you. Be as happy as you want.”   
“Thank you.”   
Nancy can see how happy Lexie is and said, “You’re welcome.” Nancy walked away and Lexie continued working. Her phone buzzed with a new message from Sebastian.  
Sebastian: Hey you. We just got to my parent’s. They say thank you for the chocolate. We are going to have lunch soon. I promise Alex is in good hands.  
Lexie: I am glad they like the chocolate. Tell them hi on my behalf. I trust you Sebby. Just make sure she doesn’t get anything dirty.  
Sebastian: I will do my best. We will see you soon. 

Back at Sebastian’s parents’ house, Alex is playing with Roscoe and Russ while his stepdad Anthony watches her. Sebastian is in the kitchen watching his mom prepare lunch. “How was your weekend?”   
“It was good. The Evans family is a great host and I got to meet Alex’s mother family. They are so nice. I spent both Sunday and Monday night there with Lexie.”   
His mom laughed, “What’s so funny mom?”   
“Honey, you and Lexie spend a lot of nights together.” He looked at her confused and wanting her to continue. “Well does it bother you that you are not…you know?”   
His faced turned red at what his mom just asked. “Oh gosh no, mom I am willing to wait for her how it takes.”   
“Good because that young lady is worth the wait.”   
He smiled and nodded, “Yea, she is.”   
She hugged him, “Honey that’s great. We can tell you guys care deeply about each other. We enjoyed watching your interaction when you guys came over.”   
“Thanks mom. Oh thank you for offering to watch Alex if Lexie decides to visit me while filming. I truly appreciate it.”   
“You’re welcome son.”   
“Yea she told me. I am glad her and Alex might visit me when I am filming. I am not sure if Alex would want to go but she is more than welcome to. I really love that little girl.” He paused before adding, “Mom can I ask you something?”   
She saw his worried face, “Sure honey. What is it?”   
“Well when we were in Boston, Lexie told me that she is going to go on the pill and when I asked why she said that she wants to be on it a month before anything happens if it were to happen. I know this is an uncomfortable conversation but I don’t know what she exactly means by that?”   
His mom laughed at how uncomfortable her son is. “Honey I think she is taking good precautions. It’s good that she is going to go on the pill.”   
“She is going to see her doctor tomorrow after work.”   
“That’s good.”   
“Thanks mom.”   
“For what?” she ask.   
He smiled and hugged her, “For everything.” He kissed her head and helped her take the food to the backyard. Once they set the food down, Sebastian took Alex to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. They sat and ate. They ate a turkey sandwich with soup and Sebastian had a chicken sandwich with eggs. After lunch, Sebastian took Alex for a walk around the block. She told him stories about losing her first took, getting her first injury, etc. He couldn’t help but smile the whole time she was talking. They headed back to his parent’s house and continued playing with the dogs. They left his parents’ house and arrived at Lexie’s at 5:00. She is still not home.  
She walked in a few minutes later to find Sebastian and Alex reading a book. “I am so sorry I am late. I just need to change and I will heat up the dinner.” She took off her shoes and greeted them with hugs. Sebastian got a kiss on the lips while Alex got a kiss on the head. She headed to her room and changed into jeans and shirt. She washed her face and made her way back to the living room. “So we have plenty of tacos left from yesterday. Do you want to eat that or should I make something real quick?”   
“I want tacos auntie.”   
“Babe tacos are fine.”   
“Okay I will warm up the food.” Sebastian let Alex practice reading on her own and joined Lexie in the kitchen.   
“Hi Seb, how was your visit to your parents?”   
“It was great actually. Alex ate a turkey sandwich with tomato soup and we went for a walk after. She told me great stories. After we played with the dogs and sat with my parents. They really love having her around. My dad wouldn’t leave her side the whole time and you know my mom just hugged her anytime she got the chance.”   
Lexie smiled, “I am so glad she behaved well. She really loves going to your parents’ house. Thank you for taking her for a walk.”   
He waited before bringing up the subject. Once he saw she is not too preoccupied he asked her, “Hey there is something I want to ask you.”   
She hesitated and said, “Sure.”   
“My trainer, Don, wants to meet you. I said that you have Sunday off and he invited us over to his house. He has a great wife and a daughter and son that are close to Alex’s age. I said I will ask you before giving him a final answer.”   
“Am I in trouble?”   
He laughed, “No, why would you think that?”   
“Your trainer wants to meet me…that mean I am not feeding you well.”   
He laughed again, “Babe he wants to meet you because he thinks your great and he also wants to put a face to the name of the girl that I am always talking about.”   
She smiled, “Okay Sunday works.”   
“Great, let me text him and tell him we are coming over.” He kissed her and walked to the living room to get his phone.   
He texted Don, “Hey Don, we are coming over on Sunday. What time?”   
Don replied back quickly, “Great, come by around 3 and we can have hang out and have dinner.”   
Sebastian replied, “Great see you tomorrow at 9.” He put his phone down and walked back to Lexie, “It’s confirmed, Sunday at 3.”   
“I look forward to it. Does he like to eat dessert?”   
Sebastian laughed because he knows she going to bake him and his family something, “Yes, he loves cookies. All flavors.”   
“Awesome, Alex and I are going to have baking party then.”   
Sebastian cleaned up Alex for dinner while Lexie set up the table. While eating they decided to stay in and watch the fireworks from home instead of going out.  
They watched the fireworks show and got Alex ready for bed and relaxed in the living room.  
"What time is your doctor's appointment tomorrow?"  
"It is at 4:30 so I have plenty of time to get there after work."  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"No, I should be okay. Just going to ask to get birth control and that is it."  
"Okay, let me know if you change your mind."  
They hung out for a bit longer before he went home. They said goodbye and she went to bed. She set her alarm to wake up for her run. She set her alarm to 5:30 and went to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Thursday July 5th to Friday July 13. Xxxxxxx

(Thursday July 5 – Saturday July 7) Lexie would wake up and go for her morning run. She would drop off Alex at Mrs. Jackson’s and head to work. Sebastian met with Don and read the new script for upcoming movie. He would have dinner at their house and then leave around 9. 

(Sunday July 8) She woke up at 5:15 to go for her usual run. Her body got used to running ten miles each morning that she was never sore after. She showered and got ready for the day. Alex woke up at 7:45 and showered. They ate cereal for breakfast. She knew Sebastian wouldn’t stop by till noon because he has a session with Don this morning.   
“Alex we are going to one of Sebastian’s friend’s house today. They have two children that are around your age.”   
“Can I play with them?”   
“Yes you can baby doll. Do you want to help me bake cookies?”   
Alex said with excitement, “Yes. What kind are we making?”   
“We are going to bake chocolate chip, snicker doodle, and sugar cookies.”   
“Yay!”   
Lexie washed her hands as well as Alex’s and put both their hair up in a ponytail. They prepared the chocolate chip cookies first. It usually takes them about two and a half to do because Alex likes to joke around. They prepared the snicker doodle and chocolate chip. Sebastian came when they are about to start preparing the sugar cookies. “Hello ladies. What are you guys doing?” He hugged Alex and gave Lexie a kiss on the cheek.   
“Hi Sebastian, we made chocolate chip and snicker doodle cookies. Now we are making the sugar cookies before we put them in the oven” Alex said.   
“That sounds very exciting.”   
“Hey babe do you want to help?” Lexie asked him.   
“Yea but let me just clean up.” He washed his hands and headed to the kitchen. “What do I do?” They laughed at his question.   
“You can crack the eggs with Alex and measure the sugar and flour.”   
He did as he was told. She mixed the cookie batter until it became doughy. “Alex and Seb please put a spoon of dough into the pan.” They did as they were told while she preheated the oven. Once all cookies were done, she placed them in the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes. Sebastian cleaned Alex up while Lexie cleaned the kitchen. “Are you excited for dinner?” he asked.   
“Yea and Alex is as well. I told her about Don’s kids and she is looking forward to hanging out with Amelia.”   
“Great. I am excited.”   
The cookies finished around 2:15 and she placed them in a cookie platter. “You really have everything in your kitchen?” he asked.   
“Yes, I love making sure my kitchen is always stacked and has everything.” They sat around the living room with Alex before deciding to leave at 2:45. Don’s house is not far from hers. It is about a ten minute drive. They got in Sebastian’s car and drove to Don’s.   
“I am looking forward to meeting the guy that gets you all muscular and big” she laughed.   
“He is looking forward to meeting you as well.”   
They got to Don’s house and got down. Lexie held on to Alex’s hand while Sebastian carried the cookie platter. They knocked on the door and waited. “Hey Seb and you must be Lexie and Alex” Don said greeting them.   
“Hi. You must be the famous Don who kicks Sebastian’s butt every morning” she said with a laugh.   
“That would be me. Come on and let me introduce you to my family. Mel is in the kitchen and the kids are outside with the dogs.”   
Alex smiled when she heard dogs. “Auntie Can I go play?”   
“Not yet honey, we need to meet Mel.” They walked to the kitchen and Sebastian set down the platter on the kitchen island.   
“Lexie and Alex this is my wife Mel. Mel this is Lexie and Alex.”   
Lexie and Mel shook hands while Mel hugged Alex. "Nice to you meet you Mel. Thank you for having us over.”   
“The pleasure is mine. Are those cookies?” she asked eyeing the platter.   
“Yes, I hope that is okay?”   
“Of course it is. We love cookies. Thank you so much. You didn’t have to.”   
“We wanted to. Alex and Sebastian helped me bake them this morning.”   
“Wait you baked these?”   
“Yea she did. She is a chef” Sebastian answered.   
“Wow you need to teach me because every time I try to bake cookies they end up burned.” They laughed at Mel’s comment.   
“Of course I can teach you.” Lexie felt Alex’s hand. “Yes baby doll?”   
“Can I please go play now?”   
“Yes you can.” They followed Don to the backyard while Mel stayed behind.   
“Amelia and Donny come here. I want you to meet people.” They ran over. “Amelia and Donny this is Lexie and Alex. They are friends of Sebastian’s” Lexie hugged them and Alex just waved hello.   
“Can I play with you?” Alex asked.   
“Yes, we are playing chase with the dogs” Amelia answered.   
“Can I go auntie?” “Yes you can. Please remember the rules.” Alex ran with her new friends.   
“So should we head inside?” Don asked.   
“Yes” Lexie and Sebastian said in unison. They joined Mel in the kitchen sitting around the island.   
“So Sebastian told me about the time you guys went running” Don laughed.   
“Yea he ran nine miles out of ten which is pretty impressive” Lexie said while laughing.   
“He couldn’t do legs for a few days after” Don said.   
“I don’t know how she runs half marathon and marathons. She runs ten miles each morning” Sebastian added.   
“Wait you run half marathons as well as marathons?” Mel asked.   
“Yea I started in LA when I was eighteen. I continued when I moved to New York. My manager, Nancy, and I run them together because her husband can watch the kids.”   
“That is amazing. I run them as well.”   
"Wow that is amazing!" Lexie smiled so big.   
“I think your girlfriend and my wife are going to leave us” Don added with a laugh.   
“I think so too” Sebastian added with a laugh.   
“Are you running the Make-A-Wish half marathon next Sunday?” Mel asked.   
“I am not. I wish I am though. It’s my favorite because the cause is a close one to my heart. Are you?”   
“Why are you not running it? Yes, I am” Mel asked.   
“Nancy cannot run it because she pulled her calf muscle and I won’t have anyone to watch Alex. Nancy and I usually go to the race together and then her husband, Dave, brings the kids once they wake up.”  
“I know what you mean. Those races start so early so I usually go and then Don and the kids meet me at the finish line.”   
Sebastian saw Lexie’s sad face, “Lex, just run it and I can stay with Alex and then we can meet you at the finish line with Don and his kids”   
“Are you sure?” She asked him.   
“Yes I am. Don and I can meet you guys at the finish line with the kids.”   
“Awesome. Now I won’t have to run the race alone. Thanks Sebby” Mel said.   
“Thank you Seb, I look forward to running with you Mel” Lexie said.   
“No problem both of you.”   
“What time does the race start again?” Lexie asked Mel.   
“It starts at 6 but we have to be there at 5:30. We can carpool together if you want.”   
“I would love that. I can pick you up and we can head there. Let me sign up for it right now before I forget.”   
“Great!” Mel said.   
Lexie took out her phone and signed up for the half marathon. Once she finished, she looked at Don and Seb, “Are you sure you don’t want to run with us?”   
They both laughed. “I think Seb and I will just wait at the finish line.”   
“Yea, Don and I will watch the kids.” They all laughed.   
“How long does it take you to run Lexie?” Mel asked.   
“I should be done around 1:30 to 1:45. What about you?”   
Mel laughed and said, “I am the same.”   
“Dude my wife is going to leave me for your girlfriend” Don said.   
“I think Lexie is leaving me for Mel as well” Sebastian said and they all laughed. Don and Mel asked Lexie and Seb about how they met. Lexie told them about how she became a guardian for Alex and her life in LA. Lexie got to learn more about them as well. Lexie and Mel set up the dining table while Don and Sebastian cleaned up the kids for dinner. They sat down to eat. Mel prepared fettuccine pasta with salad and bread. After dinner, Don and Sebastian played with the kids in the backyard while Lexie helped Mel clean up. Mel served them pie and the cookies Lexie brought for dessert. Mel and Lexie exchanged numbers because they want to hang out. Around 8 they left home. They got back to Lexie’s house and Sebastian helped Alex get ready for bed while Lexie changed herself. After Sebastian read Alex a bedtime story, he made his way to the living room to sit next to Lexie.   
“Did you have fun today Lexie?”   
She kissed him and said, “I did. Thank you for taking us. Thank you for also watching Alex next Sunday while I run.”   
He kissed her, “Of course. We will be at the finish line. Do we get to grab food after?”   
“Yes please. Mel and I will be starving.”   
He laughed. “How do you prepare for a race?”   
“I have to eat carbs all week and drink plenty of fluids. I also have to take it easy on how many miles I run each morning. I will probably just run five rather than ten. The day before the race is the worst.”   
“Why is that?”   
“I have to eat so much and drink plenty of fluids. More than I would during the week.”   
He laughed, “So you will be like me that day?”   
She kissed him, “Yes I will be.”   
“What days do you work this week?”   
“I am working Monday thru Friday from 9-5. What’s your schedule like?”   
“Great then we can have dinner together. I am just working out with Don and putting the final touches on my trip to LA.”   
“I can’t believe we will be in LA next week.”   
“Same here, I am looking forward to meeting your parents.”   
She smiled, “I am too. They are going to accept you with big arms.”   
“Why is that?”   
“Because Alex and I care about you so much.”   
"I do too. Hey random question but how is your body adjusting to the birth control?"  
She blushed and he saw that and held her closer. "Honestly I am not sure because my body is still getting adjusted to it."  
"Okay well let me know if you need anything."  
She smiled, "thank you. I will"  
He kissed her passionately and longer this time. “I am going to get going. You have a busy week with preparing for the race as well work. I will see you tomorrow for dinner.”   
“I can’t wait.”   
They walked to the door and said goodnight. She locked the door and headed to bed. He texted her when he got home and she finally slept.

 

(Monday July 9 – Friday July 13) For a whole week, Lexie would wake up at 5:15 and go for her morning run. She only ran 5 miles every morning. She would go home and get ready for her day. She would drop off Alex at Mrs. Jackson’s and head to work. Sebastian in the meantime would wake up and head to his workout sessions with Don. He would read the script and head over to Lexie’s at 5:00. He would pick up Alex from Mrs. Jackson and get her cleaned up for dinner before Lexie showed up. Since she had to eat carbs for her upcoming run, she would make extra chicken for dinner. They would eat dinner and hang out with Alex before her bedtime. Lexie and Sebastian would read Alex a bedtime story and just cuddle on the couch talking about their day before Sebastian had to leave. He didn’t spend the night over because they both had busy schedules.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I posted two days in this chapter. The next chapters will take place when they are in LA. I hope you are enjoying the story. Happy holidays!
> 
> xxxxx

(Saturday July 14) Lexie woke up at 7:30. She is happy that she does not run the day before a race. She knew today is going to be busy because she has to pack for LA. She did not want to pack tomorrow because she has a race in the morning and she knew she is going to be too tired to do anything. She got up and rinsed her body. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She knew Sebastian will not be over till noon because he has a session with Don and a meeting with his manager to go over his LA trip. Alex woke up at 8:15 and joined her aunt in the living room.   
“Good morning baby doll. How did you sleep?”   
“Good morning auntie. I had a nightmare.”   
“What was it?”   
“My nightmare was that we didn’t go to Disneyland.”   
Lexie grabbed Alex for a hug, “Baby doll we are going the first Friday we are there and as well on Saturday. Chris, Anthony, and Sebastian are going to join us on Saturday as well.” Alex’s face lite up, “Really?”   
“Yes, really.” She played with Alex’s hair before she got her ready for the day. She assisted her in the shower and brushed her teeth. “What do you want for breakfast baby doll?” “Can I have eggs?”   
“Yes you can. Do you want a scrambled egg sandwich?”   
“Yes please.”   
“Coming right up. I will make myself one as well.” She made two scrambled egg sandwiches and they ate. She cleaned up while Alex watched cartoons. She joined Alex in the living room and watched TV. She drank two water bottles. “Alex guess what we are doing tomorrow?”   
Alex looked at her, “What?”   
“I have a race to run with Mel but Sebastian is going to take you later and meet us at the finish line. Then I am going to shower and we are going to spend the day with Mel and her family. You can play with Amelia and the dogs.”   
“Yay, I like Amelia.”  
“She likes you too baby doll.” They continued to watch TV until Sebastian walked in around 12:15 with his overnight bag. “Hello girls. You look so relaxed.” He greeted Alex with a hug and kissed Lexie.   
“Hey Seb, I need to prepare lunch and pack for LA so I decided to just lie down instead.” He laughed and took a seat next to her.   
“Come on Lex, I will help you with lunch and packing.” They got up and headed to the kitchen.   
“I need to eat chicken and rice. I will make Alex a grilled cheese sandwich. What will you like?”   
"I will eat whatever you are eating."  
She heated the chicken and rice and put Alex’s sandwich on the stove. They ate and cleaned up. They sat back on the couch while Alex colored in her book. “How was your session with Don?”   
“It was okay. We talked about tomorrow. We are thinking to get to the finish line around 7 so that way we can stand in the front. Don is going to pick us up from here so that way we can come back in your car and Mel can go back in his.”   
“That sounds great. I am excited that you are going to be there” she said with a big smile.   
“I know I can see that. I am excited to be there as well. I will have Alex with me at all times. Don’t worry.”   
“I am not. I trust you with her.” She added, “How was your meeting with your manager?”   
“It went well. He gave me the final schedule of my LA trip. Do you want to hear it?”   
“Yes!”   
He pulled out his cellphone to get his schedule, “so we land in LA on Monday around 12. In fact, Anthony and Chris will meet us at the airport. We are going to head to Chris’s house and meet with the producers. They are going to tell us more about what they want us to re-shoot. I need to be in the studio almost every day except for certain days. Then I am going to meet with the producers for the new movie. Oh and I am going to appear on Ellen” he stopped talking because he saw her face lite up. “Babe why are you happy?”   
“You’re going to be on Ellen?” she asked with excitement.  
“Maybe. Do you watch her show or something?”   
“I used to when I was in LA but now I don’t because of work and Disney.”   
“Do you want to come with me?”   
Her face lit up, “Yes!”   
He laughed, “Great! You can hang out in my dressing room or you can be in the audience. I can have my manager save a seat for you in the audience.”   
“No, I will be in your dressing room. I am so excited.” She leaned in and kissed him.   
“I am happy that you are coming with. I get so nervous and now I won’t be as nervous because you will be with me.”   
“Thank you for taking me. Now continue your schedule.”   
“No problem! I have training all day on Friday and Saturday the guys and I are joining you two at Disneyland. On Sunday we are going to join you guys at the beach as well. Then I have nothing but training for the next two weeks except on Saturday I am attending Kelly’s wedding.”   
“Wow Seb you have a busy schedule.”   
“Yes I do but I really want to meet your parent’s so we need to figure out when they can squeeze me in.”   
“Yes, we will work something out.”   
“Lex?” he looked at her with a worried face.   
“Yes Sebastian?”   
“I want to be able to see you as much as I can.”   
She reached for his hand, “Don’t worry. You will. I am planning to spend a lot of time in your LA house when the grandparents are with Alex. I can also spend the night if that’s okay with you?”   
He kissed her, “Yes please spend the night.” She giggled and kissed him. She saw the time and it read 2:10. “Do you want to help me pack?”   
“You are packing already?”   
“I have to because I know I will be too tired tomorrow.”   
“Yea let’s go.”  
“Alex we are going to pack my things. Let me know if you need anything.”   
“I am good auntie.”   
Lexie and Sebastian headed to her room.   
“I have to pack a carry-on as well as a check-in.”   
“Yea I know what you mean. I have to pack a check-in as well.”   
She grabbed the big luggage from her closet and put it on the floor. She grabbed five pairs of shorts, five t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, three bathing suits, two summer short dresses, and her workout clothes. She grabbed her bridesmaid dress as well. She packed her panties and bras. She only took her running shoes, a pair of black wedges, black heels to go with the black dress, and a pair of flats. She would wear her converse to the airport. “I am all packed. That only took thirty minutes.”   
“Great. Now what’s next?”   
“I need to pack up Alex’s things. Shall we?”   
“Yes but let me use the restroom first.”   
She went to the living room to find Alex, “Baby doll, do you want to pack up your own things?”   
Alex got up with excitement, “Yes!” “Let’s go then.”   
She followed Lexie into her room and Sebastian joined them. “What should I take auntie?”   
“You can take whatever you want.”   
Alex jumped with excitement. She grabbed shorts, pants, shirts, bathing suits, pajamas, and undies. “Auntie what am I missing?”   
“Do you want to take a dress?”   
“Yes!” Alex got a pink summer dress as well as a navy summer dress. “What else auntie?”   
“What about your flower girl dress?”   
“Oh yea but I can’t reach it.” Lexie got up and grabbed it for her.   
“Anything else Alex?”   
“I just need my shoes.” Alex grabbed her sandals as well as well as her dressy shoes and handed them to Lexie.   
“Good job baby doll. You are all packed.”   
“Thank you auntie.” Alex ran back to the living room.   
Lexie and Sebastian folded her clothes and put them in her luggage. “You just let her pick out her outfits for the next two weeks?”   
“Yes. I think it’s important that she makes her own clothing decisions. I am going to start letting her shower without my assistance as well as brush her teeth.”   
“That is very good. Alex is going to grow up to be independent.” She smiled and her eyes filled with tears.   
“Babe, come here. I didn’t mean to make you sad” he hugged her.   
“I am sorry I just want her to grow up right. I want her to be happy and healthy.”   
“Babe you’re doing the best at raising her. Everyone sees that.”   
“Thank you.” She stopped crying but stayed hugging him. She got out of brace and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She got back to find the luggage completely packed. “You didn’t have to pack it up by yourself.”   
He smiled and said, “I wanted to. Let’s go and prepare dinner.” She grabbed him by his wrist as he walked by her and she kissed him passionately. “Thank you Sebby.” He nodded and kissed her back. They walked to the kitchen and Lexie prepared the chicken and rice for dinner.   
“How much more meals do you have to eat for the day?” he asked.   
“This is my last meal but I need to drink three more water bottles. I honestly have no idea how you guys do it.”   
He let out a sigh, “trust me it is hard.”   
Once dinner was done, they ate and Sebastian cleaned up Alex while Lexie cleaned the kitchen. They joined Alex in the living room to watch a cartoon show.   
“Can you tell me exactly what you are doing tomorrow?” he asked.   
“I need to get up at 4:15 to eat a banana and drink water. I will get ready and head over to pick Mel up to go to the race. We should get there around 5:15 and then we will stretch. We are both running in the first wave so we will start exactly at 6. We should be done between 7:30 to 7:45. They will give us the medals when we cross the finish line. We will meet up with you guys and head home. I will shower and we are going to meet them for brunch around 11. Does that sound good?”   
“That sounds great. After brunch we can head to my place and pack up my things and head over here.”   
“Great! I missed having you in my bed.” She couldn’t help but blush.   
“I miss waking up to you as well.” He kissed her when he finished his sentence.   
“Bring over your laundry tomorrow because I need to wash plenty of clothes as well as the sheets.”   
“I will.”   
“Monday is going to be a busy day for us. We need to head to the airport at 8:30 because our flight leaves at 10 and we land in LA at 12” she said with a sad tone.   
“I am glad that we are flying together. I can help you with Alex.”  
“Thank you. It’s going to be tough because I have to check-in a luggage.”   
“I am glad that my manager booked me the same flight your parents book you guys.”   
She smiled, “Thank God for JFK being closer to us than Newark.” She checked the time and it read 7:15. “I know it’s early but I have to get enough sleep for tomorrow. You can stay and watch TV or do whatever you want.”   
“I will head to bed with you.”   
“Let me just text Mel real quick.”  
“I will get Alex ready while you do that.” He grabbed Alex and took her to change into her pajamas while Lexie texted Mel.  
Lexie: Hi Mel. How are you? I am sorry to bother you this late but I should be at your house around 4:45. Is that okay?  
Mel: Hi Lex. I am good. How are you? You are never a bother. Yea 4:45 works. That will give us enough time. The race is very close to my house. I will see you tomorrow! Good night :)  
Lexie: Great! I will see you tomorrow! Good night :)   
Lexie turned off the lights and made sure the door was locked and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Sebastian read Alex a bedtime story and joined Lexie in her room. He changed into his pajamas and headed to the restroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He got back and found Lexie in bed. “I am setting my alarm to wake up at 4:15. I am going to put it on vibrate so you don’t wake up.”   
“I should set mine to 5:45 so I can wake up and get Alex ready so Don can pick us up. He said that he will pick us up at 6:30 so we can get there before you guys finish.”  
“I can’t wait to see you at the finish line. There is plenty of food in the fridge for breakfast.”   
“Thanks babe. Now go to sleep.”   
“I will. Good night and sweet dreams Sebby.”   
“Good night and sweet dreams Lexie.”   
They shared a kiss and cuddled. She fell asleep within minutes. He sat there and listened to her breathing. He kept thinking about how he wants her to be in his life for a long time. He does worry that his fans will be mean to her but he knows she is strong to handle it. Yes, his fans have seen a picture of her on his Instagram and the media knows her name is Lexie. He is very happy with where their relationship is. He closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

\-------------------------------------  
(Sunday July 15) Lexie woke up fifteen minutes before her alarm is supposed to go off. She immediately deleted the alarm before it went off while she is getting ready. She went to the bathroom to rinse her body. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She did not wear her usual sunblock because she knew it is going to melt and get in her eyes. She went back to her room and took out a pair of running shorts and a tank top. She got dressed and is happy that Sebastian is still asleep. She went to the kitchen and ate her banana and drank her water bottle. She did her stretches and once she finished she sat the time at it read 4:30. She got her cellphone, wallet, and keys. She left and drove to Mel’s house. She is happy that she got there at exactly 4:45. She texted Mel to let her know she is outside. A few minutes later, Mel came out wearing a similar outfit to Lexie’s.   
“Good morning Lex. Are you ready?”   
“Good morning Mel. Yes I am. Are you?”   
“Yes. I am excited to be running this with you. I love to run with people but none of my friends like to run.”   
“I am glad you convinced me to run this race. You are more than welcome to run with me and Nancy for any upcoming race.”   
“Really? That would be great.”   
“Yes, of course. Ready?”   
“Yes.”   
They drove to the race and found parking. Lexie and Mel left their wallets in the car but took down their ID. They made their way to the check in lines to pick up their bibs and time chip.   
“I am glad my shorts have a pocket in the back so I can put my keys and ID in it.” Lexie said.  
“I know what you mean. I only wear shorts with pockets so I can leave my keys and small things in it.” They made their way to the first wave crowd.   
“Was Don awake when you left this morning?” Mel laughed at Lexie’s question.   
“No he was knocked out. He is going to pick up Sebastian and Alex around 6:30 so they can be here at 7.”   
“Sebastian was asleep too when I woke up. I even changed in the room and he was still asleep.” She laughed and added, “They are going to meet us at the finish line. They want to get there before it gets crowded.”   
“Those men love their sleep. So where are going to brunch? I am going to be starving after this race.”   
Lexie laughed, “Girl me too. How about IHOP?”   
“Yea, let’s go to IHOP.”   
Lexie looked at her watch and the time read 5:30. “Should we continue to stretch?” Lex asked.   
“Yea, can you help me stretch my arms from the back please?”   
“Sure.” They stretched until the announcer said it’s time to sing the national anthem. Lexie and Mel were not wearing hats so they didn’t need to remove them. Once the national anthem finished, the announcer said, “First wave please start walking forward. We will start in a minute.” Lexie and Mel both adjusted their watches to time the race and distance. “Ready Lex?”   
“I am. Are you ready Mel?”   
“I am.” They exchanged smiles. The race gun went off and the girls began running.   
Sebastian’s alarm went off at 5:45 and he knew he couldn’t press the snooze button. He got out of bed and headed to shower. He took a five minute shower and put on his jeans and black shirt. He went to wake up Alex. “Wake up Alex. We have to get ready so we can go see Lexie at the finish line.”   
Alex got out of bed and went over to Sebastian. “Good morning Sebastian. I need to get ready.”   
“Okay let’s go brush your teeth and wash your face.” They went to the restroom where he helped her get ready.   
“Auntie puts sunblock on my face. Can you do that please?”   
He grabbed the sunblock bottle and said, “Sure. Close your eyes.” She closed her eyes and put sunscreen on her face and neck. He took her back to her room so she can get changed. “What are you going to wear Alex?”   
“I want to wear pants and a shirt.” He got her a pair of jeans he can find a he let her pick out a shirt. She picked a black one just like his. She changed and they walked to the kitchen.   
“What do you want to eat baby doll?”   
“Can I have cereal please?”   
“Yes, you can.” He made two bowls of cereal, one for her and him. He grabbed the food and set it on the table. Once they finished eating, she washed her hands while he did the dishes. He did the beds and cleaned up the house while Alex is watching TV. His phone went off and it is a message from Don letting them know that they are in the car. Sebastian grabbed his keys, cellphone, and wallet and grabbed Alex’s hand and headed downstairs. They found Don and his kids sitting in the car across the street. He carried Alex and headed to the car. He put Alex in the car and made sure her seatbelt is on. He greeted the kids and walked over to the passenger side to get in.   
“Good morning. Thank you for picking us up.”   
“Good morning. You are welcome. Did you hear from Lexie this morning?” Don started driving.   
“No. She told me they are going to leave their phones in the car. I did tell her we will meet them at the finish line.”   
“Yea I figured they would.” They drove and talked about their day. They parked and walked to the finish line. Sebastian carried Alex while Don held onto Amelia's and Donny’s hands. There are a lot of people there. They made their way towards the finish line and just waited. “We need to keep an eye out for them. They won’t be able to see us with all these people around” Don said.   
“Yea, I will put Alex on my shoulders so that way they can at least see us” Sebastian said.   
“I will do the same with Donny. Man I hope they see us.”   
Sebastian let out a sigh, “Me too.”   
“Lex we have two more miles. How are you doing?”   
“I am good. How are you doing?”   
“I am good as well. The time is 7:22.”   
“We are doing really well. I wonder if they are at the finish line.”   
“I hope so.” They continued to run and picked up the pace. They crossed the finish line at 7:40. “Mel do you see them?”   
“No, I don’t Lex. Do you?”   
“No.” They got their medals and goodie bags and continued to look for them.   
“Lex where are they?”   
“I have no clue Mel but we should stay together.” They continued to walk down until they heard familiar voices. “Mommy” Donny screamed and Alex followed with “Auntie.” They saw them sitting on Don’s and Sebastian’s shoulders and headed towards them. Mel is greeted by Don and her kids and Lexie is greeted by Sebastian and Alex. Sebastian gave Lexie a peck and she hugged Alex.   
“How was the run?” Sebastian asked.   
“It was very fun. We did really well. How was your morning?”   
“I am glad you guys enjoyed the run. The morning went well. I am sorry but we got here on time but we didn’t expect this many people.”  
“It’s okay. Mel and I are just glad to have heard Donny and Alex calling for us.”   
Mel and her family joined Lexie with Sebastian and Alex. “Can you guys take a picture of Lex and I with our medals?” Mel asked.   
“Yes” Don and Sebastian said in unison. Lexie and Mel took a photo holding their medals. Sebastian took a picture of Mel with Don, with her kids, and one with all of them together. “Lex, can we take a picture?” he asked Lexie.   
“Yes please!” Don grabbed Sebastian’s phone and Sebastian put his arm around Lexie’s shoulder and she put her arm around his waist while her free hand held her medal. They also took one with Sebastian holding Alex and one with just Alex and Lexie. They started walking towards Lexie’s car so Mel can grab her things before she went home with Don. Once they parted ways, Lexie asked Sebastian to drive them home. They got home and she showered while Sebastian and Alex read a book. She put on jeans and a shirt and headed to the living room with her hair still wet.   
“Hey how is your body?”   
She sat next to him, “It’s good. I am just starving.”   
“Let me make you a sandwich. What do you want?”   
She laughed at his suggestion, “Babe I am good. I can wait till brunch.”   
“Speaking of brunch, where are we going?”   
“IHOP, is that okay?” she asked.  
"Yes, I like their food."  
"I really want pancakes.”   
He kissed her and brought her close to him. They left to IHOP at 10:30 and met with Don and his family. After brunch they drove to Sebastian’s house. Alex sat in the living room to watch cartoons while they headed to Sebastian’s room to pack his luggage. “Just hand me your clothes and I will put them in the luggage” she said to him.   
“I am mostly packing workout clothes. I need shorts, jeans, and plenty of shirts.” He handed her the clothes and she put them in the luggage.   
“Lex, what am I missing?” She laughed at his question.   
“What’s so funny?”   
“You sound like Alex.”   
He thought about it and laughed. “I guess I do but really what am I missing?”   
“Pajamas, briefs, and suits.”   
“I only need to pack the first two items but not suits because Ashley will drop them off at the LA house.”  
“You are lucky.”   
“It saves me from shopping.”   
“Don’t forget your swim trunks.”   
“I can’t forget those either.” He handed her a few pairs and she put them in the luggage.   
“I think your all set except your shoes.”   
“Let me pack a few pairs and flip flops.” He packed and closed the luggage.   
“Don’t forget your laundry Seb.”   
He grabbed his laundry and put it next to his door along with his luggage. “I will be gone for three weeks. Can I ask you for a favor?”   
“Of course Seb. What is it?”   
“Can you check in after you come back and grab my mail for me?”   
“Of course.” He handed her the key to his house as well as the mail key. “I can’t believe you don’t have key to my house but I have one for yours.”   
She laughed, “I didn’t realize it until now.” She went over to Alex while Sebastian closed everything. They headed to his car and drove to Lexie’s house. Once inside, Lexie and Sebastian put the load of laundry and headed to the kitchen to figure out dinner. “Wow your fridge is almost empty” he said shocked because her fridge is always full.   
“Yea I made sure of that because I don’t want anything to go bad.”   
“So what are you having for dinner?” She looked inside the fridge to see what they can eat.   
“How about we order pizza."   
"Yes, I think that is great." She called the pizza parlor and placed the order and she joined him and Alex in the living room.  
“How are you not tired Lexie?”   
“Trust me I am but we have so many things to do that napping is not an option.”   
He looked at the time and it read 3:25. “How about after we finish eating we can hangout and sleep early?”   
“I will love that.”   
They sat on the couch and waited for the washer to finish so they can put the clothes in the dryer. The pizza came and they sat and ate. After cleaning the kitchen, the laundry is done. Lexie and Sebastian put the bed cover sheets on and they folded clothes. He packed up his clothes in his luggage to take with him to LA. They hung out in the living room with Alex and afterwards Sebastian got Alex ready for bed while Lexie made sure the house was clean. It is 6:45 now. Sebastian read Alex a bedtime story while Lexie got ready for bed. He joined in within a few minutes, "She is really tired. I read a few pages and she was sound asleep."   
"Thank you for putting her to bed. On race days, she gets really tired."  
"I can imagine."  
He got into bed and pulled her closer to him, "I know I asked this before but how is your birth control pill?”   
“It’s good. I am glad I am not experiencing any side effects like most girls do.”   
“That’s good. Are you going to take it in LA?”   
"Yea why not?"  
"What if your family sees it and ask why you are taking birth control?"  
"I am not worried about that. I think they will be okay because I am being safe."  
"Okay, I am glad. I am ready to meet them but nervous."  
“I am ready for you to meet my parents aswell and most importantly I am ready to just be with you.”   
He kissed her and said, “Me too.”   
“Good night Seb."   
“Good night Lex. I will set my alarm for 7:30. I arranged for the driver to pick us up at 8:30.”   
“I completely forgot about that. Thank you.” They both fell asleep instantly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb finally meets Lexie's family. Thank you for reading! xxxx

(Monday July 16) “I thought my alarm is bad but yours is awful” she said as she looked up at him. They woke up in the same position they went to sleep. “I am sorry but this is the only sound that actually wakes me up.” He kissed her head. She untangled herself from his arm and headed to the restroom. She rinsed her body and washed her face. She brushed her teeth and headed back to her room to find him making the bed. “Seb get ready. I will finish everything.” He nodded and kissed her when he walked past her. She finished making the bed and dressed in jeans and a flannel. She left her hair in a ponytail and headed to Alex’s bedroom. “Baby doll, wake up. We need to get going.”  
Alex sat up in bed. “Hi Auntie, I can’t wait for Disneyland.”  
Lexie laughed and walked over to Alex. “Yes but that is in five days. Right now I need you to get ready. Go and pick an outfit.” Alex got up and went to her drawer. She pulled out jeans and a flannel shirt as well. She likes to match her aunt. She put them on while Lexie did her bed. Alex headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face with Lexie behind her. She let Alex brush her teeth alone and headed back to her room to check on Sebastian. “Alex is awake and dressed. She is brushing her teeth right now.”  
He is putting on his jeans and shirt. “We are running really well on time. My manager is going to love you. I am not good on being on time.”  
She laughed and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “Lex, are you ready for me to meet your parents?”  
“Yea, I don’t think you have anything to be worried about.” She looked at him and he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
“Let’s go eat something before we head off” he reached for her hand and they headed to the kitchen. Alex is sitting on the couch waiting for them.  
“Did you brush your teeth well?”  
“Yes auntie I did.”  
“Good job. Come sit here so you can eat breakfast.” Alex moved from the couch to the kitchen table while Lexie poured her a bowl of cereal. “Here you go baby doll.” “Thank you.” Lexie made herself and Sebastian a bowl of cereal as well. They joined Alex on the table.  
“Auntie who is going to pick us up from the airport?” Alex asked between bites.  
“I think Grandma Danielle and Grandpa Derrick.”  
“What about Grandma Jodie and Grandpa Bill?”  
“I don’t think so honey. They landed yesterday with Uncle Luke, Aunt Tina and Lilly. They will be home when we get there.”  
“Okay” Alex said and continued to eat. She looked at Sebastian who is starring at her, “What?”  
“Where do they all stay?”  
She laughed and answered, “It will be a full house. I stay in my old room. Lilly and Alex will stay in David’s room. Aunt Jodie and Uncle Bill will stay in the guestroom downstairs and Luke and Tina will stay in the other guestroom downstairs.” He gave her a shock look and she again asked, “What?”  
“How big is your parent’s house?”  
She laughed, “It has five bedrooms and 4 bathrooms.” She didn’t want to tell him any further details about the house.  
He noticed, “Lex, I can tell your holding something back.”  
She didn’t know how to tell him but she figured he will soon find out. “The reason why the grandparents fly us first class is because they are established. My dad and Annabelle’s dad are neurosurgeons and they were colleagues before they moved to Boston. My mom and Jodie are full time mothers. They used to be nurses but when they had kids, they decided to be full time mothers. Once Annabelle and I graduated high school, they went back to work. They love to work even though they don’t need to.” She paused before adding, “they did not force medical school on us. They were happy when Annabelle studied Art, Luke studied law, David studied business, and I became a chef. They were just happy that we were happy. After the accident, they offered to pay all the house bills such as electricity, gas, etc. but I said they can only pay the first month until I found a job. Thankfully I did right away.”  
“That is very nice of them. I understand why you didn’t want them to help. You wanted to do this on your own.” He reached for her hand.  
“Yea I did. David’s car was towed from the accident and they sold Annabelle’s car. They offered to buy me a new car but I just had them ship out mine instead.”  
“Your Audi is very nice to drive. When did you get it?”  
“Thank you Seb. You can drive it whenever you want. I got it when I graduated. Believe it or not, none of us were spoiled. We all worked once we turned sixteen. They didn’t want us to grow up to be spoiled brats.”  
“Wow that is great. I honestly would never have thought you came from a rich family because you are not high maintenance.”  
“Thank you. I know my choice of outfits don’t scream rich. All my clothes are from the mall. The only designer bag I have is my Kate Spade cross body bag that I wore on our date. I prefer to donate the money to charities.”  
“I agree with you. I don’t think money buys happiness either. I like your style.”  
“Thanks babe.” They finished eating and cleaned up. They had five minutes before the driver is going to arrive. Sebastian and Lexie made sure everything is locked and closed. Sebastian’s phone rang and the driver told him that he is downstairs. They put their shoes on and walked out. They headed to Mrs. Jackson’s to say goodbye and headed towards the elevators. Once outside, Sebastian handed the driver the luggage while Alex and Lexie got in the car. The drive to the airport is only twenty five minutes. Once they pulled to the drop off curve, Sebastian was pleased there was no paparazzi around. They walked over to the check in line. She got her tickets from the lady and waited for Sebastian to get his. They checked in their luggage and walked over to the first class lounge to wait before boarding the plane. “How are you holding up Lexie?” he put his arm around her. “I am good actually. How are you?”  
He smiled before answering, “I am very good actually.” Alex is coloring in her book and Sebastian and Lexie are sitting in silence. Her phone interrupted their silent moment.  
“Hey mom, we are at the airport waiting to board.”  
“Hey Lexie, glad you guys are safe. Is Sebastian with you?”  
“Yes he is sitting right next to me. What’s up?”  
“I just called to make sure you guys got their safe. Your dad and I will pick you guys up. Does he want to come for dinner?”  
“He can’t. He has to meet up with the producers right away. We are hoping that we can hangout with you guys on one of the days but not sure when.”  
“Of course honey just let us know.”  
“Thank you. He has a busy schedule mom.” Sebastian reached for her hand. She intertwined their fingers.  
“You guys can meet him in the airport before he has to take off. Would that work?”  
“Of course, we look forward to meeting him. Have a safe flight and we will see you soon.”  
She hung up and turned to him, “My parents understand your busy.”  
He smiled, “I promise to visit as often as I can.”  
“They are going to be at the airport so hopefully you can talk for a five minutes.”  
“I would love that.”  
She turned to Alex, “Baby doll, are you okay?”  
“Yes auntie. I just can’t wait to talk to my parents.” Both Sebastian and Lexie knew what she meant and they just smiled at her. Their plane boarded ten minutes later. Sebastian put Alex’s luggage in the cabinet and took his seat behind them. “I will join you once Alex gets situated. I am going to see if she wants to watch a movie or do whatever she wants” she said to him.  
“I understand babe” he said with a smile and wink. Lexie put Alex’s seatbelt on and grabbed her bag. She took out her cellphone to turn it off when she noticed she has two messages.  
Kelly: Lex let me know when you land. I need you to come over at 3 so we can head to the tailor so your dress can be fixed. It will take a few hours.  
Mom: Hey, so I didn’t want to spring this on you but I figured you will find out soon. Tina is pregnant and we decided to invite family and friends over for a celebratory party. They will be here around 6. Have a safe flight.  
Lexie turned her phone off and let out a sight. “What’s wrong auntie?”  
She smiled at Alex, “Nothing baby doll. Are you ready to take off?”  
Alex smiled, “Yes. I can’t wait to talk to mommy and daddy.” Lexie smiled and starred straight. She kept thinking about Tina’s pregnancy. How come Tina didn’t tell them when they were in Boston? She figured she will get all her questions answered once they land. The flight attendant came by and Lexie asked for two cups of orange juice and two bottles of water. The pilot came on and said his pilot speech and within a few minutes the plane took off. Lexie put the orange juice and water in front of Alex and grabbed her juice and water. Alex talked to her family while Lexie and Seb stayed quiet. They wanted to give Alex as much time as she needed without interruptions. They knew how much this meant to her. After Alex finished speaking with her family she turned to Lexie to ask if she can watch a movie. Lexie put her on the little mermaid and asked her if she can sit with Sebastian and Alex said she did not mind.  
“You look worried. What’s wrong?” he asked as she sat next to him.  
“I went to turn off my phone and I saw two messages; one from Kelly and one from my mom. Kelly wants me to meet her at 3 so I can get my dress altered while my mom informed me that Tina is pregnant and they are throwing her a party tonight at the house.”  
He gave her a sorry look, “Congratulations to Tina and Luke. How come they didn’t tell us when we were in Boston?”  
She shrugged her shoulders, “That’s exactly what I thought when I read the message. We will get that answered once we land.”  
“Why are you sad about meeting with Kelly?”  
“I am not sad and I know I have to get my dress altered eventually but I did not expect to do it a few hours after landing. I need to go and unpack mine and Alex’s things then I have to head over to pick up Kelly to get the dress atlered. I live in Pasadena so the traffic is going to be horrific. I am just complaining now, I am sorry.”  
He gave her a kiss, “Complain away. How long is the dress fitting going to take?”  
She smiled, “You are the best. I think they are going to do everything today so maybe two to three hours. It will take me two hours to get home.”  
“I am sorry Lex.”  
She sighed, “Me too. Then I have to go and greet family and friends.”  
He squeezed her hand, “It will all be over soon. I would love to accompany you but I won’t be done with meetings till 6.”  
She smiled at him, “Thank you. So Chris and Anthony are on their way to LA right now and are going to meet us at the airport?”  
“Yes and then we are taking a car over to Chris’s house to drop off our things before we head to the studio to meet with the producers.”  
"Hopefully it won't be too bad."  
“What’s your schedule like exactly Lex? I want to be able to make sure I see you.”  
She smiled, “Monday: Dress fitting and celebratory dinner. Tuesday: Visit my old job and have lunch there. Hopefully see you. Wednesday: Not sure. Thursday: I am going to go with you to Ellen. Friday: Disney with the family. Saturday: Disney with you and the friends. Sunday: Beach with you and everyone. Monday thru Thursday: no clue. Friday: Spa with the bridesmaids. Saturday: Wedding. Sunday: Our plane takes off at 12 so I am just going to spend the morning packing.”  
She looked at him to say something…anything. “Seb?”  
“I am just glad to be spending time with you. I finish training at 5 but won’t be home until 5:30. Do you think you can spend a few nights with me?”  
She is blushing at his question. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. “I would love to but first we need you to meet my parents. I am sure Aunt Jodie told them about our sleeping arrangements in Boston. I just think it would be better if they met you and got to spend time with you before I tell them ‘Hey I am off to spend the night at my boyfriend’s house.’”  
“I think so too. Do they know that you and I are not sleeping together?”  
She is blushing, “My mom knows I am still a virgin and I don’t think I want to know what my dad thinks.”  
They both laughed at the thought. “Does your mom know you are on the pill?”  
“I have not told her because honestly as much as I love her I just think the only people that need to know that I am on the pill are me and you.”  
He squeezed her hand. “Kelly knows right?”  
“Yea, she does but she won’t say anything.”  
“Good because I don’t want things to be weird.”  
She laughed, “I promise it won’t be. I know they are going to love you.”  
“Good because I care about their daughter and granddaughter.”  
She is blushing. She got up from her seat to check on Alex who is now asleep. She removed the headphones and turned off the movie and put a blanket around her. She went back to her seat. “Alex is asleep. I think you should get some rest because I know training is going to take a toll on your mind and body.”  
“I will soon. We still have another four and a half hours. You should sleep too.”  
“It’s okay babe. I am not tired. Now please sleep.” He kissed her and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. She figured she will watch a movie. She searched the movie options and found one that stood out. She is now watching ‘The Losers.’ She can’t help but smile thinking about that night when they were supposed to watch that movie. That night holds a special place in her heart. They shared their first kiss and became a couple. She watched the movie and Sebastian and Alex are still asleep. She knew she couldn’t sleep because she did not want Alex to wake up and not have anyone around. She decided to watch another movie. She searched the movies and finally decided on, ‘To Rome with Love.’ She has always loved action movies. Midway through the movie, she heard Alex wake up. She got out of her seat as quietly as she could so she did not wake him up. “Hey baby doll. How did you sleep?”  
“Hi auntie, I need to use the restroom.”  
“Okay, let’s go.” They walked to the restroom and Lexie waited outside for Alex. Once they made their way back they noticed Sebastian is awake. “Hey you’re up” Lexie said.  
“Yea and so is Alex. Hi Alex.”  
“Hi Sebastian, can I sit with you?”  
“Yes sit next to me.” Alex went and sat next to Sebastian.  
“I am going to be right here. We need another hour to land” Lexie said as she sat back in her original seat.  
“Lex, do you want to sleep? Alex and I will be fine.”  
“I think I am going to. Please wake me up if you need anything.”  
“Will do, good night.”  
“Good night.” She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn’t because the conversation between Sebastian and Alex is interesting.  
“Are you ready to see everyone Alex?”  
“Yea and I get to see Chris and Anthony. I miss them.”  
“They miss you too. They can’t wait to see you. Are you excited to spend time with Lily?”  
“I am. She is my best friend. Do you have a best friend?”  
“I do. My best friends are Chris, Anthony, and your auntie. She is my favorite.”  
“She is my best friend as well. Does that mean we are best friends?”  
“Yes we are. Alex you’re my number one best friend.”  
“Do you think we can build a fort at grandma’s house?”  
“I am not sure. You will need to ask.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey Alex, are you okay with me spending so much time with Lexie?”  
“Yea I don’t mind. You also spend time with me.”  
“I am glad you don’t mind. You are my best friend so of course I love spending time with you. I like you a lot Alex.”  
“Me too Sebastian.”  
Lexie got teary eyed when she heard the last of the conversation. She is glad that Alex likes Sebastian and does not mind him around. She decided to sleep and let them have their conversation in private. She must have been really tired because she woke up when the pilot announced to buckle the seatbelts for landing. She woke up and looked behind to see if Alex and Sebastian are okay. “Hey I am glad you two are buckled in. I am sorry I didn’t mean to sleep this much.”  
“It’s okay. I got to bond with Alex.” He looked at Alex and smiled. Alex is starring out the window and in her own world.  
“Are you ready for LA?”  
“I am but I just want to meet your parents already.”  
“They should be by the gate right now.” T  
he plane landed and Sebastian grabbed Alex’s luggage from the cabinet. They walked out of the plane and headed to the airport. They are thankful that they found their check in luggage fast. “Ready to meet them?” she asked.  
He took a deep breath, “I am. Lead the way babe.”  
They walked to the gate to find her parents. “Grandma, grandpa I miss you so much” Alex ran to them. They carried her and hugged her and showered her with kisses. Lexie and Sebastian are now standing in front of them. “Mom, dad, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, these are my parents.”  
Danielle greeted him with a hug and Derrick shook his hand. They greeted Lexie with a hug as well. “It is nice to meet you Sebastian. Jodie and Bill informed us all about you and we are glad to finally meet you. How was the flight?”  
“It is nice to meet you guys as well. I look forward to spending more time with you. The flight was good. No turbulence.”  
“I am glad the flight went well. I know we have a lot to catch up on and airports are not the place.” They all laughed at Danielle’s comment.  
“Sebastian!” Chris and Anthony yelled. Alex ran to them. Once they made their way over to where everyone is. Lexie introduced them. “Mom, dad, this is Anthony and Chris. Chris and Anthony, these are my parents.” Danielle hugged them and Derrick shook their hands. The guys greeted Sebastian and Lexie with a hug.  
“We are looking forward to meeting everyone that is part of Lexie’s and Alex’s life. Will you please join us whenever we hangout?”  
Chris and Anthony looked at each other, “Thank you Mrs. Bleck but we don’t want to intrude” Chris said.  
“We appreciate your offer but we don’t want to interrupt” Anthony added.  
“That’s nonsense. You two are coming with Sebastian whenever he comes. I will be very mad if you don’t attend.”  
They both smiled. “We will be there Mrs. Bleck” Chris said.  
“Please call me Danielle.”  
“Sorry to interrupt this fun but I have to use the restroom before we head out. Anyone need to go?” Lexie asked.  
“I do auntie.”  
“We will be right back.” She held Alex’s hand and headed to the women’s restroom.  
“Thank goodness they finally left” Danielle said. “Long story short, we are throwing them a welcome surprise party tonight. Kelly is taking Lexie out of the house for a bridesmaid dress fitting and I told Lexie that there is a party but it’s for Tina’s pregnancy. Tina is not pregnant. We want you to attend. The party starts around 6." Now Sebastian knows the truth behind the two messages Lexie received earlier. “  
We are in” Anthony said.  
“What is the dress attire?” Chris asked.  
“I am glad you guys are coming. It’s casual. Take my number down so I can text you the address. Call me if you need anything.” They took her number down. Derrick noticed Sebastian has not said anything. “Sebastian, are you okay?” Derrick asked.  
“Yea I am. I am sorry I am just surprised. She has no idea what is happening and I have to avoid her the whole day because she can sense when I am holding something back.”  
“We will keep you away from her” Anthony said.  
“Plus we have to meet with the producers and you won’t be able to talk or text her” Chris added.  
“Thanks guys. I promise I won’t say anything to her.”  
“Thank you. We look forward to seeing you there” Derrick said.  
“She really has no idea?” Danielle asked.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Good” Danielle and Derrick said in unison.  
“You guys will be meeting everyone and be eating well” Danielle said.  
“We appreciate it. Please do not trouble yourself. Let us know if we can help” Sebastian said.  
“Do you think my daughter is going to let her boyfriend and friends help with anything?” Derrick asked in a joking tone. Sebastian is blushing because her parents just referred to him as her boyfriend.  
“Lexie is a great lady. My family adores her and Alex” Chris added when he saw Sebastian blushing and wanted to save him.  
"Yes, they are great. She is a great cook too” Anthony added.  
“Yea we can’t wait for her to go back to being a chef in the kitchen but we know it’s been hard on her” Danielle said in a sad voice.  
“Honey, remember we need to give her space and let her make her own decisions” Derrick said while putting his hand on his wife’s shoulder. Sebastian can see that they wanted the best for their daughter and he couldn’t be the one to tell them that she is planning to go back to being a chef in September. Chris spotted Lexie and Alex walking towards them. “They are coming” Chris said.  
“Sorry the line was long. What did we miss?” Lexie asked.  
“Nothing really. We are just getting to know them. Are you ready?” Danielle asked.  
“Yea we are.” She turned to the guys, “Is your driver here? We can give you a ride” she said.  
“He is actually outside. We should get going as well” Anthony said.  
“We will see you on Wednesday” Chris added. She noticed Sebastian is being quiet. Anthony and Chris hugged Alex and her parent’s goodbye before hugging Lexie. Sebastian hugged Alex and her parent’s goodbye but did not want to say bye to Lexie because she can tell he is holding something back. Lexie stayed back while her parent’s and Alex walked towards the exit sign along with Chris and Anthony behind them. “Seb, are you okay?”  
“Yea, I am just tired. I can’t wait to get this meeting done and sleep.”  
She can tell he is not telling the truth and holding something back but she didn’t want to push it. She instead hugged him. “I will see you tomorrow. Call and text me if you need anything.”  
“Likewise Lex.” He kissed her and they walked towards the exit sign. The guys met with the driver and took off.  
“Dude you being quiet almost blew the cover” Anthony said.  
“Dude I hate lying to her.”  
“Seb, you had too. Just promise me you will not say anything for the next 5 and half hours” Chris said.  
“I promise” he added, “Do you guys mind if she spends the night over a few times?”  
Chris and Anthony exchanged smiling glances and looked at Seb who is now blushing. “We don’t mind. Just keep the noises down” Anthony said while laughing.  
“She can even live with us. Just don’t do anything on my couch” Chris added while laughing. S  
eb couldn’t help but blush, “I hate you guys so much. There won’t be any noise. We haven’t.” He did not want to finish that sentence.  
Anthony and Chris exchanged the ‘oh face.’  
“She is worth the wait” Chris said.  
“Yea what Chris said” Anthony added.  
“Yes she is. Thank you guys.” They changed the topic to discuss their upcoming schedule.  
Meanwhile, Alex and Lexie walked over to her parent’s car. They put the luggage in the trunk and got in. “I need to get home and unpack our stuff before I have to leave to meet with Kelly. She wants us to do the dress alterations today. Did you need help with the preparations for tonight mom?”  
“No baby. Jodie and I have it under control. Just go and meet with Kelly.”  
“Thank you. Which car can I borrow for the next two weeks?”  
“You can borrow the Lexus Lexie” her dad said.  
“Yay, I love driving it.”  
“Just don’t crash it” her dad said laughing. Her mom laughed as well.  
“I won’t. So what is the game plan for Alex?”  
“Jodie and I are taking her and Lilly to LEGOLAND tomorrow. We are planning to spend the whole day there. What are you going to do?”  
“They are going to love it. Dad, are you and Uncle Bill not going with them? I am going to have lunch at my old job then just play it ear by ear.”  
“No honey we can’t. We have surgery’s all day tomorrow plus the clinical trial preparations” her dad said.  
“That sounds fun” she said.  
“Life of a surgeon” Derrick said.  
She wanted to ask what they thought of Sebastian but she is scared. She finally gave in. “So I want your honest opinion. What did you think of Sebastian?”  
“From what we know so far we like him. He seems like a nice guy and we can see he cares about you and Alex. Jodie told us more about his visit and they like him as well. They think he is a good match for you” Danielle said.  
“I promise you will get to know him more. What about you dad?”  
“Lexie, you’re my daughter and I just want the best for you. I can see that Sebastian is a great guy and makes you happy. As long as you and Alex are happy then we are happy. We are worried because he is a celebrity and if you two break up then it will be hard for you because it will be in the public eye and honestly Lex I don’t know how many guys will feel confident to date you.”  
She is shocked. She does not know how to respond to her father.  
“Lex, we are not saying you guys are going to break up or anything but we are just being cautious. We know he is your first boyfriend but is he going to be your last?” her mom asked.  
She needed to speak now, “Listen, I appreciate both of your opinions. I am just living in the moment with him and I did not think about the breaking up part. I don’t want to think about it. I know the media is a problem but we are not going to let them control our relationship. Paparazzi snapped pictures of us before. I know that being with him has a setback because he is in the public eye but it is what it is.”  
“Honey we should discuss this with everyone and Sebastian” her mom said.  
Lexie didn’t know what to make of it. “Okay I guess” is what she could say.  
“Lex, are you rushing things?” her dad asked.  
She is really uncomfortable in this car ride. “No, I don’t think we are. Look there is a lot more to the story then you guys know.”  
“Please share” her mom added.  
Lexie took a deep breath, “We spent the whole weekend in Philly together. When we weren’t at the convention, we would all grab dinner and he would come to our room and hang out with us. Alex was asleep and we talked till the early hours of the morning. We got to know each other. Then he spent the day with Alex on Monday while I was at work.” She paused because she is not sure how much information she feels comfortable saying. She decided to tell them everything. “On Tuesday he came over for dinner and we hung out. After we put Alex down for bed, we decided to watch a movie and we talked and we realized we have feelings for each other and wanted to give us a try. Well it was very late and he had his GMA appearance and I didn’t want him to drive when he was tired so I told him he can spend the night. Before you think anything bad, we just slept in my bed. Nothing happened. The next day during his interview, he was asked if he was single and he said no. He spent a few nights over and on one of the nights we build a fort with Alex in the living room. Alex and I spent the night over at his place as well. We met his parents and we really like them. They like us as well.” She didn’t want to discuss more of their relationship.  
“We are aware that you guys sleep in the same bed. We are not worried about that because you’re both adults who will make the right decision. Honey we love you and we just don’t want to see you hurt. Jodie and Bill told us so much about Sebastian and we truly can’t wait to learn more from him but we just want to protect you. You have been through a lot” her mom said.  
“Lex, your mom and I just want the best for you and Alex and we can see that he is the best. We look forward to talking more with him” her dad added.  
Lexie is still unease with this conversation. “Okay, hopefully after you guys spend time with him then you will worry less” is all she can say.  
The conversation turned to Alex who is starring out the window. “Alex, did you have fun in Philly?” her grandma asked.  
“I did have fun. Sebastian made it extra fun. He, Anthony, and Chris threw us a surprise party on the last day and we got to eat and dance.”  
“Alex that sounds really fun” her grandpa said.  
“Do you like Sebastian?” Danielle asked.  
“I do. He is my best friend. I am his number one best friend.” Lexie couldn’t help but smile because Alex is referencing her conversation with Sebastian from earlier. “That is great he is your best friend and he is yours” Danielle said.  
“I am glad you like him Alex” Derrick added. They continued to ask Alex about her trip and learn what she is up to.  
“Sebastian helps me with Math and reading. He also reads me bedtime stories.”  
“Wow Alex. He is really your best friend” Derrick added.  
“Alex, we are glad you and Sebastian are close” Danielle said.  
“Me too” Alex said. They continued to catch up for the rest of the drive. Once they pulled into the driveway, Lexie knew she had to hurry and get ready for her meeting with Kelly. Derrick got their luggage from the trunk and they made their way inside the house. They are greeted by Jodie and her family. “Hi everybody, sorry we took a while” Lexie said as she hugged Jodie, Bill, Luke, Tina, and Lilly. “Congratulations on your pregnancy. I was surprised you didn’t say anything when we were in Boston” Lexie said to Tina.  
“Yea sorry we didn’t know back then. We found out a few days after you left. I am six weeks far.”  
Alex greeted everyone as well. “I am sorry, I would love to sit and catch up but I have to unpack our things and get ready to meet with Kelly. I will see you this evening for your party.”  
“Go ahead, we understand” Tina said. Luke helped Lexie carry the luggage upstairs. She unpacked Alex’s clothes in David’s room and headed to her old room. The room is still the same as she left it. She knew her parents would never change any of their rooms and she is happy about that. She unpacked her clothes and headed to rinse her body. She left her hair down and decided not to wear makeup. She put on her dark blue summer dress with her flats. She grabbed her bridesmaid dress and her bag and headed downstairs. “Mom, where are the keys to the car?”  
Her mom handed her the keys, “Here. Please drive safe. Make sure you are back around 6. Kelly is going to come with you. Nick will be here so she can leave with him.”  
“Let me know if you need me to pick up anything.” She went over to Alex who is the backyard playing with Lilly. “Baby doll, please come here for a second.”  
Alex ran to her. “I need to meet with Kelly right now but I will be back in a few hours. Please remember the rules. I know we are at your grandparent’s house but the rules still apply. Got it?”  
Alex nodded her head, “Yes auntie. I promise to follow the rules.” They exchanged a hug and Lexie headed out. She got in the car and adjusted the seat and mirrors. She called Kelly to let her know she is on her way and she will be there around 1:45. She thought about calling Sebastian but she figured he will be busy. She turned on the radio to listen to music and drove off. She is happy that traffic did not start yet. She got to Kelly’s around 2:50. She parked her car and went down to Kelly’s house. She is greeted by Kelly’s mom. “Hi Lexie, how are you? It’s been a while. Come on in.”  
She walked in and hugged her mom. “Hi Anna, I am good. How are you? It has been a while. I am glad to be here.”  
“We are glad you are here. How is Alex doing?”  
“She is good. Right now she is at my parent’s playing with Lilly.”  
Kelly came down the stairs. “Hey Lex, how are you?”  
Lex hugged her. “Hey Kelly, I am good. How are you?” “I am good. Let’s get this dress fitting over with so we can head over to your house before traffic gets bad.”  
“I agree.” She turned to Anna, “Anna it’s so good to see you. I will see you soon.”  
Anna hesitated, “Kelly told me you have a new boyfriend. I am happy for you. She also told me he is going to be your date for the wedding.”  
Lexie looked down to hide her blushing cheeks, “Yea, Sebastian is coming to the wedding. Thank you Anna.”  
“I am happy for you Lex. You deserve to be happy. We will talk more. You two need to get going.” They hugged and left.  
“Kelly, get in. I will drive us.”  
“Yea please because I hate driving.” They got in the car.  
Lexie turned to Kelly, “Where are we going?”  
“We need to head to Brea because that’s where the tailor place is. I will give you further information once we get near it.” Lexie nodded and started driving. “Spill Lex. I can tell something is wrong.”  
Lexie didn’t want to discuss her conversation with her parents from earlier but she didn’t want to lie either. “Long story short, I don’t think my parents are happy with me dating Sebastian because he is in the public eye. They think that if we break up that it’s going to be hard for me to date other guys because they will not feel confident.”  
Kelly let out a sigh, “I understand where they are coming from but I think once they get to know him better then they will see how happy you both are.”  
“I know but I just don’t think they like what he does for a living.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“They mentioned that they want to discuss the paparazzi situation later with Sebastian and the other grandparents.”  
“Oh, well they want to protect her.”  
“So do I but there is so much I can do. I just don’t know Kelly.” “I know Lex but remember you’re her guardian and you make the decisions.” “Yea but they are her grandparents and I have to listen to their opinion.”  
“I am sure everything will be cleared up once they sit down with him and you.”  
“Thanks Kelly, I hope so too.” “  
You are welcome.” Lexie gave her a smile and decided to change the subject. “I still can’t believe Tina is pregnant.”  
“I know same here.” Kelly has to make sure she doesn’t ruin the surprise party. “Can you believe I am getting married in two weeks?”  
“I can’t wait. Is all the preparation done?”  
“Thank God it is. I just need to show up on Saturday and say ‘I DO’ then head to the party.” They both laughed.  
“It will be fun Kelly.”  
“I hope so.” They continued to catch up on their lives. Once they took the exit, Kelly gave Lexie instructions to get to the shop. They parked and headed down. Once inside, they are greeted by an older lady. “Hi Kelly, I am glad you came today. We should have the dress ready soon.” The lady turned to Lexie, “I am Susie.” She reached her hand out to Lexie,  
“Hi. I am Lexie.”  
“Let’s have you put on the dress and see what we need to do.”  
“Okay sounds good. I forgot to bring the shoes I am going to wear. I can just stand on my tiptoes.”  
“It’s okay. We have shoes in the back.” The lady showed Lexie the dressing room and Lexie went in with Kelly and Susie waiting outside. Lexie came out with her dress on and stood in front of the mirror. “Wow you look pretty in the dress” Susie said.  
“Thank you” Lexie replied.  
“Let’s see what we have to do. Kelly told me that you want to add straps. We can remove the material from the bottom and use it as straps.”  
“Okay, thank you.” Susie handed Lexie a pair of heels. She removed the material from the bottom of the dress and took her shoulder measurements. She had Lexie change out of the dress and into her regular clothes so she can fix the dress from the bottom and add the straps. The progress will be an hour and half. They continued to catch up. Susie finished the dress around 5:15. Lexie tried it on one more time to see how it looks and thankfully it came out perfect. “Thank you so much Susie. It fits perfectly and the straps are perfect.”  
“You are welcome Lexie.” Lexie paid for the alternations and they headed out.  
“So it’s going to take us an hour and 15 minutes and I think I need caffeine right now because jetlag sucks.”  
Kelly laughed, “There is a Starbucks across the street. Let’s get something to drink before we head out. They walked across the street and Lexie ordered ice coffee while Kelly ordered ice tea. They headed back to the car and began driving. “Are you excited to see everyone Lex?”  
“Honestly, yes and no. I am not sure if they know about Sebastian and if they do know are they going to grill me with questions? I am excited to catch up with them but I just don’t want my love life to be the main topic.”  
“I know what you mean. I think they know about Sebastian. Speaking of him, where is he?”  
“He and the guys have meetings with the producers to go over their schedule. I think I will see him tomorrow.”  
“I will meet them on Saturday right?”  
“Yes you will. Did you tell Nick?”  
Kelly laughed, “Yes, he is so excited.”  
Lexie laughed, “Good!”  
Kelly turned the radio on and they sang to the songs. They took the freeway exit around 6:45 and Kelly texted Danielle to let her know that they just took the exit. “Lex, I need you to drop me off before you park because I have to use the restroom badly.”  
“Okay I will. Can you wait another ten minutes or do you want me to stop somewhere so you can go?”  
“I can wait till we reach your house.” “  
Okay.” Lexie continued to drive and she pulled into her parent’s street. She saw a lot of cars parked both side of the streets. She did not expect her parent’s to invite this many people over to Tina’s party. She stopped the car so Kelly can get down and she went to find a park because her driveway is full. She had to park at the end of the street. Kelly opened the door to the house and she saw everyone standing there. “She has no idea what is happening. She thinks I had to get down because I had to use the restroom. She is parking and she should be here soon.”  
“Thank you Kelly for getting her out of the house” Danielle said. Kelly saw familiar faces but some she didn’t know. Lexie parked her car and brought down her drink and dress. She walked towards her house and prepared herself for what she is about to walk into. She opened the door and just heard “SURPRISE!” She is speechless and blushing. She is looking at the guests to see what is happening.  
“Lexie, this party is for you and Alex. Welcome home” her mom said to her.  
“I thought this is for Tina’s pregnancy.”  
Tina laughed, “I am not pregnant. We had to use that as an excuse.”  
“Wow. I am speechless. This is great. Thank you.”  
Alex ran up to her, “Auntie, guess who is here?”  
She put her dress and drink down and picked up Alex. “Who baby doll?”  
“Sebastian, Chris, and Anthony.” Lexie examined the room and she saw the three standing in the back looking at her. She smiled and waved and they waved back. “Let’s go say hi to everyone baby doll.” She put Alex down and headed towards her friends and family. She greeted her aunts and uncles as well as cousins. She greeted her friends and their significant others. She walked over to where the guys are standing. “I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell me?” She hugged each one and Sebastian gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“We found out when you went to the restroom at the airport. Chris and I had to make sure Sebastian didn’t tell you anything” Anthony said.  
“Babe, that’s why I couldn’t really talk to you at the airport, I didn’t want to lie but I also didn’t want to spoil the party” Seb said.  
“He felt so bad for not telling you” Chris added.  
“I figured something was wrong because he was being very quiet” Lex said with a laugh and they laughed.  
Seb kissed her cheek. “I am sorry babe. No more secrets” he added.  
“What time did you guys get here?” she asked.  
“We got here at 6 because we wanted to get here before you” Anthony said.  
“Did you meet everyone?” she asked.  
“Yea, we met everyone except for Kelly” Sebastian said.  
“Let me introduce you once I find her.” She scanned the room and spotted Kelly with Nick. “Kells and Nick get over here” she yelled.  
They walked over and Lexie began the introduction. “Kelly, Nick this is Chris, Anthony, and Sebastian. Chris, Anthony, and Sebastian, this is Kelly and Nick.” They shook hands.  
“Disneyland on Saturday will be a blast. I am glad you guys are joining us” Kelly said.  
“We wouldn’t miss it for the world” Chris said with a smile.  
“Chris here loves Disney more than a kid” Anthony said with a laugh and they all laughed.  
Lexie looked over and saw her dress is still by the stairs, “I need to take my dress upstairs. I will be back.”  
“I will come with you” Sebastian said.  
“Remember to keep it PG” Anthony said with a laugh that had everyone laughing including Lexie and Sebastian who are blushing. They made their way to the stairs and grabbed her things. They went up to her room and she closed the door behind them. He grabbed her hands and began kissing her passionately while she is leaning on the door. Once the kiss broke, she laughed.  
“What’s so funny Lex?”  
“I can’t believe we are making out when all my friends and family are downstairs.”  
“You are the one who closed the door.” They laughed. “  
Yea that is true.”  
“Nice legs by the way. I like your dress.”  
She blushed, “Thank you.” She hung her dress in her closet while he looked around her room. He walked over to the drawer and saw her pictures. She sat on her bed while he continued to look around. He turned around and saw her sitting on her bed and he couldn’t help himself. He walked over and began to kiss her passionately. She leaned back and he lay on top of her. They continued to kiss until they heard a knock on the door. They are both flustered trying to fix themselves and the bed. “Come in” she said. They were happy when they saw it is Chris and Anthony.  
“Thank goodness it’s you guys and not anyone else” Sebastian said.  
Chris and Anthony laughed at how scared and embarrassed Lex and Seb are. “Dude what are you guys doing? People are noticing that you are both gone” Chris said. “We volunteered to get you guys because we had a feeling we are going to be walking in on something” Anthony said with a laugh.  
“We just got distracted” she said with a smile. The guys all laughed. She fixed her hair and dress before looking up for their approval.  
“You look good. Now get downstairs before your parents think Seb is knocking up their daughter” Anthony said. They all laughed. They headed downstairs and she can see people are starring at them.  
“Everyone please come and eat. There is plenty of food” Derrick said.  
Danielle walked over to Lexie and the guys, “Lex can show you around.”  
Lexie led the guys to the kitchen. She handed them three plates and utensils. They made their plates and joined everyone in the backyard. There are twenty three people here. They found four open seats next to Luke and Tina who are sitting with friends. “Do you mind if we sit here?” she asked. “  
Please join us” Tyler said. Tyler is a friend of hers but he was friends with David.  
“Thank you” Sebastian said as they took their seats.  
“Have you had the chance to talk to everyone?” Tina asked Lexie  
“Unfortunately, I have not. I figured I have two weeks to catch up with everyone.”  
“So Lexie, tell us how you went from being nobody to dating a celebrity.” Tyler asked her. Everyone is stunned by his question. She can feel her cheeks burning and she put her fork down. She cannot believe this. Sebastian reached for her hand.  
“Tyler you just crossed a line. Lexie is an amazing person and you have no right to disrespect her” Ashley said. Ashley is another friend. Lexie is still shocked but she heard Sebastian's voice.  
“I don’t owe you an explanation. I don’t even know you but I will not let you disrespect my girlfriend. If you have a problem with who she is dating then that is on you. However, Lexie is an amazing person. She was a great person before me and she is now” Sebastian said in a harsh tone.  
“I think you should let her answer my question instead of standing up for her. She is a grown woman. I am sure she can answer me herself” Tyler said to Sebastian in a loud tone. Lexie has had enough of this. She stood up and put her slammed her hands on the table, “I will not allow you to disrespect me or Sebastian.” She saw Sebastian stand up with her and put his arms on her shoulders and everyone is starring at her. Her mom came over with her dad behind her. “Honey, why are you upset?” her mom asked concerned. Danielle looked around the table and she can see everyone is uncomfortable. She looked at Luke to answer when Lexie didn’t say anything.  
“Tyler asked a rude question and Sebastian stood up for Lexie. Tyler then disrespected both of them and Lexie got upset” Luke finally said.  
“Okay, what was the question that you asked?” Danielle asked Tyler. He did not want to tell her.  
“He asked Lexie how she went from being nobody to dating a celebrity” Ashley said.  
Derrick is now standing next to Lexie. He looked at Tyler with an anger look. “I want you to get your things and get out of my house. You have no right to disrespect my daughter and her boyfriend.” Tyler got up from his seat when he heard Derrick yelling at him. He grabbed his keys and left through the backyard. Sebastian’s hand is still on Lexie’s shoulder.  
Derrick turned to Lexie and Sebastian, “Are you guys okay?”  
“Yes sir we are. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at him” Sebastian said.  
“Please don’t apologize for protecting my daughter. Thank you.” Sebastian nodded. Derrick put his hand on Sebastian and smiled and walked away.  
Danielle is still standing there. “Lexie, are you going to be okay?”  
“Yes mom. I am fine. I am sorry for making a scene. I know you worked hard for this and I ruined it.”  
Danielle hugged her daughter and said, “That guy is a jerk. He is still mad and upset because you didn’t want him. You didn’t ruin anything.” She let her daughter go and hugged Sebastian, “Thank you for standing up for my daughter.” She walked away and towards her husband.  
Lexie and Sebastian took their seats again. Lexie lost her appetite and just wanted to sleep.  
“Lex, please eat” Sebastian said.  
“I lost my appetite. You need to eat because you have training in the morning” she gave him a small smile.  
“I will only if you will.” She grabbed her fork and started eating small bites.  
“Lex, I can’t believe Tyler. He still obviously likes you” Ashley said.  
Chris and Anthony exchanged confused glances. Lexie needs to clear the air because she would rather have this conversation now then later. She put her fork down and began, “Tyler was in the circle of friends that included Luke and David. Well Tyler took a liking into me but I never felt the same. I just never wanted to date any of my brother’s friends. I kept saying no when he would ask me out. Well when I moved to NY he offered to visit me and spend a week but I said no. He got upset by my decision and he stopped talking to me period. I was completely okay with that. Today was the first time I saw him in years. I am surprised he even came. I don’t know why he did what he did but I don’t care for him. He can disrespect me but he will not disrespect the people I care for.” Sebastian put his hand on her knee.  
“He also got super jealous when he saw Sebastian come in and your mom introduced him as your boyfriend” Ashley added.  
Lexie turned to Seb, “I am sorry for this.”  
He gave her knee a soft squeeze, “Please don’t apologize. I am sorry for losing my temper.”  
She put her hand on top of his hand that is on her knee, “Don’t be.”  
“Lex, I thought Seb was going to pull the Winter Soldier and hit him” Anthony said and everyone laughed.  
“I probably was if he was going to continue” Seb said in a serious tone.  
“I am sorry Lex. I am done with that guy” Luke said.  
“It’s okay Luke” she added “Everyone please continue to eat.” She looked at Chris who gave her a smile that assured her she is fine. They continued to eat and learn more about each other. Lexie heard Alex’s voice coming from behind her, “Auntie, I am really tired.” “  
I know baby doll. It’s way past your bedtime and especially with this time change. Let’s get you to bed.” Lexie got up and Sebastian followed. “You can stay. I can put her down.”  
“I want to go with you” he said and picked up Alex.  
“We will be back. Please eat more.” Lexie said before she walked inside. Everyone saw them walking inside with Sebastian carrying Alex and Lexie next to him. That sight brought a smile to her parent’s. They headed upstairs to David’s room in which Alex and Lilly are sleeping in. Lilly is still downstairs with her parents. “Seb, can you help Alex wash up for bed while I get her pajamas ready?”  
“Yea, which one is her toothbrush?”  
“It’s the pink one. Everything is in the medicine cabinet.” He took Alex to wash her face and brush her teeth. Lexie in the meantime got Alex’s pajama out. She realized she forgot to pack Alex’s bedtime stories. She went to her brother’s bookshelf but all the books are not appropriate for a six year old. She figured she will make up a story for tonight. A few minutes later, Alex walked in with Sebastian behind her. “Come here baby doll. Change into your pajama.” Alex took her pajamas from her aunt and began to change. Lexie took Alex’s clothes and put them in the laundry basket.  
Once Alex is dressed, she got into bed. “This is my dad’s old bed. I always sleep in it when I am here” Alex said to Sebastian.  
“I am sure your dad likes that” Sebastian said.  
“Baby doll, I forgot to pack your bedtime stories, do you mind if I tell you one instead?”  
“Okay. What is it about?” Lexie and Sebastian sat next to Alex.  
“It’s about a young princess who is going to make the world a better place” Lexie said and Alex giggled. Lexie began making up the story and she stopped midway once Alex has fallen asleep. She kissed her forehead and stood up. Sebastian kissed Alex’s forehead and stood up as well. They walked out slowly and closed the door. Lexie took Sebastian into her room. He closed the door once they are inside. He hugged her and just let her relax. “I am sorry for tonight Seb. I didn’t know he was going to be here and make a scene. I swear I never liked him. He is not an ex or anything.”  
“I know babe. I am not mad. I just wanted to punch him for disrespecting you. You were someone before me and you are someone now. I am surprised your dad kicked him out though” Sebastian said with a chuckle.  
She laughed too, “Me too. I have seen my dad lose his temper before but not like this.”  
“He loves you Lex.”  
“I know but they are grateful that you were there.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Seb. Really.” She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. “Let’s get going before they notice we have been gone for too long” she added.  
They walked out and headed downstairs. They joined the group again. “I made sure Alex did not sleep in the middle of the bed. There is plenty of room for Lilly” Lex said to Tina.  
“Thank you. Are you okay Lex?”  
“I am perfect. Thank you” she smiled at Tina and joined the conversation.  
“Lex, are you going to LEGOLAND tomorrow?” Luke asked.  
“No. I am grabbing lunch at my old job then not sure after. You guys are not going either right?”  
“No we are going to Beverly Hills to spend the day there. Tina wants to add more shoes to her collection” Luke said with a laugh. She laughed as well.  
“That should be fun!” Lex said. They continued to talk and everyone started to leave around 9:30. By 9:45 everyone was gone except for the Seb, Chris and Anthony. “Hey we are going to stay and help you clean up” Chris said.  
Danielle heard him, “Absolutely not. You are going to take the food I wrapped up and you are going to go home. You guys have a busy day tomorrow. We appreciate you guys coming but go and rest.”  
Lexie laughed at her mom’s tone. “Please don’t let her get mad” Lexie said with a laugh. The guys laughed and rested their case.  
“Thank you so much for having us. We look forward to spending more time with you” Anthony said.  
“Thank you again. I am sorry about earlier” Seb said.  
“No more apologizing. Thank you for standing up to Lexie. Let me grab your food real quick.” Danielle walked to the kitchen and returned with Derrick who is holding bags of tuba ware.  
“Wow this is a lot of food” Chris said.  
“Oh do not worry about it" they handed them the bags and hugged them goodbye. Lexie walked the guys to their car. She hugged Chris and Anthony goodnight and she waited till they got in the car before she turned to Seb. “Thank you for coming. I am really glad you got to meet everyone.”  
“I am glad too. I will see you tomorrow maybe” she hugged him and said, “Goodnight and text or call me if you need anything.”  
“I will and you do the same." He gave her a soft peck and got in the car. She waited for them to drive off before she went inside.  
She walked in to find Jodie, Bill, Luke, Tina, and her parents cleaning. She joined them. Bill and her dad called it a night at 10:30 followed by Tina and Luke. Her mom and Jodie continued to clean with her. Once they cleaned the backyard, they headed to inside to do the dishes. There are plenty of dishes to be done.  
“Lex, please be honest with me. Are you okay?” her mom asked.  
“I am. I am glad that Seb was there and as well as you guys.”  
“I can’t believe Tyler said that. I thought he is over you but obviously not” Jodie said.  
“Well I am glad that Sebastian was there too” Danielle said.  
“I told you Danielle, that man adores your daughter” Jodie said. Lexie is blushing.  
“I know but I just wanted to see it firsthand. I can tell she adores him too” Danielle said.  
“I am right here you two” Lexie said.  
“We know. We are just stating facts” Danielle said.  
“Lex, have you told him?” Jodie asked.  
“Told him what auntie?”  
“How you feel about him...truly feel” Lexie is blushing at her aunt’s comment.  
“I have actually. I know it’s way too early but we can’t help how we feel.”  
“Lexie, there is no timeline. I am glad he feels the same way.” Jodie said.  
“I am glad you found someone to care for and I am glad to know that guy is Sebastian. He is truly a great human being.” Danielle said.  
“Thank you. I know there are concerns with Alex and the paparazzi but we will discuss that all together.”  
“Okay.” Danielle and Jodie said in unison.  
They continued to clean up and put food away. They finished around 11:50. They called it a night and everyone went to their room. Lexie changed into her sweats and got ready for bed. She got into her old bed. The one she slept in for years. It did not feel the same as the one in NY. She tried to sleep but she couldn’t. Her mind kept replaying her conversation with her parents. She loves Alex more than anything and she wants to protect her and can she really do that if she is dating Sebastian and the paparazzi following them. She really needs to find a common ground because she does not know if she can walk away from Sebastian but she might have to if it is going to affect Alex. Her mind finally shut off and she was able to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! I hope 2020 brings you everything you want and need! xxxx

(Tuesday July 17) “Auntie, wake up. Breakfast is ready” Alex jumped on her aunt’s bed. Lexie sat up. She saw the time on her phone. Its 7:30.   
“Good morning Alex. How did you sleep?”   
“I slept good. We need to eat so I can go to LEGOLAND.”   
Lexie couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement in Alex’s tone. “Okay I just need to shower. Are you ready to go?”   
“Yes. Auntie Tina gave me a shower and helped me dress. I already brushed my teeth. I just need to eat breakfast.”   
“That’s nice of Tina. I am glad you are all ready to go. I just need to shower and get dressed. Will you give me a half hour?”   
“Yes but please hurry.”   
She kissed Alex and got up from her bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt and headed to the restroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before showering. She is glad her showers are fast. She got out and dried her body and got dressed. She decided to let her hair dry on its own. She headed downstairs to find everyone sitting at the dining table. “Good morning Lexie” they all said.   
“Good morning. Sorry I am late.”   
“We just need to eat before dad and Bill head to the hospital and we take the kids to LEGOLAND” her mom said.   
Lexie grabbed a bagel and a cup of coffee. She sat next to Alex.   
“What are you doing today Lexie?” her dad asked.   
“I was planning to just hang out around here then head to my old job to grab lunch with Lori. Then I am not sure.”   
“That sound’s fun” Tina said.   
“Thank you.”   
“Lex, I need a favor. A big one” her dad said.   
“Sure what’s up dad?”   
“I need you to please bake around 150 cookies and drop it off at the hospital. I am sure the staff misses you and will like to see you.”   
Her jaw dropped, “150 cookies…What’s the occasion?”   
“Since the trial starts today, we want to thank everyone for taking part of it and helping out. We are bringing food for them but figured cookies are a good snack” Derrick said. “Okay. I can do it. What flavors do you have in mind?”   
“Just chocolate chip.”  
“Okay that is fine.” She turned to her mom, “Do we have all the ingredients or do I have to run to the store?”   
“We have everything. We planned this before you came. Sorry honey.”   
She laughed, “It’s okay. I will start after breakfast.”   
Tina looked up at Lexie, “I can help you Lex.”   
“Thank you Tina. That would be amazing.”   
“What time did you sleep Lex?” Luke asked.   
“I couldn’t sleep till 12ish so coffee is going to be my best friend today” she said with a smile. She took a sip of her coffee and continued to eat her bagel. She is too tired to join the conversations going around. After breakfast, Tina took the girls to clean up while Bill and her dad left for work. Luke, Jodie, Danielle and Lexie helped clean the table and do the dishes. Afterwards Lexie ran into her room to text Sebastian.  
Lexie: Hey good morning! I know you are busy but I just remembered I do not have Chris's address if I end up visiting you today.   
She is surprised he texted her back right away.  
Sebastian: Good morning Lexie! We are just practicing the kicks. Can you stop by the training facility after lunch and I can give you my key? It’s the Equinox in Hollywood.  
Lexie: Please don’t get hurt! I know where that is. I will let you know when I arrive. Have fun at work! I have to go bake 150 cookies for the hospital :(  
Sebastian: 150 cookies? Wow that’s crazy. Good thing you love to bake ;)   
Lexie: Haha! You are funny…Get back to work before you get fired.  
Sebastian: I am funny :)  
She grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She saw Alex and Lilly sitting in the living room and she went to join them. “Are you excited about LEGOLAND?”   
They both said in excitement, “Yes!”   
She laughed. “Good. Now remember the rules. Do not let go of your grandma’s hand. If you get lost make sure you find an adult and tell them. Most importantly have fun!”   
“Thank you auntie” Lilly said.  
“Yea thank you auntie” Alex added.   
“Now let’s get up and see what’s taking your grandmas so long.” They each took her hand and headed to the kitchen. “The girls are ready to leave. What’s taking you forever?” Lexie asked.   
“We are packing snacks. It’s a two hour drive” Jodie said.   
“Do you need help?” she asked.   
“No honey we are good. Just make sure the girls are ready and you can take them to the car” Jodie said.   
Lexie nodded and bend down to check on the girls. Alex and Lilly are dressed in jeans and shirts. They each have a pair of converse on with their hair in two side braids. She couldn’t help but smile. “Girls, can I take a picture of you?”   
They both smiled and nodded. She got up and took her phone from her back pocket. “Smile on three.” She counted and took the picture. She ended up taking three. “You girls look adorable. Let’s get you to the car.” They took her hand and headed to the car. Alex and Lilly each sat down and buckled their seatbelts. Lexie made sure the seatbelts are tight and buckled. “I love you both and please behave well. I can’t wait to hear about your day tonight.” She kissed each on the cheek. Her mom and aunt are packing the car.   
“Lexie, please we have this. Go and have fun. Don’t be worried” her mom said.   
“I am not. I trust you both with them.” She hugged her mom and aunt goodbye and waited till they drove off. She went back inside to find Tina. “Ready Tina? We have 150 cookies to bake. Do you have a recipe you want to use?”   
Tina laughed, “Lex, we are using your recipe.”   
“Okay. Let’s get the ingredients out.” They headed to the kitchen and found two aprons. They both tied their hair up and removed any hair from their face. They washed their hands and began cracking the eggs.   
“I know you don’t want to talk about last night but I just want to say that you and Sebastian handled yourself well.”   
“Thank you Tina. I honestly did not know if Tyler was going to hit Seb.”  
“Me too but I think Luke would have stopped him before it reached that far.”  
They began adding the flour and sugar.  
“Yea thank goodness Luke was sitting next to him. I am glad that it’s over.” Lexie wanted to change the subject and Tina got the hint. They continued to talk about the girls and how they are growing up fast. Once they finished putting the cookie dough in the tray, they preheated the oven. Lexie is happy that her mom’s oven is big and can fit 5 trays at a time. Each tray has fifteen cookies on it. Once the first patch is done, they will add the second patch. They cleaned up the dishes and headed upstairs to the living room. Twenty minutes later, the first patch of cookies is done and they put in the second. Once all the cookies are done baking, they put them in a tray. Lexie put on her converse on and grabbed her side bag with the cookies and headed to the hospital. It is 12:05 when they arrived to the hospital. Luke and Tina are right behind her greeting the hospital staff. Lexie handed the cookies over to her dad and told him she couldn’t stay because she had plans to meet with her old manager. She told the hospital staff she will visit next time and stay longer. She headed to her old job and greeted all the staff and had lunch with her old manager. She felt good to be back at her old job but it did not feel like home and she was okay with that. She did not realize how much she misses New York and how she considers it home. After her lunch, she decided she wanted to go and hangout with guys. She texted Sebastian to let him know she is going over to pick up the keys. Once she got to the gym she called him.  
“Hi Seb, I just parked and walking towards the entrance door. Where should I meet you?”  
“Hi babe, come inside. I will meet you in a minute.”   
“Okay.” She hung up and continued to walk. She walked in to find Sebastian standing by the counter.   
“Hi” he greeted him with a hug but did not kiss him because there are people around. He let her go of the hug and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “Hi Lexie.”   
He can see how tired she is. “Are you okay?” S  
he smiled, “Yea. I just didn’t sleep much last night and it has been a very productive day. I will tell you about it later.”   
“Okay. Come with me.” He took her hand into his and led the way to training room. He opened the door and her heart almost stopped when she took in her surroundings.   
She felt Sebastian pulling on her hand, “Come on, I want to introduce you to them.” She nodded and walked. Everyone gathered in a circle when they saw Sebastian and Lexie enter the door.   
“Everyone this is Lexie, my girlfriend.” He blushed when he said the last word.   
She blushed as well. “Hi everyone, I am Lexie. I am glad to meet you all.” She shook hands with the Russo brothers, RDJ, Scarlett, Elizabeth, Emily, Chris H, Jeremy, Mark, Tom, Don, Chadwick, and Paul. She is blushing as she is shaking each one of their hands. “I don’t mean to interrupt your busy day. I just forgot to get the house key."  
“Nonsense, the guys have told us all about you” RDJ said. Lexie looked at Chris and Anthony who smiled.   
“Sebastian told us you are a chef” Scarlett said.   
“I really enjoy cooking. This morning I baked 150 cookies with Tina, Alex’s aunt. I really enjoy being in the kitchen.” They all had the shock look on their face when she said 150 cookies.   
“Wow! You really do love cooking and baking” Elizabeth said.   
Lexie couldn’t help but blush, “I do” she paused and added, “Well maybe someday next week, I can have you guys try my cooking and baking.”   
They all smiled and said ‘yes, we will love that.’   
“Wiener Solider, Dorito, and bird, we are coming over next week” RDJ said.   
Lexie laughed so loud. “I am sorry, but what did you just call them?”   
“It’s their nicknames. Chris is a Dorito because of his upper body proportions, Seb is the wiener solider, and Anthony here is bird because of his costume.”   
She couldn’t help but continue to laugh. She looked at Sebastian, “I am sorry. I will never call you that” she continued to laugh.   
“Robert, I am going to kick your butt once she leaves” Sebastian said jokingly.   
“I really have to get going to avoid traffic. It was nice meeting you all. I look forward to seeing you sometime next week for dinner.” They waved goodbye and went over to Sebastian’s gym bag. He handed her the house key and gave her the address to put in her phone. He walked her out to her car even though she insisted he didn’t.   
“I want to. I want to finally kiss you like I want to” he said with a smirk.   
She blushed, “Glad you are walking me then.” Once they reached her car, he kissed her goodbye and she got inside her car. He headed back to the facility to continue his work. When he entered the training room he felt everyone staring at him.   
“Romeo, you have lipsticks all over your lips” Jeremy said to him. Sebastian is blushing and wiping his mouth. Everyone around is laughing.   
“She wasn’t even wearing lipstick” Elizabeth said.   
Sebastian looked down and laughed, “I hate all of you right now.”   
“Give him a break, our Sebby is in love” RDJ said with a wink.   
“I am not going to comment on anything. Let’s get back to work” Seb said with a laugh. “We can’t wait to learn more about her next week” Jeremy said.   
“She is amazing. She became a younger sister to me” Chris said.   
“Yea, same here. You guys will love Alex” Anthony added. Sebastian looked and smiled at them. They got back to their training.  
Lexie is surprised how close the house is to the facility. She arrived to the gate at 3:52. She had to show her ID to the security guard so he can let her in. Chris had told the guard earlier in the day to expect Lexie. Once she was in, she drove until she reached the house. She parked her car on the left side of the driveway. She grabbed her side bag and headed inside. She is glad that Sebastian remembered to text her alarm code because it went off the second she unlocked the door. She did not want to walk around the house without giving the proper tour first. She put her stuff down and tried to find the restroom. She cannot believe how big this house is. She saw the living room is dirty and she laughed at the sight of it. She opened the refrigerator to see what is in it. It is filled with water bottles, vegetables, and eggs. She opened the freezer and found chicken and red meat. Thankfully the guys had taken the steaks out to defrost so all she had to do was season them. She opened the cabinets to find the pans for the veggies. She washed potatoes and cut them up. She prepared everything and she went to the living room. She cannot believe how much of a mess these guys are. She couldn’t help but laugh. Around 4:30, she cooked steamed the veggies. She went back to the living room to watch TV. She didn’t find anything that interested her so she turned it off and called her mom to check on them. Her mom told her that everyone is having fun and they are all safe. She decided to get the eating utensils ready. She is happy that she found the plates from earlier when she was looking for the pans. At 5, she went to turn on the grill. A few minutes later, she is adding the steaks and potatoes in the grill when she heard voices.   
“Lex, where are you?” Sebastian yelled.   
“I am outside.” She saw them coming near her.   
“It smells delicious” Anthony said as he went in to hug her.   
“Thank you Anthony. I hope it tastes good.”   
Chris hugged her and said, “Trust me your cooking always tastes amazing.”   
“Thank you Chris.”   
She looked at Seb, “What the chef doesn’t get a hug?” she asked with a smirk. Chris and Anthony laughed.   
Sebastian laughed, “The chef will get something other than a hug” he winked. She blushed and looked away shaking her head.   
“That’s my cue to leave and take a shower” Chris said.   
“Mine too” Anthony added. “Wait before you guys go, where do you usually eat?” she asked.   
“The weather is nice so we can eat out here if you like” Chris said.   
“Yea that sounds good.”   
Sebastian waited until Anthony and Chris are gone before he walked up to her. He hugged her from the back and left a trail of kisses on her neck. She can feel the heat coming from her body. She turned around and gave him a passionate deep kiss. They broke the kiss and she jumped off when they heard footsteps. They tried to act normal and hope that the guys didn’t notice.   
“Dude go shower so we can eat. I am starving” Anthony said.   
“Why haven’t you showered yet?” Chris asked.   
Lexie is blushing as she began to walk inside to get the veggies and plates.   
“Never mind, Lexie’s face answered the question” Chris said with a laugh.   
Sebastian hurried to his room to shower. The guys helped Lexie take the plates and veggies outside. “How was training?” she asked.   
“Brutal and painful” Anthony said.   
“I am becoming more familiar with how strong people can punch” Chris added.   
Lexie laughed, “Do you want me to get you ice and pain medication?”   
“No, I am good. Thank you though” Chris said.   
“Thanks little sis” Anthony added.   
Lexie smiled, “So now I am your little sister?”   
“Damn right you are” Anthony said. She looked at Chris.   
“Lex, you are my little sister as well.” Chris said.   
“Thank you my big brothers. That means a lot.”   
Sebastian joined them wearing basketball shorts and a plain shirt just like the guys. “What means a lot?” he asked as he took a seat next to Lexie.   
“The guys here are telling me how I am a younger sister to them” she said.   
“It is true. They do care about you and Alex.”   
“We care about you guys as well.”   
They each got a steak with veggies and potatoes. They continued to talk and eat.  
"Lex, you can spend the night here if you are tired. You can sleep in any of the extra rooms" Chris said  
“Speaking of rooms, how many are in this house? It’s so big.”   
“You didn’t tour the house?” Chris asked.  
“No way, I just found the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. I wouldn’t invade anyone’s privacy.”  
“We will give you a tour after dinner” Chris said.  
“Yay!” she said with a smile that made the guys laugh.  
They continued to eat and they told her about their training when she asked how it’s going. After dinner, the guys offered to clean up since she did the cooking. She helped put the food away while they did the dishes.   
“Come on Lex, it’s time for the tour of Team Cap’s house” Chris said.   
Chris and Lexie started downstairs while Anthony and Sebastian sat down in the living room. He showed her his office, guest bedroom, the dining room, and the game room. They went upstairs and she saw Chris’s room, Seb’s room, Anthony’s room, and another guestroom.   
“I like this house. It feels very homey.”   
“Thanks Lex. I try to make it like that when I am here because I miss Boston too much.”   
“I am sorry Chris. I know it’s hard but remember you have amazing friends and family that love you.”   
“Thank you. I just want to go home to be honest.”   
“Honestly I got that feeling earlier when I went to visit my last job.” They headed downstairs to join the guys. Lexie sat next to Sebastian on the couch while Chris joined Anthony.  
They watched a movie and after the movie ended, Lexie started to get up but Seb pushed her back down.  
“Do you have to go?” Seb asked.   
“I do. I want to see Alex before she sleeps.”   
"Goodnight Lexie. Hopefully we will see you tomorrow" Chris said. She hugged Chris and Anthony goodbye and her and Sebastian walked to her car.  
"I wish you can spend the night with me."  
"I do too but I need to make sure Alex is okay."  
"I understand. I do miss that little girl."  
"I am sure she misses you too." She paused before continuing, "I want to be with you."  
It took him a second to realize what she meant by that and his face got serious.   
She got worried and asked him, “What’s wrong Seb?”   
“I want to make sure that you are not feeling pressured.”   
She put her arms around his neck. “I am not feeling pressured. I know how I feel about you.”   
He kissed her. “I want you to take your time Lex.”   
“I know. I also want you to be okay with my decision. I mean if you don’t want to I understand.” She put her head down to hide her sadness.   
He lifted her head up and kissed her. “I want to.” She kissed him for a few more minutes. “I will let you know when I get home..”   
“Drive safe and let me know when you get home” He gave her a quick peck and she got in the car. He waited to go inside until she was out of sight. He went inside to find the guys sitting in the same position. They turned on a game and watched in silence.  
Lexie arrived to her parent’s house and saw that everyone is home. She got down and headed inside. Alex ran to her when she opened the door. Lexie carried her, “Hi baby doll. I miss you so much.”   
“I miss you too auntie.” They walked together to the living room to see everyone sitting down.   
“Hi honey. How was your day?” her mom asked.   
“It was good. What about you guys?” Lexie sat with them and everyone shared stories about their day. Her phone buzzed.  
Sebastian: Are you home?  
Lexie: Sorry, yea I got home a few minutes ago but I got lost in conversation.  
Sebastian: It’s okay. Get some rest.   
Lexie: I will, you too please.  
She looked at the time and it read 9. “Alex and Lilly, time for bed.” They got up with Tina.   
“Lexie, go get ready for bed and come join us for bedtime story. I can help them get ready for bed.”   
“Thank you Tina.” She headed to her room and changed into her sweats and washed her face. She brushed her teeth and headed to David’s room. The girls are in bed. Tina read them a bedtime story from a book they bought earlier at LEGOLAND and the girls slept. They walked out of the room and headed to their rooms. She knew she likes him and can see a future with and she did feel right to take their relationship to the next level. She just needed to be ready and right now she is closer to ready than not ready. She drifted off to sleep.


End file.
